Relapse (Post-Eppie for Whisper)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After Lana leaves the barn at the end of "Whisper", both she and Clark have issues. How will an accident affect things for her? How will Clark respond when she needs help? Please r & r!
1. Clark's Lament

Relapse (Post-Eppie: Whisper)

DJ Dubois

April 2013

Notes: Smallville and its characters belong to DC and the CW. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Chapter 1 [Kent Farm—Moments after "Whisper"]

The sun shone brightly down on the Kansas prairies on that spring day. A few birds chirped on their boughs. Clouds moved harmlessly across their blue backdrop. It all seemed like the perfect day.

For most maybe. For all except one Kryptonian survivor.

In his case, the world was imploding much as his previous one had. And that hurt.

The icy hot pain ripped through his heart.

Clark sulked on the old couch in the Loft. His eyes battled a bout of the blurries. However it wasn't from the recovery process from the jewelry store incident. He could see just fine in that regard.

Rather it was from the tears soaking them.

His ears had adjusted to their new super sensitivity. He had learned enough to focus his hearing to screen out unwanted sounds.

That didn't help as he heard Lana's weeping despite her being miles away at that point.

Clark shook his head at the mess which one might call his love life. He wanted to share everything with her. He had wanted to keep her safe.

Instead she'd ended up an emotional and physical mess. She had to deal with his exile in Metropolis. She tried to push back in when he held her at arm's length. She'd offered to help during his blindness.

Still he'd unwillingly held her away.

He could hear her words in his head. _If you keep pushing people away, you'll constantly be alone. You really want that? You'll be missing something pretty amazing._

"Something amazing. Yeah I'll bet." He stood in the doorway and stared out toward his father's fields below. He saw the corn starting to poke through the ground. He could make out the other plants starting their like journeys.

Making the most of their chance…being allowed to do so….

Unlike him.

"Everything else gets the chance," he groused. He trudged down the wooden stairs; each bootfall ringing out to the animals below. He headed out the main barn door to find Jonathan working on the family tractor (yet again). "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Son." Jonathan studied the younger man's face but knew the cause behind the depression there. He'd watched Lana's departure but hadn't interceded. "Tough conversation?"

"Yeah." Clark ran his hands through his hair. "Lana's seeing someone else. Guess I deserve that."

Jonathan let out a deep breath. As with Clark, he knew how loaded the previous six months had been for them all. He set the wrench down. "No, Clark, you don't. Some day you'll be able to tell someone."

"_When_, Dad? When?" Clark demanded. He turned from the farmer and threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Why can't I have a normal life? WHY? Why do I have to deal with these gifts if there's no instruction manual?"

"I wish I knew," Jonathan conceded. "And, Son, I'm sorry about what happened. Maybe you both can still be friends?"

Clark nodded. "It's still going to be tough. I'll manage though." He sucked in a tortured breath. "I need to run this off. Be back." He took off at super speed down the driveway and the road beyond.

_I'm sorry, Clark. Wish I could let you reveal your gifts to her. We can't take the chance! _He watched the road dejectedly knowing his son could very well have cleared the county line by that point.

"What's going on, Jonathan?" Martha queried.

"Too much, Sweetheart. Too much." He embraced her and felt fear in his heart.

He just hoped things would be okay…..


	2. Lana's Situation

Chapter 2 [Sullivan House—fifteen minutes later]

Even as Clark raced for destinations unknown, Lana parked her blazer in the Sullivans' driveway somberly. She'd slowly made her way back from the farm. She had to pull over to the roadside to deal with her tears and aching heart. She'd tried to make it work between Clark and herself.

Really she had….

She'd chased him to Metro. She'd saved his parents' lives from Edge's goons committing manslaughter in the process. She'd stood by him during the whole 'Sara-dreamscape' thing when he freaked out over his dreams and the new girl next door's role in them. She'd allowed him to help her in exonerating her Uncle Dex. And she'd tried to help him during the whole blindness deal.

And time and again, he'd tepidly accepted at first…only to push her away again….

_Why, Clark? WHY? _She touched her head to the dashboard in consternation. She had meant what she said to Clark about starting something with Adam Knight, her friend from physical therapy. Adam, at least, was constant and wanted the best for her.

Still it didn't feel right….

Her heart kept looking back toward the farm imploring her to go back to the Loft.

_No! I don't care. This time he used up his chances. _She set her jaw and got out of the blazer. As she approached, she saw Gabe and Chloe hauling a suitcase apiece out of the house. "Hi, guys. What's going on?"

"Hi, Lana." Gabe checked her over. "What's got you so upset?"

"It's nothing, Mr. Sullivan." Lana wiped her eyes off and faked a smile.

Chloe knew better. _Clark, what have you done now? _"Dad and I have to go to Star City and help Aunt Mildred for a week. Sure you don't want me to stay behind for a night?"

Lana sighed. As much as she hadn't trusted Chloe at first, the two girls had developed a solid relationship. They'd gotten over their competition for the plaid farm boy to being housemates and sisters by choice. "Your aunt needs you, I'm sure. I can't get in the way of that. Hey between work and school, the week will fly by."

The reporter arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Positive. Do the family thing. I'll keep everything going here," Lana assured them.

Chloe hesitated. She really didn't want to leave before having a heart to heart chat. She could see Gabe watching her anxiously from the car. "Wish you could leave the Talon for a week."

"Part of being responsible and all that, right?" Lana supposed with a shrug. "I have the cell. Call when you get there. Okay?" She hugged the other teen.

"Okay," Chloe relented. "As soon as I get there. If you need to talk before that, I have it on. You hang in there." She got in the car and watched the other girl as her Dad drove them away.

_Being responsible…Yeah gotta be responsible. _Lana sucked in a deep breath and trudged toward the now empty house. She really wished that she could've begged Chloe and her Dad to stay home for her. She wished that she could've closed the café or asked Lex to find someone else to run it for that time.

She wanted to run away….

…but again she had to be an adult….

_You criticize Clark for doing that. Don't be a hypocrite, Lana. _She turned the key in the lock and let herself in. She looked around the empty house and thought of things to do. _Need something to get my mind off things! _

Her stomach growled at her expectantly.

_Haven't eaten since this morning. Terrific. _She frowned while rooting through the lower cabinets but not finding much of anything there. "I knew I should've gone to the store. Wonderful!" She looked to the upper cabinets above them. "Hope there's something in there. I'll replace it tomorrow when I go shopping." She reached but couldn't quite get up there.

A glance around the room revealed several chairs and a rickety wooden stool. Any of them would provide a boost. Past experience had alerted her to the creaking in those furniture pieces.

Mr. Sullivan had told her and Chloe not to use them as a boosting platform for that cabinet.

_I should go out. Maybe I can get a muffin or something at the Talon. _She curled her lip at that thought. _If I go there, something will come up. I should just let Miri handle it for tonight. I need a Me-First Evening. _She pulled the stool over to the cabinets and set it up at the base. She glanced up at the heavy maple walnut storage piece. She felt out of sorts for some reason.

Her stomach growled again overriding the head's concerns.

She eased up onto her boost and reached for the piece's top door. Her fingertips brushed across its smooth surface and easing the metal knob forward.

She rose onto her tiptoes feeling confident that a can of chicken soup or something else palatable would be hers for the eating in a couple of seconds.

Then the old stool creaked loudly. It splintered. The whole boost collapsed underneath herself.

She grabbed onto the cabinet instinctively to arrest her fall. She swung in midair while trying to steady herself. She planted her feet against the furniture piece's façade to steady herself for a quick jumping off point.

As she did so, her weight and momentum dragged the piece forward.

"NO!" She tried to jump out of the way as the heavy wooden burden fell from its moorings. She managed to twist her upper torso out of its path. She tried to get her legs out of the way fearing the worst.

The cabinet crashed to the tile pinning her lower legs underneath it.

"Not again!" She grimaced while trying to pull herself free. She made several such attempts with little success. Her legs seared with Pain's fire. She ground her teeth. "Come on…come on." She tried to push the heavy piece off of herself to no avail.

She lay flat on the floor trying not to make the problem worse on herself. She could see her cell phone sitting on the counter with her purse conveniently out of reach. She knew nobody would be looking for her at the Talon on that particular evening since she was off duty. She was stuck.

Her legs were screaming at her.

And there was no way to get help.

What was she to do now?

What indeed?


	3. Surfacing in Atlantis

Chapter 3 [Hours Later—Metropolis, Club Atlantis]

As the shadows lengthened and night claimed the prairie once more, the party scene in Metro's center sprang to life. In its epicenter, Club Atlantis throbbed with pulsating music and flashing strobes. Bodies moved in rhythm across the varnished dance floor. Drinks flowed from the bar. Contacts between the folks therein started small and worked toward bigger things.

Just another night at the club or so they thought…..

Lex sauntered his way through the jostling bodies while surveying them. Earlier that day he'd decided on ending the post-Helen moratorium and dove right in. He'd spent the last three hours making eye contact, having conversations and perhaps a sip of wine. With his charms and assets, he could've had any of them really.

The Club Zero version would've been in that boat…

Not really this version though…not anymore.

_Fun's fun but really? _He sighed knowing that these girls really didn't have what he wanted anymore.

A perky blonde waitress in a white collared shirt and a dark blue skirt approached him with a serving platter holding several half-filled wine glasses. She smiled confidently. "Drink, Mr. Luthor?"

He knew better than to ask how she knew him. Considering that his picture was practically plastered everywhere, he stood out. "I think I will. Thanks." He took a glass and sipped on it.

"My pleasure. Let us know if we can be of service," she replied with a pleased smirk. She met his glance with her own holding it there for a minute. Then she melted away into the crowd.

_If only I were about five years younger! _He enjoyed the white wine's dry flavor and southern French vintage. "Now I know why I like it here."

However, as he started to relax, his cell phone buzzed.

He frowned. _Now who? _He glanced at the caller ID. "The Kents? What the?" He was tempted to ignore it. After all, he knew Clark would understand. He really didn't want a lecture from Jonathan. Still for them to call at almost 11 PM? He answered it as he headed toward the bathroom. "Lex Luthor."

"Lex, this is Mrs. Kent. Where are you?" Martha inquired.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kent. I'm out at a club. What's going on? Are you all right?" he wondered; his mind trying to swim through potential scenarios.

"You haven't seen Clark, have you? He took off this afternoon and we haven't seen him since," she informed him.

He rolled his eyes. They were all still recovering from the farm boy's last disappearing act. Lana in particular had a difficult time of it. "I'm sure he's probably at the caves. If he shows up at the mansion, I'll have the staff tell him to call you."

Then he heard a loud fist pound the bar counter about ten feet to his left.

"I TOLD YOU! GIVE ME ANOTHER!" a loud and familiar voice snarled.

"Was…that Clark?" she wondered.

"I was wondering the same thing. Call you back." Lex disconnected his phone and started toward the bar.

He was about to get a surprise…..

[Five minutes earlier]

Clark slid onto the bar stool and sulked. He'd spent the previous several hours super speeding across the length and breadth of America and Canada. His heart still felt heavy. He couldn't deal with his reality without Lana. He wanted to shut everything else out.

A part of his brain drew him to Atlantis. For some reason he didn't understand, he needed to be there. He needed a drink to numb his pain. He needed to feel like a big shot. _Maybe Kal knows what he's doing for once._

Before he entered the bar, he'd bought a new black shirt and some slacks to look the part.

The bartender definitely remembered him. "Hey, Kal! Sure you should be here? Mr. Edge said not to serve you."

While Clark knew he should take the hint, he really wasn't in the mood. "I can't even have a stinking drink in here?" He slapped a five on the counter and shot the toadie the most intense stare manageable. "A damn Coke, all right?"

The bartender was well aware that he should've had this customer escorted out. He knew that Edge would flay him alive for serving him. But he also recalled that Kal would rip him apart personally for not serving him. "Fine. One Coke." He scooped ice into the glass and filled it with the soda. "And a little something else." He reached into the cooler and brought out a glowing crimson liquid. "A little kick." He poured it into the drink and stirred it. "Just drink it and go."

Clark, keeping in role, downed the drink and placed the glass back on the counter. As he did so, he felt the additive's usual properties taking effect. His eyes glowed red. He smirked wickedly.

Instead of acting the part, Kal now was in control. He considered the glass. "That was sweet! Hit me again!"

The bartender shook his head. "Kal, look, I need you to leave. Now."

"Or what?" The Kryptonian stood and grabbed the toadie. He hefted him into the air. "I TOLD YOU! GIVE ME ANOTHER!" He dropped the bartender to the floor rudely like a sack of potatoes.

"Dude, really?" A brawny dark haired man in a blue suit chastised.

"When I want your opinion, Jeeves, I'll _ask_!" Kal puffed ever so slightly with his lips.

Blue Suit hit the floor hard in the wake of a super rush of air.

"Can't stand a little hot air." Kal snorted. "Can't deal with business? Stay the HELL outta my way!" He sniffed the air. He picked up on a familiar cologne. "Him now?"

"Little young to be in here, Clark. Aren't you?" Lex insisted. Given the bouncer determinedly checking IDs at the door, he felt shocked that Clark actually had made it to that point. Now he wanted to get his friend home before the cops busted him,

"I'm sure you were too at my age. Money doesn't stop you. You have your perks. I have mine." Kal turned from the bar and started toward the door.

The billionaire grabbed onto his friend's arm. "Clark, your folks just called me! They're worried! What the Hell's going on?"

"Lana's seeing someone else. Dad's being an ass! You wanna pile on? REALLY?" Kal shrugged off Lex's grip as if it were straw. "Bug one of these girls, Lex. That's more your speed!" With that he melted into the mob.

"HEY! STOP!" Lex commanded while trying to follow his path. He desperately cut and wove his way through the activity on the floor. He watched Kal do the same just ahead of him before disappearing out the front door. "Damn it!" He rushed out into the chill Metro night.

The line of patrons wound around the building's right side.

But no Clark to be had….

"Something bothering you, Mr. Luthor?" the bouncer, a tall and well ripped blonde male, inquired curiously between ID checks.

Lex quirked a frustrated eyebrow at the man. "You see a dark haired guy walk out just ahead of me?"

"Nobody's come out in the last ten minutes, Mr. Luthor. Sorry," the bouncer noted before going back to his job.

_Really? He had to come out! There was no other place to go! _Lex knew the bathrooms and potential hiding places were not along the way his friend had just led him.

Somehow Kal had just a Houdini on him.

_How do you do it, Clark? _Lex shook his head. _Enough of the social scene. I'm getting to the bottom of this! _He headed toward his Porsche.

Smallville, it seemed, had another mystery worth solving on that evening…


	4. Conversation at the Kent Farm

Chapter 4 [Hours Later]

[Luthor Mansion]

Lex sat in his library and poured himself a Scotch. His eyes fought to keep blurring into focus. His arms and legs felt like lead from a night without sleep. What was supposed to be a night of letting go had to be let go of.

Two meetings in Metropolis had already been rescheduled. He'd deal with the Board of Directors in a couple of days. Right now he was fresh off of keeping the cops off of Clark's tail.

The alcohol burned his lips and numbed his parched throat on its way to his emotional sea. For a brief moment, he could feel at ease with things….

…but for only a moment….

_The Kents would want an update. Yeah them. _He let off a deep breath and forced himself to stand. He could see the sun already floating above the horizon. "Night officially bites the dust." He grabbed his keys and smoothed his coat. Then he headed for the garage.

The rest of the bottle could wait. Somebody needed to be on deck…..

[Kent Farm—about 6:30 AM]

Jonathan spread the hay around the barn stalls while trying to keep his mind off of Clark's latest disappearance. Being Saturday (and having to catch up from the younger man's blindness), he'd hoped for some super powered help around the farm.

Alas Martha finished the dishes and cleaning up after breakfast. She'd be out to help him when she could. He knew that.

But he worried more about Lex's conversation with her. He recalled her telling him that Lex was at a club in Metropolis. _Another one? We talked with Clark about this! _He tossed the bale in frustration against the wall and put his forehead against it.

Kal had taken over again…as if they needed any other issues.

_Last time Edge's men were here. _He glanced out toward the workshop area of the barn. He could still see the drama unfolding….

…Clark being hauled away…..

…Lana fighting off the remaining goons only to accidentally impale one of them on the pitchfork's tines.

_Son, if we told you once, we told you a million times, actions have consequences! _He smacked the wall hard. He knew he'd have to go looking for Clark if the latter didn't come home pretty soon.

A car's tires running over the gravel in the driveway alerted him to a visitor's presence.

_Great! Now what? _The farmer walked out of the barn to see Lex getting out of his Porsche with a grave expression. _No luck. _"Morning, Lex."

"Good morning, Mr. Kent," Lex greeted seriously. He knew that Jonathan and Martha weren't responsible for Clark's visit to Atlantis on the previous evening. Still exhaustion wasn't something he wore well. "Wish I had an update. Has Clark come back?"

"No sign of him." Jonathan motioned to the house. "Martha's got coffee on still. I'm sure she could fix you something if you'd like."

Knowing how much it had taken for that invitation to come out, the billionaire smiled and accepted, "I'd love that, Mr. Kent. Thank you. It has been a _really _long night." He followed the farmer into the house.

"Lex! Anything?" she wondered.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kent. I got back from Metropolis about an hour ago. Still haven't been to sleep," Lex reported. "I'd appreciate some coffee and a place to sit down if that's okay?"

"Of course!" She smiled at the guest while pouring him a cup of coffee. "So where were you last night when you found him?"

"A club in Metropolis called Atlantis. Love to know how he got there," Lex informed them. "Given the size of the bouncer at the door, how he got in is Mystery 2." He fixed his coffee and took a much needed draught from it. "How he got out and past us is Mystery 3." He rubbed his bare scalp. "At least he wasn't drinking the high test."

"What was he drinking?" Jonathan queried.

"According to the bartender, Clark had a Coke. The guy put a booster in it to keep him quiet. Apparently that's when he went nuts." Lex took a small vial from his pocket and held it up to the light. "I had it analyzed."

Martha saw the glowing red liquid inside of it. "It looks like red meteor rock."

"That, Mrs. Kent, is _exactly _what it is. Apparently Clark used to hang out at the club quite frequently during his last…_trip there_." Lex eyed the two parents guardedly. "What the Hell is a minor doing in a club like that?"

"He was out of his mind, Lex. You know what stress and trauma can do," Jonathan excused.

"Yeah I do. Apparently though I wasn't aware that stress could enable Clark to heft a 250 pound guy and shake him down before dropping him like a sack of potatoes. He shrugged me off before disappearing again like it was nothing." Lex gulped another draught before setting the cup down. "The bartender told me that Morgan Edge was on the lookout for Clark. Care to elaborate?"

"I wouldn't know why," she lied.

He could see the deceit. "Damn it! Please don't lie to me, Mr. and Mrs. Kent! I just spent my night making calls and being grilled by the Chief of Police in Metro! All right? Clark's got a _big time _problem. I just gave up my entire day's schedule for this!"

The two parents exchanged looks before she revealed, "Clark does have a problem with red meteor rock, Lex. It makes him go crazy."

"Martha," Jonathan complained.

"Jonathan, it's better that people know. Lex has proven himself. We can trust you?" she affirmed.

"I think you know the answer to _that _question," Lex answered testily. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent, for being honest about that. That will get Clark off the hot seat. He didn't ask to have it put in his drink. The bartender did that on his own." He sighed heavily.

Then his cell phone rang.

"More good news?" Lex eyed the caller ID. "It's the Talon. Wonder what Miranda wants? Give me a second." He answered, "Lex Luthor."

"Mr. Luthor, it's Miranda. Have you seen Lana? She was supposed to open with me this morning."

His eyebrow arched. "That's not like her. Has she called in?"

"I checked the messages. Nothing from her. I drove by the Sullivans on the way in but the lights were out. The blazer was in the garage. Think she went with Chloe and her Dad at the last minute?" the waitress supposed.

"Lana wouldn't do that without letting one of us know first," Lex disagreed. "Have you tried Chloe or her Dad?"

"I was going to wait until 9 or 10 before doing that. We're okay for now. Marie's on her way in to cover the rest of Lana's shift. I trust that's okay?" Miranda informed him.

"Sure. Thanks for doing that. I appreciate the call. Thank you." With that Lex hung up and held out the cup. "I need a refill badly after that."

"Something wrong with Lana?" Jonathan queried.

"She didn't show up for her shift this morning. There was no call or message with the café or at the mansion. That's really not like her," Lex explained. "And if wasn't Clark we're worried about…."

"Lex! Clark would never try that!" Martha protested.

"Believe me, Mrs. Kent, I wasn't going to suggest that! I know Clark would never hurt Lana. But, as you yourself said, Clark's not in his right mind. Until the day before yesterday, he dealt with being blind and Pete being kidnapped. Lana's announced she wants to be with someone else. It wouldn't take much to suggest that he snapped." Lex got up and walked over to the coffee maker. "I wish he'd just come clomping down the stairs all concerned about her. I'd love nothing more than to have him with me to look with her. If _anyone _is like the Bloodhound of All Things Lana, it's Clark. But he's not here. Forgive me but there is that possibility."

"I was about to start looking myself. I'd…appreciate a hand, Lex. Any ideas?" Jonathan requested while feeling desperate for any straw of a lead.

Lex fixed his second coffee and nodded. "A few. There are a couple of other places in Metro that I want to check out before I get Sheriff Adams involved." He rolled his eyes at the thought of dealing with Smallville's Less Than Finest. "I was going to go back to the mansion and check on a couple of things. Be back here in an hour or so. I'll bring the mug back."

"It's okay, Lex. Thank you," she expressed.

"No problem, Mrs. Kent. We'll get them back safely. Hang in there." Lex headed toward his vehicle. While he was still out of sorts by the Kents' paranoid need of secrecy for some reason, he felt gladdened that they could trust him at least with the red meteor issue. _We'll need to deal with that too. Clark, why didn't you trust us with this? You don't have to hide! _He drove off back toward the mansion with that thought fully on his mind.

Jonathan, in the meantime, shook his head. "Martha, why did you tell him about the red meteor rock?"

"Jonathan, you heard him! They've connected Clark's issues last night to it. As I said before, we need to start trusting people more! This is getting too big for us to handle, all right?" she countered. "Lex is trying to help!"

"Martha, he's a _Luthor_! We can't trust them!" he fired back.

"Would you rather have this farm crawling with police? Jonathan, we were lucky the last time! Poor Lana has to deal with the nightmare of killing that man to protect us! We have to start trusting!" she emphasized. "Now let's get those chores finished. When he comes back, I want to start looking."

Jonathan conceded a nod as they headed for the barn. He still didn't like it. But he had no choice.

_Clark, where are you, Son?_


	5. Clark tries to set things right

Chapter 5

[Trailways Inn—Outskirts of Metropolis—9:00 AM]

On Metro's north side, several hotels and budget inns lined the interstate. Typically travelers used them as temporary rest stops along the way to their destinations. Occasionally people would hide out from the world for a day or two to let things ease over. More often some over-partied individual would sleep off his or her nocturnal excess therein.

Never though had they seen someone like this though…..

Within one dimly lit room, a collection of the previous night's flotsam littered the area. Dark clothes lay bunched against the wall. The bathroom's sink still had droplets of water in it. A towel lay carelessly strewn across the toilet top.

In the Queen sized bed, a single form turned under the covers and moaned softly. A hand scratched at the dark mop peeking out from under the covers. A head moved and eyes blinked in silent pain. Temples pounded in retribution over what had happened.

Clark grimaced as he sat up in bed. His mind stumbled over its own fat feet while trying to piece together the previous day and night's events. He recalled Lana's confession about seeing someone else. He remembered the argument with Jonathan. Then he'd rushed off to deal with his issues. He'd run without purpose…without direction….

Anywhere but Smallville….

He didn't want to be reminded of her….of Lana. He didn't want to hear her crying. He didn't want to see her tears. Worse he didn't want to see her with someone else….

He didn't want to admit he'd blown it with her….

He finally had stopped there thinking to take advantage of Kal's rep from the previous summer. He bought dark clothes. Then he went to Atlantis and tried to get a drink.

The last thing he could remember was drinking a Coke with a strange taste.

_What did that guy put in my soda? _He tried to shake the fuzzies out of his head while gingerly standing and looking about the room. Other than the mess caused by careless use and disuse of things, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

There were no women sleeping with him.

No notes bunched on the nightstand.

He couldn't hear police or anyone outside of the door.

In short it was too _quiet _and _downscale _for Kal's usual taste.

Clark scratched his head in puzzlement. From what he'd heard, Kal was all into excess—hot girls, fast cars, money ripped off from ATMs, the best booze and risky on the edge jobs. Now that was his alter ego.

A dive hotel room? Not so much…..

_Weird. _Clark fished around in his pockets for his phone but came up empty. _Great. Left that at home. _He sighed deeply. Then his eyes went wide as he saw the time. "Nine! Great!" He winced at how late to was and what he'd done. He dressed at super speed and checked the room to insure he had everything. Then, after making sure everything was settled with the front desk, he rushed back toward Smallville at eye blurring speeds.

With each super step, his mind cleared more and more. The fog from his depression burned off like the fall mist before the bright sun. His urgency lent him more determination and speed if that was possible.

Right on Smallville's outskirts, he was jarred to a sudden stop. A sound from his worst nightmares hung in his ears.

_Help me….Please….._

His head fished around in all directions. His ears begged to get a bearing. He cursed that he didn't have enough practice with this new ability yet.

Still while he didn't know where it was coming from…he knew the source….and he had to help…even if it hurt….

His eyes went wide. "Lana? LANA!" He took several deep breaths while trying to calm himself down. As he had with Pete three days earlier, he made himself listen to the sound…and the sound within the sounds.

The background noise cleared away pretty quickly.

He heard her tortured breathing. The sobs cut through his heart.

He turned back toward town following the siren call right up to the Sullivans' house. He arrived to find the lights out and seemingly nobody home.

But the cries were coming from within…and only his enhanced hearing could pick them up.

He rushed up the front steps toward the door and knocked hard on the door. "Lana! Lana, are you there?"

No answer greeted his ears.

He glanced to make sure nobody was watching. Then his hand broke the doorknob and he entered the house to check on her…..

[Five minutes earlier—Kitchen]

Lana grimaced weakly from the spot on the kitchen floor. She ground het teeth at the pain from her lower legs and feet under the cabinet. Her shoulders ached from being twisted out of position for nearly sixteen hours.

Several times the phone had rang but she had been unable to answer it.

She'd heard Miranda knocking at the door but couldn't answer it. She couldn't even marshal the strength to call out for help.

She'd managed to prop some towels that had fallen at her side under her head to brace that part of herself.

Even so she felt the burning and Pain's white hot needles shooting up and down her legs. _I'm going to be a cripple this time! Who will come for me? I'll be dead before anyone comes home! _

"LANA! LANA, ARE YOU THERE?" Clark called from the door. He knocked loudly. For some reasons, his fist's impact seemed to make the house shake.

"Cl…Clark, in…here…."she whispered lapsing into semi-consciousness.

She could've sworn she heard something getting crushed. Then the squeak from the front door's hinges swung open.

Clark's boot falls clearly echoed across the wooden floor.

"LANA? WHERE ARE YOU?" he called.

"He…re," she managed to croak. Then she saw him stop cold in front of her. "Cl..clark? Came…for…me?"

"No! NO!" He pulled at the cabinet.

She tried to shake her head. "C…can't move…by…yourself…."

"Save your strength," he comforted her. He knew he should've waited for help. He knew in helping he'd reveal the Secret.

He didn't care…

With a single tug, he made the offending furniture piece _move_.

She couldn't respond…She couldn't express her shock and surprise….Yet it made sense….

She'd seen Clark doing something _super._

Now it all made sense.

"K…knew it…." She managed to smile before she blacked out.

"Lana! Lana, come on!" He panicked at her weakened state. He saw how pale she was. He worried about how her legs were twisted by the impact. He picked up her carefully before speeding toward the medical center.

From there he could put everything in order. First though he needed to get Lana to safety.

Priorities first…..


	6. Kal Takes Charge

Chapter 6 [Smallville Medical Center—Thirty minutes later]

After seeing Lana checked in and rushed into surgery, Clark moped in the waiting room. He felt his heart jackrabbiting away to beat the band. The blood burned in his veins. His scalp felt numb. His forehead glistened with sweat.

Worse still he heard a loud mocking laugh echoing in his ears.

He rubbed them in frustration. For the previous four days he'd tried to get his enhanced hearing gift under control. With concentration, he'd learned to filter out the sounds he didn't want to hear. He could at least act normally in that regard without picking up on every gear, cat or hammer in that part of the state.

This however was different…..

He could almost feel another presence with himself despite being alone in that waiting room. "Where? Who?"

_I'm right here, LOSER!_

"Who are you?" he wondered.

_Your REAL SELF, Kent! The one who can give Lana EVERYTHING without your WEAKNESS! _

He breathed deeply while trying to get his head screwed back on straight. "Lana, think of her. She has to be okay."

_At least we got her here! _

Clark fought back a spasm of frustration. Just twenty minutes earlier, he'd nearly put his fist through a bathroom counter just down the hall. He felt bursts of impatience, anger, pride and arrogance washing over himself. He rubbed his eyes.

At that moment Jonathan and Martha rushed into the room.

"Mom? Dad?" Clark gasped.

"Clark! Thank goodness you're okay!" she exclaimed while throwing her arms around him. "We've been so worried!" She backed away. "You're soaked with sweat!"

"What's going on, Son?" Jonathan queried. "Where'd you go?"

Clark gasped and shuddered. He had to really concentrate to collect his thoughts between all of the alien impulses overwhelming his brain. "I…had to get away. I just ran…all over."

"All over?" she wondered.

"All over the country. Finally stopped…in Metropolis. I wasn't…going to drink but figured I could…go back to that bar Lana found me at. Guy gave me something…." He spasmed as a knot tightened in his middle.

"We know about the red meteor rock," she assured him. "How did you find Lana?"

"I…I heard her this morning after…after…I woke up…." He grimaced and put his head down.

"Clark! Stay with us, Son!" the farmer pressed. "We'll get you home!"

"No. Gotta stay here…wait to hear about…Lana," Clark disagreed.

"Clark, you need to rest. We have to figure out what's going on," she countered.

Clark's eyes glowed crimson. A powerful mental surge swept him away.

Kal stood up purposefully. "I'm what's going on, _Mom_. Little Clark's not doing anything to stop me. Neither are you!" He sped away out of sight and disappeared.

"Clark! CLARK!" Jonathan called out in exasperation. He looked up and down the hall but found nothing. "Terrific!"

"I can't believe this! First Lana and now Clark?" she inquired anxiously. "What's next?"

Jonathan took a deep breath. "First we need to get hold of Gabe Sullivan. Then we're going to have a talk with Jor-El."

"We can't talk to him! He doesn't want Clark around us!" she denied.

"This has got to stop," the farmer affirmed. Maybe he didn't have the power to go up against the Kryptonian avatar but he wasn't about to let it steamroll him either.

At that moment, Lex rushed in. "I just heard Clark was here and…." He looked around. "Where is he?"

"He had another episode, Lex. He's gone," she admitted.

The billionaire frowned. "I'll get my best people on it." He pulled out his cell phone. "I'll tell them to be as discreet as possible." He walked out of the room.

"Now Clark's going to be exposed." She thought for a minute. "What about that man in New York—Virgil Swann? Maybe he might know something?"

Jonathan nodded. Swann might know something about Clark…and Jor-El too for that matter. "We'll call from the farm when we get back."

Martha nodded. _Please, Clark, don't do anything foolish!_


	7. Conversations

Chapter 7 [Two hours later]

[Kent Farm]

Jonathan set down the phone in consternation. He'd been unable to reach either Gabe, Chloe or Nell by phone. Neither he, Lex nor Martha had any idea about Clark's current whereabouts. For the first time in memory, he had no desire to be doing chores.

All he could think about was the Caves…and Jor-El…..

_Why did he have to ruin everything? Why did he have to fill Clark's head with ideas about his heritage? WHY? _He slammed his fist down against the counter.

From where she sat in the living room, Martha put on her best brave face. "Jonathan, please. Take a seat."

"I can't! Everything's coming apart. I can't just let Clark go like this!" he protested.

She nodded patiently. Despite the fact that her guts were tearing themselves apart as much as his were, she allowed no sign of that pain to penetrate the mask of strength she knew he needed. She rose slowly and walked with deliberate and patient steps over to his side. "He will find his way home to us, Jonathan. You'll see. Meantime I can't risk you having a heart attack." She rubbed his shoulder. "Let's look at it this way. Lana's under the best care. Lex is looking for Clark. And we haven't heard anything yet. No news being good news….."

Just then the phone rang.

Seeing him turn toward it, she shook her head. "My turn this time. Please, Jonathan. I have it." She smiled as reassuringly as she could while moving to take the call.

Not for the first time did he admire her strength and caring fortitude in the face of crisis. Her gentle smile calmed the fires of fear in his heart and soothed him ever so slightly. He forced himself down into his chair at the table and deferred to her on that matter.

She nodded ever so slightly to him in appreciation. Then she answered, "Good Afternoon, Kent Farm."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kent. This is Virgil Swann calling from New York. I realize this is a trying afternoon. Could I have a few minutes of your time? It's about your son, Clark," Dr. Swann explained.

"Clark has mentioned you, Dr. Swann. How did you know to call? Have you heard anything?" she queried.

"Mrs. Kent, I've had my eye on Smallville since the first meteor shower. As Clark has told you, I'm sure, the symbols burned into your barn last year alerted me to his presence. Since then I've kept an eye on him you might say," Dr. Swann continued.

"Kept an eye? You knew about these episodes?" she wondered allowing her own voice to rise an unexpected octave in the process.

"I watched, Mrs. Kent. Sadly I have no influence over Kal-El. I believe he is torn between the strands of his life. I tried to caution him. Consider though that he struggles mightily with these things. You and your husband raised him to be an Earthly citizen and did a great job at that. Jor-El wishes for him to embrace his Kryptonian heritage and forget that. The Cowaches want him to take on their mantle as _Numan_. Kal-El tries to balance all of these things. He loves Miss Lang but cannot express that because of his duty. The strain of those things takes its toll even on a being of Kal-El's capabilities, I fear," Swann reported gravely. "I would talk to him about these things. However I will not trample over your role or that of your husband's in the process. That is why I am calling. To offer my support."

She listened carefully to what the scientist was saying. Since the visit to New York, they'd feared that Swann was trying to steer Clark toward Jor-El. However, in listening to the man, she realized that Dr. Swann had the opposite intention. Perhaps more than anyone did, he was keeping a neutral viewpoint as much as possible.

He'd give Clark the information but would let him make his own decisions.

"My husband and I appreciate that, Dr. Swann. Thank you," she expressed. "Do you have any ideas where he could be?"

"Sadly not at this time. I was about to make some inquiries. In addition I have instructed your medical center to watch Miss Lang carefully. Her legs have taken two more breaks in the lower extremities. While they have been braced and anti-infection medication administered, she's already had trauma enough in that regard. I wish her best recovery. We will need her," Swann continued.

Martha eyed the phone carefully. _Why is he looking in on Lana? What's her role? _"She is a nice young lady but we're talking about Clark, Dr. Swann."

"Yes we are. Lana though has a role in this process. With Kal-El's Kryptonian persona in control at this point, he will need help to break through and reestablish himself, I fear. He will need you and your husband. He will also need Lana. Her love and yours could have a huge effect," Dr. Swann assessed. "Kal-El is a complex young man dealing with an even more complex situation. Therefore we need to address it accordingly. You do realize this is the first phone call I've made to an outside line in 30 years?"

"It is?" Martha inquired in disbelief.

"It is. Your son is that important. Rest assured I will do my part. I pray that everyone does theirs as well. If I hear anything, I will let you know. Have a good day, Mrs. Kent," Swann concluded before hanging up.

Martha hung up the phone and crossed her arms over her chest. She considered her next words very carefully. "That was Virgil Swann."

"He know anything about Clark's whereabouts?" Jonathan wondered.

"Not at the moment. Like Lex, he's going to make some inquires." She poured some coffee into a mug and fixed it for herself.

"That was some conversation for somebody who doesn't know anything, Martha," the farmer supposed.

"He knows a great deal about Clark and his situation all right. And yes, it doesn't make me all that comfortable knowing that either." She sat down in the chair across from him. "But he sounds like he's on our side. He's not trying to take Clark away from us."

"Martha, you've only talked to him just now," Jonathan doubted; his own inbred sense of paranoia kicking into high gear.

"Jonathan, he knows things about Krypton that we don't! He already knows about Jor-El! Maybe he can help us. We have to admit that we don't know what's going to happen with Clark. Maybe he does," she insisted. "I'm not saying to totally open up to him. Let's see what he can offer to us."

He could see purpose in her eyes. Whatever it would take to bring their son back, she was willing to do. He knew better than to cross that part of her….. "All right, Martha, so what next? We can't just sit here."

"Who said anything about that?" She dumped her coffee down the sink. "We're going for a drive. Come on." She pulled her coat on.

_Drive? What the? _He didn't understand but he followed her lead.

From the look she gave him, he knew it was going to be some lead indeed…

[Observatory, Manhattan]

Swann set the phone down on its cradle with great care. He knew that call would have ripples and effects. There was no going back. No longer could he be the eccentric monk staying out of the fray.

The Last Son of Krypton was his business. Helping Kal-El to balance the complicated and tangled web was a pressing matter.

The other guiding figures pushed on the young alien for their own agendas.

Much as he had his own need to find out more about the now-dead planet, the scientist leaned toward discretion. He realized that Kal-El raged out of control. He knew that control had to be reasserted immediately if the last spark of Kryptonian society was to reignite into a flame.

For that to happen, balance had to be struck. The emotional split between Clark and Kal had to be dealt with. Lana had to stand by his side to love the Traveler…..

"Heavy thoughts?"

He turned to see a raven haired woman watching him and slightly leaning to her left. He started the wheelchair's motorized progress in her direction. "The heaviest, I fear, Brigid. Kal-El has lost control. The situation spins out of control more so than last summer."

Dr. Crosby nodded in consideration. She knew he wouldn't stand for that. "And for this you break your silence?"

"I have no other option. Would you have me do anything else?" he supposed expectantly.

She shook her head. "This is your burden to bear, Doctor. Mine is to help you bear it." She smiled warmly in his direction. She understood that his mind and heart belonged to his work and obligation toward Clark….

…as her heart belonged to him…..

"The Luthor boy already makes inquiries. Perhaps you might head for Metropolis? I think it's time you both met," he directed.

She nodded. "And the Lang girl?"

"Her love is needed for Kal-El's inner balance. All men need such things," he noted before briefly meeting her eyes with his own. Then he wheeled off toward his inner sanctum.

She smiled having caught his message. In his own way, he told her what she already knew…and needed to hear. _And I am here for you, Doctor. In all things…. _With that, she strode from the room and headed for a dark limo already waiting outside.

It was time to enter the fray…so to speak….


	8. Lana's Realization

Chapter 8 [Smallville Medical Center]

Even as the drama unfolded to find Clark, Lana slept fitfully in her hospital bed. The doctors had secured her legs in splints. They'd administered medications for pain and potential infections. The screws and permanent operations would wait for the present.

Still her mind struggled in the morass of Pain and Confusion. It flailed in Insanity's quicksand trying to grasp any sliver of reality—any limb of Truth she could hang onto in that storm….

Despite her legs healing, the falling cabinet caught her lower legs this time causing pain and damage.

And Clark—she swore that he picked up the heavy furniture piece like a Styrofoam cooler and flung it aside just as easily. She'd felt as if she'd been floating in his arms in the midst of fierce winds.

Several times her eyes had flittered open while trying to digest the blurring going on around them. And each time, they and her mind had overloaded and shut back down again.

"HOW? CLARK?" Her eyes snapped open. She sat up abruptly and gasped off the nightmare in short and ragged bursts of breath. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and took in the all-too-familiar surroundings. "Back in the med center. Great…." She reclined back onto the mattress once again. "How did I get here? Did Clark really do it? Where is he?"

"Miss Lang?" A slender woman in an olive set of scrubs knocked at the door and walked in. "Good to see you with your eyes open. Take a couple of deep breaths for me. All right?" She read over the patient's chart. "The doctor will be in here this afternoon to look at you again."

"Clark?" Lana asked; her mind still trying to digest how she got there.

The nurse looked at her curiously. "You mean Clark Kent? Yes he was here. Apparently he brought you in. Then his parents were with him in the waiting room. They had an argument. He got really loud. Then he disappeared. Strange." She furrowed her brow.

_Strange. Yeah that's one way to put it. _Lana stared at the ceiling. "At least he came through me. Kind of what friends are for."

"Indeed." The nurse checked the IV drip and then the tube going into Lana's hand. She wanted to say more about Clark's tone and manner as being more than 'friendly' but figured it was none of her business. "He was in shock himself. I hope his parents find him."

"Good luck on that," Lana muttered.

"Excuse me?" the nurse asked expectantly.

"Nothing. Sorry. So how bad are my legs this time?" Lana shifted the conversation back toward herself and away from the pain in her heart and head.

"I'll let the doctor tell you that. Meantime why don't you relax, Miss Lang. It's going to be all right," the nurse advised. "Lean forward for me?" When Lana did so, she primped the pillows for her. "Why don't you try and get some rest?"

"I'll try. Thanks," Lana expressed.

"My pleasure," the nurse replied pleasantly before departing the area.

Lana tried to close her eyes and relax. Really she did. For several minutes she attempted to fall asleep.

However her mind wouldn't let her. Maybe it was an effort to distract itself from pain or to forget what was going on around her. It wouldn't ignore the puzzle in front of itself.

The mystery that was Clark Kent….

She mused back over everything that had happened over the previous three years. Since the beginning of high school, she'd gotten to know him and count on him as a friend and confidant. Whenever possible, he was the one guy in school that was there for her. He certainly tried to make her happy. But then there were the lapses—the aborted date in the biker bar and his running off to Metropolis during the previous summer came to mind. Both times he'd tried so hard to get something going between them….

…both times his personal issues caused the whole thing to crash….

…both times he'd broken down while acting like some demented version of James Dean or that leather guy from that old show "Happy Days."

She closed her eyes and let that realization soak in. _Clark, you don't have to try and be more than you are with me. It's okay to be yourself. You don't need to be my hero all the time._

But in truth, she knew that's what he was….

Her mind flashed back over the mysterious rescues from those years. During the first few instances freshman year, she had been in the middle of a bad situation and then out of it again without explanation or a connection to anyone in particular. Then came the string of incidents toward the end of that year—Sasha's bee attack at the Talon, the kidnapping by the deputy and the tornado. She could still feel Tina's attack at the Talon. She saw Van shooting Clark full of bullets.

Every time Clark made some lame excuse for why he hadn't been hurt worse….

And every time she'd been too distracted to push the matter further…..

_How does he do it? Super strength? Bulletproof skin? Really fast? Wonder what else he can do? _She chuckled to herself. _It's not like he made the Talon burst into flames or anything. _She stopped her thought. _Did he do that? _She remembered the whole Cowache legend they had all learned the previous year.

Kyla Buckwater had described the mythical Numan as someone who fell from the sky, had the strength of ten men and could shoot fire from his eyes.

_That's ridiculous! Clark can't have fallen from the sky! He's from Smallville just like I am! But he is strong and fires do start around him. _She gulped. _How different is he? _She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When Clark came back, she'd have some questions for him. In the meantime she needed to digest some information, make connections and heal…..


	9. Parental Debate

Chapter 9 [Cowache Caves]

Jonathan parked the truck near the cave entrance guardedly. On the drive over, he and Martha had argued about barging in on the guardian spirit. He still remembered the _last visit _during the previous summer….a visit that neither Martha nor Clark knew anything about….

…the visit that had resulted in a covenant between the two fathers in exchange for giving Jonathan the ability to defeat Kal and bring Clark back from Metropolis….

…a result that had left little resolved and had caused much heartache. Clark's relationships with his friends had fallen apart. Morgan Edge's goons had tried to kill the Kents and Lana after kidnapping Clark. Lana had all but become estranged from Clark…

…and that was after killing one of Edge's men in self-defense….

He felt his chest tightening again. He hadn't said anything about it. Still he knew it was related to what Jor-El had done to him. _What would that monster do now? What sacrifice will he want this time?_

"Jonathan, we have to talk with him," Martha interjected. "We have to come up with a common plan where Clark's concerned." Admittedly she wondered if they could really do so. She had asked herself why Clark had felt compelled to blow up the Ship before running away. She rubbed her stomach.

The lost baby still haunted her thoughts frankly. That little one that they all looked forward to with anticipation…..

…the one lost in the explosion from the Ship….

_I won't lose Clark like the baby! I won't! _She set her jaw and opened her door. "Jonathan, I figured you'd want to do this as much as I do."

"I want to get to the bottom of it, Martha. I…don't know if he'll listen," he replied half-truthfully.

She looked him over sensing that there was something he wasn't telling her. "Jonathan, is something wrong?"

"Kind of a funny question to be asking right now, Sweetheart," he retorted while getting out of the cab. "Let's get this over with. I want some answers too."

_Now I know there's something. _"But are you sure there's nothing else?"

He arched a curious eyebrow at her. "Martha, Clark is our priority right now. Other things can wait."

"Jonathan, when you went to Metropolis, how did you get Clark back?" she pressed.

"Do we really have to go through this _now_?" he countered anxiously not wanting her to learn the truth about the deal between him and Jor-El.

"I'd like to know," she affirmed. "Why are you scared of him, Jonathan? Is there something we can do?"

He shook his head. "I'm _not scared _of him!"

"Okay then! Let's go!" She marched purposefully into the cave's entrance.

_Jor-El, I want my Son without strings attached! _He pursued her into the darkness while descending the path toward the Central Caverns. With each step though he recalled more and more of the confrontations over Clark's destiny in those caverns….

…with Lionel Luthor over the build up and study of the symbols….

…with Jor-El himself over which direction to take Clark in….

_And now we're rushing to face him. What will happen this time? _He saw her standing at the fork in the path. "The left one, Martha."

She nodded almost mechanically; her heart trying not to go off on a panicked beating spree. She imagined how his forays down these paths had gone. Still she tabled those thoughts for the present and determined to be strong for the family's sake. She set her jaw and took the left opening.

As the couple passed them, the symbols imbedded into the walls glowed brighter crimsons, emeralds and canary shades at them. Perhaps it was a light for wayward travelers? Or more than likely a warning of some deeper purpose concealed within the granite hewn maze?

"Hard to believe Clark's people carved all of these glyphs," she assessed while keeping the pace.

"His people apparently have been here several times over the centuries, Martha," he reminded her. "Jor-El was on the farm, remember?"

She mulled that thought over while recalling the story of the Drifter and Lana's aunt, Louise MacCallum, in her mind. She could almost feel the residual tug of war still going between those two star crossed lovers….How an alien and a young girl with a predetermined future chaffed under Destiny's harness….

…how they struggled….

…how they lost with tragic circumstances….

"Now we're back at that point," she presumed.

"Excuse me?" he queried in confusion. He rubbed his chest to calm his own beating heart.

"I was thinking of how everyone kept Jor-El and Louise apart," she clarified. "And now we're at that point with Clark and Lana. History is repeating itself."

"Let's hope not, Martha," he denied while recalling the implications of that story's ending. He didn't want Lana to die or Clark to be sent away for that matter. He clenched his fists. "We will have a different ending this time." He took his hand in hers.

She squeezed his hand warmly while taking in his strength. "Absolutely."

_Approach then, Humans. I am waiting for you below_, Jor-El instructed pointedly.

"Jor-El! What is this?" Jonathan challenged while stepping between her and the Voice's source.

_Your lack of understanding endangers everything, Jonathan Kent. I am waiting in the Central Cavern. You have been there before. Lead your companion there. There we shall finish this discussion_, Jor-El clarified not bothering to hide his disdain or anger for that matter.

"Some invitation," she groused.

"You have no idea," he told her as they pressed on down the path. Around three more bends, they emerged into the Central Cavern. As the dim lighting had gone down to almost nothing in there, he shone his flashlight around the area. "JOR-EL! We're here! Show yourself!"

_You humans! _The alien spirit could almost be heard to hiss sarcastically. _Very well…._

A bright flash of light blinded them as they felt themselves being swept away…..

[Jor-El's Side Dimension]

When their sight had cleared, Jonathan and Martha found themselves standing in a dark place. Under their feet, one of four illuminated paths led toward a common meeting point….

….a meeting point where their alien rival awaited them….

"Where are we?" she wondered.

"Jor-El's place," Jonathan detailed.

_Indeed. Here we can speak about what you have done, Jonathan Kent! _Jor-El chided.

"What _he's _done?" She shook her head. "We were doing just fine before these secrets started popping up!"

_You and I *do not* share that assessment, Martha Kent. You turn Kal-El into a weak human. He is meant for MORE! Much more! _ Jor-El's eyes glowed brightly. He glared at Jonathan and bordered on revealing more about their past dealings. _Kal-El is Kryptonian not an Earther! It is time for him to assume his true mantle!_

"What do you know of truth? All you want is Clark for yourself!" Jonathan countered.

_I would give him his true heritage! He is not meant to be some farmer grubbing in the dirt as you would have him do. He is meant to RULE your weak kind! You confuse him! _Jor-El snapped back.

"We teach him to respect others! You'd make him a monster!" she debated.

Jor-El snickered sarcastically. _I'd expect a child to argue as much. I expect him back with me as per the arrangement._

"Arrangement?" She stopped cold. "I never agreed to any such thing!"

_He did._

She turned to see her husband bowing his head. "Jonathan, what is he talking about?"

"It…it wasn't supposed to be this soon!" Jonathan protested. His lip quivered. His face turned pale. He grabbed at his chest as a sharp pain cut through it.

_I dictate when the time comes, Jonathan Kent, not you. I have waited long enough. The baby you lost was supposed to be Kal-El's replacement in your lives. Kal-El's rash actions and your losses are your fault. He has a destiny. It is time. _Jor-El's eyes glowed.

She stared incredulously at the two male figures. First she couldn't believe this _dead alien_ was actually demanding their son. Then she fought back her feelings of betrayal over her husband's making a deal behind her back. "What are you both talking about? There's no deal!"

_How do you suppose he stopped Kal-El in Metropolis, Martha Kent? I gave him the power to do so in exchange for bringing my son back to me. I am waiting. I am almost out of patience._

"Clark is OUR son! We are raising him to live on a LIVING world not some DEAD memory!" she retorted firmly.

"Martha, I…." Jonathan felt the dagger cutting through his chest. He dropped to his knees and gasped raggedly.

"You see what you do? Clark is running around lost! Jonathan's in pain! All because of YOU!" she bellowed at the alien.

_No, Martha Kent, it is because you fight what is destined. Kal-El cannot continue to live this lie! Until you all understand that, the rampage will continue. _Jor-El glared at the quivering farmer. _His death will serve nothing. We will continue this at a later point. Tend to your spouse. _His eyes glowed bright red.

The light blinded the two farmers again.

Martha blinked in confusion. Instead of standing in the cavern, she felt herself sitting against something soft. A gentle breeze billowed past her face. As her eyes refocused, she found herself behind the wheel of the truck outside of the Caves.

Beside her Jonathan slumped. He ground his teeth in pain.

_I have given you an opportunity, Martha Kent. Get him to your place of healing, _Jor-El reminded her.

She turned the key in the ignition. Granted she still had questions for both men. She fought down her anger and outrage over Clark's situation. She felt indignant over not being consulted in the 'covenant' between them.

Still there would be a time for incriminations later. Right now she had to save her husband. Then they could get Clark back.

_Hang on, Jonathan! _She floored the accelerator and sped as fast as she could up the dirt path toward the state road. Before anything else she had to save him.

She wasn't about to lose that part of her world either…..


	10. Talon Argument

Chapter 10 [Talon]

Lex walked into the café with a heavy heart and several pressing thoughts competing for space in his head. He'd have to deal with Lana's hospitalization. His contacts so far had nothing to report on Clark. He'd just managed to keep the situation at Atlantis under wraps.

And that wasn't counting how difficult the Kents were being at the moment.

He shook his head. After helping to get Clark out of the bar situation and offering to help track him down, the billionaire would've thought Jonathan and Martha finally would've opened up to him. Other than the red meteor allergy, he still knew nothing about what the Plaid One was dealing with.

_Like I really need any other mysteries right now? _He stopped at the counter and glanced over the list of caffeinated options morosely. Then he waved Miranda over. "Hi, Miranda. I'd like my usual please?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Luthor. Any word on Lana?" the waitress wondered while starting in on his cappuccino.

"Lana suffered an accident last night. She's back at the medical center. She's going to be out for a while," he reported. "I was hoping you'd keep going as Assistant Manager in her absence."

"Of course." Her mind swam with details. _Now what happened? _She knew her boss was just getting back on her feet from the stable injury. "What does Clark think?"

"Clark apparently brought her in. He's missing at the moment. If you see him or his parents in here, can you call me ASAP?" he continued while handing her a five dollar bill.

"Absolutely. You want it for here or in a to go cup?" she inquired while ringing the sale through.

"To go. I've got calls to make at the mansion. Thanks." After she handed him the change and turned back toward the machine, he heard his cell phone go off. _Hopefully some good news! _He looked at the caller ID and saw his father's name on it. "Tremendous." He answered it, "Lex Luthor."

"Lex, what's going on? I just heard about Clark Kent's disappearance! Terrible thing," Lionel replied.

_Now Dad wants in on this? _He rubbed his head while trying to assuage the pain in his temples. For some reason, he suspected that his father knew the Kents' Big Secret. "Yeah well we're trying to get things under control here. It's really no big deal."

"No big deal. Awful scene last night at that club. Clark was out of his mind there. You did get that bartender's name, right?" Lionel supposed with an air of sarcasm. He'd already talked with Edge's former Number Two, Rudolph Zuckermann, about the whole incident.

"I was there, Dad." Lex accepted the cup and nodded a thanks to Miranda. "Like I said, I'm looking into it. Why? You have anything?"

"Smallville's _your _territory, Son. I trust you to handle it. Just make sure you do," Lionel replied firmly. He considered a vial of clear liquid.

"Oh I will, Dad. Trust me. Have fun toying with the staff. Thanks." Lex hung up and sipped on his drink. He turned to find a very perturbed Pete Ross standing in his path. "Hey, Pete. What's going on?"

"You tell me, Lex. Your guy apparently slipped Clark something last night. Knew he shouldn't have trusted you," Pete insinuated firmly.

That comment made several sets of eyes turn toward him and the owner in anticipation of further gossip.

Lex however wasn't about to take the bait especially not in that setting. He motioned toward the corner table. "_My guy?_ Pete, I may have been there last night. However I don't own the club or have anything to do with it. How about we get a coffee and calm down?"

"Yeah right. I know you had something to do with it. And…." Pete felt his phone vibrating at him. "What the Hell?" He looked curiously at the display. " 'Take the offer and follow him outside.' "

"I have no idea who…." Lex's phone went off. He recognized Crosby's name and saw a text reading "Quit drawing attention to Mr. Kent's situation. Buy Mr. Ross the coffee and step outside if you want answers." He shook his head while looking at Pete. "Get what you want."

"You're serious?" Pete demanded. Despite how he felt about Lex, he wasn't about to go along with a kidnapping scenario.

"It's okay." He walked up to the counter and handed another five to Miranda. "Whatever Pete wants, this'll cover it."

"Uh okay…." She turned expectantly toward her African-American friend not understanding what was going on. She did recognize a serious situation developing when she saw it. "Everything okay?" she whispered.

"A little weird but okay," Lex assured her just as quietly.

"Yeah. Give me a mocha please…and make it to go. This is _so weird_," Pete instructed. He shot Lex a nervous glance.

"Tell me about it." Lex concurred. While he knew that Virgil Swann could open doors just as easily as his father could, seeing the eccentric scientist do it nearly blew his mind. "Incredible." _Clark, what the Hell have you stumbled into to get this kind of attention?_

Pete accepted his drink from her. Then he started for the door. "Coming, Lex?"

"Hmmm? Yeah. I'm coming all right," the billionaire indicated while being distracted by the texter's identity. He followed almost absently as they stepped out the door.

Waiting for them at the curb was a large black limo with an open window.

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen. Would you care to step in so we may discuss our business in private?" Crosby proposed expectantly.

"Who are you, Lady?" Pete insisted. "I'm not going with anyone. I don't know nothing worthy of this!"

She chuckled. "Mr. Ross, I assure you. I am quite aware of Mr. Kent and his situation. Has he mentioned Dr. Swann to you?"

"Yeah. That's the scientist he went to see for our projects last year. No way!" Pete supposed.

"Dr. Crosby's his assistant, Pete," Lex noted dryly as he got into the limo. "You could've just told us you were coming."

"No kidding," Pete anxiously climbed in as well to find the other man and a slightly overweight woman with long dark hair and a slightly limp face symptomatic of someone who'd dealt with a stroke waiting for him to do so. He shut the door. "So you're like that prof's Number 2 or something?"

"More or less, Mr. Ross. I apologize for summoning you out of there like that. My name's Brigid Crosby. I assure you that unlike Lex's father or Morgan Edge, I am not out to exploit Mr. Kent's situation. Both Dr. Swann and I want a resolution. Are you willing to work with us? If so you will have to be discreet," she proposed.

"Yeah sure. Sorry." Pete glared at Lex. "I figured the billionaire boy here had something to do with Clark freaking out."

Lex shook his head sarcastically. "I'd never hurt Clark, Pete. I think I've proven myself enough in that regard. My father, I'm not. I assure you."

"You're a Luthor, Dude," Pete doubted while taking a gulp from his drink. "And I have to watch out for my friend."

"If we're done with the spitting match, Gentlemen? We need to talk. Sit back. Driver, please head for the destination," she instructed.

The limo pulled away and headed toward State Road 54.

"This is awfully open considering we're talking about Dr. Swann," Lex presumed.

"Normally I'd agree, Mr. Luthor. However Mr. Kent's situation is _delicate _and _unique_. You saw what he did last night, did you not? Both Dr. Swann and I want the crisis resolved before it goes any farther…before he exposes himself potentially further. Now sit back. We have a bit of a drive ahead of us."

Pete shook his head. He'd rather die than tell anyone about Clark's secret. He'd sworn as much to his friend.

But now Swann was on the verge of telling Lex? That is if Lex didn't already know from Kal's escapade the night before?

_Clark, I've got your back. You've really stepped in it this time, Dude. You stepped in big time! _Pete signed that thought off with a big caffeinated gulp.

This was going to be some trip…..


	11. Girl Talk

Chapter 11 [Smallville Medical Center—Ten minutes later]

Martha pressed the farm truck as hard and fast as safely possible through town. Under normal conditions, she wouldn't have tested fate or the ever obnoxious eye of Sheriff Adams. But she was under the gun and dealing with borrowed time.

Beside her Jonathan gasped for air. His hand lay firmly over his chest as he struggled with the pain cutting through himself. "M…martha? So cold…."

"Hang on, Jonathan. We're almost there," she assured him while cutting a corner rather sharply and careening to a halt in front of the SMC's front entrance. "It's okay. We're here." She put her hazard lights on and rushed out of the cab.

Predictably a police car pulled up right behind her with its lights flashing.

Sheriff Adams opened her door and strutted out. She'd received a dispatch from one of her deputies about the high speed driving through town. "Afternoon, Mrs. Kent." She squinted and eyed the other woman up and down. "Little old for drag racing, ain't ya?"

Martha had to bite her tongue. While she respected Adams' rank and position, she didn't have time to get into these games at the moment. "Good afternoon, Sheriff. Sorry my husband's having bad chest pains. I would've called an ambulance but we were out in the woods when it happened." She opened the passenger door. "Can I get some help please?"

Seeing Jonathan in his pained state silenced Adams' next retort in her throat. "Yeah sure," she conceded with a contrite frown on her face. "Take his right arm. I'll help him from the left."

"Right. Thank you," Martha expressed in appreciation.

"No sweat," Adams noted as they hurried through the front doors. "Hey! I have a Code here! I NEED A WHEELCHAIR PRONTO!"

"Right here, Sheriff!" The nurse at the Admissions Desk ran halfway down the hall and barreled back toward them with a wheelchair. "Get him into it. My word!" She got on the phone. "I have an emergency in process here! I need assistance stat!"

"I'm on it, Denise," a tall Native American male in green scrubs indicated. "Start the paperwork. We'll get him prepped ASAP." He looked Jonathan over and took an anxious breath. "Sorry to be so abrupt, Ma 'am. We have to get him looked at."

"Absolutely. Th…thank you," Martha expressed. She touched Jonathan's hand. "They're going to take good care of you. I'll be right here."

Jonathan smiled almost in defiance of his pain. "B…be str…ong for Cl…Clark. Love you." Then he was turned and hustled away by the orderly.

Denise already had Jonathan's file on screen. "Sorry, Mrs. Kent. I wanted to be sure your husband got in to see a doctor before this went any further. Everything still the same for him?"

"It is. I appreciate the concern, Denise," Martha expressed.

"That's what we do." She pressed a button on her keyboard and started some forms printing. "I'll need your signature in a minute."

"As soon as I finish this, I'll be ready to talk, Sheriff," Martha indicated to Adams.

"Let's just get this taken care of, Mrs. Kent. Neither of us are going anywhere," Adams concurred.

Denise said nothing as she handed Martha the forms and a pen. "Sign on the third page please."

Martha nodded and skimmed the pages. Everything seemed to be as it had been during previous visits. "Is Dr. Scanlan available? He knows Jonathan's case."

"He's already been notified, Mrs. Kent. We can let you know if anything happens," Denise indicated.

"Thanks, Miss," Adams expressed. "Mrs. Kent, can we step outside for a minute? I only need that." She motioned toward the door.

Martha nodded as she followed the official out the door and toward their vehicles. With each step, her heart pounded. Her mind flailed for possible penalties that the Sheriff could pull out of her bag of tricks. _Whatever happens, as long as Jonathan and Clark are safe, I'll deal with it! _She stood alongside the truck and waited for Adams to do what she needed to do.

The Sheriff surprisingly didn't even go to her squad car. She took a deep breath. "Mrs. Kent, you do realize that I don't like reckless driving like that in my town. Right? Normally I'd have your license for a year and you'd pay a whopper of a fine." She let the words soak in for a second before continuing, "However in light of the situation, I'll let you go with a warning _this time_. If this happens again, you get on your cell phone and call us. I don't care if you're in the middle of Crater Lake, I can get a med vac chopper to you a lot faster than you got yourself in here. And we'd be a lot safer too. Understand?"

Martha kept a poker face. While she didn't necessarily agree with the whole assessment, she was grateful for the Sheriff's understanding. "Thank you. I appreciate it. I'll be more careful."

"I know you'll be. I'll be pullin' for him. Have a good day," Adams concluded before heading back to the squad car. She got in and drove away.

Martha got into the truck and drove it over to a proper parking place. She eased into a spot not wanting to do anything to further tempt Fate and shut the motor off. Her eyes watered. She felt her hands trembling at the severity of the situation. "I have to be strong. I can do this." She breathed in deeply and said a silent prayer for strength. Then she made herself get out of the truck and return to the hospital.

Now that Jonathan was being attended to, she had another visit to make…..

[Lana's Room]

Lana opened her eyes and listlessly stared at the ceiling again. She knew she should've been sleeping or resting or doing something along those lines for herself. She felt nervous about the next day's surgery on her lower legs. She shook her head. _I spent so much time in therapy. Now I have to go back? Really? _She frowned in defeat. She felt hollow and empty after being dealt that setback.

Then she thought about Clark for several reasons. She could almost hear him telling her to keep her chin up. He'd make her laugh with some little insight. He'd warm her heart with his earnestness and loyalty. That grin and the sparkle in his eyes inspired her. And when he ran into adversity, somehow he always found the strength to go on. His recent bout with blindness proved that in so many ways.

He didn't quit on life. He kept going to school. He tried to participate in things. He even reached out to her. And most importantly, when she needed the big time rescue, he'd somehow pulled that heavy cabinet off of her before rushing her to the hospital at a rate that would've made a Porsche blush….

_Why can't you be that all the time, Clark? Why? _She sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue from the bedside box. She remembered the times when he had been less than perfect…when he fell apart with cataclysmic circumstances. _You can open up to me. It's all right. Now that I know, I'll understand!_

Her heart ached over his inability to do so. Despite her head's protestations to move on, it said NO emphatically. It wanted her Plaid Knight or nothing…..

"I'm a mess," she muttered to herself despondently.

Just then Martha rapped on the door and stuck her head in. "Hi, Lana! I figured you could use a visitor. How are you?"

The patient tried to sit up but couldn't quite manage it. She just shrugged. "Back to Square 1, I guess. Is Clark around? I'd like to talk with him."

"No, Sweetie. He's…running around, I imagine," Martha responded cryptically.

"I imagine he is. Wonder how he got me over here so fast?" Lana presumed with a sharp look contrasted by a warm smile. "Can you shut the door, Mrs. Kent? I wanted to say something just between us. Okay?"

Martha guardedly shut the door. _Clark, what did you do now? _She exhaled deeply while pulling a chair over to the bedside. "Something tells me I'd better sit down for this. Sorry it's been quite the couple of days already." She sat down while wondering what Lana was about to say and how to counter it.

Lana tossed some different strategies around in her head for a brief minute. She knew Mrs. Kent would categorically deny any revelations about Clark unless there was no other option. "Mrs. Kent, we both know Clark's a special guy. I didn't know how special until today really." She chuckled. "He rescued me again today."

"Clark has a penchant for that, I'm afraid. He cares a lot about you," Martha replied.

"I'll say he does. He pulled a heavy oak cabinet off of me singlehandedly. Then he ran me over here…_literally_. I saw everything blurring around us as he did it. Somehow he _outraced cars_, Mrs. Kent. _Cars! _And this isn't the first time he's pulled me out of trouble. I wondered how Sasha's bees were frozen to death on the Talon floor after he'd dealt with them. Or how he dealt with Tina Greer. Or how he rescued me from the twister the summer before last. Or maybe how those fires took place around him? How does he do it, Mrs. Kent?" Lana supposed.

Martha squirmed. She just managed to evade Lex's deepest questions earlier by using the red meteor allergy card. However she knew that Lana had been noticing Clark's situation for a while. With this latest accident, the distractions caused by her birth father among other things, were now off the table.

Lana had noticed all of the things that she and Jonathan had feared she would. And yet the teen was asking to talk.

"You know he can do this. I saw him tossing hay bales the day after Perry White was here," Lana pressed. "Mrs. Kent, it's okay. You have my secrecy and always will. I'd never do anything to hurt him. I just want to know the truth."

_Jonathan is going to have a fit when he wakes up! _The anxious mother wrung her hands in a near panic. She wanted to think of every excuse to dissuade Lana from that realization. But her mind flashed back to the day of the meteor shower….

….the day Lana gave her The Wish….

…the day Clark entered their lives….

And with that, she knew Lana was the one she could trust with Clark's Secret.

"Clark's more special than you know, Lana. He told Mr. Kent and me about finding you and getting you over here. When you're checked out of here, we'll have the bigger talk about him. I don't want people overhearing," Martha revealed.

"Just one thing. That was him on the day of the twisters, right?" Lana pushed gently.

"It was. I can tell you that much. Just know that Clark needs you desperately. The thought of not having you in his life drove him to run away again," Martha continued.

"He doesn't have to run, Mrs. Kent. Whatever happened in Metropolis, it's okay. I told him that if he keeps shutting people out, he'll be alone. I don't want that for him. Whatever he needs, I'll get for him. That's a promise. You all have always been so great to me. You make me feel like part of the family," Lana affirmed.

"You are part of the family, Lana. Thank you for understanding. I know it can't be easy for you. Clark does love you. Have faith in that," Martha declared. "I could use your prayers too. Mr. Kent's here too."

"He is? What happened?" Lana queried urgently.

"He overstressed himself. I think he had a heart attack. The staff's looking him over right now. So I think we can both use some support right now," Martha recounted. She bowed her head and let a couple of tears streak her cheeks. "I'm sorry…."

"No. It's okay. Family supports each other, right?" Lana ground her teeth and reached out with her right hand toward the older woman's left forearm. "Darn it."

"Thank you. And yes, we do. Clark will be so relieved to hear you say that. I wish he was here," Martha noted. "But we girls can keep this ship afloat ourselves for now, can't we?" Her eyes sparkled warmly at the younger woman.

"You know it," Lana concurred firmly. "If you need to talk, I'm right here. I…wish Clark would realize that."

"He knows. He just wants to protect you." Martha frowned. "I'll talk with him. Just be patient."

"I will be," Lana vowed. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

"You're welcome." She stood up. "I want to check on Mr. Kent and see if there's any update on Clark. If the doctor says it's okay, maybe I could bring some dinner?"

The patient's face brightened considerably. "I'd really like that. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hang in there," Martha concluded before heading out.

Lana leaned back against her pillow. Her heart felt considerably lighter than it had moments earlier. She had confirmation. She had trust. She had permission to pursue her heart's safe harbor. _She accepts me! I won't let you down, Mrs. Kent. I won't let Clark down! And that's a fact! _Granted she wouldn't be able to do anything just yet but she would when the opportunity arose.

And that was something Clark could count on when he awoke from Kal's grip…whenever that would be….


	12. Squabbles

Chapter 12 [Central City]

[Hotel Vargas—Hours after Lana and Martha's Conversation]

Hundreds of miles from Smallville, the citizens of Central City pressed through their nocturnal affairs. Some unlucky souls worked second or third shifts. Others ate with their families. Most though pursued leisurely pursuits such as gambling, drinking, a movie or perhaps a moonlit stroll.

And still others were there on business…

Pete paced about the posh room on the building's sixth floor. His eyes shot about the area and occasionally toward the view of the city's skyline below. Every few minutes he lifted the soda can to his lips easing his parched throat and distracting his mind for a brief second each time. _Man, Clark, where are you, Dude? What the Hell am I doing here? _During the five hour trip from Smallville, he'd listened to Crosby describe her and Swann's shared purpose.

The red meteors, it seemed, unlocked something deeper and frankly _scarier _in his friend. The theory seemed to revolve around releasing inhibitions. In truth they seemed to bring something else to the surface.

While Clark frankly obliterated belief even in his normal farm boy role, Kal took the cake frankly. In total opposition to the usual living under the radar routine, the red alter ego flaunted his gifts openly. Worse Kal didn't care. He acted as if any mortal responsibilities or the lifestyle were beneath him.

Especially where Lana was concerned….

Whereas Clark loved her desperately, Kal seemed to take special pleasure in shoving her away. The biker bar and flirting with Jessie served as only the first example. From what Lana had said, he'd dared her to leave with him. When she wouldn't, he all but flipped her off and left without a seeming care in the world. In Metropolis, he dragged her around with him. When she tried to call his parents, he drove her off….

….an observation Chloe had confirmed as well….

_What are you? You ain't Clark! Are you his alien half? Man, that's whack! _Pete gulped down a few draughts to ease his mind. He eyed Lex sitting at the room's large oak desk and speaking on his cell phone. _And now Uncle Fester's going to know everything? This is screwed up! _

The billionaire hung up. "All of that pacing helping you to relax, Pete?"

Pete shot him a sarcastic glare. "Me? Nah! _Why _would you think that? My best friend's out of his mind. He's running around who knows where. And I'm stuck here with _you_? Oh yeah…it's relaxing. You're a real Dr. Phil, ya know that?"

Lex chuckled. "I really have other things to do too, Pete. But like you, I care about Clark. I know that surprises you. I'm not here to prove anything to you, the Kents, Lana or anyone else. What I saw in Atlantis last night was dangerous to Clark and everyone around himself. Imagine what I found out when I did some digging?" He waved his cell phone in the air. "This isn't the first time he pulled a super powered escapade like this on that red meteor stuff. You knew that, didn't you?"

Pete kept a straight face and sipped his soda. "I heard from Chloe and Lana about Metro. Clark's admitted a few things to me. But because he asked me to keep a secret, _I did. _You don't need to know _everything_, Lex! You Luthors want to butt into everything ! _Back off!_"

"Newsflash, Pete. Whatever _secrets _Clark has, he just blew them out the window by doing what he's doing." Lex pointed out the window for emphasis. "People are asking questions. If I wanted to use him, why would I keep my father and everyone else off his scent? Why do I care if my business partner's lying back in Smallville with broken legs and a heart to match? Why am I humoring you? WHY SHOULD I CARE?" He gulped from his coffee and set the mug down firmly. "I want to find Clark and bring him back safely."

A knock from the door interrupted the argument.

Pete looked through the peephole to see Crosby standing out in the hall. "It's that Crosby lady." He unlocked it and let her in. "Any word?"

Crosby shuffled into the room with a briefcase in her right hand. "We're working on an exact location, Mr. Ross. Our sources have placed Mr. Kent here in Central City. Beyond that, Dr. Swann has connections watching." She eyed Lex. "Any word on your end?"

"Nothing yet. I have people watching as well, Dr. Crosby. I'd like to have something to share with Clark's parents. I'm sure they're worried sick," Lex reported.

"When we know, they'll be the first to get news," she promised. "Meantime please stop bickering, both of you. We all care about Mr. Kent's safety and welfare here. Am I clear?"

"Yeah," Pete relented.

"Fine," Lex concurred. "Dr. Crosby, what is Dr. Swann's interest with a case of trauma and disassociated personalities? He's an astronomer not a psychiatrist."

"Who knows?" she lied. "Perhaps it's the effects of red kryptonite on Kansas farm boys. He doesn't tell me everything, Mr. Luthor. Get some rest. If I hear anything, I will let you both know. In the meantime, we'll start scouting the red light district in the morning. No point at giving anyone a target. Is there? Good evening, Gentlemen."

"Hey, Doc. What's in the briefcase? Something to deal with us?" Pete supposed.

"Something to deal with Mr. Kent if and when we find him, Mr. Ross. Good evening," she concluded before leaving the room.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," Pete griped as he shut the door.

"We're in agreement there. I'm calling out for pizza. What do you take on yours?" Lex agreed.

"Beef and onion." Pete reached for his wallet.

"Forget it. It's on me. We're in this together. No strings. I promise," Lex retorted half-seriously while getting on the phone and dialing a familiar number.

_No strings? Yeah right! Clark, where are you? _Pete shook his head and resumed his vigil.

It was going to be a long night…


	13. Appointment Gone Wrong

Chapter 13 [9:00 AM—Next Morning]

[Madison Office Park—Central City's East Side]

The sun rose warm and bright on that morning burning off the mist and evaporating the dew off of the concrete, asphalt and patches of grass. Cars and busses passed by the large concrete and steel building off of Rocklin Boulevard on the city's east side. People streamed in and out of its doors for various purposes at the brokerages and clinic contained therein.

The building though had never had as unique a pair of patrons as the ones about to meet in its lobby however. Not ever….

[Kansas Investigative Clinic—First Floor]

Byron Moore walked out of the back examination room with a perplexed look on his face. He felt grateful that Lex had arranged for the treatment and exams at the clinic. He was glad that the billionaire arranged for him to make the monthly trips between Smallville and there in a tinted window car. The doctors and staff there always treated him well and never seemed afraid of him.

However he wished that progress would be more measurable. The treatments, while taking the edge off of his condition, had not blunted the majority of his pain and anger. He still had to remain inside during daylight hours unless he'd allow his other side out. Nobody seemed to have any answers after almost a year and a half. He still needed to be home schooled. He couldn't go into town in daylight.

The ordeal would strain even the most patient person's disposition.

He slumped into a chair and tapped his fingers on the chair's arm rest. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a smile.

His inner poetic muse already sang her siren song…one that would guide his fingers through their dance on the keyboard later.

"Thinking of another poem already, Mr. Moore?" a slender blonde nurse queried warmly.

"Yes, Sandra. Life's too short to dwell on issues. I wish to be enlightened and to share that with others," he quipped with a nod. "It helps to balance the scales."

Sandra nodded. She of course had seen him explode during his initial visits there. However she'd learn to trust him. She made friends with him quickly. Given how he dealt with so much, she admired his resolve. She let her eyes sparkle at him. "Life's about balances all right. Beauty like yours helps the Light balance with the Dark though."

"I do my best." He grabbed his coat reluctantly. As with her, he had developed feelings. Several times he'd composed poems for her on his laptop but didn't want to get her in trouble by delivering them to her. Still her presence soothed him. "Alas! Mr. Luthor's car is waiting to take me back."

She sighed knowing it would be another month before she saw him again. "You be safe, Mr. Moore. It's always a pleasure."

"You aren't scared?" he wondered in confusion.

"As long as you're under cover, why should I be?" She rubbed his shoulder. "I know you could never hurt me even in that other state." She smiled warmly and let her eyes sparkle into his. "Take care." With that she walked away toward her filing and the next patient. Still she looked back over her shoulder toward him and waved with her fingers.

He chuckled and felt a skip in his heartbeat. _The lady doth inspire the Muse. Methinks another lyric about her is in the works! _With that he whistled while putting on his coat and heading out of the office toward the parking garage.

Pity he would never get there…..

Meantime Kal stirred and woke up in a darkened office just down the hall. After a super speed run from Smallville, he'd attempted to celebrate the night away much as he wanted to do at Atlantis. Slipping past the bouncer, he did his usual rounds. He cheated at the tables with his abilities. He developed the usual feminine fan club. His smoothness even convinced the bartenders to let him buy a couple of rounds.

Then the crap had hit the fan. His cash ran out. The girls dispersed soon after. The management tried to "86" him from the club. Then police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Kal, while in the mood for a good fight, was just as happy to leave the whole fracas behind. He wasn't in the mood to swat the flies around himself. Besides he knew that people in Smallville would find out his location faster if he did so. He had rushed around the city looking through several potential hiding places.

Other than the slums on the city's south side, the deserted office proved a suitable place to sack out for a night and wait out the heat. Still he burned over not being able to use his…or rather…Clark's debit card for a place to sleep. Even a carpeted floor was still miles below his usual standards.

Standards including a king sized bed, a wet bar with all the trimmings and companions to…chase away the chills and blues one might say….

When he had drifted to sleep, his dreams rumbled with conflict. Several times he fought Clark back down and managed to keep control. His memories seemed jumbled.

_Lana. How could you leave her? Take us back there! _Clark's voice demanded in his head. _Stop this!_

Kal rolled his eyes. He'd endured his counterpart's hokey feelings for the small town coffee waitress. _I wish he'd just score with her and be done with it! _ Her pushiness had grated on him during the previous summer in Metropolis. Hadn't he offered her the world? _Twice? _He wanted to take her out of that sad life always working at that stupid flea trap of a theater and visiting her parents.

Maybe Daddy Dearest had been stupid in 1961 but the Son knew better.

All she had to do was surrender to him….

And yet the little girl kept haranguing Clark to change. She wanted control of everything. Worse she was going to give herself to some pathetic _Earther _instead of him?

Kal snorted at that thought. "Dumb hick has no idea of true greatness. Let her have that crippled creep. See if I care!" Then he grabbed his ears. "AHHH!"

The loud pitched screeching key sound rocked his world.

_My son! You MUST return to me! You will do your duty! _Jor-El commanded telepathically.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE! You don't control me, Dad! YOU'RE DEAD!" Kal retorted at the air around himself. "Don't blame ME for your crap! I tried to offer Little Girl Small her future! Just because you were stupid enough to push Auntie away….."

A burst of hot psychic pain tore through his temples and across his chest.

_I LOVED LOUISE BUT I HAVE MY DUTY! YOU WILL LEARN OR I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES, KAL-EL! _

"Drastic measures….oooh! Sounds so _scary_! Go back to your crypt, Pop, and leave me alone!" Kal sneered before walking out of the office….

…and running into three police officers….

"Oh COME ON!" Kal snapped.

One of the police, a balding heavy set man, pointed to him. "Hey! You're the guy from last night and Metropolis!" He pulled his gun and aimed right at the Kryptonian intruder. "Freeze, Kid! We want to talk to you!"

"Too bad I could care less!" Kal strode forward purposefully. The humans were entertaining but really? To talk to one's betters like that? He bowled Bald Boy and the two sidekicks over for kicks. Looking back at them, he sneered, "Can you hear me now? Oh too bad! I was listening, you know." He laughed to himself while taking off down the hall. With any luck he'd be in the alley within a couple of seconds and super speed off toward the next place of ill repute.

"Clark? Hey, Clark!" Byron called out.

Kal squirmed. _Now the damn poet! Really? _He exhaled sarcastically and turned to face Clark's annoying friend. "Byron! Hey! What's going on?"

Byron glanced toward the fallen police officers. "I'm…here for treatment, Clark. You know that." He cleared his throat. "What's the deal with those officers? You didn't do that, did you?"

Kal laughed sarcastically. "Mr. I Can Compose Anything needs a diagram. _Really? _Gee…umm…I guess I helped them down there. They were in my way!" His eyes glowed bright crimson at the poet.

Byron took a step back. He'd always admired Clark's good nature and polite ways. He didn't know what to make of the glowing eyes or the cocky attitude. He definitely noticed the change in posture and facial gestures. "Clark, what happened? What's wrong?"

At that moment, Sandra rushed down the hall toward them holding up Byron's scarf. "Mr. Moore! You forgot this! I…." She stopped at the sight of the unconscious police sprawled on the floor. "What's going on?"

"Sandra, leave the scarf and go! I'll explain! Tell the staff to stay in their office!" Byron insisted.

Kal could clearly hear Byron's heart rate increasing out of fear and insecurity. He noted the concern in his eyes for the nurse. "All right! Finally! You've got a _girlfriend_! Way to go, Dude!" He supersped around the Poet and grabbed her. "I have to check this one out for myself." He looked her over suggestively while admittedly x-raying her. "_Very nice!_"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Byron tried to separate them but missed as Kal sped off with her. He saw them at the end of the hall heading back toward the office. "Clark, STOP!"

"Come on! You want her! I know you do! How much do you want her?" Kal taunted while heading toward the lobby.

Byron knew that he shouldn't follow them. He recalled that just beyond the doors lay an area completely exposed to the burning sunlight….

….sunlight that would sear his control and empower his alter ego….

Normally it wouldn't be a debate. However he deduced that whatever Clark was doing could harm Sandra. And he wasn't about to let anything happen to her like that.

He barreled down after them ignoring his own instincts in the process.

Her scream punctuated the early morning air. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

His footfalls came faster on the heels of each other. His emotions already bubbled inside of his gut despite the lack of sunlight. His head burned and turned numb. His back already pulled at the rest of himself. He exploded through the oak doors into the brightly lit lobby. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Mr. Moore, go back! Go back before…." Sandra begged sadly not wanting to see what would happen next.

Kal's eyes glowed. Two heat vision beams welded the doors shut. "Shut up, Sweets! Your _boyfriend _gets really bothered like this! It should be fun." He shoved her aside half-interested. "Come on, _Byron_! Show her! Show her what a FREAK you really are!"

"I am NOT! I….." Byron grabbed his head and fell to his knees. He quivered as the skin bubbled under his shirt. His eyes turned jet black. He growled loudly.

"No…no…no!" Sandra whimpered. "Please!"

"You are _pathetic_! This is just getting interesting! Let's see what Poet Boy has and…." Kal sneered at her.

A powerful fist collided with his jaw and drove him through the glass doors into the morning lit city street beyond.

"Byron! NO! Go back!" she begged.

He shook his head with effort. "GO! WILL PROTECT…YOU!" He lumbered after Kal.

_Why does this have to happen to him? God, why? _She mouthed a silent prayer before going to watch him deal with the brewing mess at hand….


	14. Coffee Talk

Chapter 14

[Michelle's Café—Hotel Vargas—Twenty minutes before Byron and Kal run into each other]

In the midst of a crowded restaurant, Lex sipped somberly on a hazelnut cappuccino and surveyed the faces around himself. He could see parents helping their kids to cut pancakes and French toast. Lovers gazed affectionately into each other's eyes over eggs benedict. He shook his head and stared at the drink.

The cappuccino served its purpose but it lacked soul. It missed local culture. It wasn't from the Talon.

He exhaled deeply and considered the tepid tan fluid in his cup. Life seemed so simple when he could just chug them like nothing mattered. When he could go from meeting to meeting without a care. When he could go clubbing without worrying about responsibilities.

He was a Luthor, right? Money solves all, correct?

It was a load of BS…that sentiment.

_Clark, where are you? _He felt as if he stood in the center of a room blindfolded. Other hands pulled him in directions where they wanted him to stand. He had put up with Crosby, Pete and even the Kents' maneuvers. He'd dodged his father's phone calls. He had long sensed Clark's reluctance to share secrets.

Since the bridge incident, he'd known that the farm boy was holding something back.

_What the Hell is so big, Clark? Tell me and I'll protect you! _Lex took another gulp of his cappuccino. Then his phone went off again. He glanced at the caller ID. "Lana?" He answered it. "Hi, Lana. What's going on?"

"Sorry, Lex. Did I wake you?" she worried.

"I'd have to be able to get to sleep first. Sorry. Worried about Clark too. Pete tosses and turns like a fish on land. Forget sleeping through that. How's the room treating you?" he queried.

"Room's fine. The hospital cuisine never gets any better. Doctors are going to reset my legs this afternoon." She sighed. "The Kents were wondering if there was any word on Clark?"

"Nothing yet. We're working on it, Lana. Dr. Crosby's in touch with people. I've got people looking as well. We will bring him home," he vowed.

"Thanks, Lex. Sorry but it would be great if he was here. I know he's dealing with some big problems but I'm more than willing to help," she reminded him.

"Clark knows that. From what I saw in Atlantis, he wasn't himself though. We just have to find him. Then we can deal with the situation together. Rest assured Pete and I won't let anything happen," Lex promised.

"Thanks, Lex. Mrs. Kent will be glad to hear that too. She's bringing me lunch. Can't believe I get room service like that!" Lana declared.

He chuckled. "You're Clark's girlfriend, Lana. You know how the Kents are about family." He sighed despondently.

"Lex, Mr. Kent's issues aside, they do care about you too," she insisted.

_Not as much as they should. _He shook his head but buried his incriminations deep. There was no need to stir the pot where she was concerned. "I know. Thanks for the reminder." He heard a beeping on his phone and glanced at it.

It read "Kansas Investigative Clinic".

_What's going on? That's the clinic where Byron's going! _"Lana, sorry, but I have to take a call. I'll let you know if we find anything. Good luck with that surgery!"

"Thanks, Lex. You too," Lana concluded before hanging up.

_Now what? _He answered the second call. "Lex Luthor."

"Mr. Luthor, this is Sandra Riley. I'm a nurse at the clinic. I'm terribly sorry to bother you," Sandra replied while trying to compose herself. "Oh this is terrible!"

He could hear her erratic breathing and the chair wobbling under her in the background. In addition he remembered Byron mentioning her after previous appointments. "It's okay, Ms. Riley. What's happening? Is it about Byron Moore?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. Mr. Moore did really well in his treatment today. Anyhow when I ran out to give him his scarf, he was facing another man. The creep had dark hair and red glowing eyes. He was so fast. Before I could run, he grabbed me…..Oh Lord…." The nurse started sobbing.

_Clark, what have you done now? _"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. Byron…I mean Mr. Moore…stopped him. They're….."

From the connection, an explosion echoed from the background.

"Ms. Riley! You still there?" he called.

"We…we're okay, Mr. Luthor. Poor Mr. Moore. He's dealing with…that crazy guy…" she responded while trying to keep her voice steady.

"Dealing with….?" Lex stared incredulously at the phone. He'd heard an explosion in the background. From what the nurse had told him, Clark was somehow exhibiting super abilities from the red meteors. And Byron was … He stopped cold. "Ms. Riley, where is Mr. Moore right now?"

"He's…he's outside…I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor. I tried to stop him but he was dead set on protecting us," she apologized.

"It's okay. Actually you've been a real lifesaver. Thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can," he concluded before hanging up. He jumped from his seat and hustled over to the counter. "I need to pay my bill please." As he gave his credit card over to the cashier, he dialed his speed dial again. "I just heard from a source. We've found him."

"I was about to call you myself. Meet us in the lobby in three minutes. The car's already pulling up out front," Crosby directed.

"You'd better get something serious. We have to deal with him _and _Byron Moore," Lex retorted while rushing from the café and into the lobby proper.

"Everything's accounted for, Mr. Luthor. Just meet us," she assured him evenly.

_Everything's accounted for? She obviously doesn't know Byron when he gets this pissed off in daylight! _He walked with a quickened yet fairly normal pace through the lobby. Just as he cleared the desk, he saw Crosby and Pete coming out of the elevator.

"Man! Can you believe this?" Pete wondered.

"At this point, I just want to get a lid on this, Pete. Come on. I promised Lana we'd bring Clark home in one piece," Lex insisted.

"We'll do our best, Mr. Luthor," Crosby interjected as they walked through the main doors.

_Meantime how do we contain the mess that's going on? _Lex ran through all of his possible options and felt the headache starting in the process…..


	15. Rumble

Chapter 15 [Kansas Investigative Clinic]

Byron snarled and wiped the blood from his own split lip off of his face. His mind raced and burned from the cocktail of LuthorCorp and clinical chemicals racing through his system. His skin stung as if assaulted by a thousand angry bees. His anger clouded his perceptions. Thoughts of betrayal hovered in front of his eyes. He flexed his muscles feeling different….

The new treatments, despite popular perception, hadn't been curing him…They had somehow increased his strength. They increased his phototropism turning him into a giant solar battery.

"GET UP!" he bellowed at the blown out brick wall in front of himself.

Kal staggered into view. As with his antagonist, he needed to clean some blood off of his face. Still he managed a snarky smirk. "All right! Poet Boy's been taking his vitamins! YES!" He motioned with his hands sarcastically. "Come on! Is that it?"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Byron snapped loudly.

"FINE!" Kal zipped off in the other's direction ready to deliver a super speed roundhouse to the jaw.

While Byron couldn't see him, he recalled Clark's speed from their previous fight at the Luthor estate. He grabbed a piece of broken masonry and waited. Unlike before—and something that Kal couldn't have known—the berserker could now _think a bit_. He felt the breeze approaching. At the last second he managed to swing the brick piece. "RAHHH!"

Kal ducked underneath it. "Nice! That almost got me!" He smashed Byron square in the face sending him crashing back into the clinic. He heard the sirens getting closer. "I really need those idiots like a hole in the head!" He saw a black limo screeching to a halt not even twenty feet away from him. "Now what? Hopefully some hot babe with interest! YEAH!"

What he was about to get was something else entirely…..

[Three Miles Away—Seven Minutes Earlier]

The limo cut through the slowed down traffic skirting the major backups via back alleys and a few sidewalks. More than once, it elicited a vile gesture or obscenity from a driver it had cut off. Yet the driver could care less. He had his orders.

More importantly, certain monied interests had already made it clear that the vehicle was to be left alone…..

In the backseat, Lex stared in amazement at his two companions. Granted he had deduced that the red kryptonite was granting Clark superhuman abilities and an attitude to match. He reached into his bag and brought out a Taser gun and a matching electrode. He really didn't want to hurt his friend. However he had to stop the latter.

"Put it away, Mr. Luthor," Crosby told him evenly. "He'll shrug that off like a gnat."

"She means it, Lex." Pete for his part had a chunk of green kryptonite in his hand. He'd borrowed it from Jonathan and Martha months earlier just in case something like this ever happened again. Now he was reliving his worst nightmare. "Man, this sucks."

"Pete, that's a rock. You need a weapon," Lex pointed out.

Pete snorted. "You think I _don't know that_? This is a weapon against what Clark's on!" He glared at the Bald One. "Like you really understand?"

"Mr. Ross, enough." She produced two canisters with round pins.

"Thanks, Lady, but I can handle my own battles. Clark's a kid. You don't need a war game here to take him out," Lex doubted.

Pete sniggered. "Man, you have no idea. There's a reason for that, _Luthor_. Clark…or rather…Kal…is going head to head with _Byron in broad daylight_! No weapons or anything! It ain't the first time!"

Lex stared at the other guy. Then he considered her placid expression. "He's _serious_?"

"Quite serious, Mr. Luthor." She double checked the projectiles. "There's a great deal more to Mr. Kent than you know. Mr. Ross is aware of some of it. Dr. Swann and I know the rest."

"Ma 'am, we're a block away," the driver informed them through the intercom system.

"Stay down, Mr. Luthor. After we're finished, I promise we'll talk more about these things," she assured him. "I'll have to help Miss Lang understand as well."

"Lana knows?" Pete asked.

"Yes." Feeling the lurch as the car screeched to a halt, she noted, "Mr. Kent exposed himself rescuing her. Look alive, Mr. Ross." She opened her door and stepped out onto the cracked asphalt.

About twenty feet away, Kal swung and drove Byron into a nearby storefront. Then he turned toward the car. "Now what? Hopefully some hot babe with interest! YEAH!" When he saw Crosby, his mouth contorted into a frown. "Great! I ask for a babe and get a _cow_? REALLY?"

She didn't even twitch in response. "End of the line, Kal-El! Come with us!" She motioned toward the southwest. "The police will be here in a few more minutes! We really don't need this!"

"And who are you supposed to be? My Mommy's back in Smallville!" Kal snapped sarcastically.

"A friend," she responded in Kryptonian.

Kal laughed while digesting the source of her response. "Either my _Dad _sent you or Swann did, right? Well I'M NOT COMING!"

"Suit yourself." She pulled the pins on the canisters. One after another, she rolled them toward him. "You're too dangerous like this."

The metallic cylinders spewed an emerald mist with orange specks embedded in it. Guided by the wind, it engulfed Kal before he deigned to respond. It coated every bit of clothing and skin before entering his pores, eyes and mouth.

Kal staggered under the assault. He coughed trying to get the burning matter out of his lungs. His head pounded. The veins in his hands bulged. His eyes watered. "Damn! What is that? I…."

"_Stop! Stop now!" _Clark's voice insisted from within his head.

"NO! I'm not going back! I WON'T!" Kal protested as his strength ebbed. He felt woozy as he couldn't breathe easily. Finally he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Man, I hated to see that!" Pete grimaced as he jumped out of the car. He made his way to Kal's side. "Let's get him outta here!"

"That's the idea, Mr. Ross." She took one of the unconscious berserker's arms and helped drag him toward the car. "We still need to account for Mr. Moore."

"Speaking of which…" Pete saw Byron storming toward them. "BYRON! Hey, Dude, it's over!"

"NO IT ISN'T! HE…." Then the dark poet felt a pinprick in his shoulder before the wooziness started. He fell to the ground in a heap.

She shook her head while lowering the special tranquilizer gun from Dr. Swann. "The young man deserves better than that. Certainly the mess here isn't his fault. Let's get him in here." She heard the sirens only a couple more blocks away. "Hurry!"

Lex and Pete pulled Byron into the limo and slammed the doors shut.

"DRIVE!" she ordered. "The Airport, Driver. Step on it!"

The driver was all too eager to oblige disappearing around a corner and cutting through an alley before any of Central City's Finest could trap them. Within another few minutes, he'd discharge his passengers and get his life back to normal.

For the passengers though, they had their friends in check. Now it was a matter of reasserting order.

Whatever would pass for that from that point on….


	16. Transitions of Purpose

Chapter 16

[Swann Observatory]

While the fight wound down in Central City, Swann observed the whole affair through his satellite uplink. He frowned at the damage radiating from the battle's epicenter. Worse yet he worried about the attention Clark attracted to himself. _Kal-El has endangered himself and Mr. Moore. Fortunately Mr. Moore was on task with a scientific assist! _"Second screen."

The video changed to a scrolling display of Kryptonian symbols. The characters revealed still more about the dead planet and its culture. It revealed quandaries and solutions.

Quandaries such as Clark's situation.

Solutions such as the mix of green and orange kryptonite in the projectiles he'd sent with Crosby. A solution guaranteed to stop it so the texts said.

Given that the exact measurements were not specified, risk played a role. But in the scientific method, risk was an implied part of any experiment.

_I hope I didn't lowball it too far, _He mused over how he wanted enough meteor dust to incapacitate Kal without killing him in the process. He worried how the Last Son of Krypton might have died if too much was used.

The cell phone's buzzing cut into that thought process.

"Answer," he instructed his computer. Seeing the Caller ID, he asked, "Is it done?"

"Yes, Doctor. Situation contained. Packages are en route to the source. Additional instructions?" Crosby reported.

He took a deep breath. _Thankfully that's over. _"Proceed back to Smallville. Status of observers?"

"Mr. Ross is on board. Mr. Luthor will require an explanation. How should we proceed?" she added.

"I will explain to Lex when the situation is under control. Meanwhile Mr. Ross will be required to help us with Kal-El, Dr. Crosby. Report to me when you are in Smallville. Thank you," he concluded before hanging up. His mind already moved toward cleaning up the mess.

Dealing with red-k fueled tirades was such messy business. Now it was going to cost…a lot.

[Smallville Medical Center]

Lana sat in her bed half-awake while watching the news. She'd survived the surgery with the braces on her legs. She dreaded yet another several week-long stint in traction. The hospital food blahed her taste buds into a coma. With Chloe and Gabe stuck with her aunt, she would be alone in the house—which of course she couldn't be. All of her friends were off doing other things.

More and more the place felt like a prison to her….

She glanced around the empty room morosely. She appreciated the doctors' attempts at being nice. One even smuggled in a Talon coffee into her from Miranda with best regards. Still there was an emptiness in the room.

A heart worn sigh escaped her lips. She felt hollow and cold. Much as was the case of a neglected plant that has sat in a dark room in crusted soil, she withered and drooped in these sterile conditions.

She needed love and support. She needed her heart.

She needed Clark. She needed to know where he was. She needed his understanding grin. She thirsted for his reassuring presence and support. She pined for the gentle harbor of his arms around her as they embraced. She recalled the gentle power of his lips brushing across hers on the night before Lex's wedding.

When they'd stood before his Loft door….

When they'd embraced their Mutual Wish….grasped onto their hearts' shared desire…..

She slumped backward while sinking into the mattress' morass. She knew where Clark was….no…_the imposter _was…..

The jerk who pushed her Plaid Knight off the rails and did what he wanted was back. The inner wild child who'd hurt her at the biker bar. The one who demanded she'd drop their life in Smallville and run all over the place with him. The creep who'd treated her like garbage in Metro when she went after him.

Kal…Yeah that was the jackass' name all right.

Her lip curled in disgust at the arrogance and overconfidence. _Why is it that you have such a hold on him? Why can't Clark stand up to this? _She shook her head in sad melancholy.

_Because he's as starved for love and support as you, my Dear._

She heard the voice but looked about the room not seeing its source. "Who's there?"

_One who's braved your road and come up short, Precious One. One who would prevent history from repeating itself. Look to the window. Look to the Light._

The patient's eyes drifted toward the west wall. Like a moth to a flame, they sought the heat and warmth promised therein while dreading the flame. They went wide at the sight by the glass.

A slender woman watched her as well. Her white robes and chocolate tresses billowed in the breeze. Her eyes sparkled back as did her gentle smile. She seemed like an ethereal reflection.

Which she was of a sort.

"Am I dead?" Lana wondered.

The spirit shook her head. "No, Lana. You're in Kansas." She allowed her companion a wry smirk before her mouth settled back into its serious expression once more. "But this place will kill your heart and Clark's if things stay as they are."

Lana gasped. "Aunt Louise?"

"And they say you don't pay attention. Very good." Louise cleared her throat. "Lana, I don't have much time. I know you have questions. I can't answer them right now. You'll have to discover them for yourself." She sighed.

"Then why are you here?" Lana wondered almost in frustration.

"To remind you to stop running from yourself. To remind you to have balance. I ran. Joe…my Joe denied himself. Don't let it happen again." Louise bowed her head; her tears glistened on her soft white cheeks. "Even now Joe can't see."

"Joe? _The Drifter? _But he disappeared!" Lana recalled.

"He returned to Duty without regard for our love. Now he hammers at your Clark the same way. That world which pulled at him is gone. It is your time now, Lana."

Lana rolled her eyes in consternation. "I'm stuck in bed. I can't walk! How can I be there?"

"Just be you, Lana." Louise perked her ears and listened. "Yes the wheels are in motion. Others bring him back here. Help him, Lana. Help him, allow him to help you and help yourselves. I will be watching, Dear One." She disappeared into the early morning sunlight.

Lana's head swam while trying to keep her head afloat. Much as she shared a family resemblance with Louise, she grasped a truth—that Clark was somehow the Drifter's son.

A relationship which threatened to tear her beloved's psyche apart.

Everything else buffeted her. Much as was the case while she cringed in the truck's cab on that horrible night in the twister, she struggled to hang on. She felt overwhelmed. She didn't know which way to turn.

_Stop running from yourself. Help him, Lana. Help him, allow him to help you and help yourselves. _

"Maybe it's just that easy." She looked herself over. "I can't do much else. But how?" Lana slumped back on the mattress again. She stared at the ceiling tiles as her mind struggled to get a finger hold in the emotional maelstrom. "How can I deal with Joe? I don't even know how to deal with myself."

A knock came from the door.

Lana looked up to see Martha standing at the door. "Mrs. Kent? Sorry. I was thinking about things."

"Being stuck in that bed will do that," the older woman related. She held up a folded paper bag and a Talon to-go cup. "I stopped by the Talon. Figured you could use something good."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." While Lana wasn't ready to share Louise's assessment or appearance for that matter, she did appreciate the visit. She had company to sustain her especially from this woman. "I just wish I had a place to go. Hospitals get old."

"I checked with your doctor. You're supposed to go home this afternoon. Since the Sullivans are still tied up, how about you stay with us?" Martha offered.

"Stay with you? How? You can't afford that," Lana denied even if she wanted nothing more than that. "You have to deal with Clark." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry. Has there been word?"

"Pete called from Central City. They found him, Lana. Byron kept him there long enough for the others to stop him. They're bringing him home." Martha collapsed into a chair. She trembled with sadness and relief. "He's going to need us, Lana. He's going to need us all."

"But what can I do, Mrs. Kent? I'm stuck in bed!" Lana protested in frustration.

"Don't quit, Lana. You steadied Clark during the blindness. Just be yourself. Mr. Kent and I will take care of the day to day things. You're the one who can reach him." Martha took Lana's hands in her own. "We need you too."

"You…you do?" Lana didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, Lana. We do." Martha pulled a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiped Frustration's tears from the patient's cheeks. "Maybe we can all learn from this. So how about it? We're fixing up the guest room. Meantime enjoy the muffin and coffee."

"I will. I like the company too. Thanks, Mrs. Kent." Lana's eyes glistened with tears of relief. She felt elated to be included…to be central….

…central to her Heart's Desire….

Granted she was going to have to fight for it. In Martha's and Louise's words, Lana could clearly see that. However she was going to have help.

And with that, she could make her way down the Path. One muffin bite at a time. One supportive glance at a time….In that she could believe…


	17. Clark's Malady

Chapter 17[Clark's Mindscape]

Far removed from the battles outside, a tempest raged. Dark purple cloud released green blasts of lightning scarring the ground on impact. Browned grasses billowed and bent before the gale. Heat and humidity saturated the red-hued air. Static hung heavily in the air.

Clark huddled under a make-shift shelter while shivering. For what felt like an eternity, he'd been trapped in this stormy Hell. His abilities were gone. He felt numb. He could barely move under the weight of his inner and external demons. His family situation left him split between Earth and Krypton. His heart tore itself in half between love and duty. Even though he loved Lana, he wanted Chloe to have a piece of his affection too. He felt the pain from his loved ones every time he tried to do something positive and move forward.

The symbol—his family's crest—burned on his chest. He writhed from that pain.

And that wasn't including his jailer—the Other, Kal, who kept him trapped here….

_Even when I triumph, I choke! What good am I? Kal could care less if Lana was nearly crushed by that cabinet. Even when I try, I fail!_

He ground his teeth and rolled over toward the weakly burning fire at his side. Despite the extreme summer swamp heat, he kept it going as a small positive measure. He sacrificed small sticks and branches to its flickering dance. He maintained it as a beacon of hope against this darkness.

His heart weighed him down like a lead anchor. It had surged at Lana's cries of pain. It enabled him to break out and retake control. It kept his focus to rescue her and get to the medical center. To get its wounded source to safety.

The emotional tempest however between his parents, purpose and Lana's pain rocked that concentration. It weakened its resolve and cracked the foundation.

Kal seized that opportunity. He surged forth once more and threw Clark back into that dark place. Somehow the crazed avatar sapped his strength leaving him little more than an invalid. Then he disappeared to face whatever fight awaited him on the outside.

Clark had felt the place shaking fiercely. As if a fierce earthquake rocked his psyche to the core, the ground cracked about him but somehow missed him. Strange odors assaulted his nostrils. He felt nauseated. He saw the veins bulging under his skin.

Somebody was using green kryptonite on Kal.

_No! I can't die now….Oh what's the use? Even if I'm out there, nobody allows me to make a difference anyhow! _Clark sulked knowing he'd probably lost Lana anyhow after pushing her away. He wished he'd accepted her help more readily during his blindness. _She wanted to help you. Now she's probably with that guy from physical therapy. With this injury, she'll see more of him anyway. _

Contrition's tears flowed from his eyes, coursing down his cheeks and spilling onto the parched grass. The springs burned his eyes and dried the skin they touched with their flows. He shuddered as he had dry heaves. His heart jarred from the sharp jolts jabbing it.

Still the flows had their effects. Where they'd touched the ground, they nourished those spots. The tears turned the grass green. Roses popped from the ground reaching toward the sky. The blooms blossomed into white and red flows.

The flowers' scent reminded of something….They smelled of her…of Lana's perfume….

Then fissures appeared in the dark overcast above allowing the sunlight to stream through. The light seemed to dim toward the pink and more toward "Earth normal".

In the clouds, he could almost make out the sparkle in her eyes. He could see the glitter of her grin. Somehow he knew she was thinking of him despite all of the times he'd disappointed her.

_I'm not worthy. I can dream but that's all it is. _He inhaled deeply of the blooms' fragrance letting the scent ease his pain somewhat. He closed his eyes and reclined against the browned grass.

Suddenly the scent was gone. A profound stomp jarred him from his reverie. Something grabbed him before he could open his eyes and threw him up against the shelter.

"Damn your buddies!" Kal spat while delivering a haymaker to Clark's face. Rather than appear strong, he limped ever so slightly. The bruises from his fight with Byron could clearly be seen.

"You…think they'd let you run loose?" Clark whispered. "Did…didn't…you learn _anything _from last summer?"

"That they're too _weak _to be with me? Yeah I got it!" Kal kneed Clark in the gut and let him drop to the ground. "You're too _weak_ to be in charge!"

Clark spat up blood but struggled to keep his composure. "So…why…you…in here with me?"

"Minor setback. I'll get loose. Then they'll pay." Kal's eyes glowed crimson. "I'll kill you first before they get me."

Clark shook his head. "Kill…me…and you…die too."

"As if I'll let _you _get the payoff?" Kal considered the crushed roses. "_She's _history. I made sure of that!" He grabbed on to a couple of them and shredded them for effect. "You're _never _getting back out, Kent! I fixed the whole thing so you're aren't doing any Lover rescues again!"

"We'll see." Clark coughed and writhed under his alter ego's touch. "Edge…got better of you. Mom and Dad know too."

Kal slapped him across the face yet not with the force he had before. "ARRGH!" He disappeared from view.

Clark slumped to the ground. He could feel his eye swelling from the punch. His gut ached from the kneeing. Yet Kal's tirade picked him up rather than beat him down further. He realized his friends weren't going to just let his alter ego run around loose. His Secret was important…

…even if he didn't know why, he knew he was important to them….

_They did something to Kal. He hasn't bothered with me since he threw me in here. He's scared and trying to bully me. But why? It's not like I can do this alone! _He took a lingering whiff of the crushed rose petals and hoped for more.

The clouds sealed themselves again. The storm howled anew…but not with its previous force. The rain didn't fall as hard. The air felt cooler even if it still weighed down on him.

Even if Kal was still in charge, Clark knew something had changed. It remained to be seen how much so.


	18. Girls Establish Position

Chapter 18 [Smallville Medical Center—3:15 PM]

Lana managed to sit up and take a deep breath. She felt energized by Martha's earlier visit and breakfast. The imminent parole from the sterile room breathed life into her. Granted she was still going to be confined to a bed for the immediate future.

But that bed was going to be in a real house…and right on the other side of the wall from Her Heart's Desire.

Her attitude had shifted 180 degrees. She felt more positive rather than trapped as she had earlier. She determined not to let the Kents down. She'd maintain the trust she'd somehow earned from them. She'd play her role no matter what.

…especially where it came to Clark….

_Clark. _She rubbed her forehead while wondering what was going on with him. _What were you doing in Central City? What are you running away from? _She recalled what Louise had said earlier. _Does it have something to do with the Drifter? Who are you, 'Joe'? What's your connection to Clark? _ She sighed heavily. _Does it have something to do with his strength or speed? Darn it, Clark! Why are you such a mystery? _

A knock came from the door.

"Hi, Lana!" Martha greeted while sticking her head in the door. "All set?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kent. I'm ready as I'm going to be. The nurses were great in helping me to get my skirt and shoes on. Again, I don't want to be a burden," Lana replied confidently.

"Sweetie, you aren't a burden. We're glad to have you," the older woman assured her. "Just be there for Clark when he gets home. Okay?"

"Absolutely," Lana insisted. "Got that wheelchair ready?"

"We're taking you down on a stretcher actually," the nurse, a heavy set Native American woman, corrected gently. Her somber mood reflected that of the other staff members who'd have preferred that Lana had stayed right where she was. However, with both the insurance company, Lex Luthor and the patient herself saying otherwise, they had to relent….

…especially when said billionaire had facilities installed at the Kent Farm to deal with things.

The nurse let the guard rail down and eased the stretcher beside the bed. "Can you slide yourself onto it, Miss Lang?"

"I can manage it. Thanks," Lana responded curtly. She had no wish to get into it again with the staff either. She simply eased herself slowly off the bed and onto the pad gurney. "Thank goodness for these padded braces, right?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dr. Evans will want to see you next week. Good luck with your rehab, Miss Lang. Have a great day," the nurse concluded before taking off.

"That was cheery," Lana lamented with a touch of sarcasm.

"It's all right, Lana. Let's just get moving. The others will be back from Central City soon," Martha mentioned. She put a comforter over her. "That should help."

"Thanks. Let's just hope Clark's okay," Lana expressed. _And that I can keep to my end._

[Kent Farm]

Jonathan hung up the phone and slumped onto the couch in a frustrated heap. He liked privacy, peace and quiet. He really didn't like guests all that much in the house. He really _hated _when workers came through with equipment that he hadn't personally vetted….

…the fact that said equipment was from _LuthorCorp _really put his paranoia over the edge….

He'd just finished reassuring both Gabe and Nell that Lana would be well looked after there. Both had expressed misgivings about having her moved. However, given that the insurance wouldn't cover a case of negligence, they appreciated how the Kents were ready to take her in for the moment. _Martha, I appreciate that you want to help Lana and you think she can help us but we need to be careful! _He glanced at the Kent family portrait.

Clark flashed to the front of his thoughts. Somewhere within Kal, that good natured farm boy languished wanting to come out.

It was everyone's job to do that. Jor-El and his diverging interests be damned….

_What's going on with you, Son? Wish we could Kal back where he belongs! _He shook his head; his skin still bristling over their latest encounter with Jor-El. He wished the spirit wouldn't have mentioned their Faustian deal at all much less in front of Martha.

He winced anticipating the argument from his not so pleased spouse.

_We had no choice, Martha! Wish you'd understand! _He grabbed at his chest in response to a powerful twinge cutting through it. He knew his heart couldn't take the stress of this melodrama for long. _If this keeps up, I'll need that room instead of Lana! _He sucked in a deep breath and then another. He pulled a pill bottle from his pocket. Two pills chased by a glass of water would calm his overstressed heart.

And so they did….

He took several breaths as his pulse dropped back to normal levels. _We really need to do something about all this!_

Unfortunately the phone rang again.

_Now who? _"Hello?" he answered.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kent. Lex Luthor, here. Did everything get there all right?" Lex responded.

Jonathan bit back a snarky response. After all, the billionaire was trying to help. "Everything's here, Lex. Thanks for doing that for Lana."

"My pleasure, Mr. Kent. Glad she can be out of the medical center. Hopefully she can help Clark," Lex expressed. He glanced across the backseat at a secured and unconscious Kal. "We'll be landing in Smallville within the hour. We have a car waiting. When we get there, we need to talk."

"Talk? Lex, this isn't a good time…."

Lex counted to five and let the steam billow out his ears. "I'm sorry, Mr; Kent, but it's going to have to do. After what I've just seen, some explanations are in order not more evasions. I am willing to keep what I hear to myself. You have my word on that." He sighed. "I'll let you talk to Pete."

Pete accepted the phone. "Hey, Mr. Kent. Everything;s as Lex said." He locked eyes with the Bald One before continuing, "Kal's secure here. Byron's okay too. The windows in here are UV-protected, I guess. Guess that Swann guy thought ahead."

"How bad is he, Pete?" Jonathan wondered.

"From what the Doc here says, Clark ain't in control, Mr. Kent. Kal is. She has a plan for that but we're going to need everyone on deck for it. Whatever it is, count me in. I'm not letting Clark down. I know Lana will be in too. We'll see you in an hour. I'll be glad to chill at your place for a bit. Man, this has been so twisted!"

"I know, Pete. Thank you. We'll see you then. Thanks," Jonathan concluded before hanging up. He slumped back into the chair. "Can this get any worse?"

_Blame yourself, Jonathan Kent. If you had given Kal-El to ME as you PROMISED, none of this would be happening! _Jor-El interjected.

"Get out of my head!" the farmer bellowed. "Clark is my son too! Maybe if you wouldn't…."

_You were ALLOWED to raise him, Human! He is of a SUPERIOR race to YOURS! _Jor-El fired back.

_And you dared to love one of us! Are you saying you used me? ANSWER ME, JOE! _a new female voice jumped in.

_YOU? You're dead! I have a deeper purpose than you! _Jor-El groused.

_As do I! I will protect what my niece and your son have! Now GO! _Louise snapped back.

Jor-El went silent. He knew it was futile to argue with her like this. However he would have his way. Consequently he retreated to the Caves once more.

Jonathan sucked in deep breaths again to cope with the argument he couldn't see. "Who? Who are you?"

_I am a friend, Jonathan Kent. Both Lana and your son know of me. So does Jor-El. Thank you for taking care of Lana. I appreciate it. _Louise appeared by the drape for a brief second and smiled warmly. Then she vanished again.

He puzzled through the ghost's appearance. She mirrored Lana so closely. Apparently she cared for the younger woman. And she knew Jor-El too. _It can't be! She's been gone for years! _He heard a vehicle coming up the driveway. A view out the window let him see it was Lana's blazer.

Martha climbed out of the driver's seat and waved to him.

He hustled out of the house toward the blazer. "Hi, Sweetheart! How's Lana?"

"She's okay. We've had an interesting day." She noted the anxiousness in his face. "What happened?"

Jonathan shrugged. "Lex called. Apparently they'll have Clark back here in an hour or so. Jor-El tried to start another fight."

"Jor-El?" Lana queried from the back of the blazer where she sat waiting for a boost down and a wheelchair ride inside. "Is that the same as Joe?"

"Joe?" Martha asked.

"When Jor-El was here, a female ghost drove him off, Lana. She resembled you to a tee. She told him that she wouldn't allow him to harm you or endanger what you two are to have or something like that," Jonathan recalled.

"That's my Aunt Louise's ghost, Mr. Kent. She appeared at the medical center too. I'm supposed to help Clark and he's supposed to help me. That's our shared purpose," Lana declared. "She wants Clark and me to love each other. Wish I knew what this Joe…Jor-El…wants with Clark."

"That, Lana, is a long story," Martha indicated. "Joe was Clark's birth father. He literally went back to the stars."

"So this Jor-El guy was the Drifter? _Really?_" Lana realized. "Wish he'd get a clue. I don't want to mislead Clark or deny him his heritage. I want to love him."

"We know that, Lana. And we all approve. So does your aunt," he assured her. "Let's get inside and see how you like your new room." He opened the blazer's back and pulled out the wheelchair. Then he set it up. "Okay." He picked her up and gently set her in the chair. "How's that?"

"Great, Mr. Kent. Thanks! Can you put my bags in my lap so I can wheel them up with me?" Lana requested.

"I have them, Sweetie," Martha indicated. "Let's get inside and we can have some coffee. Sound good?"

"It sounds great." Lana stared at the boards set up over the stairs. "You even gave me a ramp! Wow!"

The older couple smiled at her. "This is your home at least for the time being. Welcome!"

Lana smiled warmly to herself as she wheeled her way up the ramp and onto the porch. She admired the view of the fields and flowers. She eyed the barn and Clark's Fortress of Solitude. She felt secure here in her Love's Bastion. She allowed herself to enjoy that and his parents' hospitality.

She garnered strength from these things….

…strength needed to deal with the raging storm that was Kal….

…a storm to be quelled if she was to rescue her True Love…..

And that was coming soon…..


	19. Back at the Farm

Chapter 19

[Clark's Dreamscape]

The conditions continued to let up on Clark. While still weakened, he managed to pull himself to his feet. His skin still glistened with sweat but wasn't running into his eyes anymore at least. While his arms still ached, they didn't feel like lead any more. He glanced into the sky.

The heavy mist hung overhead lightening the dark overcast above.

The crimson hue had lightened again.

_Kal's really losing it. Save your strength, Clark. When your opportunity comes, take it. _He put a few more sticks on the fire and went to work on a makeshift fish pole.

If one needed to escape, best to do it on a full stomach…..

[Kent Farm]

After a short flight back from Central City, the passengers' limo turned off of the state road and into the Kents' driveway. It had been a quiet and terse trip. The question of what to do with Kal hung heavily in the air. The riders glanced at each other wondering what each other really knew and how much they knew about the situation at hand.

Lex stewed about being kept in the dark. Of course he'd long suspected something was up with Clark since they'd met. (He'd hit him with his car after all.) But he'd hoped that the kid would've opened up before then. Watching the latter go red-k nuts and taking on _Byron _was a bit much however. "This had better be good."

"Like you'd care?" Pete coughed sarcastically. "Man, you're stewing. Bet the old man really wants to know about him, doesn't he?"

"Mr. Ross, stop it," Dr. Crosby interrupted pointedly. "This is going to be difficult enough as it is." She considered the lead box on her lap. "I just hope this works."

"And what's in there? The magic bullet?" Lex inquired in disbelief.

"With his mother and Miss Lang's help, hopefully the piece that will end this nightmare once and for all," she explained. She turned to Byron who sipped on a cup of tea quietly in the corner. "Tea to your liking, Mr. Moore?"

"Yes, Ma 'am. Thank you for your refreshment. I'm sorry about the mess back there," the poet apologized.

"Given the side effects of the treatment, I'm surprised you did as well as you did. As it is, Mr. Moore, you contained Kal-El long enough for the rest of us to get there. You saved that nurse's life and kept the damage to a few storefronts. We'll have to move your treatments here but that's not a big deal. You're a hero, Mr. Moore, not a villain," she assured him. "Take pride that you helped your friend today."

"I…am?"

"Damn straight, Dude," Pete cheered. "Man, just don't get mad at me in the daylight. Okay?"

"Never, Pete. I'm glad you were there for me before." Byron turned to Lex. "You too, Mr. Luthor." He held his hand out.

Lex shook it. "Anytime, Byron. And we're in agreement on your role today. I'm sure Dr. Swann and I can deal with the mess and keep you out of it?" He looked pointedly at her.

"That is the general idea, Mr. Luthor," she concurred. "And to keep your father out of it as well." Feeling the limo pulling to a halt, she lowered the window. "We're here." She quickly climbed out to see the Kents coming down the front stairs. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I trust Miss Lang made it here safely?"

"She's here. You're Dr. Crosby? Dr. Swann mentioned you," Jonathan presumed. "Did you bring Clark back?"

"He's here with us, Mr. Kent. We had to…secure…him." She glanced up into the sky where the sun still lingered over the horizon. "Did you pull the curtains inside?"

"Uh no. Why?" Jonathan wondered.

"Mr. Moore's with us. LuthorCorp's SPF lotion will allow Mr. Moore to enter the house satisfactorily. I do not want him exposed any longer than he has to be," Crosby explained.

"I'll do that right now. And Clark? How is he? I want to see him," Martha queried.

"He's unconscious and secured with green kryptonite. I'll require assistance from everyone on the next step," Dr. Crosby insisted. "Everyone?"

Pete climbed out next. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Kent! We made it! We got him. Where's Lana?"

"She's sitting inside on the couch and…." Jonathan started before seeing the younger woman wheeling her way out onto the porch in the wheelchair. "Lana, what?"

"Sorry, Mr. Kent, I heard the car coming in. I had to see if Clark's there," Lana apologized. She trembled ever so slightly with both dread and anticipation. "Pete!"

"Now there's a great sight! You had us all scared when we heard!" Pete declared with a big grin.

"We brought him home, Lana," Lex added with a warm smile. "Good to see you out of bed. I was expecting you to be in traction longer."

"My lower legs have some screws in them." Lana winced as the mention of them brought the sharp shards of pain back to her mind's attention. "I can manage the wheelchair for a little while. Sorry…" She wiped her eyes. "Where is he? How did you bring him back?"

"I contained him. Least I could do for a friend true," Byron quipped while getting out of the car. Thanks to the lotion, he felt some burning but none of the initial spasms from his transformation. "Can I aid you?"

"Pete, Mr. Kent and I can handle it, Byron. Get under cover. I don't trust that crème longer than a few more minutes," Lex directed knowingly.

Byron hustled toward the stairs. "Can I assist you, Lana?"

"That'd be great, Byron. Thank you," Lana accepted. She frankly was glad to see him outside and under control. "Glad to see things are working out."

"They were. I just hope this morning didn't throw things too far askew. Ah well…another misstep of the heart, I guess. Think no more on that. Today is for Clark and thee…to grant your heart's desire," Byron deflected while trying to keep the wreck of the potential relationship with Sandy off the radar.

Lana, however, could tell something was bothering him. Still she didn't want to upset him especially under those conditions. "I hope so, Byron. And you will find someone. A guy as great as you deserves as much."

"One can hope," Byron lamented as they entered the darkened house. He saw with relief that Martha had drawn all of the blinds and was turning on the lamps. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent. I didn't want to flare again."

"None of us want to put you through that, Byron. Good to see you again," Martha greeted. "How are your parents?"

"Mother and Father are all right. They're unsure about the treatments. I'm sure I'll hear about what happened in Central City. Wish I could remember." Byron shrugged.

"I'll speak with them about it, Mr. Moore. You did what was necessary and saved lives in the process," Dr. Crosby assured him. "They have Mr. Kent."

Martha and Lana gasped when the other men carried Kal into the house.

The unconscious Kryptonian's hands were shackled with a special gleaning pair of handcuffs. A large piece of green kryptonite sat taped to his chest. His feet and upper arms were tied with ropes as well.

"Is it necessary to have _that _on him?" Martha demanded.

"Maybe you'd prefer to have Clark go berserk like he did two days ago and this morning?" Lex supposed. "I'd still like to know what's going on. It's been a long few days."

Lana wanted to shoot a remark at the billionaire. However her attention remained riveted on Kal. "He's in pain. Instead of talking, can't you _help him_?"

"That is my intent, Miss Lang." Crosby brought out the lead box. "This, we believe, will deal with the situation."

"A chunk of charcoal?" Lex supposed.

"Looks more like a meteor but it's the wrong color," Pete disagreed.

"Black kryptonite?" Jonathan wondered aloud.

"Precisely, Mr. Kent." The researcher knelt beside Kal. "Mrs. Kent, would you step over here beside Miss Lang please? I'll need you both for the next step."

"What can I do? I can't even stand up," Lana doubted. "Mrs. Kent?"

"I won't hurt him any further, Dr. Crosby," Martha asserted. She squeezed Jonathan's hand hopefully before heading across the room. "Lana, have faith. Okay?"

"I'm trying, Mrs. Kent. There's so much I don't understand. Vann McNaughlty bragged that the green meteors could kill Clark. Clark said it wasn't. Is that true?" Lana wondered.

"Yes, Miss Lang, the green kryptonite weakens him. Eventually it will kill him. Hopefully we will not need it much longer. I'll need you two to take the black meteor rock. It should separate the two personalities allowing Mr. Kent to repress Kal-El once more. Dr. Swann believes though that the rock needs a charge," Dr. Crosby explained.

"A charge? Hardly a place for that here. We'd be better off at LuthorCorp," Lex dismissed.

"I'd rather your father not find out about this, Mr. Luthor. No. The rift caused between dueling male presences in Clark's life will require the strong female presences in his life to fix. That is where Mrs. Kent and Miss Lang come in. Their love should be the balancing element," the scientist postulated.

"_Should be? _Really, Doctor, all you have is that?" Jonathan scoffed. "For once, I'm with Lex."

"Jonathan, we don't have a choice!" Martha rebutted. "In the past, we've taken the red meteor from Clark! This time, it's in him!"

"In the past?" Lex queried expectantly.

"This isn't the first time he's acted weird like this," Lana recalled. "He did this when we got those cheap class rings." Her eyes went wide. "Those had red stones in them too!"

"Precisely, Miss Lang," Dr. Crosby concurred. "We can continue this discussion later. If you're ready?"

"I am," Martha agreed.

Lana nodded firmly. "So am I. Can I have it please?"

Dr. Crosby handed Lana the black fragment. "Be firm and focused on your love for Mr. Kent. That purpose will be the difference."

"No problem," Lana affirmed for them both. Her lower legs were practically screaming at her from the screws in those bones. She would not be deterred from her purpose. She'd save Clark or die trying. She noticed the obsidian chunk had begun glowing. "What just happened?"

"It is charging as I said earlier." Dr. Crosby shot a look at the men around them before leaning over Kal. "Get ready. I am removing the green kryptonite." She ripped the green rock from its taped moorings and walked across the room.

"Hopefully that'll help," Lana insisted.

"He's gonna wake up now," Pete worried.

Kal spasmed. His skin regained its color without the green radiation present. His eyes snapped open. "WHAT THE HELL?"

The moment of truth was there…


	20. Battle for Clark

Chapter 20

Kal frowned while staring the others down around himself. "See the gang's all here. Whatever!" He snapped the ropes with a flick of his arms. With a second tug of his hands, he shredded the cuffs. "Now we can party!"

"Clark, please!" Martha pleaded.

"I'm not CLARK, _Mother_! Get it straight! No clue _whatsoever_!" Kal groused sarcastically. He grabbed Lex. "And look who's _here_! I get to play Bounce A Billionaire. You always want to know what I am, Lex? Take a GOOD LOOK!" He grabbed Lex by the throat and raised him into the air.

"Go on! You…not Clark," Lex gasped.

"No I'm not." Kal cocked his fist. "Time to put you out of my misery!" Then he staggered and dropped his intended victim. "What?" He grabbed at his head.

A thousand angry bees buzzed through his brain.

The crazed Kryptonian felt a surge wash over his scalp. He screamed, "You aren't taking over, Kent! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Deal with it."

Kal turned quickly to find Lana holding the black kryptonite. "Well now, Little Miss Chicken! Bet you can't deal with the pain!"

The former cheerleader grimaced from the pain in her legs. She had tried to use the leg rests to support herself but that wasn't working well. Her face dripped with sweat. Still her heart wouldn't quit. She narrowed her eyes. "I…can. Can you?" She pushed the rock right into his chest as she pulled him toward her. "Clark! I know you can hear me! FIGHT! FIGHT FOR US!"

Then her lips forced themselves onto his.

Kal struggled as her love poured into him. The two rocks drained his strength. Worse still he felt Clark's strength increasing.

"Come on, Lana! Stay with it!" Pete urged.

Then Kal went limp…..

[Clark's Mindscape]

Clark steadied himself as the changes occurred around himself. He tried to walk steadily as the ground shook around himself. He noticed the light color bleaching out increasingly by the second. "Now what?"

The overcast broke apart into scattered clouds against a changing colored backdrop. As the red shading faded, the purple shifted toward light blue.

The air dried out. The humidity burned off like the fog before the morning sun.

He felt a surge of strength coursing through himself. His muscles flexed for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. The remaining leaden weight on himself vanished.

Kal's screaming could be heard like thunder in the background.

Then the familiar perfume wafted through his nostrils….

"_CLARK, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! FIGHT! FIGHT FOR US!" _Lana's voice directed from above.

He could feel her aura much as he had previously. He imagined her smile and eyes glittering in the sun. He saw her brown mane rustling in the spring breeze. He heard her gentle giggle. He felt her fingers gently touching his shoulder.

Her lips he felt on his…..Love's embrace sharing energy without end…..renewing even the most parched stretch of desert.

"I CAN FIGHT! I CAN DO THIS!" Clark forced himself to be strong. He ground his teeth and clenched his fists. "KAL, I'M NOT ALONE! I AM IN CHARGE! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

And with that, the world went completely white…

[Kent Farm]

Lana struggled to support the figure practically on her lap. Her legs almost felt that they could break a third time. Still she refused to let go. Her arms snaked around his waist. "Come on, Clark! COME ON! Come back to us! COME BACK TO ME! Don't you dare quit on me now!" She shook him. "I LOVE YOU! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Crosby put the two glowing rocks away in their lead case. "That should do it."

"Who knows what those two rocks together will do?" Jonathan protested.

"What did they do?" Lex wondered still wanting answers.

"Hey, guys…." Clark stirred. "Don't shout."

"Clark? CLARK!" Lana grabbed onto him. "You're back! You're really back!"

Clark trembled in her arms. "I…I made it." He returned the embrace before realizing he was right on top of her. He jumped back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you further."

"It's okay," Lana assured him. "From what the others said, you did a lot in Central City. Ask Byron."

"Byron?" Clark turned toward the Poet. "What happened? You didn't go outside today, did you?"

"Kal forced me to. I don't remember much but I know we fought." He showed the others his bruises as proof.

"The important thing is that you're back!" Martha exclaimed while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't _ever _do that again!" She hugged him desperately.

"I won't…just keep the red stuff out of my drinks," Clark assured them all. His knees felt wobbly. To support himself, he leaned against the wall and huffed out several tortured breaths.

"We'll do that," Lex promised with a not so amused facial expression. "Good that you're back but you've been holding out on me."

"Lex, please," Clark sighed. "Can this wait?"

"No, Clark. I got a good look at you the last three days. I've seen what you're really capable of! How can you not be honest with me? I thought I was your friend!" Lex demanded.

Pete smirked sarcastically. "That reaction, Lex, is why he _didn't _say anything! You can't take it! Well get a grip. If your father finds out, Clark's life is toast!"

"He knows, Pete," Martha assumed. "But the point remains. Lex, we have to keep this here. You can't tell anyone."

"Of course not! You think I _want _Sommerholt or Belle Reeve in your front yard?" Lex shook his head. "It blew your relationship with Lana."

"It's _back on_, Lex," Lana corrected him pointedly. "I figured some things out this afternoon with some help. Clark and I need to talk some things through. We'll have plenty of time as he helps me deal with rehab and life around here." She glanced at her boyfriend. "That work?"

His eyes gazed deeply into hers. He let her see the purpose in them. "You just ask, Lana. I'll be there." For emphasis, his lips gently brushed over hers.

"That's a relief. Dr. Swann will want to hear about your victory, Mr. Kent. I'll let him know. You're fortunate you have these people who love you," Dr. Crosby reminded him pointedly. "As it is, we're going to have a massive job repairing damages."

"You have a problem, Clark," Lex added. "With your abilities, you just can't go running around like that."

"We have his back, Lex. Right, Pete?" Lana countered.

"Always." Pete rubbed the farm boy's shoulder. "Good to have you back, Dude."

"Thanks, Pete," Clark expressed gratefully. "It just gets so overwhelming."

"Then don't shut the world out, Son. We're here for you," Jonathan insisted.

"All of us," Byron added.

"But you have to be here for us too, Clark. Don't shut us out. Don't try to protect us. We can stand with you. It's okay," Lana urged. She slumped into the chair's support. "I could really use a lift onto the couch though."

"I got you," Clark agreed. He gently swept her up in his arms and carried her toward the inviting couch. As he did so, he couldn't take his eyes off of their inviting counterparts. He grinned at her realizing how lucky he truly was. "I'm sorry I didn't let you in before. I guess I…was scared."

"I know," Lana relented. "You don't need to be scared to share with me. Okay? I'm tougher than I look. Honest."

Clark bowed his head feeling the shame piling up inside of himself.

"Promise me, Clark. Remember what I told you after Vann?" Lana reminded him.

He nodded slowly. His heart ached in agony over the thought of being alone for good. "That…if I keep pushing people away, I'll always be alone."

"Right. Please, Clark. Stop pushing. We want to be there. _I _want to be here," she urged. "Okay?"

"Okay. I promise," Clark affirmed. "I mean that."

Lana saw his purpose in his eyes. "Okay. We have to talk but that's a big way in the right direction." She grinned in spite of her pain. "Maybe we should have that talk?"

"I'd like to bring Dr. Swann in on speaker phone in case people have questions. Mr. Luthor, is that all right?" Dr. Crosby offered.

Lex admittedly burned with indignation. Still, given that the answers to his Questions sat in front of him, he couldn't resist at least hearing them out. "Fine. Make it good."

Jonathan shook his head and bit back the response behind his lips. He didn't want Lex knowing but had no choice. Frankly he chafed over the billionaire's attitude. "We'll make it _real_, Lex."

"Give me a minute to get some coffee going. Then we'll start in," Martha requested before going for the coffee maker.

In the corner, Clark glanced anxiously at Lana over the coming revelations.

In turn, Lana squeezed his hand reassuringly. Granted she was nervous but she was going to be his rock no matter what.

No matter what indeed….


	21. Revelations and Promises Made

Chapter 21 [Fifteen minutes later]

While only a relatively short period of time, the waiting for things to fall into place seemed interminable. The people in the room watched Martha and the coffee pot for a cue. They glanced at Clark who sat in the corner with Lana quietly talking about things. Some made calls to let others know where they were. Virtual connections were being set up.

Frankly it had all the rigor of an international peace summit…..

Clark shook his head disconcertedly. For most of his life, he'd struggled to keep his abilities a secret. He wanted to be seen as normal…to be like everyone else. Now that was all in vain. The previous three days had seen to that. "It feels like I'm on trial."

"Maybe if you'd been honest with us, it wouldn't be that way?" Lana supposed with a shrug of her shoulders. Seeing his defense glance, she added, "I understand it's a big secret. After what happened with Morgan Edge and his goons last summer, it's clear people would try to use you if they knew."

His eyes drifted toward hers again. He could see twinges of regret and sadness there. "What…what happened? Did they hurt you?"

"Other than getting grabbed by those thugs and tied up, no big deal. Maybe…" She leaned closer to him and whispered. "They were going to kill us. I got into a fight with them. One of them was impaled accidentally on your Dad's pitchfork." She sighed heavily.

"You did that?" he queried.

She shrugged again. "I didn't mean to, Clark. It happened. The point is I'd do _anything _to protect you and your parents." She gently kissed his cheek. "That's what love's about."

He tried to wrap his head around that concept. He'd been so used to Jonathan's admonitions about not exposing himself—of trying to keep control. Yet every time he had used his gifts, he risked exposure. He'd left himself out there…..

…when he'd rescued Lana, it was just such a case. As she had just said though, _people will do anything to protect those they love. That is what love's about._

"Wow," he whispered in surprise and shock.

"It's registering, isn't it?" She smiled. "Not so bad, is it, _Mr. Kent_?" She kissed his cheek again. "We'll talk some more later." She motioned with her head.

He saw that the others were waiting at the table. "Guess it's time?"

"It is." She slid her hand into his and squeezed gently. "It's not a tribunal. It'll be okay, Clark. Just have faith. Can I get a boost please?"

"Sure." He set her down in the chair. "I'll push."

"I'd like that. Thanks," Lana expressed with a gentle smile. She allowed herself to relax as her Plaid Knight ushered her across the oaken expanse toward the table. At last she felt as if he understood that she needed nurturing too. She needed to be cared for. And that she was there to do the same for him too. She raised her hand up allowing it to brush across the back of his. "I mean that."

"I know." For a brief second, her smile balanced all of the other factors for him. He lost himself in her eyes. Nothing else mattered. There were no powers. There was no situation.

…Only him and her…..

She squeezed his hand and gazed back into his eyes too. Her desire for a perfect shared life in this very house overwhelmed everything as well….

…but only for a minute….

…then Reality paged them back….

"Sorry. Later," she reminded him.

"Yeah. Later." He hung his head; his heart careened back toward the darkness again.

She shook her head. "Clark, I mean it. There _will _be a _later_. _I promise._" She motioned with her head toward the table. "Let's just go and listen. Then we can build off of it. Okay?"

He nodded and let out a deep heartfelt sigh. As he guided her across the floor, his boot steps echoed loudly in his ears. The wheels' rubber slightly squeaked while running over the boards. His legs felt heavier with each passing step. His heart pounded. His fear sensitized him.

Frankly he wondered if everything was about to go south…..

Pete met them halfway. "It's cool, Clark. Most of us knew already anyhow. Chill out."

Clark gazed across the room. His could deal with the mix of concern and disappointment on people's faces. Their emotional static, however, wore on him. "Yeah. I hope so." He struggled to deal with Lex's incriminating glare in particular.

"Don't think about it, Dude," Pete admonished supportively. "Just keep walking."

"He's right," Lana concurred. She rolled to a stop in the chairless spot by another empty seat.

Once again, Clark's eyes drifted from person to person around the table and on screen. The empathetic connection to their feelings pushed him farther into despair. His own guilt and self-embarrassment sapped him of his strength and pushed him down into the chair at Lana's side. He averted his eyes letting them stare into the table in shame. Guilt's tears burned at them.

Lex chuckled sarcastically. "Secrets suck, don't they?"

"You've certainly had enough self-destructive moments, _Alexander. _ I wouldn't be too critical of him," Dr. Swann chided from the computer screen. "It is a pity we all have to meet like this. My hope though is that Kal-El learns from this experience and moves forward."

"You're Dr. Swann?" Jonathan supposed.

"I am, Mr. Kent. I wish this meeting could be face to face. However this is easier than bringing everyone to New York. Easier…and frankly….garnering _less attention_. Miss Lang's condition precluded the trip as well. I already have a representative on the way to be with you all. Dr. Crosby will be returning here now that everything's been stabilized," Dr. Swann continued.

"And who might that be?" Martha queried. "Forgive me, Dr. Swann. We're grateful for your associate's help. Jonathan and I were trying to get things back to normal around here. If people are around here, others will notice."

"If need be, I trust that Alexander and I can deal with Lionel if that's what you mean. My daughter, Patricia, understands the situation as well. She will be in Metropolis by week's end," Swann assured them.

Jonathan frowned. "I thought this was about Clark. Now you're telling people? What is this? A power play?"

"You said that nobody else would know my Secret," Clark pointed out.

"Jonathan, Clark, let's hear him out," Martha interjected.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent. Kal-El, I have kept my word. I said nobody _outside _of the organization would know. I have kept my end of the bargain. Your lapses in judgment have exposed you on their own. Frankly I thought you were ready to learn about and deal with your heritage. Apparently I was wrong. You need to exercise more restraint and maturity in your life. As the last Son of Krypton, this is a necessity," the astronomer lectured.

"I would if both sides could decide on a common goal! Everyone wants me to live _their way!_" Clark countered. He shook his head.

Lana looked at her boyfriend before returning her gaze to the screen. "Dr. Swann, why did you call him Kal? He's Clark now."

"That's his birth name, Miss Lang. He is from another planet actually," Dr. Swann answered.

Lex shook his head. "Next you're going to tell us that Clark's the Traveler that you, Dad, the Queens and Teagues used to go on about."

"He is, Mr. Luthor," Dr. Crosby revealed.

"Traveler?" Lana inquired in shock. "Clark, is that true? What does that mean?"

_Why does this have to come up *now*? _The farm boy bowed his head and grimaced.

"Traveler? What?" Jonathan asked; his internal paranoia kicking into overdrive.

Lex frowned. "When his daughter, Patricia, and I were kids, our families would meet every summer and talk about this guy from the stars called the Traveler. The group would be in charge supposedly of raising and guiding him." He looked directly at Clark. "A lot of things make sense now."

"As if we're going to let people raise him? Back off now, Lex," Jonathan advised.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Kent. I was suggesting no such thing. Alexander wasn't either," Dr. Swann assured the farmer. "We are here to support you all. Kal-El brought up a valid point. He is trapped between two different worlds. He needs support to balance himself. I believe that Miss Lang's presence there might be just what the doctor ordered for her and him. They can help each other."

"I'm willing if you are, Clark," Lana agreed.

"That'd be great with me. I'm happy to help," Clark readily concurred.

"And you can count on me too," Pete indicated.

"And me…well when I can get out," Byron chimed in. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I believe we all here want the best for you and Clark."

"It's appreciated, Byron. Life was so much easier before we knew about everything," Martha expressed.

"The secrets though didn't make it so. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I care about you all. We're sitting here because I bought back the farm and put your name on the deed," Lex pointed out. "Lana's been stressed out how many times because Clark couldn't be honest? And I feel left out when I know about Pete and Byron knowing."

"Byron and I kind of found out in the middle of things, Lex. We didn't have a choice," Pete cut in with an eye roll to accompany it.

"And I found out when Clark pulled the cabinet off of me," Lana added. "The save from the tornado and the fires last summer were clues too." She smiled at Clark. "Thanks." She rubbed his shoulder for emphasis.

"You _did _cause those fires?" Lex stared at Clark. "Never figured you for the pyro type."

"I'm not, Lex," Clark argued. "I was just…getting my heat vision. I didn't have control. And…umm…well…when my hormones get hot and bothered, I…made things burn up." He blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, Dude. You can say that again." Pete chuckled. "Maybe being around Lana will help."

"I know it will," Clark agreed.

"So what else do you do, Clark?" Lex wondered. Seeing the others looking at him, he assured them, "I'm not going to tell anyone. I just want to know."

"I'm sure you do, Lex," Jonathan chided with an air of cynicism.

"Jonathan, please." Martha cut him off with a glare of her own. "Lex, sorry. We just need to be careful."

"Tell Clark's other persona that. Look, Mrs. Kent, if we're going to be supporting Clark, then we need to all be on the same page. That's only fair," Lex countered. "I've done enough to be trusted around here."

"You also have had us investigated, Lex," Jonathan argued.

"Maybe if we had that discussion back then, it wouldn't have been needed," Lex shot back. "Point is we all know. We can help."

"And that's what we need, Alexander," Dr. Swann presumed. "Through Patricia, I'll be in touch. Dr. Crosby, I will see you back here at week's end. Kal-El, please consider what we're all saying very seriously. You must be more careful."

"Yes, sir." Clark sighed. He wasn't about to bring up Jor-El in front of the others if he wasn't. Right now he had enough issues of his own to worry about.

"That's a step in the right direction," Dr. Swann assessed. "Be aware, Kal-El, in everything that you do. Be mindful that people are watching. Be a man. Farewell for now." With that the screen went dark.

"He is concerned as we all are," Dr. Crosby indicated as she disconnected the laptop and put it away. "Mr. Kent is an important piece of two world cultures. He needs to act as such. Just be careful." She stood up. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, it was nice to meet you both. Mr. Luthor, Mr. Ross and Mr. Moore, I can bring you home if you'd like?"

"I'll stay until the sun goes down. Thank you though, Dr. Crosby," Byron expressed.

"Mind a hand around here?" Pete queried.

"That'd be fine, Pete. Thank you," Martha mentioned. "Lex, you want to stay for a while?"

Lex could see Jonathan's reluctance. "That's okay. Thanks though, Mrs. Kent. I do have some paperwork back at the mansion to catch up on. Clark, just remember I have your back." He held his hand out.

"I know, Lex. Thanks." Clark shook the other's hand in his own. "If you have a question, just ask. Okay?"

"You bet." Lex nodded to them before taking off with Dr. Crosby.

"Glad that's over," Clark presumed while trying to relax.

"Maybe the discussion is, Clark, but we still have to deal with the situation. Let's just be honest at least amongst ourselves," Lana insisted.

"As long as you all remember that this is a big secret," Jonathan reminded them.

"Trust me, Mr. Kent, I _definitely _know that," Pete affirmed.

"I'm not saying anything," Lana insisted. "But if we have a question, can we ask you?"

"Sure, Lana, that would be fine," Martha agreed with a smile. "We'd be delighted to help you understand. Frankly we're relieved you know. Now Clark and you can deal with things."

"I'll do my best, Mrs. Kent. You can count on me," Lana vowed.

"That's all we can ask," Jonathan noted warmly. "Thank you."

"Now maybe we can relax?" Martha supposed. She knew that Lex was right and so was Dr. Swann. However, for the moment, they could just hold off the world.

Challenges would lay ahead.

However for Clark, Lana and everyone else, they had a solid base to build on at last…


	22. Clark's Challenges

Chapter 22 [Several Hours Later]

[Loft]

Fresh off of driving Byron and Pete home in the truck, Clark stood at the lip of the Loft's upper door. The afternoon's discussion weighed heavily on his mind. _How can I know who I am? How can I if those around me won't let me make choices? _He gazed up at the night sky.

In their black backdrop, the stars twinkled back at him in their array of colors and intensities. In particular, Rao, the red star in the center sparkled seemingly brighter than Polaris. Almost like a wandering planetoid, they tugged at him trying to get him to orbit one of them. Their siren song almost deafened him.

Beneath his feet and around him, however, the Earth grounded him to her situation. The night air tickled his nose. A puff of wind ruffled his hair. He heard the cow mooing downstairs. He saw the corn stalks growing in the pasture through the lights around the yard. He gazed at the house imagining his grounding points therein.

Martha and Jonathan….

_Lana…._

His mind swam between twin points. Two planets. Two cultures. One dead. One living but threatened. Which duty was more important? Which obligation?

_My son. You have regained control, _Jor-El noted telepathically.

"I'm not yours, Jor-El. I am of both Earth _and _Krypton," Clark told the spirit.

_You may have been raised on this planet, Kal-El, but you are KRYPTONIAN! _Jor-El admonished.

Clark felt his chest burning. He grabbed at it and tore his shirt to find the crest scar glowing brightly. The pain ripped through his skin; scoring his heart. He fell to his knees and screamed in agony.

The pain ripped through his skin; scoring his heart. He fell to his knees and screamed in agony.

_You are MINE! Forget the Earthers! _ _It is you and me! There is no other side but OURS! _Jor-El admonished.

Clark writhed on the floorboards while trying to catch his breath. His mind grasped onto things like a dying man seeking a new lease on life. He visualized the best experiences. He recalled the scents of the flowers in his mother's garden. He remembered the caffeinated caress across his tongue. He smelled the pleasant perfume wafting around it….

….the perfume scenting the brunette barista serving it….

…his muse…_his Lana…._

Clark grabbed at the boards and pushed against them. Her memory refilled his strength. He rose slowly to his feet. "I…am…both…"

Jor-El hissed. He willed his energy into a new assault. Then he spasmed hard. _WHAT? KAL-EL, I WILL BE BACK! _He vanished and went silent.

"_Go to her, Clark. You need her," _a female voice advised pointedly.

He puzzled over the source. He didn't know of anyone who could come between him and Jor-El. He tried to understand who would support Lana and him. He dragged himself to the stairs. His boots dragged over the wooden stairs below and toward the open yard.

He limped toward the house. He knew where he had to go…..

[Lana's Room]

Even as Clark struggled in from the barn, Lana reclined on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind struggled with the implications of Clark's true nature…

…_that he was an alien not just a meteor freak…._

…_that he was trying to bridge two different worlds…._

…_and that the meteor that killed her parents was from Krypton—his birth world…._

She bit her lip anxiously. Despite the fact that times had changed, she knew the differences between Clark's worlds and hers chasmed on Grand Canyon scales. She knew Nell opposed anything more than friendship between them. Now she presumed that this "Jor-El"—Louise's own "Joe" and Clark's birth father—opposed it as well. _Why? What have we done? _ _Clark's trying to live as normal "Earth human" as he possibly can. Krypton, if Dr. Swann's right, is gone. Why can't Clark have the right to choose his own destiny? Why is it wrong that we love each other? The Kents respect it. So do our friends. Why not? I'm willing to help Clark preserve his culture and keep this one too!_

Again she remembered how sad Louise had been with Dex…and how happy she'd been with Joe. She could still hear her great-uncle's advice…and how she'd taken it the wrong way. _It wasn't Clark I had to let go of, it was the Doubt and Doubters. _

A soft rapping echoed from the door.

"Just a minute. Who is it?" she called out. She cinched her robe about herself and pulled the comforter over her legs and up to her waist.

"Lana? Can…can…I come in?" Clark asked hoarsely through the door.

"Of course!" Her heart nearly stopped at hearing the pain in his voice. _Now what? He was in the barn! Did something attack him? Do we have one of those freaks running around here? _Seeing his battered state only served to reinforce those notions. "What happened?" She motioned to the old wooden chair at her bedside.

He nodded curtly while pulling himself into the room. As per an agreement with Jonathan, he left the door ajar. He sat down as gently as he could manage onto the ancient furniture piece.

The chair creaked painfully but held.

She cursed her legs for not being able to help him on that last pained trek across the oaken floor boards. She wanted to hold him—to reassure him that everything's okay.

_Idiot! You should've taken a minute to heal up first! _He groused to himself about letting her see the situation. He rubbed his forehead.

"Clark, stop it."

He stared at her in surprise. "Stop what?"

"Stop thinking about ways to lie to me. It has to stop. I know the Truth now. It's okay," she reassured him.

"I still can't believe you're okay with this," he doubted.

"Okay with what? I'll admit the alien thing is a lot to wrap my head around. But if my aunt could do it with Joe…your Dad…I definitely be there for you too. I just wish he'd realize that it's okay," she clarified.

"Like that's going to happen? Jor-El wants me to be completely Kryptonian! It doesn't matter that the world's _dead_ and _gone_!" He buried his head in his hands. "Everyone wants me to be what they want me to be! How about _what I want to be?_"

She shrugged. "Good question. I remember a conversation about this two years ago. Remember when I quit cheerleading?"

He nodded.

"We decided to scream and let our frustration out. You can say your Kal half _definitely_ overdid it. How about if we work together? Maybe you help me around here and getting to therapy? I might have some emotional support in return? What do you say?" she proposed.

He took her hands in his. "I'd like nothing better." He gazed deeply into her dark pools. "I want nothing more."

"Great. Then kiss me already," she replied definitively. She motioned with her index finger toward him.

He trembled with slight insecurity. For a brief second, he too wondered if the chasm loomed too large for him. The doubts weighed heavily on his heart once more.

Kal numbed his scalp once again. _Weakling! I'll take her if you don't!_

Clark sucked in a tortured breath. He pushed himself forward toward her. His lips touched hers. His hands gently supported the sides of her face.

Within those bounds, the outside forces muted ever so slightly…their love offered support and solace. A balance seemed possible if for an instant.

"Thanks," he expressed. The kiss reinvigorated him much as the yellow sun did.

"Better?" She eyed him expectantly not knowing if the gesture would bring Kal out, give Clark a heart attack, provoke "Joe" or give her a more confident boyfriend with lower walls and more trust….

…fortunately the last scenario proved to be the case….

He managed a grin for her benefit. He added a sparkle in his eye for emphasis.

Her eyes watered happily. She sobbed contentedly. She smiled from ear to ear. "Let's remember this. When things get down, we share. We open up to each other. Understand? It's okay."

"I understand if you understand," he countered.

She rolled her eyes but conceded his point. "Fine. I get it." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Think your Mom has some coffee left out there?"

"I don't know. I can check. Be right back," he indicated. He walked out the door with more energy than when he'd arrived. Just before he left, he stuck his head back in. "Lana?"

"Yeah, Clark?"

"Thanks. Love you."

She chuckled. "Love you too. Now get my coffee please."

"Yes 'm." He grinned saucily. With that he set about his Love's assigned task.

"Get!" She scooted him with a playful wave of her hand. She felt glad that even after that day's ordeals, they could help each other…learn from and about each other…._love each other_….

It was a beginning but what a beginning it was…..


	23. Surprise for Lana

Chapter 23 [Next Morning]

After tossing and turning all night, Clark finally gave up on trying to sleep. His mind struggled to wrap itself around the deep details left to be resolved in his life. _How can I deal with my abilities and helping people if I can't help myself? _He threw his feet over the side of the bed sullenly. _Some hero I am! _He glanced down the hall toward the shower and shook it off. "Wait until after chores." He dressed in an old brown flannel shirt and his work jeans. Then he trudged down the stairs.

Martha turned from where she cut into some oranges for the morning juice. "Good morning, Clark. Sleep better?" She could see his consternation but tried to keep a positive spin on things.

"Hi, Mom. Wish I could." He released a deep felt sigh from his troubled heart. "So much to think about."

"Like what?" she queried.

"Like how I'm supposed to use my gifts if I don't know myself? Everyone seems to know more than I do," he complained. "It seemed so much easier before."

"Everyone has an idea of how they want things to be. Your Dad and I want a normal human life for you. Jor-El seems to want a Kryptonian one. You're caught in the middle." She cut another orange in half and squeezed it in the juicer. "It was easier before because we insulated you from it."

He nodded. "Yeah it was. I would be happy to stay here and just raise crops."

"It would make your Dad happy. Still, Clark, the world needs you," she reminded him. "Sometimes it seems that Life makes choices for us. If we choose differently, it becomes difficult. The people around us become unhappy. Even our parents can be disappointed."

"Such as Granddad Clark?" he recalled.

She nodded. "You remember what we talked about? You're going through the same thing right now with Jor-El and…us. We can't force you on that path. Just as I made my choices, so will you. Jor-El made the opposite choice as I recall?"

"He returned to Krypton and married my mother despite loving Lana's great aunt." He ran his hand through his dark mop. "I don't think I could be that strong."

"You don't have to be. Problem is Jor-El sees duty as important than choice. Your grandfather would agree in his own way. That's up to you, Clark. I have faith in you," she advised. "Maybe you should keep it simple at least for a while."

"Easier said than done. Everyone wants a piece," he lamented.

"But what do you want?" she pressed. "I could tell you what I think but I'm not going to. That's for you." She turned to the coffee maker and poured him a mug. Then she handed it to him. "It's okay, Clark, to dream."

"What I want…." He sipped dreamily from the mug. "I'd like to stay here, marry Lana and have a family. I'd like to enjoy my friends. Sometimes I just like wandering through the corn stalks in the late summer and hear them rustle in the breeze. I love watching you making jellies and pies for our annual trip to Hutch. I like seeing our friends in town. I most enjoy seeing Lana's eyes light up when she has these things." He chuckled anxiously.

"Nothing wrong with any of those things. Just be patient and see what develops," she affirmed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I thought of something I'd like to do. You'd think it's silly," he doubted.

She shrugged. "Try me. This is about what you want. Remember?"

He pondered the thought. "It's something simple. It really shouldn't be a big deal."

"Given how you're stumbling over it, I can imagine the source." She motioned with her eyes toward the guest room.

"I wanted to serve her breakfast in bed. No strings attached," he revealed with an anxious shudder.

"That's all? It's a very sweet idea. I'll have breakfast ready for us in a few minutes. Why don't you find a _decoration _for the tray? Some flowers?" she supposed.

"There are those wild lilacs by Crater Lake. Be back. Thanks, Mom!" He kissed her cheek and sped off toward the swimming hole.

_Just what I'm here for. If it makes you feel better, Clark, all the better! _She shook her head before resuming her task at hand.

[Crater Lake]

Clark stopped along the lake's edge. In response to his mother's advice, he allowed himself a minute to slow down and smell the flowers so to speak. He watched the geese and ducks flying overhead. The gentle wind caressed his face and ruffled his hair. His ears picked up on the rustling of the oaks' canopies swaying in the air. He allowed himself a smile as he gazed out onto the lake's rippling surface.

For a brief second, he saw the dream from Sarah's prodding. He and Lana skinny dipped in the water's midst. He held his love closely. He could feel her heart beating. He saw the sparkle in her eyes. Her lips—tasting like strawberries from the lip gloss—caressed his in their dance of _amor_. It felt weird to him for some reason.

Then it hit him—it was weird because it was _simple _and _magnetic_. Two people's love for one another drew them together. Their hearts called out to one another beating in unison. Their very auras intertwining around each other.

_No man is an island….._

His hands cupped some water and splashed his face to further refresh himself. The cool liquid relaxed him further. He knew a picnic in this sanctuary would be in order once his love could walk again…if not sooner.

He hustled to the lilac bush about forty yards to his left. For a second, he lingered; his nostrils imbibing of their scent. His eyes beheld the lavender blooms. Then he broke off three sprigs for his lady's pleasure.

Then, after one last look around, he sped back home for his date of sorts…..

[Kent Farm]

Jonathan came in from the barn bemusedly. He'd expected Clark out there to help him with the chores. When fifteen and then twenty minutes passed, he decided to investigate for himself. He saw Martha frying hash browns in a skillet. "Hi. Has Clark come down yet?"

"He's gone to Crater Lake for some flowers. I suggested it," she revealed with a smile. "Special project."

"Special project? Martha, the chores aren't going to do themselves. Clark knows that," he argued.

"He'll get to them. I have confidence in that. Jonathan, he's been through so much the past year. He wants simplicity. If he can find it, we can afford a couple of hours or a morning. It's not like he can't make it up in five minutes," she supposed.

"You're right," he conceded. "He wanted to know more about his origins. Wish we'd never allowed it."

"And how could we have stopped it? Jonathan, he would have found out sooner or later. Now we can deal with it as a family….including Lana." She smiled warmly.

"Now, Martha…." He bristled.

"Jonathan, I'm not saying that. Clark needs someone to love him. He also needs to be able to love and care for somebody else. Now that Lana knows, who better? And they do love each other," she indicated.

"True. As long as he treats her like a lady, I don't have a problem. I just want him to act like a gentleman," he insisted.

"If we don't give him reason otherwise, I don't think he would do so," she presumed. "If we push him then he'll run away. Do you really want to be like Jor-El or my father?"

The implied comparisons stiffened his lip. He felt a rush of anger coursing through himself. "No. I don't."

"Fine. Let's allow him to find his way. We'll watch but give him some latitude. That's all I'm saying," she assured him. She heard the door knob turning. "There. You see?"

Clark walked back in and shut the door behind himself carefully. "Hi. I took a minute to enjoy the scenery." Then he saw his Dad and winced. "I'll get to those chores right after breakfast. Sorry, Dad."

Jonathan bit back his expected reply as a result of his wife's pointed glance. "They…can wait for now, Clark. What do you have there?"

The farm boy held up his flowers. "Lilacs. I was going to put them in a glass with some water for Lana. I was going to bring her breakfast to her this morning."

"Oh _really_?" the older man inquired; his mind swimming with implications.

"Dad, it's not like that." Clark of course _did want that_ but he wasn't going to push his luck. Nor would he push himself on Lana at a weak moment. "I just want to eat in there with her. We'll keep the door open."

"In that case, okay. I will expect her to eat with us at the table though." Seeing his son stiffen, he put his hands up defensively. "Lana's a guest. We should include her. We can see…where things go from there."

"That's better." Martha slid omelets, some scrambled eggs and potatoes onto a couple of plates. Then she poured a couple of mugs of coffee. "Looks good." She set everything on a tray. Then she half-filled a glass with water before setting the lilacs in it. "Remember, Clark, simplicity. Just share and don't expect too much."

"I won't, Mom. Thanks," Clark expressed before heading off toward the guest room.

_I hope this works! _Martha almost felt as if she was on pins and needles herself. She mouthed a silent prayer for Clark's mission to work.

[Lana's Room]

Lana sat up under her comforter and scribbled some notes in her journal. Thanks to Louise and Clark, she'd actually slept deeply. While she wished he was there beside her, she contented herself with being in the house. The Kents accepted her as a part of their lives. She actually had support for her feelings.

She knew the Big Secret at last.

_Wish he'd told me earlier. Still I know now. I can help him. _She skimmed the journal entry and nodded to herself. "It's a great day. Maybe there's a silver lining to this whole deal." She felt the splints holding her legs in place. Despite the lead weights, her heart felt lighter than air. She definitely stood at the door to bigger things.

Now if Clark could keep opening up….

She sighed. After a lifetime of keeping secrets, she knew it would be difficult for him to move forward. She'd definitely need to have patience and stand with him. But wasn't that the job for one's love and companion? She would need to talk with Pete and Byron about this stuff at some point. _I'm here, Clark. I love you._

A glance at the clock on her nightstand told her it was 7:30.

_That's weird. I would've thought we would've had breakfast by now. _She'd heard activity out in the living room before that. She grabbed her cell phone and toyed with the idea of calling to see what was going on.

On cue, a rapping came from the door.

"Lana? Are you okay?" Clark called through it. "Can I come in?"

_Right on time. _She slid her journal under the covers and put on her best smile. "Come on in, Clark! What's going on?"

He bumped the door open with his shoulder and balanced the tray into the room. "Good morning. I wanted to surprise you." He grinned anxiously. "Hope you like it."

She beheld the tray as he set it down at her side. "Are you kidding? Wow! Where'd you get the lilacs?"

"I ran out to Crater Lake. Nice scene this morning." He chuckled. "I was remembering some of our great times…with the class."

_You mean the skinny dipping dream. I really need to ask Sarah Conroy about that some time. _"It's okay. Clark. I know you wouldn't push yourself on me. It's okay to visualize our happiness…just maybe not so _intensely_," she assured him with a teasing jab at the end. She sniffed her blooms. "I love them, Clark. This made my whole morning."

"I'm glad. One day soon, we'll get out there to do a picnic…if you'd like," he offered with some anxiousness in his voice.

"I'd _love _that." She let her eyes sparkle into his. Then she stretched toward him; her lips brushing his cheek affectionately. "I appreciate this. Looks like your Mom really outdid herself."

"She's like that for special folks," he indicated. "Try it. Her ham and cheese omelet is to die for."

Lana stabbed the fluffy dish and savored the delicate mix. Her taste buds relished the art passing over them in all of its delightful splendor. "Someday I'm going to learn how to cook like this."

"We've got a lot of time for that. I'm happy with you any way you are, Lana." He took her left hand and kissed the back of it.

She giggled. "Now you're acting like Lex."

"He can be a bad influence. You're worth the hand kiss though," he declared. "I just want you to know you're worth it."

"Thanks, Clark. You are too," she agreed. While she wanted to give him some clever quippy retort also equaling Lex's repertoire, she didn't want to risk pushing him back. She could see he was trying. She was going to do everything to encourage the process.

Another knock at the door preceded Martha peeking in. "Clark, you forgot the orange juice. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's awesome, Mrs. Kent. Thank you so much!" Lana praised with a dreamy smile. "I know this is inconveniencing you all. I'll try to get out to the table so we can all eat together."

"Nonsense, Lana. You're fine. Don't worry about proving yourself around here. You certainly have done enough to help and bring Clark back between last summer and yesterday. Mr. Kent and I know you'll eat with us when you can. Meantime it's our pleasure. Just remember to keep the door ajar, okay?" Martha replied pleasantly. She set the juice glasses down on the nightstand with a light tink. "I brought the TV tray for Clark too."

"Thanks, Mom." He pulled the tray into the room and set it up beside his chair. "That's better. You okay with balancing that tray?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Clark." Lana turned back to Martha. "This is so great."

"As I said, it's our pleasure, Lana. Thank you for caring." Martha smiled at them both. "Just let us know if you want more coffee or juice. Okay?"

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem." Martha eased the door back to its ajar status before heading back to the kitchen.

For a long minute, the two teens sat silently while eating their breakfast. Both eyed the door carefully. They looked anxiously at each other wondering if the parents were watching.

Finally he used his x-ray vision and breathed a sigh of relief. "They aren't there. Guess they trust us."

"I can't see why you couldn't be trusted in that regard, Clark," Lana noted while trying to clear the air. "We aren't doing anything." _Not that I wouldn't like to. _She fought down her own hormonal response in that regard.

"Guess we need some understandings first. Wish I knew more about this stuff," he lamented.

"Hey." She locked eyes with him. "Be patient with yourself. We'll get there. I meant what I said yesterday. I'm here with you. It's not like you don't know how to talk and share. You just need to remember that I can take whatever life wants to dish out. We need to face it _together_."

"I'm so glad to hear that," he reiterated. "I just wish you weren't stuck around here."

"Kind of goes with the leg fractures, Clark." She sipped on her coffee purposefully. "I wish I could magically heal myself too. I have to believe I'll get there. At some point, I have to start physical therapy. I'd really appreciate some moral support this time though."

Recalling how he had bailed on her previously, his guilt ate at his stomach. "This time I'll be right there. You can count on me."

"Great." She took another forkful of omelet. "My doctor texted me. Apparently I have an appointment in a couple of days. Maybe I could get a ride? We could stop by the Talon afterwards for coffee?"

"Should be okay. I'd be happy to drive you in. Whatever I can do to help," he agreed.

"Why not just—you know? Run me in?" she supposed.

"We need your wheelchair to get around the Talon, right? Sometimes it's good to take it slower and just drive," he admitted.

She giggled. "You're the only person I know who'd think of driving as _slower_. Kind of puts a whole new perspective on things."

"Yeah it does. Big perspective though is right here, right now." He smiled warmly at her.

She felt tingling and a rush up and down her spine. Somehow she knew it wasn't from the sun or her meal. She ate in bliss and happiness while enjoying her Plaid Knight's company.

Nice to see the transition was underway…..


	24. On the Way to the Doctor

Chapter 24 [Two Days Later]

Clark finished baling and stacking the hay. He eyed the pile carefully while making sure it didn't teeter. A quick survey of the barn insured that the chores were all up to date. He could see the cows' bins were full of hay and grain.

Just as they had all been five minutes before…..

He checked his watch and saw that it was rapidly approaching 1:30. _Lana needs to be at the med center for 3. Wrap it up. _He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a rag to his right and smiled. When he felt out of sorts, doing farm work and keeping life simple all the way around helped to even things out. Despite doing most of it at super speed, he visited with the animals while making sure that they felt content. He helped Jonathan along the back forty's property line.

Lana, at least, seemed content too. While she dozed a lot due to her pain meds, she kept her window open during the day. She insisted on doing lunch with him even if it was in bed or on the couch. She didn't let her drowsiness detract from building on their relationship or sharing in the everyday workings around the farm…at least in getting updates as such. She was determined not to be an invalid and did everything to prevent that.

And Clark determined to help her in that regard wherever possible.

_She's amazing. A lot of other people would stay in the hospital and not care. She wants to be here and in my life. I really don't deserve her. _Clark smiled warmly as he gazed toward the loft. He could see several of their talks up there in his mind's eye.

Memory released several such discussions where they'd helped each other: _the class presidency_, _the Talon preservation_, _preventing Lana's move away from Smallville_, the _surprise cake and wish _and of course…_the star studded kiss and embrace following Lex's rehearsal dinner…._

If only Jor-El had left him alone after that….Alas he couldn't have.

"It should be simpler," he groused to himself.

"Lots of guys say that. Funny. It never happens though."

He turned to see Lex watching him at the barn's front door. "Lex! Hey! I was going to stop by the mansion. What's going on?"

"Meetings, numbers and all sorts of boring stuff. Figured I'd see how you and Lana were making out," the billionaire replied. "Parents getting on you yet?"

"They don't have to. Other than leaving the door cracked, they know I'm not going to try anything," Clark noted.

"The boy scout lives," Lex cracked saucily. He let out a deep breath. "Wish I had that kind of control. Dad just told me never to get caught."

"I love Lana, Lex. I'm not going to do anything to hurt her or disappoint them," Clark asserted.

"I know, Clark. It's okay. Look I wanted to apologize for storming out of here the other day. I just don't like being left out," Lex apologized.

"You aren't anymore. We're counting on you. If it's any consolation, I didn't like not telling you either," Clark affirmed. "Glad to have you onboard, Lex."

"Good to be here," Lex quipped with a smirk. "Too bad Lana can't come by the Talon."

"Right now we're lucky to get her into the truck's back with the cover over it. She needs to keep her legs stretched out. At least her knees weren't shattered. It takes effort but if we keep the leg rests raised on her wheelchair, we can push her around a little bit," Clark detailed. "Pain meds though are heavy."

"Yeah they can suck." He clapped the other man on the shoulder. "You're doing an admirable job with that. Hey if she is up to it, bring her by the Talon…even if it's just in the parking lot. People have been asking about her."

"Okay." Clark grimaced. "Want to come in for a minute? Mom and Dad are in Granville. Lana would like to see you."

"I'd love to. Thanks, Clark," Lex accepted while following his friend's lead into the house and to Lana's door. "Everything seems normal enough. You sure you're not doing anything?"

Clark eyed him sarcastically. "_In this house_? My Dad has this room secured or something. I wouldn't put it past him."

Lex shook his head at the thought of Earth's mightiest teenager being scared of a booby trap. Still he had to respect his friend's morals. "I imagine he might be packing a green rock. Imagine that."

"It doesn't come to that. As you alluded the other day, trust is a great thing." Clark knocked on the door. "Lana?"

"It's okay, Clark. Come in," she answered.

"We have company," he announced while easing the door open with a smile.

"Hey, Lex! Sorry I don't get up. Kind of resting for my big adventure later," she apologized while drawing the comforter over her braced legs. "How are things at the Talon?"

"Everything's going along all right. We brought in an extra waitress to help with you being off of your feet. She isn't you though," the billionaire reported. "Everyone misses you. I was just telling Clark that he should bring you by after your appointment."

She grinned. "I've been craving some of that coffee and a muffin. Maybe we can get something to go. I'm not quite up to wheeling myself around yet."

"Maybe he can run in and get you something? Meantime everyone can come out and say hi. It's just a thought," Lex supposed.

"We'll definitely do it if she's up to it," Clark indicated with a dose of optimism. "Cabin fever's been an issue."

"I can see that," Lex surmised. He checked his watch. "What time did you say the appointment was?"

"Three," she indicated. "Sorry, Lex. Maybe we can all catch up later at the Talon? Meantime I do want to say hi to Miranda and the others. I have to get dressed and ready to go. See you in a few hours?"

"Count on it," Lex affirmed. "I'll let Miranda know. See you then. Clark, got a minute?"

"Yeah sure. Be right back, Lana." Clark followed Lex into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"I was thinking of a special surprise for her. We'll have it all set up when you bring her in. Sound good?" Lex offered.

"Count on it. I'll call when we're ready to leave the med center. Thanks for thinking of this, Lex," Clark expressed.

"It's my pleasure, Clark. Maybe now that things are in the open, we can help each other more," Lex supposed. He shook the Kryptonian's hand. "See you in a few hours."

"You too." Clark watched as the billionaire got into his car and drove away. Granted he still didn't completely trust Lex. However he wasn't going to completely alienate the Bald One either…especially since he knew the Secret. _Part of being in a support group, I guess! _He nodded to himself letting his own doubts go.

If Lana wanted to go and see everyone, he'd move mountains to get her there.

He walked back through the house and knocked on the door. "Hey."

"Give me a minute. I'm getting into my sweater. Glad I had your Mom help me get my jeans on before she left," she informed him. "Okay!"

He walked in to find her dressed and sitting up in bed. She wore a beige sweater and a dark pair of jeans. The splints were over her lower legs. "Your chair's in the truck already. Want a lift?"

"I'd be delighted, _Mr. Kent_," she accepted gratefully. She marveled at how effortlessly he picked her up and carried her across the house. "Too bad you can't just run us in there."

"Then we'd have to explain my sudden stopping out of nowhere. It may be slower but it is easier," he presumed. He stepped out the door and carried her to the back of the truck. "I set things up for you back here. Hope it's okay." He pointed out the nest of blankets and a comforter in the truck's back bed. Two pillows lay against the cab's back. "That look okay?"

She looked at him with an affectionate gleam in her eye. "I couldn't ask for a nicer bed if we were in a palace." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." He set her down on the comforter gently and drew the blankets around her. "Just rap on the window. I'll stop and see what I can do. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" she expressed. "Watch the bumps."

He grinned. "Watch the bumps she says. I think I've got it." He chuckled while heading toward the driver's side. He got in and drove them off toward town.

As she reclined in the soft wraps, she relaxed. Her heart felt lighter despite the injuries and questions.

Her Plaid Knight had come through in a big way. He had promised. Now he was delivering….

…and she definitely liked it. She liked it a lot….


	25. Run in with Sandra

Chapter 25

[Smallville Medical Center—Forty-five minutes later]

Clark sat in the quiet waiting room apprehensively. He knew that Drs. Reed and Sanders would take the best care possible with Lana. As in the barn, he felt warm and sweaty from his nerves. He wiped his forehead off with a damp cloth. He tried thumbing through several magazines to no avail.

Around him loomed a maze of empty seats. The few other patients had gone through the motions, been checked over by the doctors and went home.

His heart beating boomed in his ears.

His nerves over his beloved's condition burned in his brain.

His fear over what said nerves would set off inside of himself—namely another potential Kal outing—burned in his brain. The accompanying numbness refused to abate.

He worried about potential complications concerning Lana's legs. He silently panicked about the aftereffects of Kal's rampage.

Now that the proverbial cat had escaped the bag, the world knew _something _was out there. Even if the united friends had brought Kal to heel before big time exposure could ensue, the signs remained behind. Even if Lex's and Dr. Swann's rebuilding (and looking the other way) efforts succeeded, it couldn't be a secret anymore.

And, he worried, others like Morgan Edge and the corrupt cop from two years earlier would find the farm and him….They would force him to do things.

He just wanted his life back as it had been….But things had changed _again_.

And with all of his power, he couldn't do a damn thing about that.

He paced a few times while trying to burn off his nerves. He glanced at his watch expectantly hoping to will the seconds away. He glanced in the direction of the receptionist desk hoping for some sign from the nurse….

…Alas none came yet….

"Come on. You know it's going to be okay. She's alive. We're all going to make it," he told himself. He got up. "Coffee sounds good." He knew the main waiting area had the coffee machine there. He hoped the magic java would help him to forget. He hustled from the office toward that point.

Alas he had a surprise waiting there too…..

[Personnel Office—Five minutes earlier]

In the adjacent hall, Sandra finished filling out her paperwork for the medical center. After the fight between Kal and Byron, the investigative clinic had closed its doors for a few months. The clinic sadly needed structural repairs even before the fight. Now the area had cracks along the walls and roof.

Not to mention the administrators had blamed her for starting the whole thing.

_It's not my fault that savage tried to rape me! I'm thankful that Mr. Moore could save me. _She trembled in revulsion remembering Kal's cruel intentions. She feared he'd hurt her or worse….

Then her heart warmed at the thought of her Poet Prince. While she knew of his Other, the nurse knew neither persona would hurt her. She knew he'd protect her no matter what. _He's here somewhere. I'll find him. Hopefully his parents won't be too put off by my just showing up. At least Mr. Luthor helped me to get this job. _She eyed the job description in front of herself. _Home health care. Well at least I can help this girl out. Poor Miss Lang. Having her legs broken for the second time! _She shook her head sadly. _I can make a difference! _

The director, a portly dark haired man, smiled at her. He looked over her forms and nodded. "Thank you, Miss Riley. Everything's in order. Miss Lang's doctor is down two halls and to the right. If you'd like, you have time for a cup of coffee before she finishes her appointment."

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Mr. Tweedle," she expressed with a pleasant smile. "Room 2300. I'm looking forward to meeting her and that host family."

"The Kents are great people. You'll like them. In fact their son, Clark, is here with Miss Lang. You'll meet him up there," Tweedle assessed. "See you back here day after tomorrow then?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you. Have a great evening. See you then!" Sandra headed toward the waiting room in question. She really wanted that cup of coffee to help with the tickle in her throat. She maintained a rapid pace down the hall and entered the waiting room in question.

Contrary to her expectations, the room lay mostly empty. The lone exception, a tall dark haired man, stood at the coffee machine with his back turned to her. He seemed to wait as the machine whirred his drink into the cup in question sitting in its slot.

As he turned to face her, her eyes went wide…..

[Two minutes prior]

Clark meandered into the waiting room desiring his caffeinated nirvana. _I know Lex has that get together planned at the Talon but I really need something! _He put his change into the machine and selected "Light Coffee with Sugar".

The machine kicked to life, dropping a paper cup into place and starting the dark flow into said container.

He tapped his fingers on the dispenser's side anxiously while trying to dispel nervous energy. He heard the light footfalls on the tile behind himself. He grabbed the cup and turned toward the next person to excuse himself.

"It's you!" Sandra exclaimed wide eyed. She backed away in a dead panic.

"Me what?" he wondered. He didn't recognize her but, for some reason, she seemed familiar. "What's wrong?"

"Just get away from me!" She bolted from the room and toward the office.

He sighed and shook his head. _Could she be somebody that Kal ran into? Great. _He grimaced as the ghosts of anxiety past rattled through his head. He sipped anxiously from his cup while returning to Lana's doctor's office. He entered the room to find Sandra still glaring at him. While he wanted to help her, something told him to stay clear.

The receptionist noticed the standoff between them. "Young Lady, I don't know what the problem is. Clark's a nice young man. He's here helping his girlfriend."

Sandra shook her head. She really didn't want a scene. However the episode from Central City played through her head. If she was going to be working with Lana, she needed to know. "She's Lana Lang, correct?"

"That's right, Miss Riley. Mr. Kent, you know her?" the receptionist asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe I've seen her before but I don't remember."

Sandra gasped. "You most certainly should!" She saw him slump into the chair and rub his forehead with his index fingers. For some reason she saw confusion in his eyes not the manic intensity from Kal in Central City. _What is going on with him? Why isn't anyone putting him in Belle Reeve or the psych ward here? Why do I have to put up with HIM just to find Mr. Moore? Why? _She turned back to the desk primly."When will Miss Lang be ready?"

"Sorry. It'll be a half hour more. The doctor was held up in surgery. If you'd care to wait, you may," the receptionist informed her. She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at the excitable new hire.

Clark, for his part, wanted to fall through the floor. His embarrassment spiked to record levels. While he didn't remember, he wished that he could do so. _Kal did something. I know he did! Great. _He took a draught from his cup and distracted himself with a science magazine to try and make the time pass faster.

Sandra tapped her fingers on the chair rest next to where she sat. She resisted the temptation to call 911 because nobody would believe her story. If she shared her information with Lex, she was afraid he'd yank the job offer and leave her with nothing. _Now I know what a rat trapped in a cage feels like! It's his town and I'm the stupid newbie. Yeah right! Who's going to believe me? _She felt her heart sinking into her stomach.

Finally, after what seemed an interminable amount of time, the nurse wheeled Lana out of the room on the stretcher. "All right, Miss Lang. You seem all right. Miss Riley's waiting to talk with you. And Clark's going to take you home."

"Thanks!" Lana expressed happily. Her mood lightened under the doctor's prognosis and the thought of seeing her friends again. "Hi! It's great to meet you!"

"Good to meet you too." Sandra forced a smile onto her face for Lana's benefit as they shook hands. "Just wanted you to know that I'll be your nurse. I'll be checking in at the Kents' every day at first. We'll see how we're doing from there." She eyed Clark guardedly almost like a dog who'd been mauled by a rival breed.

Clark grimaced. _Now I know something happened._

Lana couldn't help but notice the nurse's skittishness. She glanced at her boyfriend and saw his reaction as well. _Something else that creep Kal did! Marvelous! _"Sounds great to me, Miss Riley. Please call me Lana."

"Please call me Sandra then. And I know Mr. Kent already even if he doesn't remember me," Sandra replied; her pain bleeding out at the end. "Sorry. Maybe we can talk back at the farm? There are some things I'd like to address in private."

"That'd be great. Sandra, it's okay. Would you like to accompany us for coffee first? We're heading for the café I co-own. It's called the Talon," Lana invited.

"I appreciate the offer but I need to find someone. I was told by Mr. Luthor that Byron Moore was here in town?" Sandra declined. Despite her trepidation with Clark, she felt relaxed around Lana in a paradoxical way.

"You bet he's here. He'd be at his parents' house until sunset. Do you know where that is?" Lana affirmed.

"If you'd like, you can follow us. We'll lead you to it," Clark offered hoping for any chance to redeem himself in the newcomer's eyes.

Sandra weighed the options in her head. To say that she didn't trust Clark was a gross understatement. However she'd be riding in her own car. Lana seemed nice enough. "All right. Maybe we could call first and let them know? I remember him saying his folks are really skittish of visitors?"

"That's putting it mildly especially before the sun goes down," Lana recalled from their earlier visits to the Moore house. She took out her cell and dialed it. After a brief conversation, she put the phone away. "Mrs. Moore says it's all right. We'd be delighted to lead you there, Sandra."

"Maybe I can have the address too? That way I kind of know where I'm going. Sorry," Sandra requested.

"Sure." Lana felt confused but wrote the address down on a piece of paper. She held it up. "There it is. Trust me; it's going to be okay. Follow us."

Clark took a deep breath. _I hope so._

Sandra collected her things and followed them both out. Until she knew more, she definitely decided to keep an eye on Clark….a very watchful eye indeed…..


	26. Byron's Surprise

Chapter 26

[Moore Household—Ten minutes later]

Even as the afternoon waned and the sun descended toward its western rest, Byron sat comfortably in his subterranean sanctum. He poured over his books imbibing every bit of the craft from his teachers and tutors therein. Occasionally he would head upstairs through the no-longer locked trapdoor to get something to eat or help his parents with some task.

With Lex's upgrades, that area had transformed. The drab concrete bunker/prison conditions disappeared.

Instead a padded rug cushioned the visitor's feet. Plaster and paint brightened the mood. Special lighting and windows throughout the room and house as a whole filtered the light making it possible for the Poet to go where he wished. Varnished bookcases and a matching desk lent an academic luster to the deal.

Best of all, no more manacles. No more locks. As long as he stayed under cover during daytime hours, Byron was fine.

His friends could and did visit him.

He could eat and live with his parents like a human being rather than an animal.

Life definitely was better…..

"Byron?" his mother called after lifting the trapdoor.

He smiled and checked his watch. _A little early. Ah! Never question the call! _"Yes, Mother?"

"Want to freshen up? We're about to have company. Lana just called. She and Clark Kent are coming over with another friend of yours apparently," she informed him.

"Friend? Who might that be?" he queried in surprise. He generally didn't like things which shook his world up for obvious reasons. He shut the tome in front of himself and set it down on the desk. A deep breath allowed him to compose himself and relax the Other. He started toward the ladder. "Did they say who?"

"No. They said you'd like the surprise. Frankly, Byron, we don't need any other surprises this week," she worried.

"I trust them, Mother. Clark's had a few issues. We all do. Guess we'll see how it turns out," he supposed; giving her a smile and heading toward the bathroom to splash some water on his face, reapply his sunblock cream and make himself more presentable.

_I just hope it's okay! _She headed for the kitchen to make coffee for the guests.

[Five minutes later]

Clark turned into the driveway with a brooding air. He still worried about Sandra's outlook…not that it wasn't warranted, mind you. He knew better than that. He knew Kal's actions had consequences. He drove in silent meditation trying to think of a way to making everything better.

If there was a magic wand, he wished he had his hand on it at the moment.

He glanced through the window toward the back where Lana rode in her cushioned cocoon. He wished she could've been with him. He needed her gentle advice and prodding at the moment. Instead she remained alone and just as trapped as he was by the situation. Red meteors and a large cabinet may have done the damage but they both had overreached. They'd tried to do too much.

Now they both needed to deal with the fallout.

He rubbed his forehead and glanced toward the house. While not as imposing, the house still bore the old appearance on the outside. He still heard the dogs barking in their pen. _Things are changing there, Clark. Give them time. Speaking of change, take control now! _He rapped on the window and slid it open. "Hey. You okay back there?"

"I'm fine. That's my question for you," she indicated. Even if her legs were bothering her, she wasn't going to let on about that. She knew he had enough to worry about at the moment.

"Worried about Sandra." He sighed heavily.

"Clark, if she wanted to have you arrested, she could've called the sheriff at the med center. She didn't. Let's hope Byron can help," she assured him.

He conceded a nod while glancing in the rear view mirror at the lavender compact car right behind them. "Let's hope she's okay with following us in there. I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't."

"Be positive. Okay?" She kept her own fingers crossed.

"I'm trying. It just seems we keep making things worse. You know?" He allowed his fear and trepidation into his eyes.

She had to admit he had a point. Still that wasn't the time for recriminations. "We've both made mistakes, Clark. Everyone does. Question is _do we let them define us? _Talk about this later at home?"

He nodded; his heart feeling lighter when she said _at home_. "Yeah definitely. I'll be back." He got out of the cab and walked back toward the other car with a deliberate pace. He tapped lightly on her window. "Hey, Sandra?"

The driver cracked her window guardedly. "Sure this is it? Seems kind of out of the way and creepy."

"You should've seen it before Lex put some touches on it," he informed her. "Glad he did though."

Sandra's heart sunk. _How could poor Mr. Moore be stuck in a place like this? Really! _She sighed. "I can imagine." She bit her lip. She really didn't want to get out but she couldn't stay there like a coward either.

Even if she didn't exactly trust Clark, her Prince was locked in the tower….

And this heroine wouldn't fail him. No way.

Clark sensed her trepidation. He inhaled deeply and stepped back. "It's okay. I'll see you at the door." He turned and walked back toward the house.

_At least he's giving me my space. Score some points for empathy, Mr. Kent. _The nurse climbed out of the car and grabbed her purse. Inside of that, her cell phone and a tiny can of mace waited just in case. She followed his steps and glanced up at the foreboding structure. She shivered but made herself walk tall.

_For Mr. Moore I can do this…. _She slowly creaked her way up the wooden steps to where he waited for her. "It is okay to knock?"

"Sure." Clark rapped on the door.

Mrs. Moore slowly opened it and peered out at her visitors. "Good afternoon, Clark. You seem to be more yourself."

_That's to be determined. _Sandra tried to keep a straight face. She knew Clark was trying for everyone's benefit. She also wanted to make a good first impression.

"Yes, Ma 'am. Thanks to Byron and our friends. Speaking of our friends, I'd like to introduce you to one of Byron's nurses from Central City. This is Sandra Riley. Sandra, this is Byron's Mom," he introduced before stepping out of the way so that the two women could look at each other.

Sandra bit back a gulp and put on her best face. She'd heard the stories about Byron's parents and their treatment of their son. She'd wondered what kind of mother would ever allow such things to happen. Admittedly she'd demonized them.

The woman standing in front of her seemed _nice_ and definitely not a _demon_….

For her part, Mrs. Moore studied the younger woman. From the clean cut blouse and skirt, she gathered that Sandra embodied a clean cut outlook. She could see the professional clearly there. But there was more….

…she could feel the judgment there….

…she could clearly discern concern and _love _for her son in the visitor's eyes…

_This girl's presence is more than as just a nurse. _"I'm sorry, Sandra, that Mr. Moore isn't home at the moment. He'd like to meet you. First of all, welcome. Thank you for caring about Byron."

Sandra smiled nervously. "I…it's a pleasure, Mrs. Moore. He's such a wonderful person. I wish I had his heart and strength. I look forward to being in Smallville. I start over at the medical center on Monday. With your permission, I'd like to visit Mr. Moore…I mean Byron." She quivered in spite of herself. "I'm…sorry. I seem really forward."

Mrs. Moore glanced at Clark who nodded in affirmation. "We'll see how it goes. Thank you for respecting our feelings, Sandra. That'll go a long way to getting my husband's trust." She stepped out onto the porch and embraced the suitor for her son's heart. "Sorry…we're really protective."

"Sandra?" Byron stopped cold on the porch and stared at the visitor. For once, his inner Muse failed him. His heart skipped a beat. Here he'd spent the previous three days lamenting the loss of their conversations and friendship. He feared he'd never see her again.

And here she was in front of him. Her hair billowed gently on the midafternoon breeze. Her eyes sparkled at him warmly like the waters of a refreshing stream on a spring afternoon.

She'd come there….

…for him….

"Hello, Mr. Moore," she greeted while keeping herself in character for their benefit at least. She wanted to embrace him but didn't want to offend his mother. "I'm glad you're all right. I was worried."

"I've never been better. Thank you." As with his guest, Byron was just as nervous expressing himself in front of his mother.

"Go ahead. It's all right." His mother motioned with her head and offered a gentle smile.

The poet nodded in appreciation before seizing onto Sandra in _Amor's _embrace. Now that they weren't patient and nurse anymore, he could do so openly. He could endure _Sol_'s burning even through the protective cream. "I never thought you'd do it."

"I need a job and well…" She looked deeply into his eyes. "…a life. I need you, Mr. Moore…I…"

"Please. Please call me, Byron, Sandra. I'd like that," he requested.

She blushed. "Okay,…Byron." She mouthed the taste of his name almost like a mocha drink with the most exquisite cocoa behind it. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you for being here." Byron touched foreheads with hers.

Her heart floated in warm bliss. She had her man. It felt wonderful. "You don't ever have to thank me, Byron. Ever. It's my joy." She turned to Clark. "Thank you, Mr. Kent. I appreciate you guiding us here."

"My pleasure." Clark grinned at them. "Maybe though we might want to let Lana say hi too?"

"My goodness! Where is Miss Lang?" Mrs. Moore wondered.

"In the back of my truck. She can't sit except in her chair," Clark explained while leading them over to the vehicle. "Hi. Guess who found each other?"

"So I heard." Lana grinned at the couple. "Hi, Byron. Glad we ran into her. She wanted to know how to find you. We showed her the way."

"And I appreciate it," Sandra expressed almost dreamily. She smiled at the group…even giving Clark a momentary appreciative expression. "Byron, is your cream holding up okay?"

"I'm doing all right. What vexes thee?" the Poet wondered.

Sandra shook her head. "Nothing. I was wondering if you can come with us to the Talon? We're celebrating Lana's getting out of the house. Lana?"

"I wanted to see everyone. Even if I can't go inside, I guess we can visit." Lana grinned. "It's better than being cooped up in bed."

"Whatever makes you happy," Clark insisted with a grin.

"And _that _is the _right answer_," his girlfriend teased. "How about it, Byron? I'm sure Lex will have some cream with him."

Byron glanced back at his mother. "Give me a minute." He headed back toward her to talk with her.

"I hope we're not pushing it," Sandra worried.

"Byron's got his stuff on. Lex says it's good for at least four hours. It should hold for a couple of coffees," Clark presumed.

"And if it doesn't, we can hide him in the back until after dark," Lana declared. "It should work great."

Sandra considered the plan carefully. The way they explained it, they had all of the bases covered. Best of all, Byron could be part of the group and still be safe from a solar powered explosion. "Okay. I'd like to meet everyone. Excuse me." She headed back toward the house.

"She's still uneasy," Clark assessed.

"And she's going to be. So are the others around Byron. You both have to build trust. I know you're okay," Lana reminded him. "Anything?"

Clark nodded. "They're coming." He waved to Byron and Sandra as they got into her car. He also yelled to Mrs. Moore. "Don't worry! We'll be watching out for him!"

Mrs. Moore waved back at him with an appreciative yet anxious nod. She hoped for the best but would still worry for a while yet. With that she went back in the house.

"Let's go!" Clark urged while climbing in the cab and turning the key in the ignition. Once in motion, he and Lana led their mini convoy out of the Moores' driveway and toward the town beyond.

It was a celebration for all concerned…and that was the way it should be. It should be indeed…..


	27. Talon Party

Chapter 27 [Fifteen minutes later—Talon]

As the two vehicles passed into town and down the familiar roads heading for its center, Lana felt the butterflies churning around in her stomach. She worried about the café. She wished she could do more. Frankly she wanted to jump out of that truck and run circles around Miranda and the rest of the crew.

Alas. Her legs had other ideas….

_I wish I weren't so damn helpless! _She frowned. She knew that everyone understood her situation. She imagined they would hold her position until she was on her feet again.

They were understanding….

…she wished she could be….

She felt the truck slowing down. Out the back, she could see the familiar storefronts along Main Street rolling past. She could hear the cars and activity of passersby. She imagined the aromas of the coffee from her treasured sanctuary. _Not long now! It's going to be okay…. _She sighed wishing she could just jump out of there and start waiting on her friends again. _I wish I didn't feel so useless! _

About the time she anticipated it would happen, she felt the truck turn left and pass over the familiar bump in the sidewalk entrance to the parking lot. She could smell the coffee clearly. She took a deep relaxing breath.

_Wait a minute. Coffee aroma out here? What the Hell? _Her eyes snapped open. She heard some sort of bustling activity going on in the area. While she knew Lex and Miranda had organized something, she wondered what it was. She noticed Clark parking and shutting the engine off.

"Hey, guys! This is awesome!" Clark exclaimed from the side. "Come on around!" He got out of the cab. "Hey, Lana! Wait until you see what they've done for you!" He grinned while opening up the tailgate.

"We got a few friends together." Lex smirked from beside the farm boy. "Hope you don't mind a recliner with your coffee."

"A recliner? _Lex!_ You shouldn't have! I can't accept that!" Lana blushed from the attention.

"If it helps you enjoy, Boss, shut up and take it," Miranda countered firmly. "Clark, can we get her into it without hurting her?" She climbed up into the back and took hold of the comforter under her friend's arms.

"Get her back and shoulders. Lex and I will keep her legs straight," Clark advised. "Got it, Lex?"

"I think I can do my share, Clark, but yeah," Lex retorted with a bit of sarcasm. "Take it slow."

"Be careful!" Sandra called out in concern for her charge.

The trio moved the patient almost like they would a fine pile of china dishes out of the truck. Once they lowered her to street level, they ushered her to the recliner in question.

The chair in question had deep cushions and a pink hue. Its foot rest was already extended to accommodate Lana's splinted legs. And, as it was situated on top of an oversized hand truck, the chair could be moved around as needed.

"Feel okay?" Lex inquired. "A friend of mine in Metro brought this out as a new line. I ordered the first one in your honor."

"I really appreciate it, Lex. Thanks." Lana had to admit she loved the comfort while sinking into the cushions. Other than her bed, it was the only place her legs didn't ache. She reclined in the softness for a second.

"Don't fall asleep there, Boss," Miranda cracked.

"I wasn't planning to, Miri," the co-manager retorted with a humorous flair. "I just wish I could have this brought back to the farm."

"That was the plan," Lex indicated. "Clark's parents already said it's okay. Meantime let's get you to your party. Clark, want the honors?"

Clark smiled. Ushering his love around was something he definitely didn't mind doing. Besides he wanted her to see her surprise. "I've got this. Thanks! Want that coffee?"

"I'm definitely ready but getting this through the door is going to be some trick," Lana presumed.

"Oh we took care of that," Miranda assured her with a chuckle. "If you can't get in, well…." She pointed straight ahead. "What do you think of that?"

Lana shook her head and grinned. "Honestly!"

In front of her, several dozen townspeople had gathered to greet her. In addition, a sizable table of pastries and muffins sat waiting for their sacrifice to the customers' satisfaction. Several pots of coffee sat warming off to the side.

"You didn't think we'd forget, did you?" Pete queried. "You put up with enough between the legs and dealing with my man here. We figured a little moral support would work wonders."

"It is, Pete. Thanks." Lana glanced around at the group misty eyed. She couldn't believe that everyone had come out for her like this. "We have any cappuccino?"

"Just as you like it," Miranda noted while handing her a cup of the frothy beverage.

Lana savored the hot drink and nodded in satisfaction. She'd missed the taste and flavor. She definitely missed her customers and friends. "Thank you, everyone! I really appreciate this! According to the doctor, I can start physical therapy in a couple of days. So I'll be back here really soon! Meantime Clark's been a great help." She looked up into her boyfriend's eyes and grinned at him.

He squeezed her left hand softly in his. "Never a problem." He returned the gaze into her dark pools with his own. "You know my folks and I consider you a part of the family." He smiled to affirm that. "And with Sandra around, we'll be getting you back on your feet in no time."

Lana nodded. "Thanks, Clark, for the reminder! Everyone, this is Sandra Riley!" She motioned toward Byron and Sandra. "Can you both come over here?"

"Miss Lang, this is your afternoon," Sandra protested.

"Lana's being noble in sharing her affair with you," Byron assured her. "It's time you knew our friends and they knew you."

Sandra grimaced while feeling suddenly shy. She wanted to meet everyone of course. However she didn't want to steal her patient's thunder either. She shuddered nervously.

"It's okay," Lana insisted before continuing, "Sandra's just moved here from Central City. She was one of Byron's nurses at the clinic there. She's starting at the med center on Monday. I'm her first patient as she's agreed to do home health duties to start with. How about some applause?"

The group on cue clapped enthusiastically.

Sandra took a deep breath and smiled. She blushed rosy red but kept her composure. She clenched Byron's hand before expressing, "Thank you, everyone! I'm glad to be here! I look forward to getting to know all of you. It's a pleasure!" She waved before handing it back to Lana.

"And it's our pleasure too, Sandra. Why don't we all enjoy ourselves?" Lana declared. She noticed an unfamiliar woman of slender build and dark hair standing off to the side watching her, Clark and Byron studiously. _Who's that? _"Clark? You know her?"

He shook his head. "No…never seen her before."

Lex followed their glance toward the stranger. "I do. She's okay. Hang on." He crossed the lot toward her.

"Now what?" Lana wondered.

"Guess we'll find out," Clark presumed. _Lex, what's going on?_

Even as the crowd celebrated Lana's return to the world, a lone woman watched them from the street. Her gentle yet intense dark eyes scanned the downtown strip taking in every detail around them. She straightened her hair even as it was being tussled by the breeze.

She watched the Traveler carefully. Even before her father told her to come there, she knew of his existence. As with Lex, she'd overheard the whole story during their parents' _Veritas _sessions when they were children. She'd documented the whole thing in her head in case she met that person.

And now he was helping his girlfriend to enjoy a day…quite a twist from just a week earlier.

_You do have many layers, Mr. Kent. _She would of course relay the news back to New York that evening. Once the gathering across the street had dispersed, she'd go into the café for a cappuccino. For now she was content to watch.

"A little old for the cloak and dagger games aren't we?" a familiar voice supposed saucily.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face Lex who watched her in turn. Despite the years since their last meeting, she knew him immediately. "Hello, Alex."

"It's _Lex _know, Patricia. You could join us, you know. The coffee's quite good. Miranda's a crack shot with that coffee press. We can make you whatever drink you like," he invited. "Besides Clark and Lana would like to meet you. So would their parents."

"All in good time, Lex. I'd rather not draw attention to myself here. It is Miss Lang's day after all," she declined.

"They've already seen you. Newsflash, Patricia, you're drawing attention by playing the _voyeur_ rather than just hanging out in the crowd. Your Dad told us you were coming." He took a caffeinated draught with a pointed air. "This isn't one of our games when we were kids, Patricia."

"I'm aware of that." She offered him a conciliatory smile. "Maybe we can talk later at the mansion?"

"We can." He shrugged and glanced back at the group. "I'd rather talk at the farm. Your Dad would agree with me. We need everything to be open where Clark's concerned…at least within our group."

"Not too open, Lex. Dad would agree with me on that," she countered.

"_Touche_," he conceded. "Okay. We'll be in touch. I'll let them know you're here. Meantime do try the coffee, Patricia. Have a great afternoon." With that he headed back for the party.

_Don't worry. I'll be in touch, Lex. _With that she headed back toward the waiting dark car. After getting in, she tapped on the window. "The motel, Max, if you would please?"

The dark suited blonde driver nodded and sped them toward their destination.

_Too bad. I tried_. Lex frowned while recalling Patricia's domineering attitude during those vacation visits. _Maybe I need to get her father to make her open up and play ball. _He composed himself before he reached the crowd again. He wasn't about to ruin Lana's day or alert more people to Clark's issues on the whole.

"Who was that?" Lana wondered.

"Dr. Swann's daughter. She likes to meet people in private. I invited her to join us but that's how it goes," Lex explained before finishing his drink. "I'm going for a refill. You both good?"

"Thanks, Lex. I'll be okay," she declined.

"Me too but thanks," Clark chimed in but with appreciation.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Lex supposed before heading toward the coffee station for a refill.

"Why didn't Miss Swann come over? I'd like to meet her," Lana wondered.

"So would I. Weird." Clark glanced at the now empty street curiously. Although the dark car no longer sat in its spot or the woman watched them, he could feel another quandary forming like a funnel cloud in the midst of a rotating storm.

Another mystery on top of the others.

Just what they all needed…


	28. A Clana Understanding

Chapter 28 [Kent Farm—Hours Later]

Despite the mystery of Patricia Swann, the Talon block party proved a success. Business boomed. Acquaintances were renewed. Town talk flowed between friends. Other friendships were formed. Love solidified its bonds between the two central couples.

For Lana especially, it had been joyful. Since she'd been cooped up in the house following her surgery, she'd felt isolated. Oh sure, Clark had and always would do his best to make her feel special. Still she enjoyed the outing. It gave her hope, a reminder of her goals once physical therapy started anew and a chance at life both old and new.

Certainly a great deal of food for thought where all were concerned.

Lana sat in her new recliner and looked out the rear living room window. The freshly risen stars twinkled in the fading twilight above. Cocoa goodness flowed from mug over lips and down her throat. Her heart felt lighter than it had in a while. She'd enjoyed dinner with the Kents as well since they all sat in the living room rather than the kitchen table.

While it felt weird to see her eating with her feet up in the chair, at least everyone could eat fairly normally as a group…a _family_.

Still she puzzled over why Miss Swann hadn't joined them earlier in the day. After dealing with Drs. Swann and Crosby, she wanted to meet the "viceroy". _Maybe she wants to keep it as business. Great. I was hoping we could all get along. _She shrugged and took another gulp from her cup. Sooner or later the stranger would announce herself.

Hopefully not as part of some task force…..

_Maybe Lex can tell us more. _She shook her head and scratched her chin in deep contemplation. She certainly didn't want any more mysteries for them to deal with. Keeping up with everyone's positions on the proverbial chessboard proved challenging enough for all concerned. _Why can't we just have a *normal* life here? I just hope that Jor-El guy stays away! _Then she felt a pair of gentle hands softly alighting on her shoulders and easing her nerves. "A girl could spill her drink at your ninja ways, _Mr. Kent_," she teased.

Clark sat down in the wicker rocking chair beside her. Over the previous week and a half, he'd grown accustomed and even treasured having his beloved staying under his family's roof. While he understood that it was purely for rehabbing reasons, he still enjoyed the side benefits of her presence. "You were zoned out, Lana. Sorry. Figured I help with the tension." He sipped on a cup of coffee. "What's wrong?"

"Just wondering about Ms. Swann. Why didn't she join us, Clark? It would've been nice to talk with her," she expressed.

Clark shrugged. "Lex said she didn't want anyone overhearing us. I figure she'll show herself when she's ready. Meantime there's something else." He frowned and took a big gulp.

She clearly saw the drastic shift in tone, facial expression and mood within the blink of an eye. "Short of Sheriff Adams, I'm afraid to ask…."

"You might be. Sandra's eating dinner with us tomorrow night. At least my parents got her to bring Byron with her." Clark ran his hands through his dark mane nervously. "I just hope World War III doesn't break out between her and my Dad."

"Kal did assault her, Clark. Granted she needs to deal with it. But we need to confront it _and _him both. As I rehab my legs, maybe you might want to think of a way to deal with him too," Lana suggested.

"Yeah I know he did it. Short of staying away from the red kryptonite, I don't know what else to do," he lamented.

She rubbed his hand caringly and gazed into his eyes. "Kal is a part of you, Clark. If you don't figure out how to deal with him, this stuff's going to keep happening. I really hate to say this but maybe you need to be aware of the consequences."

"Consequences? Lana, it's not like I mean this to happen," he argued. He resisted the urge to flare at her. Instead he took a pained gulp from his coffee.

"But it does. Sandra's like me, Clark. Look I love you. Still I remember having to deal with Edge's men! I had to _kill for you_. It was in self defense but I still had to kill. If Byron hadn't stopped it, Kal would've raped Sandra. Then what, Clark? Being arrested would be the least of your troubles. That creepy Dr. Garner at Sommerholt would be targeting you after that. Learn from this." She locked eyes with him. "Make me a promise."

"Depends," he hedged feeling really insecure at this intrusion into his formerly private airspace.

"No, Clark, I need this promise from you," she insisted firmly. Her eyes set primly and locked into his pools.

"If anything like this is happening and I mean _anything_, you talk to me. If not me then Pete, Byron or Lex immediately. We can work together as a _team_. Please, Clark. If we're to have anything, you can't push me away any more!" she pleaded with him. Even as her tone remained even, her face and eyes revealed her desperation. She took his hands in hers. "I'm willing to promise you the same thing. We just can't keep taking chances."

He sighed and sat quietly for a minute. He wished that his parents hadn't gone out for groceries. How he'd want to bring Jonathan into the discussion at that particular moment to get his father's okay on that promise before he made it. He measured out the pluses and minuses out of habit.

Unlike the previous times, there were no real minuses….

Unlike the previous time, _this was Lana asking_. _Lana who now knew the Secret and was staying the course. Lana who loved him with every fiber of her being. _

_Lana…his heart, future and compass to his World's Course…..Be that Earthly, Kryptonian or the necessary hybridization of both cultures…._

There was no other option…and really no sane objection….

"You're…right," he conceded admittedly with some effort. "I'll come to you with these things. I promise." He bowed his head. Tears welled up in his eyes over the effort to open up the long established boundaries not to mention the shame he felt over lying and hiding things from her.

She briefly glimpsed at the sky. _Thank You. _Then she squeezed his hands gently in hers. "Clark, thank you for that."

"Thank you for what? I should've done it sooner," he admitted forlornly.

"Yes you should have. Still we can start from here. _Both of us_." She accepted his promise with a heartfelt lip lock that rocked both of their worlds.

"For both of us." His heart lightened from the Secret's load. His head no longer felt heavy from keeping things away. He was free to ask her things. "So what do we do tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "We be honest about things. She knows about you. Byron, I'm sure, is talking to her about Kal and you. We need to assure her, Clark, that she isn't going to be in the line of fire again. However she also needs to understand that you have to deal with it. You can't really do this by yourself. None of us can."

"I can see Mom and Dad having a cow over that discussion," he worried.

"I hope they can deal with it. I know they mean well. Your folks need to understand that it's no longer contained here. Kal broke contain with his…escapades. It's become complicated. And that's not including the ghosts of my great aunt and your birth Dad. If they get involved again, this could really get weird. We need _everyone_, Clark, who _knows._"

"Again talk to Mom and Dad." He really dreaded the coming discussion.

"If we want this to work out, we need to be united, Clark. Then we have something to take to Dr. Swann and his daughter." She sipped again on her cocoa feeling satisfied in the conversation's outcome at least for the moment. "We will make this work. I _believe_, Clark."

"_I believe," _he concurred before brushing her lips with his own.

And outside a shooting star cut across the darkened sky.

Maybe the storm still brewed. For the moment, however, _Amor _held the field. And that is what mattered….


	29. Assessments

Chapter 29 [Next Morning]

[Luthor Mansion]

Lex sat behind his desk while scrolling through his secured files. The rising stock prices brought a smile to his face. He definitely liked his supervisors' progress reports concerning the LuthorCorp plant…and the neutralizing of his father's complaining that it would bring. His calls to Central City and the local medical center had kept Clark out of the limelight and insured Sandra's smooth transition to her new setting. Most of all the "block party" at the Talon had brought more business than he could've anticipated.

Best of all, he now knew Clark's Big Secret. He no longer had to guess at his younger friend's motivations. He understood what the farm boy had done to protect him and the others. While he'd been angry at first, he'd come to remember what his father, Garner and the Phelans of the world would do if they found out. Accordingly he vowed to help his friend at every turn.

Yes everything seemed to be going perfect….

Well _almost _perfect…..

Sandra proved a mixed bag at the moment. Her enthusiasm toward the new position and Smallville in general provided a positive spin on things. She seemed to really hit it off with the new neighbors on the previous day. Her relationship with Byron could now be in the open. She really got along with Lana. But the lingering issues with Kal remained….

…a trauma that if unchecked could sink everything….

The billionaire could see that Clark was in overdrive trying to reassure the nurse that he was in control. He observed first hand and through other accounts that Clark tried to give Sandra her space yet just try to start over. He knew it would be a tumultuous process….

...especially with the dinner that night….

He sipped on a cup of Javanese coffee letting the exotic flavors and hints of richness sooth his tongue, throat and nerves. He knew how protective Jonathan and Martha were of their son and how hard the adjustments were to the "new reality". Accepting the newcomer's issues and helping her to deal with them would prove a tough challenge by any stretch of the imagination.

Jonathan's paranoia, bordering on "meteor freakishness," posed a challenge of its own…one that threatened to blow the top off of the situation and ruin everything.

_Wish it weren't so hard for Clark's sake. No wonder the kid's ready to go off the deep end. _He looked up at his mother's portrait. "Wish you were here, Mom. This is when I miss you the most."

"We all do, Lex."

He smirked at the voice. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." He turned to find Patricia watching him from the door. "She would've been a warm and even handed presence for Clark to deal with."

"True," she concurred. She recalled how Lillian had kept Lionel, the Teagues and Queens at bay during their families' excursions. "Dad talks about her every so often."

He nodded albeit with some surprise. "I didn't expect your father to recall that. He's so…well…" He cleared his throat and went for the coffee maker.

"Wrapped up? Lex, Dad isn't so into the universe and its secrets that he's forgotten about everyone _here_. He's reclusive not a self-centered idiot. Trust me. I've heard the stories about her. We all would've been better off had she lived longer," she pointed out. "He says hello by the way."

"Too bad you couldn't have done the same yesterday. Clark and Lana wanted to meet you," he lamented while pouring her some coffee. "I have cream, milk and sugar there if you want." He handed her the mug.

"Thank you." She fixed her drink to her own liking. Then she sampled the results for herself. "You certainly have developed your tastes."

"I try," he deadpanned while considering his guest. "So what does your Dad think about yesterday?"

"Given that Mr. Kent kept himself in check and is back to blending in, Dad approved. He just wants to keep your father and others from figuring out our Big Secret. He agrees with you that I should've introduced myself by the way," she reported before chasing her words with a caffeinated gulp.

"When are you dropping by the farm then?" he inquired knowing what was coming.

"Tomorrow or the next day. I don't want to intrude on Miss Riley's meeting with them tonight. There are bigger forces at work here. Let the Kents and Miss Riley adjust to each other. I'll enter the fray when I feel the situation's at its least…_volatile_," she clarified. "Any word on the Sullivans?"

"Gabe Sullivan's still dealing with his family out of town. His daughter, Chloe, will be back at some point, I imagine," he assessed. "She could prove a complication."

"Given her aptitude for spilling the truth and not considering the consequences until later, I'd say that's an understatement. You almost died because of that as I recall," she remembered.

"My father's still got his claws in her. Chloe does care about Clark. Still she is a teenager. Seeing him with Lana Lang made her go to Dad in the first place. Last thing we need is her running something in the high school newspaper," he added. "I wish she'd stay out of town."

"This is her home and these are her friends, Lex. Miss Sullivan is going to be in the picture eventually." She considered the view out of the window onto the grounds while letting her next words out carefully. "She will figure out Mr. Kent's situation on her own."

"Clark's aware of her, I'm sure. When he's not on red-k and running around as Kal, he's actually a great actor and observer of things. I just hope he keeps his head on straight around her," he declared. "Last thing we need is for Dad to pressure her into finding out more on Clark."

"I trust her to know of Lionel's threat, Lex. Question is can the Kents keep him at bay?" she queried expectantly.

"So far they have. Now that we're on board, your Dad and we can help in that regard," he concurred. "Do visit at some point. It's going to take them long enough to get to know you and let them develop some trust."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She took another measured draught from the mug and began to plan how she wanted that introduction to go.

Lex, for his part, relaxed ever so slightly. At least Patricia was moving into active involvement.

One less duck in the row to worry about on that choppy water…..

[Kent Farm]

Even as Lex and Patricia discussed things, Clark finished a round of repairs on the barn's back wall. After the understanding he and Lana had reached, he wanted time to think on things…to ponder….

In truth, he dreaded dealing with Jonathan over it. He knew his Dad would blow a fuse over any kind of relenting of knowledge or control over the situation. He saw the older man stewing during the "summit" with Dr. Swann and the others at the table. He had avoided the farmer for the most part except during meals.

And Jonathan had done a lot of the same.

_Between this stuff and Jor-El, it's driving us all nuts. _He kicked a tin can across the length of the barn letting it ting hard off of the far wall. "Why did they send me here? It just makes screws everything up."

"Now that's a question, Son."

He turned to find Jonathan watching him from the door. "Hey, Dad. Umm…sorry. Kind of got sidetracked with all of this other stuff." He grimaced at the anticipated lecture.

"I imagine you would. Anyone else would be hiding out upstairs right now. At least you got the chores all caught up. That back wall looks great. Take a seat, Clark. We need to talk," Jonathan assured him.

Clark stiffened wondering what his father would get on him about now. He slowly eased his way toward that bottom step. "Lana and I haven't done anything, Dad."

"I know, Son. I'm really proud of how you're both handling things," Jonathan assured him. "Just take a seat. This isn't a lecture. I've just been trying to wrap my head around things."

Clark rubbed his forehead with his hands. "I am too. It's strange having people who know my Secret. I'm struggling to remember what Kal did. I'm scared he's going to get out again. I want to help Sandra but I don't know what happened."

Jonathan took a deep breath and bowed his head. He could see Clark's consternation clearly etched across the other's face. He appreciated that at least his son was considering the ramifications of his actions this time and where to go from there. "Takes a man to lay out those issues and to start considering them. It's just too bad we had to leave that barn door open, isn't it?" He sighed knowing that Clark would get defensive. "I wish we didn't have all of these issues either, Clark. We do though. It was a lot easier before the Caves and the Swanns."

"Yeah. I was just a farm boy with abilities. I didn't know about the Kryptonian angle or Jor-El. Now I've got a bigger mess to deal with. Lana spoke about including both places. Everybody though wants everything _their way_. Wish I could figure myself out," Clark recalled. He did wish he could hit a reset button and have everything as it was….

…too bad the requisite time machine was lacking at the moment…..

Jonathan rubbed his son's right shoulder soothingly. "We're all trying to figure this stuff out." He of course wasn't mentioning the covenant between Jor-El and himself still in place from Kal's last 'excursion' to Metropolis during the previous summer. Frankly he worried when the guardian spirit would try and enforce that agreement….

…just another thing to worry about….

"So which way am I supposed to go? It's not like I have an instruction manual or anything," Clark supposed while trying not to let his frustration go through the roof.

"I really wish your Mom and I could raise you like any Earth teenager, Clark. I know she feels the same way. But….we can't," Jonathan conceded. The last words hung in the air like the humidity on a July day. While he took advantage of Clark's gifts around the farm, he resented the cultural baggage that came with them. Finding out that Jor-El had hid there during his 1961 visit really unnerved him.

It just seemed like Jor-El pressed further and further into the Kents' affairs…because he felt _superior _to them….

…and Jonathan frankly resented the whole thing….

"I guess it's good that Dr. Swann knows as much as he does," Clark presumed.

"It is good, Clark. I wish that man didn't know as much about us as he does. Still he did help with Central City. He also is answering your questions and coaching you on restraint. I'll give him that. I guess I just wish that I had more control," Jonathan admitted.

"You're my Dad. You do," Clark declared.

"Sometimes I feel like everyone's running your life except us. That's why your Mom and I didn't come down harder about this latest incident. Still, Son, you need to figure out a way to deal with things before you find a chunk of red kryptonite and let that other side out," Jonathan admitted. "Before we do anything else, that has to happen."

"And convince Sandra that she won't be attacked again in the process. She's going to be around a lot working with Lana. She has a right to some security," Clark conceded.

"She does but she needs to understand your situation. As long as we're trying to work with her, I expect the same coming back the other way," Jonathan asserted.

"But I traumatized her, Dad!"

"_Kal _traumatized her, Son, not you."

"He's part of me! I can't blame her if she sees him when she looks at me," Clark insisted. He felt his forehead starting to pound. "I want her to know that."

"We have to build her trust, Clark. It's the only way," Jonathan indicated. "And again it has to work both ways." He stood up. "We can't be expected to handle this overnight. Nobody's definitely expecting that from you especially. But you need to keep working on it. Just be positive tonight. Remember you aren't going to be alone."

Clark smiled. "I know but thanks, Dad."

"My pleasure, Son. Come on. I think your mother's got some lunch ready. Follow me," Jonathan advised before heading toward the house.

Clark did follow his father toward the house. Some of Martha's chicken salad sounded great. Definitely another pep talk with Lana posed a great prospect. While the adjustment to both sides of his heritage would be Hell, at least now he had time to work into it….

…And that he would have help at dinner….

_That _was a great thing in itself…one Clark hoped would keep the affair from bombing miserably….


	30. Couple Therapies

Chapter 30 [That Night]

[Moore Household]

Throughout the day, the heaviness continued to press down on the farming community. An unseasonable humidity hung heavily in the air. The sun, although not blazing hot, still raised temps into the eighties. The residents muddled through their affairs as best as they could. Then they retreated into their houses for cool comfort.

It was a day for thinking that was for sure…..

Just after sunset, Sandra turned off of the road into the driveway. She'd drove to Metropolis that day to research Clark's situation. Between the medical libraries at Met U. and Metropolis General Hospital, she accessed enough online articles to choke a horse. She'd even contacted a former classmate, Rose McLaughlin, who specialized in schizophrenic conditions to get personal insight.

After the reading and visiting, the situation became more complex….

After her previous position, she had encountered several patients with multiple personalities and a wide range of reactions to treatment and the people around them. She'd accustomed herself to dealing with the _individual personas _inside of each person. In Byron's case, she'd dealt with both the berserker and her Poet Prince trying to understand the former and love the latter.

She had enough problems of her own. Frankly who was she to judge?

_I just hope Mr. Kent can keep his marbles together. We don't need that Kal creep coming out again. _She bit her lip and bowed her head. She knew she'd needed to talk to someone about what had happened in Central City. However she also understood Clark's need for secrecy. _I don't want to keep using Byron like this. I'm so lucky he's so understanding and kind! _She wiped her eyes off and sighed.

Just then, a gentle tapping echoed from the window.

"Sandra? What's wrong? Have I offended you?" Byron asked.

_I should've kept a stiff upper lip. No sense in getting him upset too! _She took a deep breath and smiled for his benefit. "My mind's just full of silly stuff tonight. Nothing you should be concerned with. Does your Mom need anything from the store?"

"Mother's fine." He eyed her with his detailed eye. Despite her efforts to compose herself, he saw right through her façade. "And what you're dealing with _is mostly certainly not silly_. The scenario tis difficult indeed. You are confronting a dark fear. We all know that. Be honest with yourself and us. You are important to me." He smiled warmly at her. "I am here for you, Milady." He presented her with a white rose. "For our evening."

She blushed. "You're amazing. You know that? Here I am fretting up a storm and you're thinking of me."

"You prepare for Clark. You show due consideration for him. You have done the same for me in the past, Sandra. Love is about sharing and support. Tonight I am there for thee." He lifted her right hand and kissed the back of it feather softly. "It will be all right."

"I know. I've been reading up on Mr. Kent's situation. I want to be ready for this discussion, Byron," she agreed. "He shouldn't be persecuted for what his alter ego did."

"Agreed. That is why we are a support group. We support but also advise. If that is true, we shall have an excellent dinner indeed," he concurred.

"On that note…." She turned the key in the ignition and starting backing out of the driveway toward the main event at hand.

[Kent Farm]

Even as Sandra and Byron headed toward the farm, Clark helped his mother set the table along with other last minute preparations. He'd carried Lana's recliner over to the dining room and positioned it at the main table. He'd swept the entire room and kitchen clean. He washed the windows…twice. He paced at super speed periodically.

Martha whisked a pan of gravy on the stove top while trying to relax herself. _Hopefully Sandra can get herself to relax around Clark. Jonathan won't like the tension. _She sighed while watching her son. "Clark, everything looks great. Maybe you might want to check on Lana?"

He glanced toward the guest room and then at his mother. "Sure you're all set?"

"You're on edge, Clark. I'm not going to say without reason but…." She shrugged.

"…I'm getting to you too, right?" He grimaced.

"Right. Sweetheart, it's all right. You're dealing with what happened in Central City and Metropolis. Plus we're going to be dealing with Sandra's feelings. We'll get through this. Meantime maybe Lana might need something?" she assured him. "I'll yell when it's time."

"Thanks, Mom." He had wanted to help her with everything. Yet being released from his labors in that way, he didn't feel guilty about walking away to check on his beloved. He walked across the wooden floor and knocked on Lana's door. "Lana?"

"It's okay, Clark. Come in!" Lana called to him.

He eased the door open to find her reading a novel on the bed. He walked slowly into the room and sat down in his favorite chair by her bedside. "Good book?"

"_The Great Gatsby_." She marked her place and set the paperback on the nightstand. "A classic that makes you think. Remember that paper in English?"

"I still have a headache over it. That guy needed a life. All shut in and trying to relate to people on his own terms. You can't just create a persona like that."

She chuckled at him. "You do, Clark."

"Excuse me?" He ran his hands through his hair in consternation. "I do have a life off of this farm, you know."

"Yes you do. But you try and control everything and everyone. You only want the world on your terms. Now your cover's blown. Can we contain it better than the characters in the book? Or are we going to run away and let it fall apart before the decorations are stripped away?" she wondered.

"You've been dealing with that too," he realized. "You've been through a lot too. I guess it helps that the Talon's still there, huh?"

"It definitely does. Wish that I didn't have to deal with my legs. It's a major pain," she admitted. She squeezed his hand and smiled. "We have something that Gatsby didn't have."

"Oh?" He searched his mind while trying to remember the storyline from the previous year. "Sorry. Tell me?"

She grinned. "Unlike him, we have a means to get all of our obstacles out of the way, Clark. Part of why we're doing dinner with Sandra and Byron tonight."

"Once we deal with Jor-El, I'll feel better," he admitted. "Even if he hasn't been around, he's still out there."

"Aunt Louise is helping with him, Clark. Let's work on one thing at a time." She rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "Have faith in us. We've dealt with the past. We'll deal with this too." Her eyes shone into his with love and passion. "I love you. I don't care what your birth father tries."

"Lana, let's not instigate anything." He glanced around nervously almost expecting Jor-El to boom out of the ether with the usual angry attitude. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened like that."

"We can't run and hide, Clark. Sandra's visit is proving that. We'll deal with this matter as a group. Then you can return the favor by being there for physical therapy," she proposed.

"As if you need to ask?" He kissed her warmly before taking her in. He beheld her soft white skin, the gently wafting brown mane in the slight breeze and her eyes glistening in the light of the rising moon. "I'm there always."

"I know." She nodded in affirmation.

For a long minute, the two teens simply sat in their places. Their eyes lost themselves in their counterparts. They breathed in unison. A loving smile spread across each face for the other's pleasure. They relaxed in spite of their issues.

The world didn't matter for that brief respite….

…there was only them…

…each serving as the _Polarus _to the other's needing spirit…

…and together they felt complete….

…At that moment they felt whole….

"Love you, Lana." His lips brushed hers gently.

"And I you," she concurred in a husky whisper. She wished that they could be alone without anything else to distract them.

Alas the World came calling.

"Clark! Lana! They're here!" Martha called before sticking her head into the room. "All set?"

"We are, Mom." He grinned. "It's going to be okay." He looked toward his girlfriend. "Ready?"

"I'm ready. Let's go," Lana declared before pulling back the sheet to reveal a long dark skirt extending over her legs and just about covering up the braces on them.

He carried her out toward the living room and their company with a gentle smile. His nerves were completely gone. He felt relieved by his gentle dove's reassurances.

Martha for her part nodded in approval. She could see that the talk between them had the desired effect. Now she hoped that it would last through dinner.

One could only hope….


	31. Deeper Understandings

Chapter 31

"Hey, Guys!" Clark greeted as he and Lana entered the room. "Just give us a second." He set her down on the couch gently. "How's that?"

"I'm not made of glass, Clark. It's fine," Lana teased half-seriously. While she loved the attention, she wished that she didn't need everyone to baby her. "So how's it going, Sandra? Byron helping you to adjust?"

The nurse smiled. "He's my permanent tour guide…just haven't told him yet." She eyed him expectantly. "That is…if you don't mind."

Byron patted her hand gently. "Tis my greatest pleasure." He kissed her gently on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind that."

"No of course not. The little things that we can do to help each other are a big deal. Nice to see Mr. Kent helping Lana too," Sandra accessed while adding a compliment at the end.

"Thanks. Coming from you and given how Kal treated you, that means a lot, Sandra. Just one thing? Please call me _Clark_. Dad's _Mr. Kent _around here," Clark requested. "And, if you don't mind me saying, it's really cool that you're here to talk. It means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to all of us," Jonathan chimed in. He appreciated his son's growing sensitivity to certain nuances of their situation. "We all have a lot to gain."

Sandra took a deep breath. She could feel her own tension building even though the hosts were trying to be nice and deal with her issues. Consequently she felt the need to clear the air and set the night on a more positive course. She steepled her fingers and let her eyes wander about the room taking in each aspect. "Yes, Mr. Kent, you couldn't be more right on that. I'm working through things." She turned to Clark. "Clark, even though it still makes me…anxious…to look at you, I know you aren't the creep who assaulted me. He and you may share the same body and brain. However you're you and he's _him_. I know you need support. Because of…whatever you are...you can't seek out modern treatment. Okay fine. But you need to work with that other side of yourself. He's there. He's a product of this environment just as Byron's situation is a product of LuthorCorp. We need to deal with the emotional stimulus from the environment before we can move forward." She turned to Lana. "You need to be patient too with yourself. We'll get there. Best moves though are incremental. I ask you all to be patient with me."

"Never trouble thyself with such a request. We are community. We help each other. I am here to help thee," Byron quipped while rubbing her shoulder and giving her a helpful smile.

"You bet. Thanks for that," Clark expressed gratefully.

The two parents nodded graciously at the newcomer. They definitely felt the air lightening. Maybe they still had concerns with Sandra's knowledge of the Secret but she was willing to work with them at least. For them, that was a step in the right direction.

"So, Clark, I take it you can do what I saw the other…_Kal_…doing?" Sandra supposed. "Sorry if I'm being nosy…just interested."

"From what I've seen…in my head…yeah I can." Clark rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "I have the strength and speed among other things. He's not someone I like to deal with. Kind of nuts."

"You can say that again," Lana concurred while recalling the biker bar and the previous summer in Metropolis. "I wish he'd deal with whatever's causing the attitude."

Jonathan folded his arms across his chest. He knew just how unrelenting Jor-El was. He feared his spiritual counterpart's next move on the chessboard for their son's destiny. "It's complicated, Sandra."

"There's an understatement," Byron concurred.

Martha wasn't sure if Sandra could handle _too much _truth at that point. "Maybe we should all sit down for dinner? Clark brought the chair to the table for Lana to join us." She motioned toward the table where the settings and roast beef dinner awaited them.

Sandra glanced at everyone else wondering why they suddenly closed. After all she opened up to them. Shouldn't they do the same too? She sighed.

Her escort leaned close and whispered, "Patience. They've granted you a beachhead. The rest will come."

"And you know?" she whispered back.

He nodded. "Some of it. I'm still figuring things out. Let's eat. Plenty of time to puzzle our maiden voyage out later." He smiled to set her at ease while pulling out her chair.

"Why thank you," Sandra expressed. She saw Clark easing Lana into the recliner. "That's a unique solution. Glad Mr. Luthor thought ahead to get that for you, Lana." She hesitated realizing that she'd just called her patient by her first name. "Sorry."

Lana smirked and shrugged. "It's okay, Sandra. I'd rather you'd call me Lana anyhow." She straightened herself and got comfortable. As with Martha though, she wanted to make sure Sandra could handle the information they'd given her before more was released. Besides she wanted to know what would happen with her treatment. "Maybe you can answer something for me?"

"If I can," Sandra agreed.

"What's my treatment going to involve?" Lana queried. She had an idea of course from her previous injuries but wanted to give the other woman a chance to get into her own element.

Sandra accepted a bowl of mashed potatoes and served herself. Then she passed it on to her boyfriend before replying, "I have to admit that I haven't really spoken to your doctor in-depth, Lana. In your case though, we're looking at intense physical therapy. As I said to Clark, you're going to have to accept small and incremental steps. There are pain meds. However we also need to get you moving forward and doing exercises. Those and the pace will be set by the doctor and therapists of course. I'll be here two days a week to check on your progress and help where I can. When the time comes, I'd like to get a set of parallel bars built out in the barn. It's a long way off but I want to see you walking again. Are you still in high school?"

"Yeah although I'm kind of behind…way behind." Lana grimaced.

"Maybe you might want to start catching up if the doctor says okay? That way you're not totally out of it and you'll feel like you're doing something rather than just being a prisoner. Just a thought," Sandra continued.

"I like how you think," Jonathan complimented.

"I try to be positive, Mr. Kent. As I said, you all work with me, I'll work with you. We have to see what the doctor thinks but we have to have goals," the nurse declared. "That sound good to you, Lana?"

"I'll do what I can." Granted Lana felt out of it from the medication. However she definitely felt a surge of enthusiasm from their visitors' goal-oriented message. "And I have the support." She rubbed Clark's shoulder.

"You know I'm here. So are my folks." The farm boy grinned warmly. "We have as long as it takes. You work with me. I work with you. We care about each other. What else is there?"

"What else indeed, _Mr. Kent_?" Lana wished that his parents weren't sitting there so she could kiss him. Still she let her eyes sparkle at him. "It's going to take a while so we might as well enjoy the ride. Right?"

"Right. Meantime Miranda wanted to let you know she wants to talk to you about the Talon. She and I caught up at school about it," Clark indicated. "When you're ready."

Lana smiled. She felt relieved that her friends had not only remembered her but still considered her part of the working equation. Besides there was the fact that her Plaid Knight was riding ahead and making sure her path was as clear and smooth as possible. "I'll definitely touch base. Maybe she, Lex and we can talk at the Talon?"

"Just remember, Lana, you have a lot of rehabbing and schoolwork here too. As I said, let's wait until the doctor says ok," Sandra reminded her. "Sorry. I hate to be a wet blanket but I want to be realistic too. Try to do too much and it'll sabotage things."

"All right." Lana frowned. She wanted to move ahead _right then and there_. She wanted her life back. However she knew Sandra understood the road ahead. She recalled how the physical therapy had taken a while before. "I promise. I'll be patient."

"I know. We all have to be. Pardon me, Lana." She rubbed Clark's shoulder. "And that goes for you too, Clark. Okay?"

"Sure. You need help you ask," Clark agreed. "Are you coming with us to the doctors' appointment on Tuesday?"

"I'll check in afterwards with him. Sorry I have a couple of other patients to visit and catch up with. But I'll be around to talk afterwards." Sandra sampled the roast beef and smiled. "Mrs. Kent, this is heavenly!"

"Thank you, Sandra. Glad you like it." Martha glanced at Byron and offered a brief approving nod to him. _You definitely have a great young lady here, Byron. Keep her around._

Lana caught the unspoken exchange and grinned at Clark who smiled back.

Byron, for his part, felt a warm rush. Since Clark, Pete, Lana and Lex had broken through his restrictive bubble, he'd eased into the bigger community. Now it was starting to come together.

As with everyone else, he felt great about it. He knew, granted, that there was a ways to go. But with companions such as these, the journey would be so worth it…


	32. School Matters

Chapter 32 [Next Day—Smallville High]

After the great meal and conversation of the previous evening, Clark felt a lot better about things on that Monday morning. He was relieved over Sandra's willingness to deal with the situation. He didn't feel as much of the normal tension in the farmhouse. The heaviness on his shoulders seemed to be lightened…although it was still there to a degree.

Everyone got along. A discussion about him, his gifts and future didn't hinge around people's agendas and ulterior motives.

_If only every conversation could be like that! _He opened his locker and perused the books therein. He would have to deal with Biology, Math and History before lunch. More than likely, Mr. Sams would spring another quiz on the class in English. _Glad I did that reading on Saturday. _He shoved the relevant tomes into his pack and closed the locker again. As he did, his mind snapped back to the other obligations.

_The Torch_—with Chloe gone, it hadn't published a new edition in two weeks.

_Lana_—She'd been out of school for that same amount of time. As Sandra suggested, she'd need to catch up as soon as the doctor said it was okay to do so. But when would that be?

All of a sudden, he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders again.

_Terrific. Why does it always have to be me? _He checked his watch. Home room and roll call were only seven minutes away. He really didn't want to be on Reynolds' radar _again_.

"Good morning, Mr. Kent. Do you have a minute?" a familiar voice queried expectantly and right on cue.

Clark stiffened and slowly turned to face the African-American man mountain observing him three steps away. "Good morning, Mr. Reynolds. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Kent. Thank you for asking. I'd like to speak with you in my office," the older man informed him. "I've already told Ms. Richards that you're here. Please follow me." He turned and started down the hall.

Clark's mind swam with all sorts of fears and potential implications. He knew Reynolds wanted him to be more active in the school experience. He still recalled the '5 Year' essay from the beginning of the previous school year. _Now what? Sorry, sir, I do need to get to class. _He buried his feelings as best he could while trailing the administrator's footsteps down the hall.

A dark fear crept into his mind—Could Sheriff Adams or worse, the FBI, be waiting for him in there? That potential reality—of having to deal with Adams _and _Reynolds together drove a powerful shiver right through his spine. _Kal, what have you gotten us into now? Terrific! _He grimaced.

"Something wrong, Mr. Kent?" Reynolds wondered. He unlocked his office door. "Please come in and take a seat." He motioned invitingly with his hand toward the empty chair. Then he shut the door behind them.

"I'm wondering what I…did," Clark stammered anxiously.

"What you did?" The principal arched his eyebrow puzzledly at the teen. "Mr. Kent, I didn't call you in here to chastise you. Your parents explained your absence." He picked up a manila folder and opened it. "Your attendance has improved remarkably. You haven't had a single tardy in six months. Your grades are good." He shut the folder and placed it back on the desk. "In addition, I appreciate how you've stepped up where Miss Lang's concerned."

"You…do?" Clark wondered what kind of parallel universe he'd veered off into. Reynolds _never _complimented _anyone_.

"Yes, Mr. Kent, I do. For all of the other areas that you still need improvement in, you are a loyal friend. I've seen you helping Miss Lang. You got her to the hospital. I was at the Talon last week. You are showing concern for others. _I like that_." Reynolds' mouth flashed a hint of a smile before returning to the usual serious mode. "Life isn't just about helping yourself. It's about giving to others too. No man, Mr. Kent, is an island. Question is _how are you going to build on this?_"

Clark mused over the challenging question for a minute. He wanted, of course, to turn his and Lana's issues into a trust building exercise for them both. He saw them rebuilding the bond's foundation that the misadventures of the previous year and a half had badly damaged. "Just try to balance things, Mr. Reynolds. I have school of course. Chores not to mention what Mom and Dad need are important. So's Lana. I have learned something though."

"Oh? And what's that?" Reynolds looked right into Clark's eyes…and through him. He knew something had happened during his student's mysterious disappearance. He saw _uncertainty _in those pools. Yet he also recognized the younger man's _realization _there too….

…Something was shaking Clark's world to its core….

Clark shrugged. He felt as if they were sitting a high stakes poker table. His hand was decent. Still he didn't want to show his cards too soon…and some not at all. "Two things actually…if it's okay?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Kent. I'm listening."

Clark sucked in an anxious breath. "First of all, I can't do everything by myself. I have to trust more. Work more with others. Secondly I really need to be more responsible for my actions. Not that I'm not responsible. I learned from something that happened last week. Actions have consequences. Kind of corny, huh?"

Mr. Reynolds nodded with admiration. "No, Mr. Kent, it most isn't _corny_. I must admit that I'd like to know what's happened to alert you to these discoveries. But your business is your own. Those realizations are _vital_. As I said before, you still have a ways to go. We can all improve. These discoveries however represent steps down that path. Whether that be with your family, friends, community, job or even _relationships_." He eyed Clark studiously. "I know about your relationship with Miss Lang, Mr. Kent. As long as you pursue it in an honorable way, I don't see a problem. Work with everyone. Good job, Mr. Kent."

Clark stared in shock at the positive analysis. "Thank you."

"I'm sure Lex Luthor has filled your head with preconceptions, Mr. Kent. Yes I do push you all. Challenge is necessary for growth. However one should also recognize those achievements in response to challenge and the accompanying growth spurts. Then I can challenge you further." Reynolds stood and walked around the room.

"Challenge me further? I don't understand," Clark replied. He had enough going on in his life at the moment.

"Relax, Mr. Kent. I'm actually giving you an _opportunity_. I realize that you have a lot on your plate. I'm not asking you to take on something _new_. I need some help on something you're already involved in," Reynolds assured him. "It has to do with the _Torch_."

"The _Torch_?" The farm boy leaned back in his chair. "Without Chloe here, it really can't come out."

"It did before Miss Sullivan sat in the editor's chair. It will after she hands off the baton. Mr. Kent, you just said you wanted to work with others. This is a step in that direction. I'm not asking you to do it all by yourself. Perhaps you might want to touch base with Miss Sullivan? I'm sure she and her father would like to know how Miss Lang is faring," Reynolds clarified.

"Chloe hasn't called or texted. It's almost like she dropped off the face of the Earth." Clark rubbed his chin. While he really didn't need any further challenges at the moment, he wondered what was going on with the reporter. He was concerned by her silence and how absorbed she was with her family out of town.

"She'll be out of town at least another couple of weeks, Mr. Kent. I spoke to her father on Friday. While I don't expect the _quantity of pages_, I do want a _quality edition_. Contact Miss Sullivan and see if she can suggest any candidates. Fresh blood does wonders for any organization. And I fully expect that you can rise to this challenge," Reynolds clarified. "Let me know after you and she talk, Mr. Kent. I fully expect some progress from you in this regard."

Clark really felt the world crashing down on him at that point. _So much for that balance. Great. _He stood slowly. "I'll try, Sir. Thanks for talking with me."

"My pleasure, Mr. Kent. Again you're on the right track. Just be patient and keep moving forward." Reynolds shook his hand and opened the door. Then he scribbled out a hall pass and handed it to Clark. "That'll get you to your class, Mr. Kent. And it's my pleasure. Keep up the good work."

After the door shut, Clark took some deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He headed for Biology while trying to digest Reynolds' 'opportunity'. _How can I squeeze the Torch in too? Maybe Pete and Chloe have some ideas? Wish Lana could be here. Guess I'll have to wait until the doctor sees her tomorrow. _He took a couple of steps and then felt on edge.

It felt like somebody was watching him…..

He glanced around the hallway anxiously seeking out potential stalkers. His super hearing only picked up on the classes going on around himself. Looking normally and with his x-ray vision didn't reveal anything out of the ordinary either. "Just get to class. You're getting paranoid." With that he picked up his backpack and headed toward the stairs and the lower level.

Unbeknownst to Clark, Jor-El lurked invisibly around the corner. He'd watched his son's conversation with the dark skinned human. He'd observed the Kents and his son's human friends influencing Clark's thinking on certain matters. He burned with indignation.

As far as he was concerned, Kal was the true self not Clark. That was the end of that….

The spirit shook his head. His plans were far from over. He'd let his son have some more time. After that he'd step in. With that decision, he vanished from the scene.

And so the game was brewing…..


	33. Illuminations

Chapter 33

[That Afternoon—Somewhere on State Road 90]

Patricia sipped on a cup of tea while her limo sped down the state highway. She'd spoken with her father about Clark once again. She had argued against crashing the dinner party in order to let the other folks acquaint themselves with each other.

The elder Swann countered with a wish that the support group be all together in one place. He wanted to have Clark feeling more positive about himself. He didn't want his daughter sneaking around or putting on aloof airs.

_Dad, let them have their dinner. The Traveler isn't going anywhere. If we push him, he'll go all Kal again! _Patricia mused on the proper technique to introduce herself. She knew her father had informed the parents of her arrival. She also knew Clark and Lana would've mentioned her brief appearance at the Talon coffee fest.

No she'd handled things the right way. Now she'd introduce herself properly.

She nodded as the car took a right and headed toward the Kent Farm. Not long now…..

[Kent Farm]

Lana sat in her recliner and looked out the living room window toward the road beyond. She felt frustrated that she couldn't do more. She wanted to get to physical therapy but that wasn't until the following afternoon. She craved doing chores to pay her keep with her hosts but wouldn't be able to do that for a long time yet. Not that she minded being part of that household, grant you….

…_That _was her dream albeit in another context….

She wanted to contribute fully toward the household…one day as daughter, mother and partner….

_Wish I could just get to the bathroom by myself! _She frowned at the lack of responsiveness once again. She folded her arms over her chest and stared at the ceiling.

_Time enough for dreams, Lana. They aren't going anywhere…._

Lana looked about recognizing the voice. "Aunt Louise?"

The ghost materialized in the corner. "Yes, Dear. It's me. I wanted to reassure you. Everything will be fine."

"Fine? Sorry but you call this _fine_?" The injured girl motioned toward herself.

"Just as with Clark, you tried to do too much on your own, Lana. Now you've set yourself back. At least you don't have compound fractures or need artificial replacements. As I said before, you'll heal. Take this time to think on things. Plan for what is to come…as you're already doing." A smile came to the ghost's lips.

Lana blushed. "Sorry. I've wanted that for so long. It's like a sick joke…I finally have it and now I can't do anything to earn respect in the Kents' eyes."

"They understand, Lana. And you earn respect in other ways. Look at how you stand by Clark. You are his strength." Louise went quiet for a second as if listening to another voice. Then she nodded. "He has some new challenges and will need your strength and counsel. Just be yourself, Sweetie. That's all that will be required." She kissed her niece's forehead. "Those of us that love you know the truth, Lana. Be content with that for now." With that she disappeared again.

_More ghosts? Wonder what Mom and Dad are up to? _Lana glanced about the living room and craned to see the kitchen. She knew Louise was correct in her assessment. Yet she still wanted her dream _now_. She wanted to be finished with high school. Maybe she would go to college.

However the farm beckoned to her. The kitchen felt as comfortable to her as it did Martha. The barn and Loft sheltered her as much as Clark. Almost imperceptibly, it called to her.

This is where she belonged. Her heart knew it. Her head realized it.

Now Reality needed to accept it.

_I know she said to be patient but it's so hard! _She sighed and leaned back into the cushions.

At that moment Clark walked through the door. He quickly composed himself so as not to worry her.

Still she saw right through the act. _What's going on now? _She determined to get to the meat of the matter albeit in a cautious way. "How was school? Anything exciting?"

"Bunch of quizzes. Pete and I have this science project due next week. And then Reynolds cornered me about the _Torch_," he revealed while slumping into a chair. "How's your day?"

"Going stir crazy and wishing I could do more. Nothing changes." She shrugged almost playfully at the comment before shifting the subject. When it came to the overzealous administrator and her boyfriend, the former pushed more than he might have on several occasions. "What did he want?"

"He didn't go after me. It was weird. He actually _complimented_ me. He said he liked my progress. He was also concerned about the paper not putting out anything since Chloe left," he continued.

"Well that's something, right? Clark, let's take that as a good sign. We can hope he found a new target maybe?" She gazed at him hopefully.

"Hopefully. Has Chloe texted or called you?" he wondered. "I haven't heard anything."

"Yeah it's been weird. It's almost like she's fallen off the face of the Earth or something," she indicated. "Hope she's okay."

"Mr. Reynolds spoke to her Dad. They'll be back next week. But the paper won't wait," he informed her. "He wants me to put an edition out."

She stared incredulously at him. "Is he _serious_? On top of _everything else _we're dealing with? Clark, you can't!"

"I know. He said put a team together. Wish you were on your feet. I'd have you as my associate editor." He grinned.

"That was the _right _response, _Mr. Kent_," she replied with a big grin. "Maybe if the doctor clears it, I can write…something." She grimaced from Pain's twinge shooting down from her knees to her feet. "Sorry hurts when I laugh."

"Don't see your pills," he pointed out.

"Left them in the bedroom," she indicated. "Maybe you can get them?"

He smirked and leaned over her. His eyes glistened into hers. His lips brushed _Amor's _gentle strokes over hers. "Be back." He supersped back and forth from her bedroom to there with the bottle in hand. "Figured you could use something to take the edge off the pain."

"I did. Thanks." She smiled back at him. While they did agree not to try anything, that didn't mean that they couldn't _think it_. She definitely wanted another kiss but, with their luck, his parents would come through the door any minute. She accepted the pill bottle from him and popped two. Then she chased it down with a gulp of water from her glass. "Better."

"You sure? I could repeat the procedure from before." He bent over and touched lips with hers fleetingly.

At that moment, a sharp knocking sounded from the door.

He straightened himself and sighed. He knew that they should be careful in case anyone saw them. Still he really didn't care. He loved her. As long as they kept it to kissing, hand holding, hugs and warmed shared glance, who should care really? "Wonder who that is?" He walked over to the door to find Patricia waiting on the porch. "It's Dr. Swann's daughter."

"Really?" Lana queried expectantly. She still wished that the aloof visitor had introduced herself at the Talon rather than picking _that _moment to announce herself. She frowned in disappointment.

He opened the door and smiled. "Hi. Miss Swann, right?"

"Indeed. And you are the Traveler. Forgive me for disturbing the mood. Might I come in?" Patricia replied evenly. She had indeed caught everything going on through the glass. "I take it your parents aren't home?"

"Not at the moment," Lana answered. "Glad you finally stopped by. We were beginning to wonder if you were going to do so."

Patricia studied the couple with her before noting, "I wanted you to have your moment at the Talon, Miss Lang. I could've shown up during your dinner here two nights ago but that was Miss Riley's evening with you all. I figured now was as good a time as any."

"I was about to make some coffee. I'll get you a cup," he offered before heading in that direction.

"I appreciate that, Mr. Kent. Thank you." Patricia offered a gracious smile to her host before surveying Lana's condition. "Lex and my father have spoken, Miss Lang. If you need his assistance, Dad's ready to contribute toward your rehabilitation and therapy. That is why I wished for you all to talk with Miss Riley unimpeded. Links have to be forged between us to facilitate the process."

"Thanks for that. Still why is your Dad so eager to help me? We haven't even met," Lana queried curiously.

"Ah but we know _you_. You're key to the stability that Mr. Kent's achieved around here. When you two are together, he's more confident and positively develops his abilities. When you react negatively, so does he. Last spring and last week are prime examples. In those latter times, his true Kryptonian nature comes to the fore. If we can help him to stay stable, anything's worth it especially given the consequences of a Kal-El rampage," Patricia clarified. "I am not spying on you two. Forgive me if it sounds like I am. I'm here to assist in any way possible. I will be stopping by to see how things are going. My father expects that as I'm sure he told you before."

He poured three mugs of coffee. "Coffee's ready. Miss Swann, how do you take yours?" While he still resented her intrusion, he wasn't about to diss the daughter of Virgil Swann. He fixed his cup as well as his girlfriend's the way they liked it.

"Thank you. Do you have milk and sugar please?" Patricia requested.

"Sure." He poured a touch of milk into the hot liquid as well as the sweet crystals. After a quick stir, he brought the ladies' drinks to them. Then he retrieved his own. "Hope that works."

Patricia sampled the goods. "Indeed. You have the touch for coffee. I have to compliment you, Mr. Kent. The last week you've been doing a lot of good _quietly_. Dad's been pleased."

"Kal got enough attention last week." He grimaced before taking a sip. "I don't want that again."

"And we'll make sure it won't," Lana vowed while giving his hand a gentle supportive squeeze.

"I rest my case." Patricia took a long draught from her cup. "There's no harm in supporting each other. We all have to do so. I'm glad we have your situation under control. There are others still to contend with. Your treatment, Miss Lang, for one thing. And your father, Mr. Kent, for another."

"Dad? What does he have to do with it?" he inquired.

"I wasn't referring to these parents. I meant _Jor-El_. He's still out there," Patricia declared. Seeing the teens' surprise, she explained, "Dad picked up on his transmissions as he told you. Other than Dr. Crosby, he hasn't told anyone but me. You will have to work with him at some point, Mr. Kent. As the Traveler, it is your duty and destiny."

"Traveler? That's what Lex and your Dad were talking about right after they got back from Central City!" Lana realized.

"Yes." Patricia looked right at the injured girl pointedly. "Mr. Kent is the last of his people. As such, he has a duty to both Earth and Krypton. Both sides want him for their own purposes." Then she looked right at him. "You have to walk that middle road. I want to help you."

"Help me? How?" He felt alarmed as if dealing with the Devil.

Patricia put her hands up reassuringly. "As I said before, with whatever resources I can from Dad and myself. If you doubt me, feel free to speak with Lex. He'll fill in your gaps." She finished the mug. "Again, I appreciate the coffee, Mr. Kent. Miss Lang, you should have him working your coffee press at the café." She stood slowly and smiled to them. "It's been a pleasure. Please let your parents know I was here. I look forward to meeting with them and having a talk about things. Have a nice afternoon,you two. Good bye." She started toward the door.

"Thanks for stopping by," he replied with a smile. He knew she was trying to be somewhat open rather than remaining as the ice princess. He shook her hand. "You can talk with us. It's a lot easier than guessing what you want." He opened the door for her.

"Point taken, Mr. Kent. Thank you." With that, she walked out of the house and toward the waiting limo outside.

Clark watched the car drive down the driveway and out of sight. "Dad's going to have a fit."

"With her?" Lana queried while drinking from her mug again.

"Oh yeah. He's going to freak," he presumed.

"He and your Mom are protecting you. So am I." She smiled at him. "You're surrounded by friends. We love you."

"I know. It's both ways. Let's hope this all works out at school and here," he wished while setting the two mugs in the sink. Hearing Patricia mention Jor-El reminded him of the sneaking feeling he had in the high school hallway. _Was that Jor-El?_

She relaxed ever so slightly. One question lay answered. Others were working themselves out. The next day she'd definitely text Chloe.

Still the big questions remained. Questions that would rock both cultures and sides….

…as well as the farm boy caught between them….


	34. Lana and Chloe Talk

Chapter 34 [Next Morning]

[Kent Farm]

The previous day's events continued to have aftereffects. Jonathan and Martha weren't the most comfortable with Patricia's dropping in without them getting a chance to meet her first. Clark remained on edge about the stalking feeling not to mention the _Torch_. Lana felt on pins and needles about the doctor visit, her inability to help and Chloe's situation.

Too bad the bliss hadn't been able to last…..

Lana reclined in her chair and stared at the ceiling. With Martha's help, she'd taken a bath and changed clothes. Granted she knew the doctor would send her back to therapy within the next few days. Even if it meant being prodded and poked all over again…if it meant dealing with pulling herself and the legs' burning under herself, she'd do it.

…for herself and Clark…for their life….

She shook her head at everything he was doing at the moment. _For all of the talk of teamwork, he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders again! Let's see what I can do! _She picked up her cell phone but hesitated for a long minute. Since Chloe had left for Star City, the relationship with Clark had blossomed. She felt none the guilt at having her housemate pining too. _She needs to deal with it. Sorry, Chloe, but Clark's with me. _She frowned knowing how things were about to change. _Even if they come back next week, I won't be with the Sullivans at least not for a while. And I really don't want to be. _

Her heart felt heavy before shifting into a light warmth. She had her place—and it was right where she was.

_Clark needs that help for the Torch. You can do this, Lana! _She dialed the number and waited as the phone rang on the other end.

"Hey, Lana! Good to hear from you! How's the recovery?" Chloe greeted enthusiastically. She felt better about hearing from her friends.

"Still propped up here at Clark's. I'm going to the doctor's this afternoon when Clark gets back from school. Otherwise not much to report. Miri's keeping things going at the Talon. Folks have been keeping an eye on your house. And I'm getting cabin fever. How's your aunt doing?" Lana reported.

"Aunt Mildred's doing much better. Thanks! Her back's healing up nicely. Dad and I will be moving her into the nursing home next week. I know he didn't expect that. But we'll be home right after that. I heard about your legs. Ouch!" the reporter recounted.

"Your cabinet fell over on me. Thankfully Clark found me when he did. He got me over to the med center," Lana noted. "Tell your Dad sorry about it."

"He's more concerned about you than the cabinet. That thing's as tough as nails. How bad is it?" Chloe wondered.

"It didn't crush anything although my lower leg bones both have fractures in them. I'll know more after my doctor's appointment this afternoon," Lana told her frankly. "Clark and his parents have been great. You should've seen the party they threw for me at the Talon last week. And get this! My visiting nurse, Sandra, moved here to be with Byron. They're dating!"

"Really? That's great for him! At least he has somebody who understands," Chloe declared. "And how's the _Torch_?"

"Actually that's why I'm calling. Principal Reynolds wants Clark to run it in your absence. He wanted us to bring in some new reporters to help. I wanted to ask you first," Lana revealed.

_Clark, why didn't you just call me yourself? Guess I shouldn't be surprised! _Chloe sighed. "It's only another week, Lana. I wish that he could wait."

"From what Clark says, he wants the paper coming out again. He and Pete were going to do their best. Frankly though Clark's overloaded and going through his own issues right now," Lana continued.

"Meaning he was the way he was last summer in Metropolis," Chloe presumed. _What is the deal with that, Farm Boy? _"Terrific. I see what you mean. Can you ask him to text me? I need to ask him something."

"Okay," Lana answered with less than certainty. _What now? Chloe, don't._

"It's going to be okay, Lana. Relax. I just have some ideas about a new reporter and stories." _Figures that she and Clark would drift together while I was gone. Deal with it, Chloe. That's just the way it is. _Chloe saw her father motioning toward her aunt's room. "Sorry, Lana, I have to help Dad. It's great to hear from you! Have Clark text me. I'll be in touch! See you next week!" With that she hung up.

Lana disconnected the call with concern. While Chloe had sounded chipper enough, her voice betrayed some concern and disappointment. _I thought she was over him. Great. This will make things harder! And what exactly did she see in Metropolis last summer? Does she know his Secret?_ _Clark and I need to talk about this. Still, Chloe, sorry but Clark and I are together now. I just hope she can find someone else. _

And with that she began to type a text to her boyfriend about that conversation.

The wait for Chloe was on. It was going to be a long week in that regard…..


	35. Torch Discussions

Chapter 35 [_Torch _Office]

Even as Lana worried about Chloe, Clark and Pete stewed over issues of their own in the blonde reporter's sanctum. They'd spent the last hour batting potential story ideas back and forth. With Reynolds' permission, Clark had announced 'reporter tryouts' over the intercom to their classmates.

So far, their efforts hadn't been rewarded.

"Man, Chloe makes this look so easy!" Pete groused.

"We don't live this paper. She does pretty much, Pete," Clark noted ruefully. "This is her thing. Unfortunately she isn't around to help." He fished in frustration through a pile of post it notes with random ideas on them. "These town ideas sound so lame. I want something that'll sing to the rest of the school, you know?"

"That's our Clark. Our class perfectionist." Pete grinned in spite of their situation. "For once not even your gifts can get us out of a mess."

"Pete, keep it down when the door's open. _Please?_" Clark knew of course that there hadn't been anyone within earshot. Still he wanted complete vigilance where the Secret as concerned. "Maybe if we had some other viewpoints?"

"Yeah well…good luck on that one." As much as he admired Chloe, Pete recognized that not many other students shared that view. Most viewed her as obnoxious, intrusive and arrogant in addition to an out and out pest. "Not many people can match her intensity." He rubbed his forehead. "This really stinks." He glanced at his equally frustrated friend. "Have you texted her?"

"Nope. I figured that she could use the time with her Aunt Mildred and Dad," the farm boy replied half-honestly. The truth of course lay in the fact that he worried about how she'd deal with his renewed relationship with Lana.

"_Riiigghhht." _Pete rolled his eyes. "Dude, you know you're going to have to tell her at some point, right? You've finally won the Lana Lang Sweepstakes. Now you're going to have to close off your prospects. _You're committed. _Time to man up, Big Guy. For her, Lana and yourself, you need to be honest with Chloe." He waved his cell phone for emphasis. "Tell her. Meantime we need to get a hold of her."

"I will." Clark rubbed his forehead to deal with the dull ache in his temples over _that _particular thought. "Meantime we still need the other stuff."

"Whatever," Pete conceded. He knew Clark was about to cause a major meltdown between himself and Chloe. He just hoped it wouldn't sink their friendship or the _Torch _for that matter. Still he also recognized that he wouldn't push his friends any farther than they would deal with. "We're so _screwed_."

Clark sighed and pulled out his cell. "You're right, Pete." He typed, 'Hey, Chloe. Hope all's okay. Text me so we can get the _Torch _on track. Talk to you soon.' He hesitated for a second and then hit 'send'.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Pete jabbed. "Now we're moving."

"Just hope she can deal with things," Clark murmured. Just then he saw Chloe's name flashing across his screen. "Hang on."

_Just be honest, Dude. _Pete took a deep breath and just hoped for the best on all fronts.

"Hi, Chloe. Thanks for the call back," Clark declared as he answered the phone. "How's everything in Star City?"

"About the same as at your place with Lana. Aunt Mildred's recovering great from her back surgery. She's going into the nursing home next week. I'll be back about that time. Thanks for the texts and emails by the way. Lana clue you in?" she informed him with a snarky trailer at the end for good measure.

He glared at Pete with a heavy frown. He really didn't need the guilt trip on either front at the moment. "No, Chloe, I actually had a lot of stuff of my own going on. Lana probably told you about it. I wanted to deal with my stuff before bothering you in the middle of yours."

"She told me some of it. Part of being friends, Clark, is _supporting each other _in times like this. Why do you think I tracked you down in Metro last summer? _Because I care! Lana did the same thing because she cares! OKAY?_" She wiped several tears from her cheeks. "Wish you could've done the same for me out here."

"Chloe, it's a six hour drive. With everything…."

"Clark, we both know it wouldn't take you six hours to get here."

He stared at the cell phone in a dead panic. _How the Hell does she know that? _

_Oh crap. It just hit the fan! _Pete grimaced knowing the inevitable iceberg loomed dead ahead. He'd rarely if _ever _saw Clark that anxious.

"I'd rather talk about _that _face to face. Meantime Lana mentioned you were looking for help with ideas?" She composed herself after making her statement and getting some of the point across. "Okay. I'll email you with a few ideas. Can you come up with some too? I'd really appreciate that."

"We also announced a call for new reporters as Reynolds requested. So far there's been _nothing_," Clark informed her.

"You can't just put the bait out there and expect something to just come up and bite, Clark. You have to _pursue _it. Remember what you two did when you ran for class president? Ever think of setting up a table in the cafeteria during lunch? Maybe ask Miranda to post something in the Talon?" she replied while trying not to get too sharp in her tone.

"Some of us do have _other _things going on too, Chloe. I have chores, helping to take care of Lana not to mention other stuff going on. I do have some ideas. Maybe a feature article on reporting with the _Ledger_?"

She had to admit the idea intrigued her. _He's thinking of something at least. _"Okay. Care to elaborate?"

"I figured people would appreciate the paper more if they understood what a reporter does. I was going to talk with Mr. Rathport about that too. Maybe get some tips on reporters too at the same time?" he supposed.

"Now _that _sounds solid to me. Go to it and let me know what happens. See you next week but text me with what you find out. See you later." With that she hung up.

Clark hung up the phone and shook his head. "So much for getting myself back on track. Everyone has something they want from me."

"Yeah that's tough. What was the death stare about anyhow? Haven't seen you that scared since…" Pete grimaced. "Your secret."

"She said she knew it wouldn't take me six hours to get to Star City. She also didn't want to talk over the phone. What if she knows, Pete?" Clark rubbed his forehead with consternation. "What do we do?"

"Chloe wouldn't go spreading that stuff. It'll be okay," Pete assured him.

"Pete, last spring, she was working for Lionel and reporting on me! She did that after seeing Lana and me in my Loft. _Okay? _She was all over me about not paying attention to her just now. I didn't get a word in about Lana and me. I won't," Clark pointed out. "I wish she'd get it. It isn't just about _her _or _this paper_. They're important but…."

"They aren't as important to _you _as they are to _her_. Yeah I get it. Problem is her whole universe revolves around them and _her feelings for you_. Your universe revolves around _your parents_, _the Secret _and _Lana_. I deal with it. That's why we're friends. This is really going to get messy," Pete clarified.

Just then a gentle knocking came from the door.

"Just a sec!" Pete stood and opened the door. He stopped dead cold in his tracks.

A Middle Eastern girl in a long sleeved blouse and a long dark skirt looked him over expectantly. Her dark tresses reached halfway down her back. Her olive eyes met his purposefully. "This is the _Torch_, yes? I was hoping you're still interested in reporters?"

Pete composed himself. Besides the fact that her toned physique set his own hormones into overdrive, he was grateful for the help. "Uh yeah…we are. I'm Pete Ross. The guy sitting at the desk over there is Clark Kent."

"I know. We're in English together. I notice these things," she replied with a gentle smirk.

_Major league hotness in a class with me and I didn't see it? What is WRONG with ME? _Pete grinned as he went into his cool routine. "Well we really like to get everything out of class, don't we, Clark?"

Clark fought to keep a straight face. He stood and walked over to her. "You'll have to pardon Pete. He's our budding class enthusiast. You're the new exchange student, aren't you? Sorry. I do remember your face but the name, I'm sorry, not so much." He grimaced.

She shrugged. "One must keep an eye open, Clark." She offered her hand. "I'm Jasmine Bey. I'd like to offer a story idea and be a reporter too."

"You can be anything you want…" Pete murmured to himself before a plaid elbow in the ribs cut him short.

"A _princess _can be, Pete. So kind of you to notice. And it's okay. The other guys have been looking me over since my arrival as well. You at least are considering me as more than—as you Americans say—a pretty face or a hot babe," she clarified. "It's okay to _look_ just don't _leer_. My father wouldn't be so appreciative if he found out."

The ex-jock sighed and sat back down at the let down.

"And your father's a king?" Clark supposed.

"He is Sultan of Javalastan actually. I am here as an ambassador for my homeland. How better to make friends than to help out?" she supposed. "Just treat me with respect and like any other girl. I would like that."

"We can do that. Maybe we can write a story about your coming here?" Clark proposed. "Chloe Sullivan, our Editor in Chief, will be back next week. She'd love that."

At the reference to the blonde reporter, the new student's attention was aroused. "I was concerned about her. She is coming back?"

"Next week. She's been out of town dealing with a family matter. We just texted her not even five minutes ago," Pete told her.

"Very good. I hope she does not mind me working with you all. I enjoy writing and speaking with people. As I mentioned, why not help out? One should do so for the greater good." She glanced at Clark. "I also wondered about Lana Lang and how she is doing."

"She had an accident. My family is letting her recover at our farm," Clark informed the newcomer. "She'll need physical therapy but we'll make sure she gets back on her feet." He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. Still Jasmine's detailed glance put him on edge. Having someone so observant around would require him to keep his guard up at all times. He'd need to remind Pete of the same thing. "Sorry. I figured it was the good boyfriend and gentleman thing to do." He shrugged and grinned.

"Indeed it is. If someone loves another, they should do everything they can to support them," she concurred. "You are her companion…_boyfriend_, no?"

"I am. I wouldn't hurt her for anything, Princess…"

"Just Jasmine please, Clark. Thank you though for not presuming. Lana was very nice to me when I first arrived. Alexander said she was in recovery but didn't say where," she complimented. Seeing their confusion, she added, "My apologies. I meant Lex Luthor. I am staying at his residence during my time here. He is an old family friend."

"Give Lana a text. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you," Clark advised. "She's kind of dealing with cabin fever."

"I wonder if your parents would mind a visit? I would call first of course," she requested.

"They'd appreciate that," Pete replied knowingly.

"I'm sure Mom would approve. Let me run it by her, Jasmine," Clark assured them both. "Meantime if you know anyone else who'd be interested in the paper, maybe have them talk to us?"

"I would be delighted. Is there something I can work on? I would be happy to write something for the next issue," she offered.

Clark nodded. "We had an idea on what goes into journalism. Maybe we could write about a reporter's insight. I thought about interviewing people from the _Ledger_, the _Planet _if they'd do it and each of us here. You talked about detail. Maybe take that, develop it out and run with it? Chloe would really like to see what you come up with."

"Of course. I will send her an email to introduce myself and ask for an interview. If it is all right with you both, I believe there are a couple of other girls who are interested in the newspaper, Samantha Cooper and Alicia Baker. They should speak with you?" she noted.

"That'd be great! Thanks!" Clark expressed.

"What are friends and fellow staff people for? Good to speak with you again, my friends. See you in class tomorrow. Thank you for the opportunity. Please give best regards to Lana for me," she concluded with a pleasant smile. Then she walked out of the office and headed toward the stairs.

"Man! That girl's got it _together_!" Pete declared with enthusiasm. "Can't believe she shot me down though."

"Pete, she was here looking to join the paper not to find a date. Okay? Jasmine's getting used to things here. I'll talk to Lex about her. Meantime let's see what she does for that article. Maybe she might let me interview her for an article on exchange students?" Clark checked his watch. "I need to get home. Lana's appointment is at 4 over at the medical center." He took a deep breath. "I need some good news for a change."

"Chin up, Clark. It'll be okay. You'll see," Pete reassured him.

"I hope so." With that, Clark rushed away at super speed toward the Center of His Heart's Compass.

Pete shook his head. He wondered how Clark was balancing all of these things. The competing demands would be taxing on a normal Earth brain. _Chloe's not going to let it go. Damn! And that's not dealing with all of that weird alien stuff too! I just hope he doesn't go all Kal again_. He checked the computers, shut the lights off and locked the door behind himself before leaving.

The situation kept getting more complicated…


	36. Waiting Room Blahs

Chapter 36 [Waiting Room—Smallville Medical Center—Two Hours Later]

Along with several other patients waiting to be seen by the doctors, Clark and Lana sat in the waiting room anxiously. They'd each pondered their respective conversations with Chloe not to mention the effect of keeping the Secret and dealing with their overall situation.

"It's going to be okay, Clark. You'll see," she reassured him from her wheelchair.

He rubbed her hand. "I know. She was really ticked off. I mean she can't expect the world to just stop because she wants it to, right?"

"No, Clark, she can't. She has to accept that we're together." She shrugged. "I just hope we can all remain friends afterwards."

"You and me both," he worried.

She smiled warmly. "Have faith, Clark." She kissed his cheek for emphasis. "Trust in that."

He gazed into her eyes and found their light to be invigorating. "I will." He brushed her lips with his. "It's going to be okay. We'll all have to talk. Meantime we got some help for the _Torch_. That exchange student, Jasmine Bey, signed up. She seems really cool."

She nodded. "That's great! Jasmine's really nice. We were in AP History together until…well…." She motioned to her legs. "She and Chloe did okay as well. She'll be a good addition to the paper. Say, Clark, you think Chloe would be up to me writing a journal about my recovery? Maybe it might be interesting."

"Can't see why not. I'd find it great reading," he assured her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Nice use of the brownie points, _Mr. Kent_." She saw the receptionist coming over. "Think I'm up."

"I'll be right here waiting," he assured her.

"Mmm…you'd _better _be!" She grinned before turning to the nurse. "All set!"

The slender blonde smiled positively. "Super! The doctor's all set. Let's head in." She wheeled the patient into the offices beyond the dividing door disappearing within them.

Clark crossed his fingers. _Just be okay, Lana. I couldn't stand if anything else happened! _He pensively picked up a magazine and began reading it looking for something to burn the time away. Just then he felt the watched feeling from the high school's hallway again. He surveyed the room both regularly and with x-ray vision but came up with nothing to show for it. _Might as well just accept that I'm being paranoid! _He settled back in with the magazine…..

[Examination Room—25 minutes later]

Lana lay flat on her back in the doctor's exam room and wondered what would happen next. After changing into the patient's gown, she had endured the physician's poking and prodding. He'd sent her to Radiology for an x-ray. Now she waited for his prognosis. _Is he going to make me wait more? I can't just lie around more and wait! _She fumed at that particular thought….

She wanted to start proving herself. She had a café to run. She had schoolwork to catch up on. She needed to prove herself to her desired target in-laws.

_Come on! _

A minute later, her doctor came in and sat down with a professional-looking poker face. He scribbled a few notes on a piece of paper in a manila folder. Then he smiled at her. "Sorry about that, Miss Lang. I just wanted to finish writing everything up."

"That's okay, Dr. Brumsted. Anything new?" she wondered.

"Actually yes there is." He flicked a switch by a set of lighted panels turning them on. Then he slid three x-rays into place. "I'm going to show you these." He used his pencil as a pointer while explaining, "The fractures are starting to calcify. It's going to take at least another week and a half before you can stand on them long enough to do physical therapy. However, if you keep your braces on, you'll be able to sit normally in that recliner of yours. I'll let Miss Riley know that as well."

"How about school work and other activities? I know I can't move around. Maybe though I can sit with a laptop and do some written work? I was thinking about a column for the school newspaper or catching up on my missed work?" she supposed.

"If you can do it with the medication, absolutely. A busy mind helps the body I always say." He scribbled out a prescription and handed it to her. "I refilled your pain pills. Thank you, Miss Lang. I know it's hard to wait but I want you fit as a fiddle at the end. How's a week from Thursday at the same time work for you? My receptionist checked with your boyfriend. He was fine with it."

"If he is then so am I. Thanks, Doctor. I appreciate it," she expressed. "Can I have my clothes so I can change?"

"Of course. My nurse will be in to help you. Have a great day, Miss Lang. See you next week," he concluded. He set her clothes in a folded pile next to her.

"Another week. Great," she muttered to herself. Then she set about changing into her clothes.

The continued wait was still on….

[Ten minutes after that]

Clark set down his fourth magazine and stared at the clock. He gathered when the nurse asked him about the appointment that they were almost done…

…_That _had been over a half hour earlier…

_Where is she? _His mind spun over all sorts of potential situations. _Could she have hurt herself worse? That can't be it! I'd have to ask Sandra but we did everything we could! _Then he heard his cell phone ringing. He saw it was Lex calling him. "Hey, Lex! What's up?"

"How did Lana make out?" the billionaire queried.

"Don't know yet. She's still in there. It's not good when the doctor keeps you over," he presumed.

"Don't dream up trouble until we know for sure, Clark. Hey mind swinging by the mansion on your way home? I wanted to talk to you both about some things," Lex requested.

"That's fine. I'll let Mom know. I just need to get Lana's prescription refilled. Anything wrong?" he informed the other man.

"Nope. Tell you what. I'll call your Mom and let her know. See you in a few minutes. Thanks." With that, Lex hung up.

_Wonder what's up with him? _He hung up just as the nurse wheeled Lana out into the waiting room. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Clark. Dr. Bumsted says I'm healing nicely. I'm ready to be out of here though," Lana reported.

"We can do that. Meantime we can get your script filled. Then Lex wanted to see us at the mansion," he noted.

"Your Mom's going to have dinner ready by 6. Hopefully that'll be okay?" she wondered.

"Would you mind texting her while we're riding? That would be great," he requested.

"Of course. Mind giving a girl a lift, _Mr. Kent_?" she queried expectantly.

Even if he knew he could do just that with the ease of lifting Styrofoam, he shrugged. "My pleasure." He pushed them both out the door and toward the elevator beyond.

One hurdle down. Now to see what Lex wanted…..


	37. Conversation at Lex's Mansion

Chapter 37 [Luthor Mansion—Twenty minutes later]

Lex sat behind his desk sipping on a cup of coffee and reviewing the latest LuthorCorp prospectus. He fully anticipated that the next day's meeting in Metropolis would prove the usual snooze fest _de jour_. Still he knew Lionel would also have the usual snarky, withering and abusive challenges waiting at that gathering. Consequently the younger billionaire had met with his own plant managers at the Smallville plant just hours earlier. He also pondered the deeper sense of parental relations.

_Father-Son relations…._

He thought his own dealings in that regard were complicated. They most certainly were. A lifetime of scars and emotional starvation following Lillian's death and Lionel's meritocratic obsessiveness had insured that score. He'd long since stopped being the little boy who wanted—at least outwardly—his father's love. He stood toe to toe with the old man on every score. He assumed he could've written the book on that type of relationship singlehandedly…

…Clark's situation blew his out of the water…by plenty…..

Jonathan Kent, while a good man, proved obsessive in his own right. Not that he didn't have reason. While it chafed on the younger Kent's friends before, those in the know now understood why the levels of protectiveness remained at _Defcon 5 _constantly. Yes he competed with his own father, Hiram, and the latter's memory in keeping the farm going and in being a good parent….

…something that now Jor-El was challenging….openly and with disdain….

_No wonder Clark keeps everything so tightly packed in. Damn! _Lex shook his head. He'd wanted power like Clark's. He mused over what he might do with it. The feats he'd accomplish. Hell the women he'd impress…

…then he felt the baggage weighing him down….

That thought drove another hot caffeinated draught down his throat. Triangles like Clark had in his life would drive anyone crazy….

…the one Chloe Sullivan tried to keep open with him and Lana….

…and now the one Jor-El had forced open with Jonathan and Martha Kent….

He gazed up on his mother's portrait wishing again she were there. He remembered Lillian's strength, determination and never-compromising morality even in the face of Lionel's worst ambitions. _You'd know what to tell Clark, Mom. Unreal._

"She'd tell us to keep our minds in the present, Lex," Patricia advised while entering the study. "Excuse me for barging in."

"No sweat, Patricia. My mind is on our current situation. Coffee?" he assured her with a nonchalant shrug added for appearance's sake. "Your Dad know anything?"

She peered out the door into the hallway. "Is it clear?"

"Jasmine's with her father's bodyguard. I've asked the staff to clear the wing just in case. Clark and Lana will be here in a few minutes. All taken care of." He poured her a hot mug and handed it to her. "This Javanese blend will really take the edge off. You should sample some."

She fixed it and drank a sip. "It is rich but not so much so. Much like our situation. Dad wants care taken where Clark's concerned."

"And we are. What's going on? Don't keep us in suspense, Patricia." He resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at her flair for the dramatic…to announce everything in the most grandiose manner possible….

…He had hated it when they were kids. It grated on him more so now….

"Your boarder is on the _Torch_. Besides we believe Chloe Sullivan knows too," she asserted.

"Is that all? I thought you were going to suggest my father had kidnapped Lana or something. Those scenarios we can deal with. When Clark and Lana get here, we can talk about it with them. Meantime I've taken another step to insulate us. Assure your Dad of that if you would," he deadpanned.

"Lex, this is serious! You shouldn't be so cavalier!" she protested.

"When it comes to Clark, _never_. I understand _perfectly well_ the stakes here, Patricia. We can trust Jasmine in not peering too deeply yet being supportive. Chloe will take some _managing_…." He took a long draught at that last thought.

"To put it mildly," she assessed. Having Chloe in the know was an unfortunate headache.

"She would have found out at some point. I just don't want Dad getting his claws into her again if she does know," he declared. "I've also taken steps to get her aunt into that nursing home. While it's been great for Clark and Lana to cement their own bond and get more stable, we need to have all of the players on the same board to keep an eye on them."

"Agreed," she concurred with a feeling of relief. "And the step you mentioned?"

"Patience. Relax. Enjoy your coffee. It's my turn to make an announcement." He smirked with a combination of pleasure and one-upmanship on her own tendency.

At that moment, the buzzer went off on his desk. He walked over and answered it. "Yes?"

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Kent and Miss Lang have just arrived. Should I show them to the elevator?" a distinguished voice inquired.

"Please do, Holmes. Thanks." He turned back to her. "See? Everything is on schedule. Chill."

She shook her head still thinking he was being way too cavalier about the situation. Still it was his mansion. "And you have swept this place for bugs?"

He leaned close to her and whispered, "The exterminator's on his way up. Trust me. I'll be back." He strolled out of the room in as cool and controlled manner as he could manage.

_Exterminator? Whatever, Lex. _She slumped onto the couch and rubbed her forehead in consternation.

Clark glanced around the elevator impatiently. Ever since Lex's manservant had taken his and Lana's coats and showed them to the ascending device, he felt unusually on edge. He welcomed an invitation from their friend of course. Still he wanted to get her back home and out of risk of any potential reinjury. His x-ray vision picked up nothing out of the ordinary in there.

"It's okay, Clark. Lex isn't going to spy on us," she insisted from her wheelchair. Her legs burned and hurt from the time in the doctor's office. Still her mind was on Lex's purpose. "I hope it isn't about the Talon. It isn't like this is my fault."

"As you just said, it's okay. I'm sure it isn't anything like that," he replied in a like tone. He rubbed her shoulder softly and gave her hand a warm squeeze. "We'll face it together just like everything else."

She marveled at his opening up. Since returning from the 'Kal-Out', he'd been the dream boyfriend where she was concerned. "Just like everything else," she echoed with a dreamy smile as the door opened.

"Now _that _is a great sight," Lex complimented. "Take it that the doctor had good news?"

She sighed. "Another week before I can start therapy. Otherwise everything's on schedule. I can do some work on the laptop while I'm propped up in bed or in my chair at least. Maybe I can see what the Talon's been doing the last couple of weeks?"

"Definitely." The billionaire grinned at his partner's enthusiasm. "Just don't try to take on the world all at once, okay?"

"I think I can handle a few things, Lex," she interjected. "I certainly have enough time on my hands to kill."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Clark supported her.

Lex chuckled. "No. I'm sure you wouldn't." _The kid's learning. _"Follow me. I have coffee ready in the study. Patricia's waiting there too."

"I was wondering when we were all going to talk again," Lana indicated.

"She's been dealing with her Dad. No biggie. Say, Clark, you have anything for a deep look around in that arsenal of yours?" Lex supposed.

"On it." As they entered the library, the farm boy walked the area scanning every inch with his x-ray vision and listening with his enhanced hearing. At several points on the upper floor, he'd toss a book down onto the marble floor below. At others, he'd rip a bug from its hiding place and crush it in his hand.

"Thought you said it was _secure_?" Patricia chided the host.

"I have it all under control," Lex asserted. "Let Clark do his thing. Then we'll talk." He saw the farm boy walk over. "Everything set?"

"We're clear. Get those books out of here and we'll be fine. They're bugged," Clark reported.

"_Bugged?_" Lana queried.

"My father, Lana. Nothing that man does surprises me," Lex replied with an edge to his voice. He gathered up the books and carted them out into the hall. Then he shut the oak doors behind himself. "There."

"You see why I'm so concerned?" Patricia pointed out.

"We all are, Patricia. I keep telling you that. Clark, coffee's fresh. Pour yourself and Lana one," Lex offered. "Then we'll start."

Clark fixed Lana's and then his own cups. He handed his girlfriend her mug. Then he sat down at her side. "Okay, Lex. What's going on?"

"Did we do something?" Lana wondered.

"No, Lana, you're both fine. I wanted you to know I've reached an _understanding _with the medical center where Sandra's concerned. Rather than have several nurses potentially rotating on your case, she'll be your personal home nurse as long as you need her to be," Lex announced.

Even Patricia had to nod at that move in approval.

"We don't want to cost her the job though, Lex. My parents and I can handle things when she's not there," Clark argued.

"It happens all the time. I'll reimburse the medical center for her time. Look, guys, in case something happens, Sandra knows about the deal. I'd rather not be bringing more people into it," Lex explained. "We do have to be careful."

"Such as with Jasmine and Chloe," Lana presumed.

"Chloe might know," Clark surmised.

"_What? _Clark, how?" Lana asked tensely. "Pete and I wouldn't say anything!"

"Probably saw what happened in Central City. If Dad and I could, so could Miss Sullivan," Patricia deduced. "We need to know how much she knows. Then she has to understand how important this secret is to keep under wraps."

"Chloe's not like that," Lana defended her roommate.

"_Actually_…." Clark grimaced. "She was spying on me after she saw us together last spring." Seeing his girlfriend's shocked expression, he pressed on. "She was working for Lex's Dad. He wants information on me."

"I can't believe that!" Lana denied. "Not Chloe!"

"Actually, Lana. Clark's right. Chloe was working for Dad. However she refused to give him anything damaging. That's why Gabe was fired from the plant." Lex exhaled sharply. "Another reason to close ranks. We can watch out for and protect each other."

"And why I'm here," Patricia interjected. "Dad needed Brigid Crosby back in New York. Otherwise she'd be here and not me. I understand the Traveler story and what you are, Clark."

"What about Byron? He knows," Clark wondered.

"We're keeping an eye on him. If anything happens to either Sandra or him, we'll know. Jasmine doesn't concern me at least for now. She's a loyal and trustworthy friend. She asked me about the _Torch_. I hope you add her to the staff, Clark. She'd be a great reporter. Lots of insight and spunk," Lex assessed.

"She's probably a spoiled harem girl," Patricia guessed.

Lex smirked. "You really need to meet people before you judge them. Jasmine may be a princess but there's a lot more to her than meets the eye. Try challenging her to spar sometime and see how far you get. She doesn't like to brag but she definitely isn't the harem type. If she did find out—although she won't from me—she'd defend Clark's secret with her life now that they're friends."

"Much as I'm sure Miranda would. I don't want that pressure on her though," Lana insisted.

"As we agreed, Lana, we're not spreading this secret any further than we have to," Lex disagreed. "Miranda, like Jasmine, is a dependable person. I just don't want any one having an opening that they shouldn't. If they knew, they'd be targets. We all are." He drank from his mug. "Hence why we need to speak with Chloe as soon as possible."

"We can text or call her," Clark chimed in. _Even if I don't want the jealous pressure._

"I just don't want to leave her out there as a potential target. Let's just work on getting her back here," Lex urged.

"Too bad we don't know for sure if she knows. Clark could run out there and back," Lana suggested.

"For now, I can pay for the train ride back. I'll speak to her and see what she says." Lex refilled his own mug and then offered every one else the same. "Anything you want to add? Any one?"

Everyone else pretty much had nothing to say. They'd covered everything.

"Fine. I know your parents are waiting for you both, Clark. Have a great dinner and evening. Lana, let me know if I can do anything," Lex offered.

"We will, Lex. Thanks. Be careful with your Dad," Lana agreed before Clark wheeled her out.

After the couple had left, Patricia looked at Lex skeptically. "You really want to get the Sullivan girl involved? I'd find a reason to keep her in Star City."

"Knowing Chloe, she already knows something. Trust me. It'll be better to get her back here before Dad has other ideas," Lex disagreed.

Patricia shook her head. _I sure hope you know what you're doing, Lex!_


	38. Enter Lionel

Chapter 38

[LuthorCorp—Downtown Metropolis]

Even as Lex entertained his guests at the mansion, his father advanced the relentless advance of his own schemes. Lionel, as his son and Dr. Swann had deduced, had watched the drama unfolding from afar. Through his cronies' eyes not to mention hacking their digital counterparts and other means, he knew well of Kal's latest progress across Metropolis, Smallville and Central City. He'd seen an earlier result of his manipulations, Byron Moore, hold the enraged Kryptonian at bay while Lex and the others had stopped him cold.

Lionel, to say the least, wasn't about to let that power go unchecked. He wanted it for himself. He craved its direction and subversion to his own ends. For the previous year and a half, he'd known about Clark's true nature and planned for the new direction….

…A direction that no mere farmer, a group of ignorant school kids, Lex or even a fellow billionaire like Virgil Swann would steer him away from….

…A direction that would enable him to harness the power of the fabled stones of knowledge that he, Swann and the others had discussed with the Queens and Teagues during those lakeside trips decades before….

…A direction that had led him to eliminate the Queens in that regretful plane crash…and another attempt leaving Swann imprisoned in his wheelchair…

Lionel's eyes shone with dark enthusiasm. Since rising from the streets of Suicide Slums, he determined to rewrite the world's history. He would make it pay for the bullied childhood at the hands of neighbors and family….

…yes…_that_….

"Another move, Swann?" he queried to the air knowing his rival's daughter and his own son were moving. He chuckled in dismissive sarcasm. "You are _tiresome_." He heard the buzzer go off on his desk. "Yes?"

"Mr. Luthor, your appointment is here. Shall I send him in?" a female voice queried expectantly.

"Please do. Thank you," he replied flatly. "Now it's time for the next move." He turned toward the metallic doors as they opened to admit his visitor.

The young man appeared to be his early twenties. His dark hair was impeccably groomed. His dark brooding eyes betrayed a bit of menace as did his cocky determined attitude. As well they should have….

…for Lionel had brought Adam Knight back from the dead six months earlier to get to Lana. A move that the recent events had seemingly derailed…

"Good afternoon, Mr. Knight, I trust you are ready?" Lionel queried expectantly.

"It's better than rotting in that lab, Luthor," Knight retorted sharply.

Lionel snorted. "Better than a _rotting corpse_ I'd say. You're heading back to Smallville. You're going to have another chance with Miss Lang."

"Really?" He'd watched her during their physical therapy sessions three months earlier. They'd talked and even seemed to be drifting together. He brought her a few meals and some humor to make her feel good…

…all part of the role….

…a role he found himself wanting more and more….

…a role he'd have if not for said mark's feelings for a screwed up farm boy from that hick town of hers…

_Clark…_How Knight detested that name. He'd endured her talking almost nonstop about the supposed ex-boyfriend. He'd urged her to move on for his own purposes. He'd stared down his rival in that relic theater turned café….

…all part of the role….

…all part of being the zombie lab rat…a zombie who'd get the girl from the alien….

…It would make a great scifi film if it wasn't happening in front of him….

…and then he'd screw Lionel and disappear with her….

"Excuse me? Am I boring you?" Lionel hissed.

Knight straightened himself. "No. Just getting my focus for the mission." His brooding eyes burned into the billionaire's.

"See that you _do_. Remember I'll be _watching_." Lionel matched the look with a steely one of his own. "You wouldn't happen to be falling for her. Pity you if you are. She's a tool to get to Clark Kent. _Nothing more._"

_Again that name! _The younger man winced. "I know _exactly _what to do. When do you need me back at the rehab place?"

"In two days. I want you as a fixture again before she returns. Observe her. I'll direct you from there. Clear?"

"Clear."

"Good. That's all. Make me proud." Lionel turned his back and surveyed the scene outside of his window.

Knight burned with disdain. "Oh I will all right." He wheeled around and headed for the door.

He knew _exactly _what he'd do all right…..

Meantime Lionel pressed a button on his speed dial and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" a husky voice replied over his Bluetooth.

"The canary's in play. Catch her at the place. Understood?" Lionel directed.

"Yes, sir. It'll be caught. Out."

Lionel disconnected the device and grinned. "My move indeed, Gentlemen…_Check_."


	39. Former Lovers' Spat

Chapter 39 [Cowache Caves]

Deep within the twisting granite labyrinth, Jor-El floated about the central cavern. He'd continued to watch his son cavort around with Louise's great niece and their friends. He couldn't stand how Kal-El forgot about his duty…his deeper purpose…

…_to rule these simple Earthers rather than slumming to their level…._

When he'd been in Smallville 52 solar cycles previously, he'd seen a society ordered by tradition and rules. He might not have agreed with the Earthers but they had the guidelines….

…Lara had affirmed his thoughts on her visits with Kara to the Kent Farm via the transporter. She'd shown their niece how the planet's working operated….

…much as their ancestors had in previous centuries. Earth, as with other M-Class planets, had provided a training ground for Kryptonian teenagers on their ascents toward adulthood. It demonstrated the chaos and anarchy that free will and emotion engendered….

…and, as in that Biblical story the humans liked to cite, the destruction of the natural order conceived by that reckless pursuit….

He brooded. He'd heard Lana promise to respect Kryptonian culture as part of loving Clark. He didn't believe that….

…much as he couldn't have believed that Louise would've blended in on Krypton. It simply wasn't possible for an Earther to deal with the purpose imbedded …

…No. If he allowed his wayward son to drift further off course, he'd end up like those other poor exiles from their planet. While believing they could have that love, often they were betrayed and murdered when the humans discovered their weaknesses to kryptonite and magic….

…much as Lana's ancestor had done across the Great Sea centuries earlier in her quest earlier….yet another reason to not let the quest continue….

He floated close to a far corner of the chamber and observed a small crack in the wall. Therein lay his choice for Kal-El…a woman he'd _chosen _and _fashioned _for his son to Kryptonian standards. Better to impose standards than to let the last embers of his society go out in that fashion. _Not long now._

"Please, Joe! STOP!" Louise appeared in the chamber's center. "Don't do this!"

_You will not dissuade me, Louise. You never understood. Our races were never meant to come together. I tried to advise you of that. Your kind lusts after power. You are slaves to your passions. You'd never understand DUTY._

"If being a cold hearted bastard is what it's about, I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND!" She glared at him. "You have NO RIGHT!"

_I am his father. THAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT! _ He frowned as his own heart betrayed his head's purpose. _Love and free will leads to desolation!_

She stared at him. She knew of his inner conflict during their affair so long before. "Lachlan killed me, Joe. Whatever guilt you have, _you didn't cause that_!"

For a long minute he hesitated. The inner civil war between love and duty…Louise and Lara…emotion and duty…He screamed in rage shaking the whole cave system as a result. _I have to do this!_

"WHY? Why is it that you DENY YOURSELF? Why did you DENY US? WHY?" she protested. "Have you seen Clark? He's into duty too! He throws himself into danger to help those around himself! He puts them before himself! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

_He's acting like an EARTHER! He lets emotion cloud his thinking! I won't let your descendant do what the Witch and you did to my family. _He went silent.

"Joe, please! There's a reason our families keep coming together! We're SUPPOSED to be one line! Have you EVER thought of that! Yes we've failed before. Lana isn't the Countess thankfully. She isn't me either. She's a more grounded thoughtful young woman than I _ever _was! Instead of threatening her and puffing your chest out like an arrogant peacock, why don't you TALK to her and the Kents? Those people sheltered you back then! They love your son too. I'd be proud to have him as my nephew, Joe!" She turned her nose up at the wall's crack. "That _Frankenstein _won't love Clark like Lana does. Oh yes, she'll crank out a couple of kids and be a dutiful wife. There's _more _to be a great partner than _that_, Joe!" She shook her head. "What did they do to you back on Krypton, Joe? WHAT?"

_I was reminded of my duty. Even now your fellow humans plot to control Kal-El. I will not allow that to happen. Lachlan's son would enslave him._

"Then work with us to STOP IT! Don't wreck everything! Joe, I let you have your duty. I watched you on Krypton but never came between you and Lara. Please…."

_It was past, Louise….Leave it there…. _

"Joe, I love you! PLEASE!"

He glanced at her silently for a brief second. With that he vanished again.

She shuddered. A spectral tear drizzled down her cheek as she realized her purpose.

Krypton had come between them but she wouldn't allow it to happen this time….

Her heart was breaking but she had her Duty too. She'd had enough of her own suffering. She wasn't allowed to intercede for Dex….

She would be damned if she allowed that pain to cross generational lines again…..

"I'll stop you, _Jor-El_. I'll stop _you _and save _my Joe _too!" she vowed before disappearing to rest before the coming battle.

The lines were now drawn…..Generations of conflict were coming to a head…Where'd they turn was anyone's guess…but the storm would be something nonetheless…..


	40. Lionel Strikes (Part I)

Chapter 40

[Metropolis—LuthorCorp—Two hours later]

Lionel watched the storm clouds to the southwest and grinned. His perfect storm brewed and frothed. He anticipated a swift and decisive strike from each of his squads circling Clark and his friends.

Lightning struck somewhere on the prairie.

"A worthy omen….Truly now it is on." He turned up the stereo which blasted the "1812 Overture"….

The shots rained down along with the stuff from above….

[Star City—Edward St. Station]

In a surprisingly quiet waiting room, Chloe typed away on her laptop. Admittedly she was surprised by Lex's offer to pay for her train ticket back to Smallville. _Too bad other arrangements couldn't have been made. Looks like Clark's mind is back on that one track rut! So much for Lana keeping her word on that one! _She rolled her eyes as her fingers danced over the keys.

_Clark…_She stopped and took a deep breath at the thought of the Plaid Farm Boy. She really needed to talk to him about Central City….

She'd been there for an errand only a mile away. After running the distance between that place and the clinic, she'd witnessed Kal's amazing feats of strength and speed….

…punching Byron in his dark form across the street was a major key….

…adding on all of the disappearing acts and mysterious rescues over the years cinched it for her….

_How are you like that, Farm Boy? How? _She wiped a few stray tears away and pressed on. She'd definitely needed an exclusive for the _Torch_'s next issue. After a few interviews by phone and chat, she'd settled on a piece concerning the student dress code….

…Such a definite need to be popular for Chloe Sullivan….

_At least he found three great new recruits! _She felt enthused by her chats, emails and calls with Jasmine, Alicia and Samantha. All three shared her enthusiasm and innovation where the paper was concerned. She'd heard their ideas and encouraged them to move ahead on them much as Clark had done. _I can't believe I actually have some fresh blood to help! This is so AWESOME!_

Still the emptiness of the room unnerved her a bit. _You'd think there'd be more people around for midday! _She kept checking her watch hoping that the hour until her train's departure would pass that much quicker. She glanced around the area.

One man in a gray raincoat read the newspaper a row behind herself.

_Not really espionage material, that one! _She chastised herself for the paranoia. Then she felt a sharp pinch in the back of her neck. "OW! HEY!" She swatted at the back of her neck. "Damn mosquitoes! What the heck?"

Within a minute's time, she started to feel drowsy. "Wha?…I…." She instinctively slid her laptop onto the seat next to herself before blacking out. She slumped back in her own seat; her head resting against her right shoulder.

The newspaper reader set his copy of the _Daily Planet _on the bench. He slid the tubular blowgun into his coat pocket smoothly. He pressed his Bluetooth. "Canary's silenced. Apple, help me with her."

Another man emerged from the Men's Room to do just that. "Nice shot, Jack."

"Just help me with her. The Boss is waiting for her," Jack retorted sharply. "Get her laptop too. There might be something she stole of value on there."

Apple powered the device down and stuck it into its bag. He put the strap over his shoulder. Then he grabbed her feet while Jack had her shoulders. He led them down an access hallway toward the alley in back of the station. Once there he set her feet down and unlocked the door.

"Come on!" Jack groused.

"I got it," Apple declared while opening the door. He helped his associate slide her into the backseat. "Ride back there with her. I'll make sure her laptop and purse are up front. Take care of her though. I really don't want to put up with her mouth."

"Right." As Apple drove them away, Jack bound her hands behind her back with duct tape. Then for good measure, he gagged her with another strip of the sticky substance.

[Talon]

Byron sat in the café's far corner while allowing ideas to congeal and stanzas to form. While he didn't relish being out during the afternoon hours, the sun block had protected him long enough for Sandra to drop him off and to sit peacefully there. He sipped on some coffee and adjusted his ascot. "Empty café at mid afternoon? Most curious!" He scribbled a few more lines down on his paper and stopped to take a deep breath.

The burning had started. His head was starting to ache. Soon the pounding would start.

Still he didn't flinch. He wanted to build up a tolerance to the sun. He desired a co-existence with his other. He aimed at a fairly normal life with his newly arrived love…a life filled with light, poems, toil and romance….

_Alas! If only everything could be so! _He shuddered while considering his mug again.

"Are you okay, Byron? Sure you don't need some time in the storeroom to collect yourself?" Miranda offered courteously. She refilled his mug. "Just made it."

"My thanks to thee, Most Humble Barista, for your caffeinated nectar." He smiled and toasted her with the now-filled mug.

"And I thought Chloe could be inspired by the java," Miranda teased. "Seriously, Byron, nobody expects you to endure pain there. Lana put that desk together for you in the back. I could also let you into the apartment upstairs if you'd like to rest with the curtains drawn. And quit thinking that you're bothering me. You're not at all." She put her hand on his shoulder. "_Capeesh?"_

"Yes I understand. If I need solace, I shall alert you," he relented.

"Okay. Need to make sure Sandra gets that great poem, don't we?" She grinned. "Got customers coming in." She headed for the counter to wait on the next group.

"Life marches at its own pace. We cannot resist thee, Duty and Faith." He scribbled onward….

Even as Miranda checked on Chloe, Alicia Baker entered the café with a slender sandy haired girl. Tests and their latest English paper had left a dent in their collective drive to accomplish goals. Both wanted coffee and knew their destination.

Besides Alicia really didn't want to go home _just yet_. She had argued with her parents as recently as that morning about lifestyle choices on her part and decorative touches on their part. She wanted more autonomy. She wanted her parents to be more understanding of her particular _quirks_.

Other kids were brainy, musically gifted, poets or whatever…She just had her own particular talent which unnerved them….

"It's okay, Alicia," her friend assured her.

"Thanks, Sam. I wish they'd see it that way." She glanced over at Byron in the corner. "Now there you see someone who's finally getting out of a prison." Just like a lot of other people in town, she'd heard the rumors and stories surrounding Byron's supposed death and imprisonment in the basement of his parents' house. "Wish Lex Luthor could help me too."

"We don't have those same issues thankfully," Samantha expressed as they headed for the counter. "Just give it time." Despite the words though, she could relate to her companion's sentiments. Before her family had left Wichita and moved there, she'd always been the geek and loner. She loved science. She performed routinely on the violin at school recitals.

Still she wasn't all that popular….

She sighed. At least Alicia and Chloe had been nice to her. She'd really appreciated how Lana and even Jasmine respected her….

…still she did have a crush…well _more _than a crush….

She smiled dreamily at the thought of her first day there.

_A couple of the senior girls had thought it'd be amusing to harass the new geek girl. They tripped her with a rope across the corridor and sent her sprawling down a short staircase. Their taunting laughter echoed in her ears and ripped her heart. Her eyes had stung with tears._

"_Don't worry about them. You're cool," a comforting voice had told her._

_She had looked up to find Pete Ross collecting her books and offering her a hand. "What? Don't! I'm not worth it!"_

"_Everyone's worth it. They're full of it. Hey, you new? I'm Pete Ross. You are?"_

"_Sam….Samantha Cooper…"_

"Sam? Hello! Will you stop it?" Alicia begged her friend. "He's a player!"

"Maybe but he seems nice enough," Samantha disagreed. They walked up to the counter where Miranda waited for them. "Hi, Miranda! How's it going?"

"Wish that our new girl didn't call in today. But at least we're quiet. Byron's over in the corner. Maybe you should say hi to him?"

"Maybe he might write something for the _Torch _if we ask?" Alicia queried.

"Maybe. He's over there working on his latest piece. Sandra Riley's bringing out the best in him. It's a great thing," Miranda indicated while pouring two coffees and handing them to the duo. "That'll be $3.50."

Samantha handed her debit card over to their server. "My turn today."

"Thanks for this. I really needed it. Meet you over there?" Alicia motioned toward Byron.

"Sure. Remember he has a girlfriend already," Samantha teased.

Alicia rolled her eyes at her friend and the waitress before heading for the corner.

Miranda set the pot back on its burner and considered the girl in front of herself. "Don't let Alicia get to you. It's okay. Really."

"You know Pete? Sorry. It's just that…I never had a guy be nice to me like that before," Samantha apologized sheepishly.

"Pete _is _a nice guy once you get past the 'player player'/macho thing, Samantha. Ever think of talking to him instead of just mooning over him? Trust me. It's better to find out than to torture yourself," Miranda advised.

Samantha stared at the barista and whispered, "You too?"

Miranda bowed her eyes. "Yes. But the person's already spoken for. Oh well…." She collected herself before advising, "Be direct."

At that moment, Pete strolled in and headed for the counter.

Samantha trembled and bit her lip shyly. _I wish I could say something but I'm not his league. They're just being nice._

"Opportunity knocks," Miranda advised directly before shifting to Pete. "Hey, Pete. What's going on?"

"Just trying to get some stuff together for the _Torch_. I don't know how Chloe does it," he groused while scratching his head. Then he peered over at the nervous girl. "Sam? Hey! What's up?"

She slowly turned and spilled her coffee in the process. "Darn it!" She bowed her head. "H…Hi, Pete. Just did it again."

"Did what?" He exchanged glances with Miranda before turning toward her. "You spilled some coffee. Okay. Big deal there. We've all done it." He took a napkin from the dispenser and wiped the spot up for her. "What's eating you?"

"Excuse me?" Samantha wondered incredulously.

"You're always so on edge around me. Man! Did I do something? I try to say hi and you clam up," he revealed.

"N…no! I…umm…" Samantha looked sheepishly at him. "Pete, you're always so nice. That's not it at all. I'm just not worth talking to."

"Who told you that? You're definitely worth talking to! Man, I wish I was as smart as you." He smiled at her. "I was at that concert in Wichita last weekend by the way."

She stared at him gaping in surprise. "You were there?"

"My Mom dragged me to it. I thought it would be a real snooze fest. I don't know anyone there. She wanted me to appreciate culture." He shrugged. "Then I heard them announce you. You got up there and started. I wish I could play football or basketball the way you played that violin!"

Miranda nodded to herself by the coffee machine. _Way to go, Pete!_

"Really? You liked it?" The nervous musician slowly met his eyes.

"Heck yeah. My Mom wanted me to go back next month. Maybe you'd let me drive you down there and back? That way we can face the big city together?" he offered.

"S…sure. Pete, you really want to be with me all day like that?" She sipped on her coffee again.

"Why not? Everyone else is into how they look and all that. The other girls are into their looks and stuff…present company not included of course. We're working on the _Torch _together. Clark's with Lana. Chloe's still dealing with her feelings. That kind of leaves me open." He smiled at her. "That coffee paid for?"

"Yeah I just paid," she replied while feeling relaxed. "Maybe next time?" She handed the debit card to Miranda again. "I got his…if he's okay with that."

The waitress arched her eyebrow while accepting the card. "Pete, that okay?"

"If it makes her feel better then cool. Thanks, Samantha," he accepted.

"If it's okay, Pete, call me Sam. Thanks," she requested.

"Sure, _Sam_. Mind if we talk with Byron and Alicia about the paper? Then maybe we can talk about things?" he proposed.

"Absolutely. Let's go!" she agreed. "Miranda, thanks."

"My pleasure. If you all need me, I'll be in the storeroom for a couple of minutes. Do me a favor and yell if somebody comes in? Thanks!" Miranda accepted before disappearing through the door.

Samantha smiled. Things were finally looking up for her. Now if she could keep from fumbling the ball….

Meantime two dark painted vans pulled up in front of the café blocking the entrance off from the street. Inside of each one, three men in ski masks and dark outfits sat ready to move in.

Beside them tranquilizer guns and gas grenades sat ready to be used.

In the front van, a particular tall figure spoke into her Bluetooth. Even though the mask muffled her voice, she still sounded clear and authoritative. "We're ready, Sir."

"Move in. Take Moore, Ross and Arighatto alive. The other girls are collateral damage. Pity," Lionel answered brusquely.

"You heard him!" the Leader commanded before jumping out of the van with a gun and several grenades in hand.

Behind her, the rest of the henchmen followed closely behind ready for a battle.

So much for Sam's chance, it seemed….


	41. Jasmine Under Siege

Chapter 41 [Luthor Mansion]

All seemed serenely peaceful at the mansion on that afternoon. The staff straightened things up and cleaned per usual. A few delivery trucks came in and out as scheduled. Groundskeepers kept the area neat and clean.

In the midst of the bliss, a van marked "Clyde's Specialties" stopped by the front door. By all appearances, it appeared to be a normal candy delivery. In truth, it was a Trojan horse—another of the several lurking around Smallville on that particular afternoon.

Inside of the vehicle, a dozen masked men awaited orders. Each had tasers and gas bombs ready to use. And they would if needed…

Tess Mercer sat ready by the van's door. She simply waited for the proper cue over her earpiece. "Are we ready?" she asked the associates with her.

The group nodded in unison. They'd heard the briefing from Lionel himself before leaving Metropolis.

"We will storm the house, meet up with the other group coming in the escape tunnel and take Lex and the Swann woman. Do not harm the Princess. She has no ties to this affair. I do not wish to provoke an international incident. If she interferes, subdue her through nonlethal means. Am I clear? Vulture, maintain surveillance here," Mercer directed. Getting another unified nod, she continued, "Excellent!" She pulled down her own mask.

At that moment, a voice in her earpiece called out, "Condor, this is Interloper. Over?"

"Condor, here, Interloper. Are you in position?" she replied.

"Yes, Condor. We're about 200 yards from the end of the tunnel. Meet at the nest. Out," Interloper reported.

"MOVE OUT!" Mercer barked while grabbing a stun gun and sliding the door open. "GO!" She rushed out toward the front door. "Raven, set that charge! The rest of you get ready! Lex's security will be waiting on the other side of that door!"

A particular burly goon slapped a small blob of _plastique _on the door's frame and set a detonator in its middle. He motioned silently for the others to get away.

The explosive flared and blew itself up, taking out the door and a significant portion of wall.

"Idiot!" she spat knowing that Lionel would be enraged about the damage to his property. "I'd kill you myself but we need everyone on deck!"

"HEY!" Jim Richards, Lex's Chief of Security, protested. The well built dark haired man wore a bullet proof vest over his suit and crouched behind an overturned table. He trained his pistol and fired off several shots wounding three of Lionel's goons.

Mercer pulled the pin on a gas grenade. Almost too icily, she tossed it in Richards' direction. "Fire on that, Richards." For a long minute, she listened to his coughing before it stopped. "Leave him! Move on to the nest!" She led them up the grand staircase and down the main hall.

Ahead of them, the echoes of Interloper's company engaging the rest of the house security could be heard. Shots rang out. Gas hissing could be heard. A few stray fumes carried through the air ducts.

Mercer saw Interloper and his half dozen agents waiting unscathed thirty feet ahead. "Status?"

"Security's stunned per your instructions. The house's security system's offline as well," Interloper reported. "Move on the Nest?"

"Yes. Follow me and…" She started before hearing a cue on her earpiece. "Yes, this is Condor."

"Condor, this is Big Leader. Secure the Princess as well. I do not wish her hurt but she will be a valuable piece. What is your status?"

"The staff is stunned. We've disabled the mansion's defenses. Moving in on central target and Princess as directed. Out," she related.

"Condor, this is Vulture. Over."

"Vulture, go ahead," she directed.

"Neither Mr. Luthor's nor Ms. Swann's ID signatures are inside. Sensors picking up on a heat signature in the guest wing," Vulture detailed.

"Damn it! He was supposed to be here!" she groused. She remembered Lionel setting up a pretext for Lex being around with a corporate conference call. "Grab the Princess! We'll salvage what we can from this operation! Guest Wing, Now!" She turned to Interloper. "Take your men around the back staircase and surround her! I don't want her getting out of here! Now MOVE!"

The group on cue headed for Jasmine's room in a hurry and in an effort to keep their own heads.

Were they in for a rude shock when they found her….

[Jasmine's Room—ten minutes earlier]

[A/N: Poor Tess and Co., they're assuming she's 'just' another harem girl. Pity the Fools. ]

Even as the events degenerated around herself, Jasmine sat at her desk while puzzling through a set of quadratic equations. She could deal with math and science but she hated variables and dealing with juggling the equation's sides to find balance….

….much like in her life….

She sighed and looked about her room. She really loved how Lex had let her set the room up. She had a three drawer dresser in the far corner. Over her father's objections, she'd eschewed a king sized bed for a smaller twin sized model. The nightstand beside it only had a five dollar alarm clock on it. Her closet had a carefully selected assortment of clothes for school, leisure or other public appearances in her role as Javalastan's ambassador and a princess. The massive bookshelf and the books in it spanned the ages of world literature and history.

And that what was just on the surface….

She eyed the closet and smirked icily. _I wonder what Lex and the others would think of the *other things* in there? _She got up from her chair and walked over to her favorite piece of the décor: an ornately caligraphed maize, red and orange carpet given to her by her grandfather before his death three years earlier. She fluffed its fabric enjoying the softness under her hands and smiled. "I could sleep on you. Forget the bed."

A low toned chittering in the corner made her chuckle. "No, Cocoa, I haven't forgotten you either." She turned to see her best friend, a small brown monkey, watching her in his cage. "I could never do that." She opened her drawer and produced a banana. After peeling it, she handed the treat to him. "There you go. Better?"

Her companion gazed on her with loving eyes. When his mother died giving birth to him, the zoo wanted to get rid of him. Jasmine, then a young teenager, interceded and had him brought to the palace to help her deal with the stifling environment of the Sultan's harem. In return he knew every facet of her day and loved her no matter what.

"You're welcome." She checked her watch. "I'm surprised that Mrs. Henderson isn't here with the tea yet. That woman is punctual to a fault." She knew that Lex's maid would either be there by 2:45 PM for their daily high tea or call ahead to let her know otherwise.

No call had come….

Cocoa cooed curiously.

"I am concerned." Jasmine picked up the receiver to the phone on her desk and listened. "It's dead." She set the receiver back on its cradle and eyed the door. She frowned knowing full well from her time at court what an invasion could feel like. She took out her cell phone and tried to use that.

Static came to her ear.

"By the Prophet! What is this? We're being jammed." She shook her head. "It seems we have uninvited guests, my friend." She stepped into the closet and turned on the light therein. She pushed the hangers with her blouses and skirts to the right bunching them at the end of the rod. There she found her duffel bag and a three foot long wooden case.

The explosion downstairs shook the entire mansion house and forced her to grab the sides of the closet to steady herself.

"So it is a party they wish, eh?" She arched an eyebrow almost in cat-like amusement. Situations like this had been covered in her training….

…her training as a _Hamijj _warrior and head of the order…her grandfather's other present to her before his death….

Cocoa wailed fearfully.

"It will be all right, Sweet One," she assured her companion. "We have seen such things before." She lugged the bag and case out and put it on the bed. "First the door. We don't want them barging in before we're ready." She locked the door and drew the shades. Then she pulled the duffel back into the closet and shut the door. A minute later she emerged in a black ninja-style _gi_ and cinched a red sash around her waist. She tied her hair back in a ponytail. "We need party favors, don't we? We must be considerate hosts."

Upon opening the case, it showed off a nasty collection of weapons. Schunken stars and three smoke bombs lined the edges. A trio of daggers sat in its middle. When she lifted that panel, her favorite weapons, a coiled brown whip and a sheathed scimitar whose blade had been forged from the heart of a meteor a millennium earlier awaited her grip.

"It is time again," she told herself. She slid the daggers into their sheaths at her ankles. The scimitar went on her back held there by the strap across her chest. The stars slid easily into her sash. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and sharpen her focus. "Stay still, Cocoa. I'll be back." She silently unlocked the door and peered out into the hallway.

The hallway was empty however sounds echoed from the main stairs and around the corner.

"That wing's down here! Let's just grab the girl!" a voice growled.

"Keep it down!" Mercer's voice hissed sharply.

_Fools! _She shut her bedroom door and slid along the edge of the wall toward the control panel. While acting the part of the visiting dignitary, she'd watched Lex use the buttons there. Now she put the lessons to use. She pressed a red button halfway down the right side.

On cue every curtain and drape dropped over the windows cutting off the daylight.

She grimly pushed the orange and yellow buttons on its left side enveloping the entire wing in inky darkness. _You still wish to play? Now we'll see! _She drew her scimitar and listened.

The voices and footsteps were still getting closer.

_Professional thugs. Thankfully Lex and Ms. Swann weren't here! _She saw the first two forms round the corner in the darkness. She frowned anticipating a gun fight….

…Guns didn't make it impossible—just more difficult…..

She crouched in the alcove and waited. She noted that the duo actually was a quartet. She shrugged almost playfully while recalling the training sessions back home and in Japan again. _Be quiet, small and fast! _

"That nerd said she was here. Where the Hell?" one of the intruders scoffed.

"Probably hiding in her closet. Poor little rich girl," the other sneered.

Before they could react, she struck out with cobra-like swiftness. A quick karate chop to the back of their necks and a not so gentle knock of their heads on the cold tile below put them down for the count. Jasmine snorted sarcastically. "I'm not your average princess. _ Americans!_"

M-16 fire chipped the paneling and the rails ten feet to her left.

The hiss of wafting gas punctuated the air as well.

"Ingrates!" She hissed. She sucked in a deep breath and held it. As she did so, she held her bare hands on the edge of the gas cloud.

Amazingly the gas' molecular structure shifted from its base state become denser and heavier in consistency. Droplets oozed groundward and formed a now oily film coating the floor, walls and even the intruders themselves.

The machine guns sputtered and jammed.

Mercer's party slipped and fell on the slick surface skidding on the soaked tiles. They couldn't get a grip to pull themselves back up because the walls remained the same way.

Jasmine surveyed the situation. Despite their infirmities, those attackers would regroup at some point.

She heard other sounds coming up the back staircase. No doubt the invaders had split up to surround her and cut off all means of escape…

…or so they thought….

She touched the tile to the left of her door. As with the gas earlier, she worked her particular mutant gift on them turning the polished marble into a thick adhesive goop. The effect extended itself from her position all the way down the hall to the stairs themselves. "There now! That should do it!" She turned back toward the first stumbling group and saw Mercer stumbling forward.

The latter raised a gun and fired off a couple of rounds. Lionel's orders be damned. Whoever this bitch was, she had to be taken down lethally. Then they could find Jasmine….

Jasmine gauged the leaden projectiles' flight and ducked, letting the bullets embed themselves in the wall to her right. She threw her dagger before Mercer could react and followed with several star blades in concert with a smoke bomb.

Mercer managed to duck the dagger but it still pinned her to the wall by her top's sleeve. The stars buried themselves in her legs forcing her to the floor. "Interloper, ENGAGE!"

Jasmine saw the second group emerge from the staircase and get stuck tight in her glue trap. She shook her head knowing the inevitable end….

…that she was alone against at least a dozen trained operatives….

…Lex needed to be told about this….

…And what of her honored friends?...

_There is a bigger game afoot! _The princess shook her head. If it wasn't for the odds and the stakes, she'd take her chances and teach these fools a just lesson. She eased her way to her door.

Meantime Interloper had pulled himself halfway across the glue field. In another couple of minutes, he'd have her trapped there.

She opened the door and slammed it shut behind herself. She shook her head. "I can't risk getting caught!" She pushed the chair off of her carpet and made sure it lay unencumbered.

"SHOOT THE DOOR IN! WE'VE GOT THAT BITCH PINNED DOWN! THEN WE'LL FIND WHERE SHE'S TAKEN THE PRINCESS!" Interloper bellowed.

Cocoa howled in fear.

"I hate retreats!" She spat indignantly at the door before trudging across the room. She touched the far wall by the window turning the stone and plaster to paper. Then she grabbed Cocoa's cage. "We're leaving!" She looked at her favorite decorative item pointedly. "Carpet."

And that was yet another surprise.

On cue, the carpet waved its tassels at her as if to say _Get on!_

"We leave now!" She commanded while stepping onto it. "Go, my Friend! GO! LEVANTARSE!"

The reinforced door started to show abuse from the bullets hitting it from the outside and cracks along its middle.

Wasting no further time, Carpet floated up into the air along with its two passengers. Guessing at its mistress' intent, it flung itself toward the weaken section of the wall.

Jasmine held her scimitar out in front of herself. She sliced through the paper just before they made contact with it allowing them to escape. Once clear of the house, she had it rise high into the overcast using it as a cover against the ground and most spies save for infrared sensors. "What in my grandfather's name is going on? They will pay for this perfidy!" She mused over every connection and contact she could think of. Byron would have been at the Talon with the others which ruled out going to them. She couldn't call Lex yet because of the dampening field and a possible hack on the cell phone's frequency. Chloe was still out of town so her house was out.

The Kent Farm seemed the only option as a place to recoup and contact her father for further assistance.

She recalled the farm from the tour Lex and she had taken upon her arrival in Smallville. Getting that picture in her mind, she fed it to Carpet and took off in that direction not knowing what she'd find there…..

Meantime Interloper finished battering his way through her door. He stared unbelievably at the disheveled mess in front of himself. He saw the open weapons' cases on the bed. He shook his head at the hole billowing paper in the breeze. "NO! HELL NO!" He rifled through the closet and glared under the bed. He checked the hole in the wall and found nothing. He found no rope or hook to show evidence of her repelling down the wall to the ground. "Condor, this is Interloper! That commando wench isn't here! She's gone! So's the Princess! I don't know how the Hell she did it!"

"What do you mean _she's gone_?" Mercer slammed her hand against the door frame as she slowly eased her way into the room. "Son of a bitch!" She turned to her men who were slowly easing their way out of their respective traps. "Seal off the grounds! She's not getting out of here with the Princess!"

"Uh, Folks," Vulture pointed out. "There were only two heat signatures in the room and they somehow sped across the space where you are now. When they cleared the wall, they were off my radar."

"That would match what we know. Check the grounds just in case. We have to be thorough in case of a diversion." Mercer stormed away knowing full well how angry Lionel would be at that failure….

…she wanted a rematch with that ninja chick—not getting that said defender had been Jasmine herself…..


	42. Delivery and Surprises

Chapter 42

[A/N: Okay back to the Clana now…Lana has a discovery to make. Both have a challenge…]

Even as Jasmine rode Carpet over toward the Kent Farm, Lana sat in her wheelchair on the porch. After being cooped up in the house, she treasured being out in the open for a while….

…the warmth of the sun on her face…

…the gentle breeze billowing through her hair…

…the assignments being typed on her laptop for school and the _Torch_….

…stealing glimpses of Clark both through the open barn doors and the Loft window…..

Even if she still couldn't walk, she knew how lucky she truly was. The doctor had shared that she could've lost her legs or worse died if Clark hadn't found her when he did. She wasn't in a cramped setting where she needed to keep secrets and feelings under wraps. She had a family she was growing into….

_A family she was growing into…._

She smiled dreamily while seeing her Plaid Knight stacking the hay up in the Loft. _My family…my man…. _She waved at him. _Even if the parents aren't here, he is!_

He grinned and waved back enthusiastically. Never did he think working for an audience could be so enjoyable on his part either. "BE RIGHT THERE!" he called before disappearing from view.

She nodded. _My God, I hope he marries me! Mrs. Lana Kent! I love the sound of that! _

He sped over to her side. "Hey. You all right?"

"I'm fine. Just enjoying the view," she revealed with a smirk.

"Oh _really_? That's going to cost you."

She quirked her eyebrow. "_Whatever, Mr. Kent. _I…."

He stopped her mouth by gently locking lips with hers. For a long minute he savored the moment before letting go. "Bill's paid." He grinned at her.

She chuckled. "I'm sure you _think _it is. Just you wait until I get out of this chair…."

"We both want that," he indicated. Then he felt a slight tremor shooting up his spine and into his brain. "Wow."

_Yeah, Clark! Be a man! _Kal urged on forcefully.

_Will you SHUT UP? _Clark retorted in his own mind. He squirmed. "Sorry, Lana."

"Kal again?" She sighed. "He really needs a life."

"Yeah tell me about it." He gave her a hand a gentle squeeze. Then he saw the blue delivery truck. "MPDS? Wonder what they want?"

"I don't know. Wonder what's up?" She saw a blonde twenty-something slender woman in a red polo shirt and blue shorts park right in front of them and start rooting around for something.

The driver found a small box and her signing pad. Then she slowly climbed down from her truck and walked over to the couple. "Hi, Guys! Missed you at the Talon recently!"

"Sorry. We've been tied up," he excused himself. "Trust me. As soon as we can get Lana on her feet, she'll be back. How's everything for you?"

"The same as always. Delivery circuit's getting bigger. Met this nice guy in Granville though. He's taking me out on Friday. Can't believe somebody's finally paying attention to me, you know?" Meredith explained.

"Told you so. That's great!" Lana cheered with a giant grin for their friend. She recalled how the driver had been jeered by the other seniors two years earlier. Despite the fact that freshmen typically didn't reach out to seniors, she had done so…and felt glad about it. "You'll definitely need to bring him by. I can't wait to meet him!"

"We definitely will! And look at you!" Meredith nodded with approval. "Getting caught up?"

"Slowly. Lex and Miranda are keeping the Talon going. I have about three weeks of back schoolwork to catch up on. Chloe wants a journal for the _Torch _when she gets back," Lana answered. "It's good for me though. I don't want to just sit here and be an invalid."

"You never are." He shook his head. "Even when she's in that chair, Meredith, she's doing something. It's really amazing, you know?"

"It is." The driver produced the package. "This is for you, Lana. Weird that the person knew you were here. Man is it heavy for such a tiny package." She handed her friend a small 3x5x5 box. "Can you sign please?" She handed Lana the pad next.

"Sure." Lana scribbled her signature on the electronic pad and hit the 'accept' key under that. "There you go." She handed the pad back to Meredith.

"Excellent! Thanks! Well gotta jet! I'll be in touch! Whatever you two are doing, keep it up! See ya!" Meredith concluded before heading back to the truck. With a toot of the horn, she headed back down the dirt driveway and back onto the state road.

"She's definitely come a long way," he remarked.

"Yeah she has. Glad she could take some of what Miri and I told her to heart." She studied the package. "It's from Dr. Swann! That's really weird! Why would he send me something?" She heard the phone ringing. "I'll get that. You finished in the barn?"

"About two more minutes at super speed. Why?" he wondered.

"Finish there and then we'll see. Don't keep me waiting now, _Mr. Kent_!" she teased before wheeling herself back through the doorway. "Hold the door please?"

"Sure." He did so allowing her through. Then he headed toward the barn. As he did so, he saw two dark vans coming down the driveway. "What? Who's this?"

The first van stopped about ten yards away. Adam stepped out of it. "Afternoon, Clark. Lana around?"

Clark immediately stiffened. He knew of course about how close she and this particular visitor had drifted during their previous rehabbing. "She's in the house resting. What's going on, Adam?"

"Need her to come with me _now_. You'll be coming too." He snapped his fingers toward the vans.

On cue, ten more masked and dark clothed men stepped from the transports armed with special taser guns.

"What is this, Adam?" Clark demanded. "I told you…."

"I know _what _you told me, Kent! You can't keep me from her!" Adam hissed. "Move or we'll move you!"

Clark smirked almost with amusement at his clueless rival. "You can try. I'd leave now, Adam. Take your friends with them." He crossed his arms across his chest for emphasis.

"Oh we'll do more than try." He stepped aside. "Boys!"

His companions encircled the farm boy while training their weapons on the latter.

Clark braced himself for an apparent metal electrode shower with electricity cascading off of himself. He knew he stood on dry ground. "Guys, we don't have to…"

As one, the other intruders shot their weapons sending glowing green electrodes into Clark.

Clark spasmed. His nausea returned and the veins bulged in the backs of his hands. He struggled to stay on his feet.

"Oh we do, Clark. We do." Adam punched him in the face dropping him to the ground unconscious. "That really felt good." He motioned to the far two. "You two are with me. The rest of you, watch him." He strode toward the house. "Lana! We have your boyfriend! Come out NOW!"

He had no idea of what was about to come out of that house….

[Three minutes earlier]

Lana wheeled herself toward the ringing phone as Clark headed toward his work. She mused on the package in her lap. _What could be so important that Dr. Swann would send me something rather than Clark, his daughter or Lex? _Weird!"

Abruptly the phone stopped as if cut off.

"What?" She picked up the receiver to hear dead silence. "Great. Wonder who that was?"

Then her cell phone started ringing at her in her pocket.

She glanced at the "Unlisted Number" and answered it. "Hello?"

"Miss Lang, this is Dr. Swann. I'm glad I got you. I have to warn you!" Dr. Swann advised pointedly. "Where's Clark?"

"Clark's finishing up some chores in the barn. He'll be here in a couple of minutes. Why? What's going on?" she queried expectantly.

"LuthorCorp's moving in on all of you. Chloe Sullivan's disappeared. The Talon and the Luthor Mansion have been attacked. The phone being disconnected is a sign you and Kal-El are about to face the same thing. You just received your package. Open it now," Dr. Swann directed.

She stared at the package and then at the phone. Just then she saw the vans stop in front of Clark. "They're here, Dr. Swann! What can we do?"

"Open it and hide what's inside! It's something for your condition. My research shows that it can heal but not if you both are kidnapped first! Please, Miss Lang, just do it," he clarified.

She started to rip open the box to find a small lead box inside of the cardboard. "There's a lead box. No wonder it was so heavy." Her eyes went wide. "Adam? What's he doing?"

"He's part of Lionel Luthor's plan to kidnap you both, Miss Lang. Open the lead box. Please. There's no more time," he requested.

She complied while raising the leaden lid. Inside she found only a small pink meteor fragment inside. "Pink meteor rock?"

"Yes. That is the only sample known on Earth. Now hide it before they find it," the physicist directed.

She considered the pink fragment in her hand for a second. Then her heart stopped for a beat.

Clark sank beneath a barrage of glowing emerald weapons…

Adam finished the job.

"They have Clark!" she panicked.

As her emotions flared, the stone began to glow. Its light filled the entire room.

She spasmed. Her hand burned. Her whole body felt as if a thousand bees were stinging her in unison. "Dr. Swann, what did you do? WHAT IS THIS? It burns!"

"It must be working." He studied his screen. "They're approaching the house! Get out of sight!"

"I…I…." She felt a surge of energy throughout her body. Her muscles rippled by the stimulation. Her mind seemed sharper and clearer. Her legs burned longer than everything else.

"Lana! We have your boyfriend! Come out NOW!" Adam demanded as he and his men approached the house.

She tried to turn in her chair but tipped over and hit the wooden floor underneath. Surprisingly she didn't feel the impact…nor did her legs protest. "What is this?" She looked at the rock.

It had turned powder white.

"Miss Lang! MISS LANG!" Swann called from the cell phone out of reach.

Lana crawled a couple of feet along the floor. She was shocked at the lack of pain in her knees and lower legs from the exertion. "What's going on? There's no pain."

"LANA, WE'RE COMING IN!" Adam informed her from about ten feet in front of the door.

"The meteor worked on you. Can you pull yourself up? They're at the door!" Swann declared.

"Yeah…I noticed." She pulled herself to her feet just as Adam and the two goons let themselves in. "Didn't think we'd see you until physical therapy."

The jilted guy stared in shock. "You…you're standing!"

"Yeah I am. Take your friends and leave now, Adam. You're not welcome!" she advised echoing Clark's demand of minutes earlier.

"We'll take you with us," Adam disagreed while stepping out of the way. "Take her!"

The two rent a goons fired their tasers at her expecting an easy mark.

She shrugged off the stun projectiles like so much rainwater. She shook her head. _It must've been the rock. It did something to me! _"Too bad, Adam. _My turn!_" She motioned to the goons. "Come on!"

Meantime Jasmine streaked downward on Carpet from the clouds above. She'd made the best time she could to get away from Tess' invasion of the mansion. Her eyes went wide at the scene developing in her friends' driveway. "By the Prophet! Carpet, swoop low and then keep Cocoa safe!" She palmed a smoke bomb.

Carpet swooped down to about fifteen feet off the ground before leveling off allowing its mistress her safe jumping off point.

She threw the projectile at Clark and his captors allowing the explosive to go off and blind the adversaries. Then she went into a back flip turning end over end through the air before landing in a squat in front of the masked men. Within a heartbeat, she'd unsheathed her scimitar.

The goons choked and gasped on the onion vapors and numbing mists within the cloud.

"Not so brave are you now?" she taunted before launching into a fierce barrage of her own. Despite the ten to one odds, the now dissipated gas had turned the odds on their head. Before they could recover, she delivered a spinning dragon kick knocking three of them out at once. An elbow to the face dealt with another one. "Give up?"

"We'll show you give up!" One of the goons tried to charge her from the side but met nothing but air.

Her booted foot, however, met the side of his head driving him into the dirt.

She pushed them back deliberately moving them away from Clark. No matter if she went down or not, she wasn't going to let them hurt her friend any further. She deflected several electrodes with her scimitar before a lucky kick knocked her to the ground. As they rushed her, she touched the ground and forced it to change.

Around them the air chilled noticeably becoming more humid and moist.

Within a heartbeat, the goons were slipping over their own drugged feet as they skated on ice. They hesitated not understanding what was going on or how the masked enemy was doing just that.

"Get back here, you Witch!" they groused.

She chuckled before letting her eyes narrow. "I do not go far!" Staying near the ice's edges, she unfurled her whip, snapping it at the increasingly hampered intruders. Efficiently she snagged each of the remaining attackers' shins.

The goons recoiled as the whip's barb bit into skin and bringing blood with each touch. Several of them fell over themselves sliding into a pile on the ice.

She touched the ice again turning it into industrial strength glue. "Now you stay there!" She looked toward the house and then toward the still writhing Clark on the dirt beyond. She rushed over to his side. "Stay still! I will get these out of you!"

He gasped from the weakening radiation. "N…never mind me. H…help Lana please!"

She shook her head while pulling the offending quills out of his plaid hide. When she had the whole dozen, she changed them to something else.

White dandelion fluff floated away on the breeze.

She silently stood over him and motioned with her hand.

The color was returning to his skin. He felt strong enough to stand. He accepted the hand up. "Thanks. Come on!" He ran several steps before stopping cold in his tracks.

Jasmine, in spite of her battle training, stared incredulously as well. "Lana?"

Lana walked toward them slowly while dragging the now unconscious trio behind herself. "So much for Adam. His choice in friends left a _lot _to be desired." She tossed the three goons into the glue pile along with their compatriots. "The mansion and Talon are under attack too. We have to help them!"

"What?" he demanded.

Jasmine pointed toward town. "The Talon's more important. Lex and Ms. Swann are not there. We will need to deal with them. We can do so after your café, Lana."

"Jasmine?" Lana realized. "That's you?"

"It is," he agreed.

She pulled her mask up so they could see her face. "I will not ask how you are walking, Lana, or how you knew it was me, Clark. Right now, we need to get our friends out of danger." She turned to check on the stuck goons on the ground.

As the princess did so, he streaked off at super speed for the Talon and to help his friends.

"Clark? Clark!" Jasmine called.

"He's already on his way. Trust me. How did you get here?" Lana wondered.

"If you keep my secrets, I shall answer you." Getting a nod from the former cheerleader, she sent a telepathic summons into the sky.

Within seconds, Carpet had descended to the ground with Cocoa in tow.

"Wow! This was the carpet in your room! It's a _flying carpet_?" Lana inquired in surprise.

"No more wondrous than you're being able to instantly walk! The Prophet be praised!" Jasmine replied just as awed by the other girl's rediscovered independence. "Step onto Carpet."

"What about them?" Lana insisted about the goons.

"The glue will hold them. You may call from town when we're away," Jasmine assumed as she pointed and directed, "Carpet!"

Carpet took off on a dead straight line toward town. It carried its cargo well over the tree tops using the clouds once again as cover.

_Hang on, Guys! We're coming! _Maybe Lana didn't understand the events surrounding her friend or herself, she knew she once again had a bigger part to play.

And she wasn't about to let anyone down…..not by a long shot…..


	43. Talon Standoff

Chapter 43 [Talon—Ten minutes earlier]

As that particular masked squad entered the café, their leader, an overly muscular man mountain, frowned under his disguise. Frankly he'd noted the old former theater's many alcoves and saw too many places where his prey could potentially hide. He preferred an open engagement…

…especially where there were the fewest number of collateral damage victims such as in this case….

"Fan out! Gopher, stay by the door. Nobody gets in or out!" the Boss ordered before he and the others pressed into the café. He headed toward the counter area and then looked toward the table in question.

Somehow the teenaged brats had disappeared….

"Damn it! How'd they get past us?" He glared at his men. "Search this whole place top to bottom. We'll get to the bottom of this!" He wished that Lionel hadn't ordered them not to shoot but rather to tranquilize the opposition.

More than ever he could feel the hairs rising on the back of his neck….Something was watching them too….

"Hell with that!" He began to search himself.

Miranda did indeed watch them from the top rail of the balcony over the counter. She squatted in the shadows thankful that Alicia's teleporting talent had enabled the group to evade being spotted thus far. Her friend, in addition, had allowed her to reach the apartment unimpeded where her friends were hiding and she had her gear stashed….

That gear….Part of those winter holidays and summers away from this hamlet as a child…Times spent at a boarding school because of her idiot stepfather. Times spent training in the martial arts and honing her own talents…Time to attain a knowledge level in _ninjitsu_…

…and she would do anything to protect her friends…even kill if necessary….

She heard the creaking coming up the stairs from the LuthorCorp goon's footsteps. _Once I attack, there will be no more places to hide and strike! _Much as Jasmine had earlier, she weighed strategies in her mind. She glanced at the door behind which the others hid. "No choice. Wait!" When the intruder was almost on her, she lashed out cobra-quick disabling him with a hawk strike to the throat and an old fashioned kneeing to a particularly vulnerable spot. She smirked. "Men…"

A glint of metal below and several red spots on the framework danced over her and the wood around the defender.

She managed to avoid several darts imbedding themselves in the walls by rolling clear of the hot zone. She cursed the sunlight pouring into the café again. As she prepared to pepper the interlopers with drugged star blades, she realized another reason for her to do so. _Byron! No!_

The stress and constant sunlight had burned through the Poet's resistance. Not that he had fought it, mind you. In this case, he knew Sandra would be there soon enough to meet everyone.

…and if there was one thing the Dark Poet wasn't about to allow was for Lionel Luthor to take anything else from him….

He glared at the attackers through obsidian pools and bellowed his rage. "STUPIDS!" He charged the leader picking him up like a rag doll. "YOU HURT!"

Despite his strength, the masked strongman couldn't deal with his boss' creation. He laid several punches on the enraged teen's torso.

Byron grinned with satisfaction. "CAN'T HURT ME!" He tapped the man on the forehead with restraint effectively knocking him out. He took several tranq darts in the back and staggered under their numbing effects. The sun burned him with its searing caress. He breathed heavily…but as with Miranda…he wouldn't let anything else hurt his friends. "WANT SOME?"

Miranda leapt down from the rail landing on the counter in a squat. She anticipated the potential damage to the café and really didn't want to be docked for a lifetime. Still she knew the rats needed to be swept out of the workplace. She lashed out with a kick here and a chop there much as she had in the _dojo _back in Japan.

Unlike her sparring partners there, these goons couldn't begin to match her skill. They fell like flies….

"HEH!" Byron cheered as he flung a goon against the counter. "YOU OKAY?"

She rolled her eyes. "Talk later!" She kicked a man across the room for good measure. Then she tensed at the click of a safety going off.

Gopher leveled his glock at them both. He knew their orders but he'd rather deal with Big Daddy Luthor than to get hurt or worse by LuthorCorp's biggest experimental mistake and a waitress-ninja wannabe. "You're both going to give up and tell me where the other brats are!"

"Not in this century," she retorted. "Shoot me if you can." She tensed waiting for his next move.

"Whatever!" Gopher aimed.

Before he could get the shot off, a pillar of green mist appeared behind him. Alicia broke a white and black vase over the gunman's head and knocking him out for the count. "Shoot that!" She frowned. "Mom and Dad really loved that vase too." She shrugged. "Oh well…had to make due with what I could manage on short notice." She glanced around anxiously. "I think that's all of them. I scouted the entire building with the poofing in and out."

Byron nodded. "Good." He shuddered from the continuing rage. However he knew better than to take it out on the rest of the building. "Not…monster?"

"Never," Miranda vowed. "Thank you for dealing with the pain to help me."

He nodded allowing a single tear to crease his cheek. "Need….dark now…."

"Your house okay?" Alicia asked. Getting a nod, she made them both vanish in a poof of emerald mist.

_Wish I could do that! _The waitress considered the messed up café. Several tables were turned on their sides. The unconscious goons had left a few cracks on wall panels and knocked several pictures from their moorings where they'd impacted with the walls and counter. She heard a rapping at the door and saw Clark standing there. "Clark! Where's the Boss? Is she okay?"

"Lana's…fine." He grimaced not exactly understanding what was going on. "Here too? Looks like our other friend was right."

"Other friend? At the farm too?" She wondered.

"And at the mansion. This stinks of Lionel or Morgan Edge," he groused. He surveyed the mess. "Can we call Lex? We need to let him and Ms. Swann know not to go to the mansion."

"On it and…" She saw Lana and the masked ninja rush through the door next. "Lana! You're…you're…._running_?"

"Call it a gift from a friend. Yeah I'm all healed it seems," Lana declared. She grimaced while looking at the scene. "Where does Lionel get these guys?"

"Is everyone all right?" Jasmine queried.

Alicia reappeared at that minute. "Byron's okay and…." She stared at Lana. "Lana, wow!"

Lana smiled but held her hand up to stop the blonde's exclamation. "Thanks, Alicia. We need to find Chloe. Lionel grabbed her before she could get back from Star City. They're probably moving toward Metro." She dialed her own cell phone and listened for a response.

"Lex Luthor," Lex answered.

"Lex, where are you?" Lana requested.

"Patricia and I are on our way back to the mansion. Why? You need us at the Talon?" the billionaire replied with surprise. He glanced at his fellow heiress and wondered what was going on.

"Do not…I repeat…DO NOT go back there! Your Dad's goons stormed the place. A friend got Jasmine out of there. They're waiting for you two. We need a satellite feed on Chloe too," Lana advised pointedly.

"Chloe, what? We're going to the train station in an hour to get her." Lex rolled his eyes. "Dad grabbed her. Figures! How are Clark and you?"

"He's okay just shaken up. Fortunately Jasmine's friend pulled us out of the fire. I'll have to tell you more when we run into each other. Find Chloe," Lana pointed out before disconnecting. "Where are the others?"

"Byron helped me with them. Alicia just teleported him home," Miranda recounted. "I haven't had a workout like that in a couple of years."

"Miri, they wanted to kidnap us. Come on!" Lana demanded not getting the almost cavalier attitude.

"I realize that." Miranda exhaled deeply. "I was scared, okay? But I had to give the others time. Fortunately Byron's patience ran out first."

"Any customers?" Clark queried.

"Fortunately no," Alicia cut in. "I dropped Pete and Sam off down the street and told them to keep their heads down. Be back." She poofed away.

He stared at the dissipating cloud. "I'm still not used to that."

"And you think people are used to you, _my Superman_?" Lana presumed. "I'm getting used to walking again much less having other gifts too." She examined her hands. "Wow."

Alicia appeared again with Pete and Sam in tow. "Here they are. All safe!"

"Lana? Wow! What happened?" Pete questioned.

"I found a special piece of meteor rock. It healed me and…." She smirked at her boyfriend. "Gave me powers like Clark's." She squeezed his hand hard in hers.

He winced feeling the grip…_for real_. "What was in that meteor rock anyway?"

"Ask Dr. Swann. That was what was in that package," Lana declared. Her phone rang. She saw it was Lex again. "Yeah, Lex?"

"Dr. Swann got the satellite feed on Chloe. She's in a car heading down State Road 90 toward Carver City. I imagine Dad wants her in Metro. I can get the police involved," Lex offered.

"Not necessary. I've got it," Alicia assumed. She teleported away.

"What's going on?" Lex wondered.

"Rescue's in process. We're on our way to back her up. Can you get Sheriff Adams to the farm? We've got a bunch of your Dad's goons stuck there…literally," Lana reported.

"Okay and…" He stopped cold. "Rescue's in process? What the Hell?"

"Trust me. We're on it. Just get the police out there. I don't want Clark's parents running into them," Lana reiterated before hanging up.

"Now what?" Clark wondered.

"How fast can we run to Carver City? Never done this before," she pointed out.

"Follow me." He took off on a dead sprint toward Metro.

"He has powers too?" Miranda stared in surprise.

"Yeah he does. Remember we keep the secrets around here. You and our friend here keep the peace. We'll be back." Lana sped off with a burst of super speed after him.

"Unreal. What a day." She considered the other ninja. "_Domo arighato._"

Jasmine replied with a silent bow before starting in on setting things straight.

"So who are you anyhow?" Pete demanded from where he and Sam straightened a table.

The masked princess shook her head.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. She's on our side. That's enough for me," Miranda indicated. She heard the sirens coming up the street and knew the afternoon was about to get longer. She turned to the masked woman. "You'd better take off. _Domo_."

Jasmine ducked out the door and into the alley. Within seconds, she, Carpet and Cocoa were airborne and heading away from the scene.

"Great! Now we have to deal with Sheriff Adams," Pete groused.

"At least it isn't Mr. Luthor and his goons," Miranda insisted as she headed upstairs. "Tell her I'll be right down. I have to get rid of this stuff." She rushed up the stairs toward the apartment.

Pete and Sam just looked at each other curiously. The first day, it seemed, had its share of excitement…..


	44. RescueRevelations at Home

Chapter 44 [State route 90—Just West of Carver City, KS]

Apple cruised to a stop at a traffic light and eyed the sparsely built up fields around the car. He really hated the woods, waving grasses and rustic hicks. He just wanted to be back in civilization again. Within the next five minutes, he knew they'd begin to see the outer reaches of Metro's suburban sprawl. _The sooner we're done with this job, the better! _He glanced in his rear view mirror at the road behind them.

Still no pursuit…

_I thought we'd get one of those freaks chasing us over the girl. Surprise! We're going to pull this off!_

"Hey, Apple, light's green," Jack reminded him from the backseat.

The driver bristled but didn't say anything. He stepped on the accelerator and pressed on through the intersection. Finally he queried, "How's the girl?"

"She's still out," the other agent reported. He looked Chloe over and sniggered, "Wonder what the Boss wants with her?"

Apple glared at him. "Definitely _not _what you're thinking! Our job is to drop her pretty ass off to him and then debrief. We still have twenty minutes before we get there. Be careful!"

"We're in a moving car and just about there. What's going to happen here?" Jack supposed incredulously.

Right on cue, Alicia appeared in a green poof next to him in the back seat. "Hello." She grabbed Chloe's arm. "Good bye." She disappeared again taking the captive reporter with herself.

"You _were saying_? DAMN IT!" Apple spat in anger. Then his eyes went wide. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Right in front of him, Clark sped to a stop. He ground his teeth, dropped his shoulder and braced himself for impact.

Lana stopped at the roadside and stared in a panic. "CLARK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Trust me!" Clark called back. He closed his eyes and felt the speeding plastic and steel slam into him. He heard engine parts whine and spit in protest before dying altogether. The bumper and hood peeled back around his super powered frame. The two front tires flew off of the splintered axle. He finally put his hands out and stopped the process before they got to the gas tank itself. He scanned the window and listened with his super hearing. "Chloe's not in there!"

"Alicia's been here!" Lana realized while rushing over at normal speed. "What about Lionel's thugs?"

Clark eyed the two men who were breathing hard but otherwise just stunned. He heard sirens approaching. "We'll let the police deal with them." He smashed the window with his fist and reached for Chloe's purse, laptop and cell phone.

Apple grabbed onto him. "Wait until my boss hears!" He started to reach for a certain lead lined box to his right.

As in Atlantis, Clark put on his best Kal expression. "_Yeah? _ GO AHEAD, WEASEL! YOU TELL LIONEL! He wrenched the man's hand away from himself and twisted it. "You EVEN think of using what's in that box, you LOSE the hand! GOT IT?" He let go and grabbed the items he needed.

_Nice! _Kal approved within his head.

Clark shook his head not really caring for his alter ego's approval. He turned to Lana who watched him carefully. "I got her stuff."

She suppressed a shiver feeling relieved that Kal wasn't out again. "You all right?"

"Fine. It's not the first time I've been hit by a car," he assured her. He heard the sirens getting ever closer. "We need to get back." He rushed down the road at super speed toward Smallville.

_This is really going to take some getting used to! _She exhaled sharply before speeding off in pursuit of her boyfriend.

Missions accomplished…or so it seemed….

[Kent Farm—a half hour later]

Chloe grimaced. Her temples throbbed almost nonstop. She blinked as the last of the drug wore off. She blinked anxiously fully expecting to be in a LuthorCorp torture session or worse.

"It's okay, Chloe. You're safe," Martha assured her. "Here's some aspirin and a glass of water." She set a couple of pills and a cup of water on the nightstand next to the reviving girl.

"M…Mrs. Kent? What happened? I remember being in Star City waiting for the train and…." She saw Clark and Lana watching her as well from around the room. "Lana? How?"

"In a minute. First Lionel tried to kidnap you, Chloe," Clark informed her. "We got you back." He looked anxiously at the two girls and then his parents knowing that another revelation was forthcoming.

_You'd better be sure! _Jonathan groused to himself while folding his arms across his chest. He'd just got off the phone with Gabe.

"You did your Clark thing, didn't you?" Chloe supposed with a satisfied nod. "This is a day for surprises." She sat up in the comforter, took the pills and chased them with the water. "Maybe this is where you, your folks and I have that _private _discussion now?"

"We know, Chloe." Lana walked over to the editor's side. "It's been a _weird _day. At least we held off the goons and got you back."

"Held off…?" Chloe queried.

"Sheriff Adams hauled off eight highly trained operatives an hour ago," Martha indicated. "I'm glad Mr. Kent and I weren't here. I wish Clark and Lana hadn't been either."

"At least that mystery hero helped us," Lana added half-truthfully to protect Jasmine's secret.

"Another mystery hero in Clark Kent's orbit? You do attract _unique _company, Farm Boy. But then you're quite special yourself." She took a deep breath. "I saw you in Star City first hand. Be grateful I seemed to be the only one out that early."

Jonathan winced and shot his son a pointed stare.

"Yeah well we could be considered lucky," Clark grimaced while anticipating (yet another) lecture later. "Considering what happened here in Smallville and to you, it was a pretty well organized."

"Yeah like one of my Uncle Sam's surgical assaults," Chloe concurred. "Where else did the Raincoat Brigade strike anyhow?"

"Here, the Talon and Lex's mansion. The mystery hero saved Jasmine from there and us here. They made the mistake of running into Byron and Miranda at the Talon," Lana clarified. "Glad you're okay, Chloe."

"Likewise. So what's with the spontaneous healing? That's quite a trick even by Smallville standards," Chloe queried.

Lana glanced anxiously at Clark and then his parents before answering, "I had _special _help…let's leave it at that. But yes I can walk again." She twirled in a full circle. "I'll be back at the Talon and school soon. Too bad I won't be able to write more on that journal. This kind of cuts it short."

"Yeah I guess it does." The reporter grinned at her. "Don't worry, Guys, I'd never be the iceberg to your Titanic. Your secrets are safe with me. I'd love to know what else people can do though."

"We'll show you, Chloe, at some point," Lana promised. "You need to rest though." She winced catching herself too late.

"Wait a minute! _We?_" Chloe inquired in surprise. "Has something else happened? Don't tell me Clark spread his super stuff to you too?"

"Not…exactly but I can do what he does," Lana admitted. "We got you back from those guys, Chloe."

"_Both of you?_ We have our own dynamic duo? That's a mouthful!" The reporter looked expectantly at Clark. "I saw you running around really fast and smacking Byron's dark half around like a beach ball. That explains the fast escapes when trouble pops up, Clark. I take it you're the one who caused the fires last year too? Then she felt another bout of woozies coming on. "Dang this headache! Wish I weren't so sleepy…." She nodded off again.

Jonathan motioned to Chloe as he covered her with an afghan. "We all need to be more careful. It's okay, Lana. As with Lex, she's in Lionel's orbit. We really need to impress on her how important it is to keep the Secret."

"It's a constant thing. We do have help though. That's the big thing," Clark declared. "I'm glad we're on the same level now."

"Same level?" Martha queried. "Lana, we found the lead case and the white stone. What is it?"

"Dr. Swann sent me a pink kryptonite fragment in that box. He thought it might help my legs. It did that…and gave me gifts like Clark's. I have super strength, speed and hearing so far. It seems I'm bulletproof too," Lana explained.

The two parents glanced anxiously at each other before returning their attention to the two teens.

"Wish he'd told us before sending that package," Jonathan insisted.

"Dad, at least it healed her!" Clark protested. "Dr. Swann has helped us. Okay?"

"What your Dad's saying is that we barely know him and his daughter. What if he decides to do something else to hurt you both now that he knows about you? How can we trust that he won't?" Martha clarified. "We should be careful as he said earlier." She smiled warmly to mediate her words' impact. "I am glad though that Lana's better and that you're both okay."

"I'd still like to help around here if I can. Meantime I'll be moving back to Chloe's," Lana offered.

Jonathan shook his head. "That was something else I talked with Gabe about, Lana. He's…selling the house and relocating back to Star City permanently. He said that Lex was going to let Chloe stay in the apartment above the Talon while she was in school."

"Great. That means I need a place to live. I can't burden you all any longer now that I can walk," Lana lamented feeling that her options were about to go up in smoke.

"Hey! It's okay," Clark assured her. "We can see each other no matter where you are, remember? I'll run there. You can still run here."

"Or maybe you can stay here with us, Lana?" Martha supposed; her smile getting wider by the minute. "You'd have to do chores and help out in addition to your schoolwork and the Talon."

"In addition to certain _other considerations_," Jonathan chimed in expectantly.

Clark somehow resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"That's okay with me. As long as I can prove myself to you all, that's fine," Lana accepted. She smiled at her boyfriend. "If we have to wait, it's okay. Have faith, Clark. We love each other. That's all that matters."

Clark took her hands in his and gazed longingly into her eyes. He felt a flare from Kal but resisted it for the most part betraying only the slightest shudder. He wanted a deeper relationship with her. However he knew it was either this deal or Lana would have to go back to Metro or the mansion. He really didn't want to deal with Nell. He anticipated his father's reaction to potential 'sleepovers' at Lex's place.

His parents were offering his dream scenario…with _one gigantic catch_….

He nodded and smiled. "I can deal with that. If we want trust, we have to earn it."

"You've already done that, Son. Otherwise we wouldn't be offering this option," Jonathan assured him with a smile. "She's growing into another member of the family you might say."

"Besides I can use another girl around the house to balance you guys off," Martha teased. She eyed the clock. "We can keep an eye on Chloe. Maybe you both might want to catch up with the others?"

"That's an idea. We'll be back before dinner. Come on, Clark," Lana urged before speeding off in a super speed rush toward town.

"I can deal with this," Clark informed his parents with a smirk before following at a like pace.

"Two of them now?" Jonathan wondered.

Martha shrugged as she set up a coffee filter and started a pot of coffee going on the counter. "Clark's been alone for so long, Jonathan. Now he can be with Lana and she's like him too. Everything's working out. You put your conditions down. They've accepted them. Let's just see what happens."

"I know. I want it to work out too, you know," the farmer informed her.

"I know you do." She let her eyes twinkle at him. "Relax. Besides if I read Lana's words right, she wants to build toward something with us." Her smile broadened even more. "She wants to take it step by step. I say we take the steps with them and watch them accordingly."

"You're a devious woman, Martha Kent," he sassed with a chuckle.

"I have my inspirations." She rubbed his left shoulder caringly. "Now relax."

Jonathan glanced toward the still dozing Chloe in the living room. He mused over Swann, the Luthors and Jor-El still being out there. _What's going to happen next?_


	45. Back at the Talon

Chapter 45 [Talon]

Miranda, Pete and Samantha continued the clean up efforts after their friends' departure. They set the tables back in their proper positions and straightened the chairs. They swept whatever debris they could manage and tossed it in the dumpster. They pushed all of the larger debris to one side for later removal.

Still they worried about their friends….

"Man I hope Clark, Lana and Alicia don't get caught themselves!" Pete worried as they all sat down after the last bit of sweeping.

"I just wish I understood everything," Sam interjected nervously. "Is Smallville really this strange?"

"Not everything but a lot of things are," Miranda noted. "You do get used to it. Besides _strange _is in the eye of the beholder, Samantha." She focused on a mug and watched it float into the air. ["I have my own secrets."]

"I just heard that in my head!" Pete exclaimed in surprise.

"So did I. You do things with your mind?" Sam supposed. "I can do things too…Just wish I could control it."

"The wind burst that came through here earlier when you two were talking," Miranda realized.

"Yes." Sam took a deep breath and squinted at a particular chair in the corner still overturned after the fight.

"Come on! You too?" Pete wondered. He looked at her curiously. "Sam?"

Sam didn't reply. She was too focused on controlling her gift.

For a long minute nothing seemed to happen. Then a breeze stirred.

The chair hurled upward toward the ceiling before the mini wind cushion under it cut out. Then it dropped to the floor and broke.

"Sorry." Sam grimaced. "I don't have a chance to practice a lot with it." She turned to Pete. "I'm different too, Pete. Hope that's okay."

He grinned and hugged her shoulders. "I've got more friends who are _special_, Sam. Might as well make it _my girl _too, right?" He kissed her cheek.

Sam smiled back as her heart skipped a beat. "Right. Thanks, Miranda, for understanding. I'll pay for the chair."

"I think we'll just keep that between us if you get my drift?" Miranda proposed knowing the chair would just go to the dump along with the other damaged goods. Still she worried about their missing friends and boss. _Just don't end up back in that chair again, Lana! _ She heard a rapping on the glass and saw Jasmine waiting there. "Princess Jasmine? Pete, can you open the door?"

"On it." He unlatched the door and allowed Jasmine back into the café. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Pete. Thank you." She carried Cocoa in the latter's cage. "I know you do not usually let animals stay here. Our rescuer left us at the side of the road and departed. Abrupt one she was."

"Abrupt maybe but she saved you, Clark and Lana. That's good enough for me," Pete declared. "Glad you're okay."

"Thank you," Jasmine expressed. "I feel strange being dressed like this. If Papa saw me, he'd be angry." She frowned at the form fitting top and _gi _pants.

"I think we can keep it between us." Miranda smiled at her while recognizing the outfit as part of the _gi _from earlier. "Besides it's a good look on you." She smirked. "Think you can give us a hand?"

"Certainly. Is there any word from Clark, Lana or Alexander?" Jasmine queried.

On cue, Lana unlocked the front door allowing herself and Clark to walk in. "Hi, Everyone! We got Chloe back all right!" She surveyed the territory. "Looking good in here too!"

"We aim to please, Boss," Miranda quipped. "The big stuff's going to need an assist to get to the dump though."

"We can manage it," Clark concurred. "Even with a little acting for appearance's sake." He eyed Jasmine who was wiping the counter down. _Could she be more obvious?_

Seeing where his eyes were focused, Lana whispered in his ear, "It's okay, Clark. Nobody here really cares." She turned back to Jasmine. "Did you get back to the mansion all right?"

"Those goons are still in there. Hopefully Alexander and Ms. Swann will stay away," Jasmine hoped.

"You heard me warn them before." She leaned closely to her. "Thanks for the assist." She eyed the princess' attire. "You should do that more often. Looks better than the conservative stuff."

"Maybe but it's not a good of a cover." Jasmine shrugged. "Something to keep in mind, Lana, for your sake and Clark's. You're quite the fighter in your own right."

"Thanks. I do try," Lana agreed while heading over to help on the bigger projects.

_You have definitely found yourself a new place! I hope Papa lets me stay! _Jasmine wished. Then she went back to work on the counter.

And so it went….


	46. Pondering Changes

Chapter 46 [Loft, Kent Farm—Later that Night]

After helping their friends to clean up the Talon, Clark and Lana rushed home for dinner and to help with chores. They both helped to deal with the remains of Jasmine's glue trap for the goon squad. Working side by side elated the teens…even if it was something as mundane as shoveling manure or changing out hay.

The couple that works together, stays together after all…

[7:35 PM—Loft]

Lana sat by herself on the couch and considered the day's implications. To say it had been a watershed time proved a gigantic understatement. Her world had expanded back out…and exploded out the old barriers.

_Jasmine being a kick butt warrior princess…._

_Pete actually falling for someone rather than playing the field…well that remained to be seen…but he hadn't had THAT look in his eye before…_

_Being a permanent part of the Kent Household…even it was as a boarder (for now)…._

_Dr. Swann's trust to give her the pink rock…._

_Being out of the chair and walking again…._

_Hell with walking…being on Clark's level…being able to do ANYTHING…._

She glanced at the discarded wheelchair sitting in the far corner not even ten feet away from herself. It would go back to the hospital tomorrow so that it could serve some other less than fortunate soul. She could still sense the lingering _helplessness _around its cushions and arm rests. She had grown to hate its squeaky wheels and confining embrace. She couldn't turn or pivot sharply in the old thing. It had left her sitting on the sidelines while Life sped by her….

She sighed heavily. She knew that hating the chair wasn't solving anything. It had done its purpose. No more. No less….

She flexed her hands and arms while feeling the super strength surging through them. _How does Clark manage to act normal with this kind of power? _As they had been cleaning, she'd experimented with her abilities…the strength, super hearing, x-ray vision, heat vision (that one proved interesting) and even a telepathic talent. It overwhelmed her to say the least. _How does one hold back?_

_Kal…_

She sighed heavily while grappling with that particular realization.

Clark's Kryptonian side took the whole power trip to a new level. He considered Earth humans to be ants beneath his boot to be crushed on a whim. His own powers intoxicated him. His passions blinded him to the responsibilities of such gifts…..

…and now she stood in the same place…trying to deal with being a new heroine among humankind….

Quite a mouthful indeed….

_This is what Icarus must've felt like. _She bit her lip anxiously worrying that she would lose this power again…that it was a fleeting fancy of Divine Providence for that particular situation….A tease that allowed her to understand Clark at least for that day….

She really didn't want to go there again….

She loved being on par with her Plaid Knight…to be an equal partner….

_An equal partner…._

She frowned at that thought. _He has so much more experience than I do. How can I catch up? _She shook her head and glanced at the floorboards. "How do I catch up?"

"Catch up to what?"

She turned to see Clark watching her at the top of the stairs. His eyes sparkled with warmth. His hair rustled like hers did in the slight breeze. The moonlight bathed him as it did her in its gentle fairie-light. He smiled gently to comfort her.

"Just dealing with these gifts. They're so _overwhelming_!" she revealed with bits of anxiety and panic in her voice.

He embraced her. "I know. And I'm here," he assured her. He rocked her back and forth gently while holding her gently yet closely against himself. "Is that what you meant by catching up?"

She nodded sheepishly. "I feel _intimidated_."

He chuckled. "By what? _Me?_" He shot her a _"are you kidding me?" _look. "Lana, I'm still me. The same me that can't make the bus on time, that struggles to deal with this world, that almost lost the most _precious part of my life_." He kissed her forehead in affirmation. "Not my powers…not this farm…not the caves…_You._ We all have to learn at our own pace."

"So you're okay with me being like this?" she wondered.

He grinned. "Like what? Best friend? Equal power partner? Housemate? Girlfriend? I vote for all of the above." He pecked her on the cheek before continuing, "Just make me a promise."

"Okay."

"Don't let the power change you. I love you as you are. _Lana Lang…_the girl next door, kick butt coffee barista, super smart honor student and…" He locked his eyes into her pools deeply. "…the woman who has my heart _forever_….Don't _ever _doubt yourself in that regard….Promise me?" he assured her.

She took a deep breath allowing her heart to shrug off Doubt's burden. _He really considers me an equal! YES! _"I promise, Clark. Just be there for me. Don't shut me out anymore. Promise that you'll trust me?"

Without hesitation, he vowed, "I promise. No more shutting you out. Our problems are ours. Okay?"

She grinned. "Okay. Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me already, will you?"

"I just did."

She smirked. "Pecks on the cheek don't count." She pulled him closer and locked her lips onto his. She poured her energy into him. Fireworks seemed to crackle and pop around them. The moon's light seemed more bright and yet more serene than ever. Their hearts soared within their chests. Their feet couldn't even feel the floorboards anymore….

They knew none of these things though. It was just them…and only them….

The Earth/Krypton rift didn't matter….

The problems around them didn't count….

For that minute, it was them…their love…their passion….

_Their moment…._

But with all things, the moment passed…it was time to return to reality….

…even if that reality was evolving around them by the moment….

She opened her eyes and stared into his pools. The stars seemed so close. The moon loomed slightly larger in the dark sky overhead. The ground seemed so far below…

…_the ground being so far below?_

"Clark? What's this?" she wondered while feeling Gravity's tug eroding their cushion.

"What's what?" He queried dreamily.

"Why are we floating as high as high as the barn's roof? What is this?" She saw Lex watching them below. "Lex?"

"Floating? We can't…" Clark opened his eyes with a start. For a brief instant, he stared at their floating plane with incredulity. "How? I…."

And with that, like Icarus, they fell toward the ground….

Clark twisted himself so that he was underneath her. He hit the ground first taking the impact and shielding his True Love.

The entire farm admittedly shook from the impact.

"You okay?" she coughed while getting up and dusting herself off.

"Sure." He stood without much effort and inspected himself. "Everything seems to be okay. Wow. I didn't know I could hover like that."

"Now I see what you mean. We'll have to talk about this later," she indicated. "Still nice moment." She turned to Lex. "Lex, are you okay?"

"Thanks to you and Jasmine's mysterious savior, I'm fine. Patricia's back at the mansion. Chloe's going to be moving in there too in the morning." The billionaire shrugged. "I'd rather keep her where she'll be safe from my Dad's scheming." He glanced skyward. "That was some trick."

"Kind of our maiden flight," she assessed. "Didn't go so well."

"The Wright Brothers' first flight went for ninety seconds. You two were up there for a good four minutes. Not bad, Guys." He rubbed their shoulders supportively. "See what happens when you open up? And no, I wasn't spying. Sorry I was enjoying the moment. After all of your combined angst, true love like that is something to be treasured. Congrats!"

"By the way, what about Miranda? Where's she staying?" Clark queried.

Lex arched his eyebrow. "In the Talon apartment where she's been for the past two years. Somehow, Clark, I think three would definitely be a crowd in your case. Not that she isn't a great friend and a useful person but well…" He motioned with his eyes toward Lana and left the rest of the sentence unspoken.

"Lex, his parents _aren't _going to let us do anything anyway. As much as I would _love _to soar to _those heights _with Clark, I'm happy with what we have _for now_." She kissed her boyfriend quickly for emphasis.

"Smart lady. I'd hang onto her, Clark," Lex noted.

"Don't worry, Lex. I plan to. So what's going on with your Dad and his goons?" Clark assured them both as they started toward the house.

"Funny. Dad suddenly had a meeting in Rio of all places. Interesting locale for business I have to say," Lex replied with elements of sarcasm and irony in his voice. "The state police had to come in and clean up by the way. They're dealing with Dad's thugs. Adam Knight's been remanded to Belle Reeve. Those folks won't be seeing the light of day for a while. Pity though..."

"Pity about what?" She wondered.

"That family isn't something you can always trust. It should be but it isn't. Guess it depends on individual morals and faith." He smirked. "Come on. Your parents sent me out here to get you both. We're all waiting."

Lana snuggled closer to Clark. Her heart relaxed in his presence. She had it all now….friends, family…and her Heart's Desire under one roof. She smiled dreamily. "If this is a dream, don't wake me up."

"Don't worry. I don't want to wake up either," the farm boy assured her as they followed Lex toward the farm house.

Everything seemed so perfect in that pristine setting….If it only could remain so….


	47. Serene Desserts

Chapter 47

[A/N: Major twist here. I've made a major change with two characters from the show….]

[Cowache Caves]

Even as the Kents and their friends sat down to a celebratory gathering, Jor-El stewed in his granite sanctum. He couldn't believe that Clark continued to press down the weak human road toward imminent disaster…toward a limited existence. _Krypton's way must be preserved! _

For centuries, Kryptonians had traversed the galaxy making contact with various races. They'd built and impacted societies across the stars. They'd established colonies on said worlds. When they didn't, they left certain key pieces behind to continue the process after their departure….

In all cases, however, they didn't mingle with the natives. Earth, however, had proven a maddening exception to that rule.

The avatar shook its head in consternation. He well remembered what straying onto Love's path and away from Reason, Intellect and Duty had cost him. He would preserve the Line. He'd force Clark back onto that path and away from his human love. _It is time to remind Kal-El of where his true allegiance lies. _

The crack in the cave wall glowed with an orange light. A hum escaped from its craggy jagged features.

_It is time for Kal-El to meet his consort. _He pointed at the wall.

On cue, the cavern shook. Several stone outcroppings broke from the moorings and shattered against the ground. Dust flew everywhere.

The crack widened. Its two sides split farther and farther apart. The orange light pulsated brighter and brighter.

A young woman strode forward into the chamber. She surveyed the place with a mix of cockiness and purpose. "This is the place, is it?" She straightened her long brunette mane and dusted off the white summer frock she wore. "Really could use some extra touches. Let me and…."

Ignoring the other's assessments, Jor-El inspected the chosen one for his son. After plucking her as a child from one of the humans' military bases, it had been fool's play to condition and train her in Kryptonian ways. He'd accentuated certain other things to insure her attractiveness as a mate. _Yes. Go and claim the right I had promised you._

She nodded. _Yeah this Kal-El guy. I just walk in and take him. Hrumph! Sounds easy enough! _

_There is one who will resist you. _He mindlinked with her sharing the short version of the previous decade.

She let out a rude snort and rolled her eyes. _Let Little Miss Earth Country get in my way! _She surveyed herself again taking in all of her own beauty and assets. Then she grinned confidently. _I'll take my man back. Bring him back here when I'm done?_

_Yes. Now go._

_Aye, aye, Skipper! _She ran toward the Caves' main entrance at super speed.

He shook his head. It seemed the conditioning hadn't drowned out all of the Earther's genetic weaknesses or pride. He also knew Louise would be deeply disappointed.

How he wished things could be different. However Duty dictated that path.

[Kent Farm]

Even as the storm bore down on them once again, the Kents and their friends settled down to a fine dessert and coffee. They'd accepted Lana's new gifts and renewed health. They helped Chloe to organize the move to Lex's mansion. The group even celebrated a seeming closeness between Lex and Patricia.

Clark savored the events occurring around himself. His mouth loved the lingering coating of apples and rhubarb. His heart soared to unquestioned heights from the company around it especially with Lana and his parents. _Now THIS is Heaven! _He sighed and smiled dreamily.

"Nice to see you so content," Lana noted with a grin. She patted his hand gently.

"Why wouldn't I be? We've held our own today. I have my friends and family here. Mom's cooking is awesome. You're walking again. Better than that, you're now my equal. Our friends have their own gifts to be there for us. I'm happy," he clarified while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"That's what life's all about, Son," Jonathan agreed before taking a bite of pie for himself. "Your mother's pie makes it all the better."

"Glad you enjoy it, Dear," Martha teased with subtle sauciness.

"Never doubt your pie, Mrs. Kent. This is on par with the best dessert chefs in New York or Europe," Lex complimented. He sampled another forkful of that fruit and brown sugared ambrosia with sublime satisfaction. "And, Clark, you're right on about that sentiment."

"I wish your Dad could be sitting with us, Patricia. Sorry about what happened to your Dad, Lex," Clark lamented.

"Dad is with us in spirit, Clark. I have to admit that this is the last thing I'd expect the Traveler to be doing. He would say the same. He sends his regards and congratulations for getting through the day without a lapse on your part. He supports the community you are building about yourself as well." Patricia sipped on her coffee thoughtfully. "Lionel brings it on himself. I'm sorry, Alex."

"Don't be. It's quite all right, both of you. Dad's blinded by his own ambition. We, as adults, have to live with our decisions and move in our own direction. I'm glad I'm here," Lex assured them both.

"It makes you more of a man that you can stand up to your father," his fellow billionaire declared.

"As an old friend once said back in the day, never sell out for money or greed. Rather it's best to admire the simple beauty of things." Lex took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "Now that guy defined the essence of defying the father and the sins of our parents. It nearly killed him too."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged looks at each other before he replied, "Yes it did, Lex. He also saved the Talon from the wrecking ball."

Lana stared at them incredulously. "I thought the Talon was a landmark."

"It is but my father was going to tear it down. The guy we're talking about called in the Feds and stopped him. It cost him a complete physical and emotional break in the process though. Poor Dave." The billionaire sighed.

"He's all right now, Lex," Martha assured him half-honestly. Her eyes betrayed some slight sadness at the topic.

"At least he nudged your parents together, Lana." Jonathan smiled as he hugged his wife's shoulders.

"This guy did?" Clark wondered.

"David nudged Lewis into talking with Laura that night. The rest was history you might say," Martha recalled with a wistful smile.

"Now that would be a story worth telling in the _Ledger_," Chloe presumed.

"It's there, Chloe, I'm sure. Look between December 8, 1984 and January 2nd. Trust me, you'll find it," Lex presumed.

"Especially the part where Lionel gets one-upped. That I'd _really _like to read," the reporter retorted. "I'll definitely need to get with my contacts at the paper. That is if it's okay with you, Lex."

"It's old history but it would be worthwhile reading. Great perspective," Lex agreed.

Just then a knock sounded from the door.

Clark rubbed his forehead. He felt the familiar yet unwelcome strumming of telepathy across his consciousness. _Why now? _

"Clark? What is it?" Lana wondered with concern.

"I don't know…I…." He stopped cold.

The sound of metal crunching outside clearly echoed to their ears.

"Now what?" Jonathan jumped to his feet tensed and ready to fight.

Clark got up and headed slowly toward the door. As he did, he felt an unfamiliar contact invading his head. He grimaced as his memories were picked over. He felt violated. "GET OUT!"

"Clark, we're here. _I'm here!_" Lana insisted.

_Not in this universe, you HUMAN WENCH! HE'S MINE!_

"Who said that?" Chloe wondered.

_I did, Earther!_

A powerful shove pushed the door in and off its hinges.

The Kryptonian intruder strutted arrogantly into the house. She considered the group with disdain. Then she turned to Clark and grinned like a predatory cat. _Jor-El was right. You are hot!_

Clark stared at the brazen brunette. He clearly resented her disrupting his paradise. He squirmed as she looked him up and down like some prize cow at auction. An answer was needed and now. "Who are you anyhow?"

The stranger chuckled in disbelief. "Kryptonians know their proper mates, Kal-El. I am Kara, the one promised to you." She added a disrespectful snort. "Your _Kryptonian consort and proper mate. _Come with me _now_." She glared at Lana. "Some lower forms aspire to such things. Yeah right. Not even in my class."

The tension it seemed was back…..


	48. Chaos

Chapter 48

Needless to say the newcomer's abrupt entrance and demands shocked everyone. Much as October's icy chill snuffs out Summer's warmth, she'd killed the bliss within that place. Eyes stared incredulously. Jaws slackened and dropped.

"Typical humans." Kara grabbed Clark's arm and pulled him to his feet.

Clark couldn't believe the woman's sheer strength and intensity. Until that point, he'd met only a few people who could move him at any point. And here he had a true Kryptonian to deal with…and the strength to match his own.

Gulp….

"_Excuse me! That's my boyfriend!" _Lana protested. "Whatever claim you _think _you have, it doesn't matter here. Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I've had enough." She stood up and grabbed Kara's wrist. "Get lost!"

Kara smirked sarcastically. "Make me, Human."

Lana shrugged. "Fine." She yanked her rival's hand off of Clark's right forearm. "You all right, Clark?"

He nodded sheepishly not believing that he was the subject of this standoff.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Whoever you are, you can take your attitude outside!"

Kara shoved Lana away from herself. In the blink of an eye she'd grabbed the farmer and held him overhead by the throat. "You, _Jonathan Kent,_ have NOTHING to say! You made the concord with Jor-El! Kal-El comes with me! It is time!"

"Jonathan!" Martha worried.

"Hey! You kill my Dad and I'm not going anywhere!" Clark insisted. He dropped his shoulder and rammed it into her back, knocking her through the wall and separating her from his father. He winced at the hole before checking on Jonathan. "You okay?"

Jonathan nodded stubbornly. "Fine, Son. Watch out." His breath caught in his throat. His chest ached.

"You stay here, Clark. That hussy's _mine_!" Lana's eyes narrowed. She set her jaw angrily. With one last lingering glance at her love, she sped through the hole.

"LANA! Lana, wait!" Clark protested. He felt his heart aching in his chest. He wanted to help inside but he couldn't let her fight the battle alone. Then he shook hard. He felt his head going numb. "N…no! Not again!"

"Clark? Clark, what is it?" Chloe wondered.

"K…Kal….M…Miss Swann, have…black meteor?" Clark gasped; his voice grinding like gravel on a country road. "O…only chance….to…f…fix…I….ARGH!"

"CLARK, FIGHT IT!" Martha begged.

"Don't give in, Son! Please don't!" Jonathan pleaded weakly from where he was propped against the wall. "I may not be able…to fight….You hold yourself high…You…aren't…hers."

A dark chuckle escaped the farm boy's lips. His eyes glowed crimson. His lips curled in an arrogant smirk. "Too late, _Dad_. I'm back! I'm sick of this weak crap!" He glared at the crater in the wall. "As much as _Lana _gets on my nerves, I ain't letting the Tramp boss me 'round either!" He sped off out of the area.

Lex got his cell phone out. "We've got to get you out of here, Mr. Kent. Kal just bought us that chance. I'm not wasting it."

"Miss Sullivan, can you get him there? Dr. Crosby left me a sample of the black rock." Patricia glanced at the hole in the wall. "I have an idea on how to resolve this."

A loud crash echoed from the barn.

"We'll take my truck," Martha insisted to Chloe. "Help me with him?"

"Start looking, Patricia," Lex advised while flipping her the keys to the Porsche. "Come on. We'll get him out there." He helped the two ladies carry the farmer out of the house as the sounds of battle intensified.

The heiress rushed over to the car. She knew such a valuable item should've been at the mansion locked away. However she had one of those intuitive feelings that morning. Consequently she'd stashed the lead case under a blanket by her feet and told only Lex what she'd done. Now she had to get it. She unlocked the passenger side door and pulled the coarse covering away to find the case still there. Grabbing it, she rushed toward the fight in progress.

Now if only Clark's suggestion would work. She had her own twist on it based on her father's work with Crosby. One could hope…..


	49. Duel

Chapter 49 [Minutes Earlier—Back of Kent Barn]

Lana surveyed the entire property at super speed. While she didn't turn up a trace of her rancid rival, she knew the Kryptonian wouldn't just take off after issuing that challenge. Her eyes narrowed. _She's got to be here! Where the Hell did that brunette bimbo go?_ Her mind swam with concerns about the Kents and her friends still in the house. _Hope Clark's okay. _

_How touching! The greedy Earther can actually care openly! _

Lana scowled. "I knew you were still here. Come out!" She closed her eyes and concentrated. She remembered what Clark had told her about filtering out noises and sounds.

One by one she muted the animals' baying, the birds' chirping and even the wind rustling leaves and her hair. She only heard her heartbeat…

…her heartbeat and one other sound overhead.

Her frown turned more pronounced. She squatted and jumped straight up into the air….

Kara had no time to react. She had overconfidently assumed that she was high enough to keep away from the Earth girl's fists. Her eyes went wide as the other's hand seized her ankle and flung her through the side of the barn.

Lana hit the ground with devastating force shaking the whole farm. She balled her fists knowing that the fight wouldn't be decided with one salvo. "THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!"

Kara smashed another hole in the barn and stormed out into the open. Hay stuck out of her mussed tresses. From the brown stains on her frock and the back of her hand where she'd wiped the offensive matter from her face.

Lana fought to keep a straight face. "Looks like the 'higher life form' has discovered cow manure. You really do raise a stink." She shook her head. "Ready to leave yet?"

_And leave Kal-El to you? IN YOUR DREAMS! _Kara flew at her faster than the eye could follow. _I am his chosen consort! YOU ARE NOTHING! _She delivered an upper cut driving Lana high into the air and into the woods beyond the Back Forty. _See if she comes back after licking her wounds…. _She smirked in triumph before rolling her eyes at the mess. _Eww! That little tramp ruined this outfit! _She shook the offensive waste from certain personal areas. _Kal-El, you're mine! _

_Not likely, Babe. I'm my own guy! Nice right hook by the way! _Kal disagreed. He had watched the brief scrimmage from high overhead. 

_You are to come with me! Jor-El has said…._ Kara started.

_Like I REALLY care what Jor-El thinks? Honey, I'm MY OWN MAN! If I don't want to deal with little Miss Country or Chloe, why would I want to put up with you? _He looked her over and nodded. _Man you are STACKED! Now if you want a good time, maybe…. _

Kara glared at him much as a mother would an obnoxious child. _You will learn your duty so help me! I've had enough of this stupid mud hole! It has infected you too! I will restore you to what you should be! _

_In your dreams, Sweets. Just try it. _He watched a familiar blur streaking toward them from the woods. _Oh there's something else…. _A sarcastic smirk spread across his face anticipating the fireworks to come.

Lana leapt into the air and landed on top of Kara. Her anger seethed within herself. Like a volcano, it smoked, bubbled and frothed over the situation at large. Her patience had ebbed over the games others played to control her life and Clark's. Andy the Bully….Van….Adam….

…_Enough….There would be an end to it…._

She forced the other woman to the ground before raining a series of anger-driven punches into the other's midsection, shoulders and face. "Think I was gone, DID YOU? Not bad for NOTHING, IS IT?" She pinned the other woman's arm behind her back and rolled her onto her stomach. "YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE! YOUR WORLD IS DEAD AND SO'S YOUR CLAIM!" She shoved her adversary's face into the dirt and rubbed it hard in there.

Kara failed to grasp how the Earther could fight or be so Kryptonian. She struggled in the other's grasp. Despite the fact her eyes were both purpled and swelling, her arm threatened to break under the pinning assault and probably several ribs were either bruised or cracked, she wouldn't yield. She would rather die first than admit defeat. "Do…your…worst, _Human Whore!_"

"Fine! Lights out!" Lana delivered a vicious karate chop to the back of her adversary's neck rendering her unconscious. She wiped the blood from her lip and spat the remaining coppery taste from her mouth. "Yeah right. I'm the tramp? You're the one sauntering around with that thing. Get a room, you wench!" She shook her head before turning to him. "This isn't a game! GET DOWN HERE!"

He alighted in spite of his better judgment. He knew he should've taken off and escaped before anything else could've happened. Still she intrigued him. He didn't know she had the inner mojo to take Kara down much less throttle the latter as thoroughly as she had. "Nice ass kicking. She was really getting on my nerves."

"Someone needs to. Let Clark out _now_!" she demanded firmly.

"After everything I've been through? Right…." He seized her in a bear hug and squeezed her hard. "I could kill you….I'd rather do _other things_."

"In your dreams. I love Clark not you!" Lana managed to squeeze free and speed around him. "You're DISGUSTING!"

"And _feisty too_. You are going to be _so worth it!_" he crowed while considering another entrapment plan. Then he felt the unwelcome nausea unsettling his stomach. His veins bulged in his hands. His knees quivered before his legs collapsed underneath him.

"That's enough from you," Patricia interjected. She stepped closer with the open lead box. In her right hand, she held a chunk of green kryptonite. "Are you ready, Lana?" She handed the green rock to her.

"Let's just get Clark back," Lana hoped.

The heiress produced the black rock and set it firmly against Kal's cheek. "Go back under your rock, Kal. Be gone!"

He shook and spasmed from the obsidian chunk's radiation. He felt its affects strengthening Clark once again. He tried to fight it.

As he did so, a bright light came from his midsection. It enveloped him.

"NO!" Kal whispered.

"YES!" Clark demanded. As with a cell dividing in mitosis, his body started to split into two identical halves. He pushed against his alter ego's form seeking separation from it.

"You…won't…." Kal's response broke off by a flash of pain. He screamed as the other escaped taking his own DNA and mind with him. "Damn asshole…"

Clark gasped and kneeled as the kryptonite weakened him as well. "Lana…please."

"Clark? CLARK!" Lana realized She almost shoved the meteor at Patricia before getting him out of its range. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Now that I'm free of him…and with you." He smiled. "Maybe a rain check?"

"Try getting out of it, _Mr. Kent_!" She winked at him almost mischievously before they turned to see Kal still grimacing under Patricia's rock. Meantime she saw Kara starting to get up. "Behind you, Ms. Swann!"

"If you…think that stupid rock is going….to…stop me," Kara gasped from the burning pain inside of herself. In spite of the enhancing qualities of the yellow sun, she'd still need time to heal from the beating at Lana's hands. She glared at Clark and Lana who stood out of the green meteor's influence. "You want _him_? Fine. You fought for him like…a…true…Kryptonian…."

"Thanks," Lana accepted. She motioned toward Kal. "Want _him_? He's your Kryptonian consort. _Take him_. He's all yours!"

"N…no! I won't! I…." Kal grimaced knowing what a structured Hell awaited him if Kara got her way. The emerald rock's radiation weakened him so he could barely crawl more than two feet without gasping for breath. He clawed and scratched every inch to be free so he could escape. "You can't do that to me!"

Kara curled her lip in disgust at the wild child knowing what she'd have to deal with. The proposition of leaving Kal in the dirt and finding better game tempted her to say the least. Despite their status, she could see some wisdom in the humans' position….

….still Duty was Duty….

"I can do _whatever _I wish! It's time for you to act as a _Kryptonian_," Kara lectured him sharply. She wouldn't let the weakness from the rock stop her from her goal. She looked at the heiress and eyed the source of her pain. "Do…you mind?"

"If I put it away, you'll leave us alone?" Patricia proposed.

"Yes." The Kryptonian female ground her teeth at the concession. Still fighting with her rival and the latter's allies would prove pointless especially when they'd offered her what she'd wanted. She could deal with the distaste of such a bargain under such conditions.

Patricia nodded and put the rock away in its lead case. "Take him to Jor-El if that's what you want."

Kara staggered to her feet. "I…should break you all…Yet you've all…fought with honor. More so than _him_. As such, you've earned…a measure of respect." She took several breaths while allowing the sun to wash over herself.

The yellow solar rays washed her scars away. She felt her strained ribs relaxing and healing. The purple swelling around her eyes receded. Her lungs burned less and less as she breathed. Still she would be able to make the caves if she ran.

Meantime Kal staggered to his feet. As with her, the sun had started to heal him too. His heart panicked. He didn't want a life weighted down by duty and drudgery. He had power. On Earth he was a _god_ for crying out loud. Seeing the other girl still healing herself, he decided to try and take a powder for his own sanity.

But as he tried rushing away, he found Clark standing in his path.

"Going somewhere?" Clark supposed impatiently. Before the other could react, he seized Kal in a bear hug.

"After what you've put us through, Pal, you'd better not even _think _of running away," Lana advised him in a voice rife with purpose and a bit of menace. Her eyes flared crimson and with fire as her own heat vision threatened to explode forth from them. "Kara's been through a lot for you. Party time's over." Seeing her former rival moving around fairly normally, she noted, "Look what we found!"

"And _running_? That is _not _how a _Kryptonian _acts!" Kara spat at Kal.

"Maybe I don't want to be! OKAY? I WANT MY LIFE!" Kal retorted sharply.

"That's not your choice!" She twisted his right ear in her hand causing him to wince in pain. "Just _wait _until I get you _home_!"

"OW! OW! QUIT IT!" Kal looked at the other teens for help.

"You made your bed, Pal. Now you can sleep in it," Clark insisted while allowing himself a satisfied smirk.

"Enjoy that married life, Hot Shot. She'll be what you _definitely need_," Lana presumed with an air of sarcasm.

"NO! I HAVE A WORLD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T!" Kal protested degenerating into a child-like tantrum.

Kara rolled her eyes. She and Jor-El definitely had work to do on this one. She pulled Kal to his feet with significant effort. "For an Earther, you've come to a decision worthy of a true Kryptonian. Not bad." Kara shrugged and allowed Lana a brief conciliatory smile. "I'll let Jor-El know. Thanks for him at least." With that she rushed away from the scene at super speed while heading for the caves.

Clark shook his head. "Wow. Never thought she'd back off like that."

"She didn't. I just didn't see the reason to keep fighting. She gets her consort. We have our world. Kal…" Lana smirked while savoring the imagined scene back at the caves. "Kal's about to get his just desserts too."

"Remind me never to get you mad at me," he requested half-seriously. "Thanks, Ms. Swann, for your help too."

Patricia pushed a stray wisp of hair from her forehead and collected herself. "I'm just glad my father allowed me to hang onto this box and the rocks. Without them, the fight's still going on. I agree with Kara, Lana. That was a very mature decision you made. Keeps peace all around." She took a deep relieved breath. "Still we need to get to the medical center. I'll follow. You both should…you know." She motioned down the road.

"Dad!" Clark remembered before super speeding off toward town.

"I'll make sure he's okay. Thanks again," Lana told Patricia before rushing off in his wake.

Patricia lingered for a few heartbeats. She considered the events which had just unfolded around herself. Kal's containment gladdened her. Still she admired the growth of the teen couple even in the previous hour. She'd seen them both make suggestions and work toward the common good. While they hadn't actually worked as a team, that, she could see, would come in time. Clark's suggestion about the meteor had proved crucial. So was Lana's containment of the Kara situation. The peace offering revealed a maturity begging to come out. _Dad, you should be proud. _

Her cell phone buzzed.

"Yes, Dad?" she answered it.

"Status update on the farm situation?" Virgil requested.

"Situation stabilized at the farm. Kal and a Kryptonian girl caused an uproar here. They have been dealt with. No word on Jor-El. Kal-El and Lana are on their way to check on his father. I am following," she reported.

"Dealt with?" he wondered.

"Lana offered the girl an offer that met both of their needs and neither wanted to refuse. Very shrewd on her part. I'll clarify later. I need to check on the others," she clarified.

"You understand that Alexander and I will be having a _discussion _at some point," he insisted.

She took a deep breath knowing that was coming. "I'll talk with him. Thank you." She hung up and collected the lead box before heading for the Porsche. "It's never easy." She slid into the driver's seat and took off herself toward town.

Another crisis resolved…..


	50. Hospital Check

Chapter 50 [Smallville Medical Center]

Even as things resolved themselves on the farm, Martha sat at Jonathan's bedside worrying silently to herself. She hadn't moved from the padded chair since they'd brought him in. Even when the doctors ran their tests and did their work, she'd allowed them their space.

He lay there silently breathing….labored slow breaths…..

_Why does this have to happen to us? Why? _She wiped the few stray tears from her eyes and steepled her hands fervently. She'd expressed her prayers minutes before. Now she could only wait and see.

Just then their doctor came in with a smile on his face. "Martha, how's he doing?"

"No change since you left, Doctor," she reported. "Anything come back?"

He opened his file and considered the data therein. Then he shut it again. "Jonathan did have another minor heart attack. Fortunately it wasn't serious enough to cause major structural damage." He took a deep breath. "Whatever's causing the stress does need to stop, Martha. I'm overstepping my bounds by saying that."

She shook her head. "You're being a friend. I appreciate that."

"Thank you," the doctor expressed with a relieved smile. "You might want to talk with Clark about this matter as well. I know how Jonathan feels about Lex Luthor but given the latter's concern maybe he could help?"

"We'll consider that. How long will Jonathan be out?" she wondered.

"We'll keep him sedated until morning. Don't worry. There's nothing more. It's just a safeguard is all. Everything's going to be all right. Perhaps though you might want to take Jonathan to Kansas City? There's an excellent rehabilitation facility there—the Gottinger Clinic. They can do things we can't here. Metropolis General can't match them either. If you'd like, I'd be delighted to refer Jonathan." He rubbed his forehead with concern. "Martha, I'm not going to sugar coat it. If Jonathan keeps going as is, he'll keep having heart attacks. Eventually one of them will kill him. If he wants to live to see his grandchildren, Kansas City is the option for him. The only option I'm afraid."

"Thanks. As I said, we'll consider it," she advised as he walked out. She did the math in her head knowing full well that such facilities were expensive to say the least. _How will we afford it? _She knew which way she'd have to go. _I hope you'll be all right with this, Sweetie. I'm doing this for Clark and us. _She kissed Jonathan's forehead before heading toward the waiting area.

As the doctor had said, there was only one route…..

[Waiting Room]

Lex clicked off on his cell phone and twiddled his fingers anxiously. He hoped that Patricia was okay. If it hadn't been for Jonathan's life or death need, he wouldn't have left her, Clark and Lana to face Kara by themselves. At least he'd been able to have Met Gen on standby for the farmer if need be.

"It's going to be okay, Lex. You shall see," Jasmine assured him. "We must have faith."

"I know, Jasmine, but thanks." The billionaire smirked. He glanced over at Chloe who typed away on her laptop. "Anything?"

She shook her head. "So far nothing out of the ordinary on your father, Lex. That shouldn't surprise you."

"Dad's more slick than a sheet of ice," Lex griped while taking a gulp of coffee. He made a face. "I'll wait until I get back to the mansion." He set the cup down with disdain.

"One day he'll pay," Byron interjected pointedly. He bowed his head in shame at his own anger.

"He will, Byron. As Jasmine said, we have to have faith," Sandra assured him while rubbing his shoulder supportively.

"Meantime we're trying to help you. Sorry it hasn't been better," Lex chimed in.

"I don't blame you, Lex. I know and appreciate your aid," the poet indicated. Then he saw Clark and Lana hustling toward them. "What has happened?"

"I can't you two stayed back like that! I'm glad you're okay!" Chloe stopped typing to embrace the super couple.

"You two okay? How's Patricia?" Lex pressed.

Clark put his hands up to calm them. "It's okay, Guys. We've got it under control."

Lana resisted the urge to shoot her boyfriend a good natured barb. "I convinced Kara to stop going after Clark. She settled for Kal instead. I don't think we'll be hearing from either of them any time soon."

"Miss Swann stayed behind but she's okay. She sent us on ahead," Clark added. "What's going on with Dad?"

"The doctor is in talking with your mother, Clark," Jasmine reported. "We're waiting for word now."

"Meantime I've got a team of doctors on standby to fly in from Metropolis for your Dad, Clark," Lex offered.

"Thanks, Lex. I really appreciate that," Clark expressed. "Meantime I have to check on Mom and Dad." Just then he saw Martha coming toward them. "Mom, how is he?"

"Clark! You're okay!" Martha grabbed onto her son tightly. "I thought Kal had taken you again!"

"He did. We got him back and took care of him permanently," Lana declared. "Clark's back for good."

"How do you know?" the anxious mother wondered.

"We used the black meteor again. This time it split Clark from Kal permanently. Kara took Kal with her back to the caves and agreed to leave us alone," Lana clarified. "So how's Mr. Kent?"

The other teens leaned in to get word.

"Just say the word, Mrs. Kent, and he gets what he needs," Lex offered.

"Actually, Lex, that would be great. Mr. Kent had another minor attack. He really needs a specialist. The clinic in Kansas City was recommended. It isn't going to be cheap," Martha accepted.

"The Gottinger Clinic's a great place. Consider it done," the billionaire agreed. "As soon as the doctor clears him, we'll get you and Mr. Kent up there."

"Thank you," Martha expressed. She smiled at her son before continuing, "I'm grateful you and Lana are all right. Did Kara hurt you at all, Lana?"

"She has a vicious right hook. Otherwise I beat her before we knocked the house and barn down. There was enough damage as it was," Lana reported. "We each got our guy. Let's leave it at that."

Martha kept a straight face at the cryptic accounting. _What happened anyhow? _Still they could rebuild as long as everyone was okay. "I hope this is the last scare like that."

"Once my Dad's thugs are cleared out of the mansion, it will be," Lex vowed while looking at Jasmine and Chloe. "The police said it was a mess in there. Whoever was in the fight with the thugs was quite the fighter. At least they got you out of there, Jasmine."

"I never saw the person's face," the Princess lied. "He or she left Cocoa and me at the side of the road and took off." She shrugged to embellish the act.

"Well if they ever come back, that person's got my thanks," Lex noted. Just then he saw Patricia rushing out of the elevator. He felt his heart slowing down several beats as he hustled toward her. "Hey! You all right?"

"We're fine, Lex. Thanks." She hugged her fellow billionaire closely. "Thank Mr. Kent and Miss Lang for quick thinking."

"Our heroes two/Defenders true," Byron quipped.

"We aim to please," Lana professed with a grin and a warm kiss for Clark's cheek. "Is Mr. Kent up?"

"The doctors have him sedated, Lana. He won't be awake until morning. Meantime I could really use a coffee. Then I'll come back here," Martha told her.

"Let's see what we can get at the Talon. Come on. Drinks are on the house!" Lex declared. He smiled and winked at Patricia before leading the group out of there.

"Looks great huh?" Lana queried.

Clark nodded with a grin. "When Dad opens his eyes, it'll be perfect! Meantime I'll just have to take my bliss here." He kissed her before they followed the others outside.

Such things were perfect indeed…


	51. Caffeinated Interlude

Chapter 51 [Talon—Twenty minutes later]

Miranda wiped down the front counter with an extra purposeful swipe of her rag. The extra support from Alicia and the others gladdened her heart. She was relieved that Chloe wasn't going to push her out of her accustomed place upstairs. She did enjoy being around the townspeople when they were happy about their loved ones or accomplishments…even if it meant she wasn't meant to have them….

…such was the life of an orphan….

…especially one in a service business….

_At least the Kents and Mr. Luthor include you! Be happy in that, Miri! _She took a deep breath imbibing of the former theater's vibes. She had always enjoyed being there since childhood for some reason or another. Yes there were Lana's stories about her parents. But there was something else she couldn't quite pin down.

The coffee press stirred her from her reverie with its tail tale beeping. _Get the mugs out, Kid. I'm ready for business! _

_If these things could only talk! _She allowed herself an amused grin on that note. She put out about a dozen mugs for everyone. If more showed up, reinforcements waited under the counter. She put another pot onto perk. She pulled out the pastries and treats still remaining from before the standoff.

Right on cue, Lex unlocked the doors allowing the group from the hospital inside. "Hi, Miranda. How's everything?"

"Hi, Mr. Luthor. Coffee press is fine. So are the pastries and stock. We do have some cleaning to do around here though," the waitress noted.

"We can see that," Patricia assessed while running her fingers over the cracked counter and glancing at the debris piled in the corner.

"Makes you wonder what we're facing at the mansion once the riff raff's cleared out," Lex supposed while listing off in his head all of the latest countermoves to his father's scheming on that occasion at least. "Meantime enough of that. See the coffee's ready?"

"I have one pot I finished. Another's warming. And I have a third perking now," Miranda noted.

"That's our Miri," Lana complimented with a grin. "Leave it to you to keep this place running even if it looks like the middle of a war zone."

"That's because it was, Boss," Miranda replied saucily without giving an inch. "Leave it to you and the Farm Boy to stir things up." She added a good natured chuckle for emphasis.

"We're never boring. What can I say? Wish things were quieter but that's how it goes," Clark insisted.

"Life may have its idyllic moments, Clark, but the traveler has tempests and storms to endure as well," Byron quipped.

"Leave it to me to build our island sanctum, my Poet," his nurse countered pleasantly while adding a kiss to his cheek for emphasis. "I think we all have that for ourselves. Wish that Pete and Sam were around to share in things."

"They'll be around I'm sure," Lana presumed. "During the clean up, she asked about working here as a waitress after school. Don't see why not."

"No argument here," Lex agreed as he poured himself a coffee. "Might as well keep good people around. Makes for worthy fellow travelers along that road Byron was just talking about." He smirked at Patricia to make a point before continuing.

"We still have to deal with our fathers, Lex," Patricia reminded him.

"Oh I know. I figure we'll drop in on Dad this afternoon. We should thank him for the _gracious consideration _he's shown us and all that," Lex acknowledged with a spicing of sarcasm.

"Is that smart?" Martha queried.

"I'm with Mrs. Kent on that one, Lex. I'd stay clear of him," Chloe concurred.

"And let him think we're scared? I appreciate the concern. Dad wouldn't try anything so brazen in broad daylight even in his own office. He still needs me. Besides Dr. Swann's watching too. I'm sure we can talk to him on the way there?" Lex assessed.

"We will. I need to catch him up on things. In the meantime he'll be glad that the Traveler's safe. Miss Lang's out of her wheelchair and on an even standing. The standoff was contained. He'll be watching to insure that Lionel is neutralized," Patricia clarified.

"Can we speak to your Dad about this situation, Miss Swann?" Lana inquired hopefully.

"He'll insist that you do at some point. When it's beneficial to all parties, it will be arranged," Patricia noted. "I want Mr. Kent awake for that discussion."

"Thank you for keeping him and me in the loop," Martha expressed.

"We all need to be. Remember what we were talking about when Kara interrupted us. We all have to know and work together. I'm still for that." The heiress added a sip from her own cup. She glanced at her watch. "We should go, Lex."

"That's a good idea. Guys, be good, okay? Thanks for including us. Mrs. Kent, when we get back, I'll call KC and get the paperwork going," Lex concluded before leaving.

"I hope he's going to be all right," Chloe worried.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on things just in case?" Lana supposed.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," Clark agreed while shooting Jasmine a quick look.

"Just take care, my friends. I could not stand for anything to happen." The princess of course would take Carpet and do her own surveillance just in case.

Martha eyed the group still marveling at who knew about Clark. _How many people do know? It makes you wonder…. _

And with that another question remained hanging in the air…..


	52. Lionel's Visitor

Chapter 52 [LuthorCorp—Three Hours Later]

Lionel stood at a podium as another news conference wrapped up. He kept a straight face and even tone while addressing the reporters. He denied any involvement in potential kidnapping and terrorist activities. He smoothed over potential concerns _vis a vis _Lex and the Kents. Much as the serpent had tempted Adam and Eve in the Garden, his silver tongue disemboweled the protests and negative sentiment.

With his last answer, he surveyed the audience. "Thank you all for coming. It's a pleasure. I…." He stopped cold and stared.

At the back of the room, a slender brown haired man arched an eyebrow at him from the shadows. He waved sarcastically at the billionaire adding a snarky smirk for emphasis. His eyes flashed yellow at him. Then he melted away into the shadows leaving only some slight wisps of smoke in his wake.

_No! _Lionel struggled to maintain the mask. Inside his guts, already churning from the defeat at the hands of Clark and the other teens, flared with Indignation's fire. He'd dealt with _that problem _fifteen years earlier….

…or so he thought….

_It can't be him. He's dead. _He motioned to his security. "Did you see a dark haired man by the potted plant in the corner?"

"No, Sir. We'll check the cameras again. Would you like us to call your office when we get anything?" his chief replied.

"Please do. Thank you, Haskins. Your help is very much appreciated," Lionel expressed before pressing through the media throng. He held up his hands while using 'no comment' as a scalpel to carve his way toward the door. He straightened his tie while walking across the cold emotionless tile toward the elevators beyond. The hairs on the back of his neck rose.

In the shadows, a pair of crimson spots floated for a second before melting away again.

_This is a heinous trick! Lex! Somehow this is YOUR doing! _He pressed the elevator's call button and waited for the doors to open. Once he got to his office, he would be safe. He rode the elevator to the penthouse in relative peace.

Then Lex would get a piece of his mind….

His cell phone went off. "Yes, Haskins?"

"Sir, there's nothing at the moment. However the temperature in the room did show a brief fluctuation. So did the hallway when you passed through." The security chief stopped himself at suggesting a ghost knowing what his boss would say. "We're calling for a tech to check into that."

"Yes. Please do that, Haskins. Thank you," Lionel concluded as the elevator opened into the hallway adjacent to his office door. As with every time he stepped out of it, he left it locked and secured. He stopped again.

The door swayed ever so slightly ajar. A light peeked out under it drawing its resident inward much as a moth flew toward the candle. He peered inside toward his desk and saw nothing amiss. The window allowed sunlight to stream into the post-modernistically decorated sanctum. He stepped in and shut the door allowing himself to exhale in uncharacteristic relief. He stormed over to his desk and dialed his son's number.

"Hey, Dad. Your ears burning? I was just on my way. Imagine that," Lex scoffed while answering the phone.

Lionel composed himself before retorting, "It would seem you've already been here. You embarrassed us at a major press conference. Whoever your friend was, he's a dead man when I find him."

Lex arched an eyebrow. "Get real, Dad. I've been back in Smallville dealing with your goon squad. Until an hour ago, they had the mansion. They did a number on the Talon and the Kent Farm. How would I be able to dodge bullets, scramble without a home base and set a plan in motion like that? Right. What did he look like? Next thing you'll be saying that he was slender built with dark brown hair, a glowing scar on his right hand and gave you the eyebrow in that press conference."

Lionel stared at the phone.

"Hey, Dad, I'm waiting for that witty rejoinder, you know?" Lex supposed.

"How did you know? That's _exactly _what happened!" Lionel hissed.

Lex parked in his usual parking space at the tower's base. He considered the last words. "Ghosts bothering you now? I…" His eyes went wide. "Shit! Dad, we'll be there in five minutes." He hung up.

Lionel disconnected the call and slowly set the phone down on the desk. He got up and paced about the room. He tapped his fingers on the desk trying to get his nerves under control. "This isn't a joke! Whoever you are!"

The intruder stepped out of the shadows reading from a dog eared mahogany tome. "With us it never is. Is it?" He clapped the work shut. "_Uncle Lieonel." _

"Dubois." The industrialist glared in icy contempt at his former partner's oldest son. He'd heard the stories about how his land deal had turned horribly wrong…. "Lillian humored you. I never did."

"You were _never _worthy of her. The only thing you were good at was smearing the manure on thick. Some afternoon, Lionel. You commit domestic terrorism _again_. You think you're God, don't you? Because of your money. _Always because of your damn money!_"

"That money which paid for your education. You seem to forget that, David," Lionel reminded him scornfully.

"Yeah that. An education devoted to dealing with _this _maybe?" He raised his right hand revealing the glowing emerald scar. "Funny what hanging out at the Talon this afternoon did. Gave me just the right amount of pep. I thought I was going to have to make an appearance. Miri and her friends did me proud today in kicking the crap out of your Grade-ZZ goon squad." Dave shook his head. "I told you to keep your hands off my niece and her friends. You _really _think you could attack that theater and I _wouldn't know? _Thanks to you, I'm _tied to it, Asshole!_"

"You need help," Lionel dissed.

"I've had a lifetime of that, you Jackass. No thanks. Like that crazy samurai creep you sent after me? He took Miranda and put her through Hell thanks to you. I'm glad she has her friends now. One day, Lionel, I will find that bastard and let _him _out." Dave shrugged. "You really need to do something about those sweaty palms, _Lie Boy_. I even brought you a bottle of your favorite single malt. Can't have you thinking I want to kill you or anything. Thank the wife. She asked me to restrain myself." He motioned toward the desk. "Check the top left hand drawer. The bottle's in there."

Lionel stared in shock at the interloper. "You probably poisoned it."

Dave sighed. "A pussy maneuver like that is on _your _level. If I wanted to kill you, I'd just do it. You aren't worth it." He turned toward the door. "Well now. Seems we have company." He saw the door slam open to reveal a frantic Lex and Patricia rushing in with a full security detail. "Hi, Alex. Long time no see."

"_Dave?_" Lex stared incredulously at the other man. He'd never bought the stories of the former's death. Still he never thought that the man he considered to be a brother would reappear like this either. "What is this?"

"Just reminding _Uncle LieBoy _to stay out of the Talon in addition to my niece and our friends. He's caused enough people to die," Dave assured the two newcomers. "Who's she?"

"Lex, call security! We need to have him arrested!" Lionel contradicted.

"Lex, I agree with him," Patricia insisted.

"Him first, Lex," Dave disagreed. "I haven't laid a hand on him or anyone else _today_." He regarded the security detail with a frank anxiousness. He rubbed his forehead to deal with the numbness. "Tell them to split or _he's _coming out."

"Sir?" Hawkins queried.

Lex put his hand up. "Stand down, all of you. He's right. Last thing any of us want today is another fight involving LuthorCorp. Hawkins, take your men and go back downstairs. Trust me. You shoot him. You get a real redefining of _total darkness_. Go now!"

Lionel waved them off. When the lackeys had retreated, he considered the remaining trio. "I told Arighatto to make sure."

"And now he _admits _it!" Dave shuddered and spasmed. Snarls hissed from the corners of his mouth. His right eye closed.

"Lex, he's sick! We really…" Patricia urged.

"For the love of God, stay back! I…." Lex pushed Patricia back toward the door. Then he pointed at his father. "Dad, stand there and _shut up. _Not _another word_." He approached the suffering man knowing full well about the transformation which had just happened. "Ya there?"

"Ah'm 'ere, Lexie Boy." The retort, a low guttural tone sounding like a southerner gargling gravel, kissed their ears with a fearful rejoinder. "Auntie hated t'is! Ya know THA'!" He rose to his full height; his open left eye glowing crimson red. "Damn piece of crap t'ere usin' everythin'!"

"And yet you can't hurt him. Mom wouldn't like that," Lex countered. "Arighatto…_Hansei Arighatto? _That would mean…." His eyes went wide. "Miranda? _She's your niece?_"

"Ooh he gits it!" His eye narrowed while peering at Patricia. "Quit it! Ain't gonna hurt ya! Ya helped today at..farm…with rocks…"

She stared at him. "How did you…? We saw nobody else!"

"Ah was watchin'! AH'M ALWAYS WATCHIN'!" the Dark Other spat. "Lexie, keep 'im un'er wraps. Need ta git back." He pointed with his finger at Lionel. "Ah'm better than ya o' yer crap, _LieBoy_! Damn twit!" With that, he disappeared in a dark flash.

Lex rubbed his head while feeling a bit out of sorts. "And now Dave comes back after all of that. Worse he could've stepped into that mess. I need a drink. You want me to pour, Dad?"

"Lex, we were just threatened and you're pouring _drinks_?" Patricia wondered.

Lex took out three glasses and doled out ice in each one. Then he poured from the gift bottle and sniffed it. "Rothchild's. Damn. He remembered your favorite, Dad." He sampled a few sips from his glass. "Tastes okay." He handed them both a glass apiece. "Take the edge off before I get to my own salvo."

"Your own _what? _Lex!" Lionel protested. "That goddamn bastard just broke into my _office! _He threatened us!"

"Funny he didn't threaten Patricia or me. Have to say the resurrection trick was a hell of a feat though." Lex finished his drink. "And he's right. If anyone was going to be arrested today, it's _you_ not him, me or anybody else. You talk of threats yet your men stormed into my home and those of my friends. You tried to steal what wasn't yours. That's what makes _Dave _and his _inner kid _tick! We're damn lucky he didn't choose to intervene especially at the Talon today. If anyone deserves peace, it's him. Patricia, I'll tell you the whole story if you want on the way back."

"Do embellish it with the tales of that witch, Lex. It makes for great theater," Lionel scoffed sarcastically.

"Maybe I should, Dad. Or maybe how that same witch killed _Mom _and _Janet_ too?" Lex shook his head. "Stay away from the Kents if you're smart, Dad. I'd say the same about Smallville. If he could survive that thug of yours, imagine what he'd do to you if he really lost it. I'm with him on that one. You call him sick. You're the sick one." He turned toward her. "Come on. We're done here."

"We are? Lex, we haven't talked…." She glanced toward Lionel and then him.

"Dave said everything perfectly well. Come on. Dinner's on me. Then we can talk. See ya, Dad. Might want to get some better security," Lex concluded while leading her from the room.

Lionel shuddered with indignant rage. He recalled the two decades of Dubois' impertinence and disrespect. He stewed over the whole scene saving the Talon from destruction. He now had the failed assassination and a years long kidnapping to deal with.

Seems the pot kept boiling over where Lionel was concerned….


	53. Krypton Resolved

Chapter 53 [Cowache Caves]

Jor-El floated about the area pondering his next move. In a manner of speaking, he'd achieved his goal. Still the "Clark side" of Kal-El remained at large with Louise's descendant. He didn't really approve of Kara's deal with her human counterpart. _Kal-El should be whole! To reduce himself to that? _

Kara strutted into the view with the perfunctory confidence once again. She'd spent a couple of hours outside to allow the sun to boost her healing factor. Now the scars and broken bones had healed. _How's our Prodigal Son doing? _She motioned with her head toward the other cavern.

_His reeducation has completed itself. _He motioned with his "hand". _Kal-El, come forward! _

"Yeah, Dad?" Kal approached with a mix of trepidation and resentment. He was dealing with the Kryptonian 'adjustments' clashing with his own Earthbound knowledge. "Let's just get this over with."

_Still won't sit up or roll over. Typical. _She frowned. _I should have left your miserable hide with the others. If not for my own honor, I would have! _She grabbed Kal again. _No matter. We'll have *plenty* of time for such things! Jor-El, the portal please? _

_As you wish. _The avatar pointed his finger at the crack in the wall making it glow and expand once more.

"Come on! _Really? _We could RULE out here!" Kal argued.

_This world has done ENOUGH to you! _She rammed him hard toward the crack.

"I'LL FIND MY WAY BACK!" Kal protested before disappearing in a flash of light.

_How do you put up with him anyway? _She shrugged. _Follow when you can…if you do. I'll be working with our boy. _She stepped into the lit crack and disappeared in a flash of her own.

Jor-El closed the crack in the wall with a flourish. _I will indeed follow, Kara. Both of you should respect me! _

"Why should they when you don't merit that respect?" Louise brooded while coming out of the shadows.

_Louise, I told you that this is the way it has to be! Stop! Don't force me to hurt you! _He made his hands glow and fired twin lightning bursts at her….

…bursts which dissipated into thin air before reaching her….

"Seems you aren't the only one with tricks, _are you?_" She floated over to the crack. She passed her hand down its length making it disappear as she did so. "So much for _them_." She shook her head at him.

_What did you do? I can't sense them! I don't feel the portal! _He tensed angrily.

"The Heavenly equivalent of bricking over the doorway. They're sealed in there. Kind of the same as being in your Phantom Zone," she explained. "And no, I can't undo it. Just as you have your duty, I have mine." She glanced toward the ceiling.

_Your God and culture? Please! _He scoffed.

"As you just said, have respect. I have been sent back, Joe, on a mission of my own. Even if you don't realize it, this is _your _world now. Clark at least respect its traditions and tries to live within normal bounds. He loves a woman of my house which has been acceptable for generations supposedly with your family. If we can serve as lovers and consorts to you and yours, we can be _one_," she declared. "It is time." Her eyes glanced skyward again. "Let Your Will be Done!"

_As you wish, my Servant_, a booming voice answered.

_What is this? Who dares? _Jor-El demanded.

_SILENCE! _the new voice countered. On cue a bright light flooded the cavern.

_Remember, Joe, I didn't want this! Don't resist please! _She shuddered as the glow enveloped her as well.

Jor-El's screaming echoed throughout the caves' granite labyrinth and into the forest beyond. For the animals and humans in the settlements beyond, it served as a reminder of what still lay behind the scenes. That nothing is so powerful as to defy certain Powers That Be….

And so a door was closed in a manner of speaking….


	54. Personal Considerations

Chapter 54 [Kent Farm—an hour before the events in the last chapter]

Lana paced the length of the Loft. She relished walking again of course. She loved having gifts and being all but equal to Clark. She treasured the special moments they were sharing with each other…

…yet it seemed so _overwhelming_….the sensitive hearing, the x-ray vision, the super strength…

Frankly _the temptation _intoxicated her. As with Kal, she felt the tug to flex her muscles, even some scores and cause damage…an urge she quickly quelled within herself. But the fact that it was there scared her. _What will I be like? _

She heard a knocking on a beam and turned to find Jasmine watching her. "Hi, Jasmine! Sorry I should've heard you come up the stairs."

"With your hearing gift? I suppose that would be true. Dealing with new abilities always is a challenge. Relating to others of differing status is as well," the Princess supposed.

"How do you deal with your gifts and well…being such a cool Princess?" Lana queried.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by _'cool'_?" the visitor wondered.

"Sorry. I mean 'down to Earth' and 'easy to get along with'," Lana clarified. "For someone of royal birth, you do a great job of blending in. You don't boss us around. You're not stuck up."

"Papa always says that we are not any better than everyone else. Our so-called privileges are a responsibility…a burden." Jasmine sighed. "I look at my transmutation gift the same way." She shook her head. "Papa wouldn't approve of my mutant ability if he knew. My people would not either. Hence I am here where I can be open with such things."

"So what should I do?" Lana queried. She frankly was shocked that a sultan wouldn't approve of his daughter's unique talent.

"Continue being yourself. Use the powers you were given in service of the Light. Do not let the misgivings of others steer you from your destined course. You are blessed to have a man such as Clark and his family," Jasmine advised.

"And friends like you. Even if your people don't approve, we do. Thank you for your help, Jasmine, and your friendship," Lana expressed. "Our door is always open to you."

"I thank you." The Javalstani bowed in deference to her friend. Then she sent a telepathic summons to her 'ride'.

On cue, Carpet dove through the clouds and hovered just beneath the Loft door.

"Have a blessed day, Lana. Be patient. All good things happen in time," Jasmine concluded as she stepped onto the woven platform. With a gentle smile she streaked away toward the mansion.

_Wish I had it together as she does! Wow! _Lana ran her hands through her hair. _Maybe some day I'll have it that together too! _She glanced at the stairs and then down into the main barn at large. She had her chores done for Jonathan and Martha. She knew Clark wouldn't be back from Pete's for a while. _It's been a while since I've seen the folks! _She took off at super speed disappearing in a stiff breeze rustling through the rafters….

[Smallville Cemetery]

Even as Lana sped toward the site, the necropolis remained quiet. Except for certain holidays, the place didn't attract many well wishers. Occasionally a few visitors paid homage to the deceased lying in repose therein. More often than not, a few birds whistled their symphony for their benefit instead.

Dave however defied that tendency. While he appreciated the nice treatment most folks had shown him in Smallville, he had stayed clear of the town so as not to attract further attention to himself or the Other. Instead he'd maintained a silent vigil keeping his special _Miri-Ma _in view as well as certain others. He also visited this particular place often for he remembered how wonderfully Lew and Laura had treated him. He dusted off the marker and checked for weeds. Seeing only a few easily plucked dandelions, he tended to them. Then he stood. "Hi, guys. Just checking on you. Hope everything's okay. The kids survived a major mess this afternoon. At least Lionel didn't get his hands on Clark, Lana, Lex or their princess friend." He smiled. "Lana handled herself pretty well all things considered…At least that's what the Other Half tells me. Guess he would know. I kept us out of the fight but was ready to jump in if needed. Hopefully Clark and Lana will be okay. I'm going to stop by the Kents later. Meantime Angie and the girls are okay. I…" He stopped his report while picking up on the tell-tale vibes behind him. "Speaking of Lana…." He turned to find her watching him. "It's been a while."

Lana quirked an eyebrow. "Do I know you? Why are you here at my parents' grave?"

Dave smiled gently. "Yes, Lana, you did know me before the meteors came. I've stayed clear of here since then…other than visiting here that is. I wanted Lionel Luthor to think his hit man had killed me. That way I wouldn't have him hunting me, my remaining family or my friends here. People have suffered enough, I'd say." He trembled and wiped a few tears from his cheeks.

"And my parents?" Lana wondered.

"We met after the Talon mess. Sorry, Lana, I'm David Dubois," he introduced himself.

Hearing the name in connection to the Talon made her stare at him. "Lex brought you up recently. You know Clark's parents too. Wow." She stuck her hand out. "Sorry about the third degree."

"You didn't know why I was here. You love your parents. That's fine by me," he assured her while shaking hands. "Given what I deal with, I completely understand." He took a calming breath to deal with the encroaching numbness. "As for why now, Clark's situation got my attention. Lionel targeted you today. He won't stop. Nor will Morgan Edge. Nor will anyone else. You both need to be more careful. Sorry. I know it's not my place. I care."

"Again it's okay. Chloe Sullivan would want to meet you. She's our high school newspaper's editor-in-chief," she declared.

"Maybe someday, Lana. Look, I'll let you talk to your parents in private. Nice meeting you. Take care of yourself and Clark. Say hi to his folks," he concluded before walking away.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" she interjected before super speeding in front of him. "Please! Don't disappear again!" She recalled Jasmine's advice to her from minutes earlier. "You do have a home here. Why don't you move here?"

"Too many people remember, Lana. They see me as a cursed freak." He spasmed noticeably; a slight snarl escaped his lips.

"Lot of other super powered _people _here already. You'd blend right in. Tell you what, if you don't mind the mess at the Talon, I'll get you a free coffee or whatever you want from the press. Miranda whips up some great…." She offered but stopped as he shook his head.

"Miri's the last person I want seeing me. She has a great life. I…." He bowed his head and ground his teeth at the effort to keep control.

"_Miri_? How do you know that nickname? She only lets some of us call her that? You're…" Her eyes went wide again. "You're related to her."

"I gave it to her. And yes, I'm her uncle. I don't want Arighatto coming back and harassing you all. Just keep that between us," he revealed.

"What about Miri, huh? She has a choice too, Mr. Dubois. I _know _she'd like to know her family's still out there. As for her stepfather, we can deal with him. He's been gone for two years," she insisted. "She is an adult. Let her choose."

"Lots of other people chose, Lana. Some are dead," he countered morosely.

"And you have to honor those choices. You can't be alone. I can see the caring in your eyes. Those tears aren't just for show. Give her and you both a break. I can run us both over there. Pardon the arms." She picked him up in her arms. "I'll be back, Mom and Dad. Got something else to do for an old friend. Hang on, Sir." She rushed them off in a super powered flash toward town.

[Talon—a minute later]

Lana came to a stop in the alley behind the former theater. "Here we are." As she let him stand on his own, she noticed the emerald glowing scar on his right hand. "What's that?"

"This? Part of the reason I want to be careful around here. Also something you won't read about in the newspaper about those days," Dave noted cryptically while jamming his hand into his pocket. "I love this place but it has some bad mojo for me. Still let's see what you've done with it."

"Sure. It's torn up after Lionel's men broke in but we're straightening things up. You'll get to meet some of those other unique folks we talked about earlier," she informed him while leading him out of the alley and around the front. "It's going to be okay." She glanced at the hand in his jeans pocket. _What happened here with that? I'll definitely need to ask Lex! _She unlocked the door and walked in on Byron, Miranda and Alicia still working away on the debris. "Looking great! Thanks!"

"We've got a few hands still on deck. Byron's breaking up the boards and junk. Alicia's been teleporting it to the dump. Most of it's gone now, Boss. We were about to make another pot of coffee. How have you been doing? Dealing with the new stuff?" Miranda reported. Then she stopped cold; feeling the familiar vibe hanging in the air. "It can't be!"

"What's wrong, Miranda?" Byron wondered.

"I haven't felt that since…." Miranda wiped her eyes. "Lana, is he there?"

The co-manager stuck her head back out the door. "She knows you're here." Then she walked in. "Just take it easy, guys. I just managed to talk him into coming here for coffee."

Dave cautiously entered the former theater and surveyed the former lobby area. Despite the change in the layout, he felt the old vibrations and energy coursing through there. He felt the burning and pain in his head….

…The Child didn't like being there….He still remembered the pain of his birth….

_Not in front of them! _He sucked in a burning breath. "This place has survived the wrecking ball. It'll…survive this too. I almost forgot how that felt." He noticed the kids glancing at the glowing hand in his pocket. "A mark of the family stuff and all that…." His eyes stopped on Miranda. "Hi, Miri. Sorry I…."

His niece rushed to him and threw her arms around his waist. "Don't apologize, Uncle Dave. I know you tried to stop him from taking me! He said he killed you!" Her eyes welled up with happy tears.

"He almost did. Fortunately I have some pretty shifty friends of my own. Wish they could've saved your grandmother and parents from that bastard." He ran his fingers through her hair and treasured holding her closely again. "Your aunt and cousins are going to be so thrilled when they hear."

"Aunt? You mean Auntie Angie made it too?" Miranda realized.

"She certainly did. You have three cousins to meet too. Maybe at some point, you can visit? Or we can?"

"I would hope so!" Miranda accepted enthusiastically. "The Kents would love to see you all too! Please don't shut me out again. I know you're trying to protect everyone but it's okay. I'm a big girl now. Besides we're building the kick ass coalition here." She turned to face her friends. "Uncle Dave, the blonde's Alicia, he's Byron. Guys, this is my Uncle Dave."

"Pleased to meet you, Kids. Thanks for helping out with the place," Dave expressed. "This place is like a cross between a phoenix and a cat. It keeps taking shots, rises from the ashes and manifesting in a new direction." He nodded in admiration. "It almost makes it worthwhile." He managed a wistful smile. "As you've all learned today, we have to sacrifice sometimes to preserve what's important. Once in a while though we get a return when we least expect it. Miri, how's that coffee press working?"

"It's fine. Name your pleasure, Uncle Dave," Miranda invited with a warm smile.

"A hot mocha with a shot of cherry syrup and topped with some whipped cream," Dave requested. "This place certainly inspires such creation. After that, maybe we can head back to the Kents? I'd like to see them."

"Art is the center of life indeed, Mr. Dubois," Byron concurred before breaking into verse:

_"When darkness doth coalesce_

_Seek to sweep Light Away_

_Back Against it we press_

_From that goal ne 'er stray_."

"He's our town poet," Miranda informed her uncle.

"Nice. Try this." The visitor pondered a second before replying:

_"Fight we do for goal_

_Endure sacrifice and scar_

_Ne 'er shall it get old_

_Together we bind the Dark…."_

"I've created my share of art in this place too. Nice verse, Byron." Dave offered his hand.

"You have your Muse too. Tis nicely conceived and crafted, Sir," Byron complimented while shaking his hand. "Perhaps a reading might inspire light in this humble setting?"

"It did once before. You all are making me an offer I can't refuse. Wish my students at the university were this inspired," Dave pointed out.

"Guess you'll have to be around now, won't you?" Miranda supposed while handing him the requested drink. "Try that."

He sipped on the mocha and savored each of its flavors. He nodded in satisfaction. "_That _is poetry, Kiddo. Thank you."

"Glad to see I get the family stamp of approval," Miranda teased while letting her eyes shine at him.

"Our pleasure. Drink up and then we'll head for the farm," Lana acknowledged while smiling toward the ceiling. _You see, Mom and Dad? I'm not letting the magic die. I won't! _


	55. Touching Bases

Chapter 55 [Kent Farm—Half an Hour Later]

Clark sized up the hole in the barn wall. He still couldn't believe that Adam and Lionel's goons had been brazen enough to attack everyone in broad daylight. Admittedly he felt violated. He was down for the count against the kryptonite….

…if Dr. Swann hadn't sent the pink meteor, who knows where he and Lana would be at the moment?

_Wish it would stop…. _He frowned feeling the weight of the incursions by Lionel, Edge and others.

He also wished that his Dad weren't lying in the hospital from the latest heart attack. _He's got to go to KC. Lex is paying for it. It'll be okay. Wish I could do more. _He walked over to the old red farm truck and opened its tail gate. Not for the last time did he wish he hadn't flipped the newer blue one earlier that year. "It does okay. I should be grateful for small favors." He started pulling the boards out and setting them down on a tarp over a section of ground. With an occasional glance to make sure he was clear, he completed the task rapidly with his super speed.

Still the whole afternoon bugged him…

He'd heard Jor-El screaming telepathically while at Pete's. Accordingly he'd rushed at super speed over to the Caves to see what was going on.

For once the Caves seemed dark and quiet. No trace remained of the avatar or the crack in the wall for that matter. He couldn't feel any sign of Kara, Kal or his father's spirit at all.

Just plain strange if you asked him…..

He shook his head while sizing up the two holes in the barn walls. He'd check again once he'd finished with the repairs. Working rapidly he measured the hole at various points. Then he drew a diagram detailing how long the patch boards would have to be at each point. He sawed each board to its proper patching length. He smoothed the places where the splintered boards had snapped off. Then, with a rate that would've made the best automatic weapon blush, his hammer struck nails into the boards as he put them up. Over and over again he repeated this process for the barn. Then he turned and did the same for the hole in the dining room wall too….

…until five minutes later, he was finished with both jobs. Except for a fresh coat of paint, nobody would be any the wiser to what had happened.

_Good deed for today at least! _He wiped his brow off with a rag and set it back down on the tarp next to himself. Since he, Pete and Samantha hadn't heard anything else, he assumed everything was now okay on that front. He anticipated that a coat of paint for those newly boarded patches would be in his future.

But that could wait for the moment. He wanted an iced coffee and a soothingly sweet kiss from his girlfriend…. That thought cracked his mouth into a broad smile and warmed his insides. He felt a tingle rushing up and down his spine.

He now had an _equal partner…. _

_…and it was the Girl of His Dreams…. _

Considering how jumbled and troubled things had been, they were working out remarkably well…all things considered….

Just as he was ready to super speed toward town, he saw Martha driving up the dirt driveway toward him. He waved to her to let her know everything was okay. "Hi, Mom!"

She parked the truck and got out slowly. The day's events had tired her to say the least. She had to plan for Jonathan's stay at the clinic. She half-expected a complete disaster area between the kids' battle with the goon squad and Kara's unfortunate "visit." She anticipated a full bevy of chores too.

She stopped and admired the emerging return to normalcy. She couldn't find any trace of Jasmine's glue spot. She felt grateful for Clark's patching the house and barn walls in expedited fashion. The charge in the air had dissipated. She embraced the renewed sense of calmness…of peace. "You sure you're not doing too much, Sweetheart? You've had a long day."

Granted the words sounded weird for her to say to him. Still, even for Clark, it had been that….

"I'm fine now, Mom. Being with Pete and Sam really let me relax. I was ready to come back here and deal with this stuff. The animals are set so I guess Lana did the barn chores before taking off. I don't know where she went," he assured her.

"She's dealing with these changes too, Clark. Maybe she needed some space for a minute? We could check the Talon," she suggested. "Give her time. She loves you. She's earned her place here with us. You're still dealing with your gifts and situation. Now so is she. She'll need time to do that."

"Yeah I know. Thanks, Mom. Meantime what's going on with Dad?" he wondered.

She sighed heavily. "Thanks to Lex, we don't have to worry about paying for the clinic or getting your Dad up there. We'll be leaving in the morning for Kansas City. I'll be there for four days or so. If it's any longer, I'll let you know." She saw Miranda's blazer coming up the driveway. "See? Lana probably got a ride back."

"She could've run back here," he worried.

"You've taken rides too as I recall," she reminded him.

He shrugged to concede the point. Given everything that had happened, he still waited for the next shoe to drop. As the blazer parked by them, he could see Miranda and Lana in the front and a stranger in the backseat.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent! Clark! Got a couple of hitchhikers!" Miranda cheered as she got out and popped the backseat.

"We're okay. He wanted to see everyone again," Lana indicated. She watched Dave climb out of his niece's vehicle. While he seemed calm for the moment, she could still tell the tension from the cemetery hadn't dissipated.

Martha's eyes went wide. Her mouth gaped. "_David? _You're…you're…."

"I'm supposedly dead. Yeah I know. Thanks to Lionel, the exaggerated claims of my death are out there. Hi, Mrs. Kent. Good to see you again." Dave smiled as he extended his arms out. He felt his other relaxing….

….then again this place had been a sanctuary for them both….

Martha smiled and embraced him eagerly. She of course remembered him as a teenager…during the earliest times of her marriage to Jonathan. She recalled the riot downtown…the visitor flying through a window…. She glanced at the teenaged trio and stifled the questions for now. "When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago. I was in the cemetery saying hi to Lana's parents when she found me. Before that, I had _business _in Metropolis. I issued a reminder to Lionel," Dave informed her.

"You _what_? You didn't hurt him, did you?" Martha worried knowing how much the visitor detested the billionaire.

"He isn't worth it, Mrs. Kent. I'd had enough of hiding and letting him run over what and who I love. It was time to do it," Dave assured her before glancing at Clark. "But I've been keeping my eye on here." He looked the farm boy over. "You've gotten big, Clark. I remember when you were three years old. Time to stop acting like it."

"_Excuse me?" _Clark wondered.

"Your rampage opened up a big can of worms, Kid. I know from experience what letting the dark side run amok does, okay? You think Lionel was the only one who knows about you? Get real. People know. They'll come looking. Just thought I'd advise you of that," Dave advised pointedly.

Recalling some of the Child's battles with dark forces around there and elsewhere from years earlier, Martha glanced at Dave and then at the kids. "David's like Byron with a magical twist."

"Magic?" Lana wondered.

"Yeah magic. Thank Lionel for blundering onto that skeleton. Anyhow, where's Mr. Kent? I was hoping to say hello," Dave changed the subject.

"He's at the medical center. He suffered a heart attack earlier today. We're taking him to Kansas City tomorrow for further help," Martha informed him. "Sorry. He'd want to be here to see you. Maybe we can swing by there later?"

"I'd like that. Thanks," Dave expressed. "I need to call my wife to let her know I'm okay and let her talk to a certain niece." He smiled at Miranda. "Come on, Kiddo." He ruffled her hair playfully as he used to when she was a toddler.

"Uncle Dave, please!" Miranda protested although she secretly enjoyed his attention. "We all set, Boss?"

"We are. Thanks, Miri," Lana expressed from where she stood with Clark and grinned.

"Go on into the house, David. Dining room's where it was the last time you were here," Martha invited.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent!" Dave agreed before leading Miranda into the house.

"You know him, Mom?" Clark inquired anxiously. He still felt put off by the impromptu lecture.

"That's the man Lex was talking about before Kara burst in here, Clark. He's got a point. He's only speaking from his own experience," Martha replied earnestly. "And he cares about you both. It may have been several years but he's been around you both before." She glanced toward the house. "I'll see what I can rustle up for dinner. Should be ready shortly." She headed for the house.

Clark watched his mother disappear up the walk and into the house. "I can't believe she just let him in the house."

"He isn't evil or anything, Clark. He's apparently cursed and it's somehow tied to the Talon," Lana informed him. "Your Mom trusts him. Maybe we should do the same? After all when you're Kal, you had some moments of your own. Look at Byron. If he's like that, Lionel did that to him."

"You're right," he conceded. "But what happened to make him like that? Lana, he's like a junkie there. You see how he was shaking?"

"You should get a look at that scar on his right hand. When we were at the Talon, it was glowing," she continued. "Apparently he's like Miri. I'd hate to see him get mad."

"Wonder if he knows her stepfather?" he supposed.

She winced. "Don't mention him around Professor Dubois. I brought up Miri's situation and he almost lost it there. Something happened between them. I know it." She shrugged. "Maybe he's trying to find his way back. Look at how Miri's happy. He's made her that way. He cares enough about his family to call them and let them know where he is. Can't be that far out of it. You know? Come on. Let's see how they're doing." She took his hand and led him down the walk. "It's been quite the day."

"You can say that again," he concurred with a heavy sigh while following her lead. As they entered the house, he saw that everything seemed normal enough.

His mother chopped away on some potatoes on her maple cutting board.

Dave talked with somebody on the phone earnestly. He nodded several times before handing it off to Miranda. Then he watched her talking too…with her aunt presumably.

Lana felt her heart singing and dancing. Her eyes misted over with happy tears. "Look at her, Clark!"

Dave nodded at them. "It is a great moment indeed, Kids. We've looked for her for a long, long time."

"You said though you knew where she was," Lana recalled.

"The Other found her two years ago. Arighatto blocked us until then. Guess the creep's losing it. We kept an eye until we had to come out. As long as he keeps away, I say good," the visitor explained. "Meantime I can hopefully pop in here and see her on occasion. Maybe even meet some more of those people you mentioned earlier, Lana?"

"Our pleasure, Professor. You don't mind if I call you that?" she answered.

"That's my title although I'm mainly a librarian these days. They won't let me teach anymore," Dave lamented. "It's okay. Angie, my wife, and I have jobs. We're looking admittedly for other positions. Try finding two such jobs in one place." He rubbed his forehead.

"So maybe your wife could work at the med center. You could get something at Metropolis University or Central Kansas State?" Clark suggested.

"I'll have to talk with her. Arizona's getting way too unstable these days. We both loved it years ago. But now…." Dave let the subject drop and sipped on his coffee once more. "Your mother still makes a mean coffee and cookies, Clark." He bit into a chocolate chip cookie for emphasis.

"We have those in our pastry case every day. No argument there," Lana concurred before walking across the room. She took two mugs from the cupboard and filled them with coffee. "Can I help you over there, Mrs. Kent?"

"Maybe in a few minutes, Lana. Thank you though," Martha declined for the moment. "I do appreciate it. Go and enjoy the moment." After watching her return to the table, her eyes shone at the table though as the visitor, his niece, her son and the latter's girlfriend worked out a relationship. _This place was always a sanctuary of sorts for him. Maybe it can be again!_

One could always hope…..


	56. Swann Watching

Chapter 56 [New York—Swann Observatory]

Even as things seemed to wind down in Smallville, Dr. Swann disconnected a call from Lionel. He shook his head and seemed to echo Dave's own sentiments to Clark. _Kal-El, you have opened a large can of worms indeed! _His eyes scanned the screen showing the energy readings around Clark's vicinity.

Other events were unfolding it seemed…

The satellite had picked up on other Kryptonian activity surrounding the Caves and on the Kent Farm itself. He'd witnessed Lana using her newfound abilities to deal with Kara. He watched his daughter using the black meteor on Kal again—this time splitting the two personas once and for all.

Strangely though, a portal opened from another place. An energy shot down through space and into the Caves. It was not of Kryptonian origin…

…After that the activity ceased….

The phone call confirmed the other major player's 'resurrection'. He'd known of course that Dave had survived Arighatto's clumsy hit but had suppressed the information as a favor to the latter's wife. As with Angie, Swann had wanted to keep the peace as much as possible allowing Miranda, Clark and Lana to grow up and prepare for what was coming.

The Child's appearance at LuthorCorp, rash as it seemed on the surface, was a calculated move. He challenged Lionel and intimidated him into backing off at least for the moment.

Dubois' meeting with the teens though was an unexpected bonus. Perhaps he'd be able to provide Clark with some mentorship in concert with Lex and Patricia…as long as he didn't attract more trouble to the area.

"No sign of Kal or that other Kryptonian female. Wonder what that energy force was?" Dr. Crosby queried.

"No telling. It wasn't like anything we've seen before," he assessed. "Dubois though is a wild card of his own. This will bear watching."

_As long as you keep control of the situation, Virgil. _Crosby watched the scene developing on the screen in front of herself.


	57. More Changes

Chapter 57

[Kent Farm—Next Morning]

The sun crept slowly over the horizon to edge in the following day. A few birds sang. Roosters hesitantly crowed. Dogs seemed to stay in their shelters as if knowing something was off….

Which it seemed…..

Clark watched Dawn's panorama with heavy eyes through the Loft's open door. Between his own misgivings and the advisories of those around himself, he felt heavy guilt weighing his mind, spirit and soul down. Regret tore at his guts for opening the Big Pandora's Box.

For what Kal had done…..

Dave's words echoed in his ears, "_You've gotten big, Clark. I remember when you were three years old. Time to stop acting like it. Your rampage opened up a big can of worms, Kid. I know from experience what letting the dark side run amok does, okay? You think Lionel was the only one who knows about you? Get real. People know. They'll come looking. Just thought I'd advise you of that."_

The farm boy scratched his head. Granted the visitor's assessment had jarred him to say the least. And that was on top of everything else that was going on….

_Lana's miraculous healing…. _

_His father's heart attack…. _

_Jor-El's disappearance…. _

_The multi-pronged LuthorCorp attack…. _

_I'm just trying to deal with things! _He slumped onto the couch feeling depressed about things. He didn't understand how events had spun out of control so quickly. Hadn't he tried to keep a lid on things? Didn't he keep things under control?

Was it his fault that he didn't have guidance on his abilities, how to handle them or to live in an environment that affected him in such strange ways?

Morgan Edge, Perry White and Lionel would answer that others needed to know and be in control.

Clark shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. He'd need to double down on that _façade. _He would need to make sure nobody got through after that.

For Lana's sake if not for himself…..

_How can I be there for her if I can't be there for myself? _

_I wish he could relax, _a familiar voice suddenly echoed in his ears.

He stood and looked around anxiously. "Lana? Where are you? I just heard you!"

_I'm in the house. I was about to head out there to ask if it's normal if I can hear you like this. Hang on.. _

"Now what?" He sighed heavily and frowned. "How can we do _this _now? Is this another Kryptonian thing?"

"It seems so," Lana presumed as she reached the top of the wooden stairs. She held a steaming mug of fresh java in each hand. "Kara did it. Now it seems we can too." She set the cups down on the end table by the couch and joined him on the soft cushions.

"I thought the pink rock didn't make you Kryptonian," he assumed.

She shrugged. "It gave me your gifts. What would be so bad if it did? Clark, I have you to guide me. That's all I need." She snuggled closely against him.

"I wish I could be that guide, Lana. I can't even guide myself," he lamented.

"It isn't all one way, Clark. Here." She handed him a cup of coffee. "Drink up. First of all, I know your parents didn't like you opening up to us. You eventually had to. We have to be here for each other. I love you. Don't shut me out." She smiled at him. "You're a better teacher than you know. I can be too if you give me a chance." She leaned even closer to him…

Poplin brushing against flannel….

Eyes sparkling into eyes…..

Lips brushing _Amor_'s strokes upon one another….

_Just relax, Clark. We can do this….. _Lana grinned at him before laying another lip lock on him. Then she stood and offered her hand. "Your Dad's going to be leaving pretty soon. Maybe we can go to see him off?"

"Definitely." Clark took her hand and stood up. "Up for a run into town?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Just _try _and _beat me, Mr. Kent._" After flashing him a mischievous smirk, she sped down the stairs and out of view.

_Show off! _He shook his head.

_What was that? _

_Nothing. _

_Thought so. I'm waiting at the medical center. Come on. Your Dad's waiting. _

He rolled his eyes. "And she can even outrun me already. Really?" Still the thought of having someone else like himself warmed his heart to say the least. Maybe there would be issues but he'd be glad to work them out with her at his side. With an enthusiastic grin, he sped down the path she'd set and toward town.

[Smallville Medical Center—Two minutes later]

Clark came to a halt behind the building. He'd made pretty good time from the Loft but didn't see her there. _Probably already in there. Hope she didn't just rush in. _

_I'm okay, Clark. I actually stopped in the Ladies Room. I'm in the waiting area now. Have faith, okay? _She fought to be patient knowing what he was going through on that particular morning.

He walked through the front doors and took a right toward that area. Within a minute, he waved to her. "Sorry. Still amazed by what you did."

_I am too. Maybe though we should keep it on the think stuff when we're out here? _She glanced around to make sure nobody heard him. _It's okay. We both have to get used to this. _She smiled at him. "Let's go and check on your Dad."

She took his hand and led him down the hall…..

[Jonathan's Room—ten minutes earlier]

Jonathan stared toward the ceiling while brooding over his situation (yet again). As Martha predicted, he disliked having to accept Lex's help for the clinic. For that matter, he really didn't see the need to go to Kansas City at all. He felt healthy…well okay…perhaps some chest tightness. Still things like that hadn't dissuaded the farmer in the past. Getting visits from her and their long lost friend, David Dubois, really brightened his spirits on the previous night.

His heart though still lurched from the guilt. Now he wished he hadn't made the covenant with Jor-El. He wanted to take back leaving her out of the equation even if he did so to protect her. Maybe then he might not have endangered his own health to get Clark back. He wouldn't have had to deal with the Devil in any event.

"How much longer?" he wondered.

Martha turned from the window. She had been watching for Clark. "About fifteen more minutes, Sweetheart. It's going to be okay."

"We can hope that the Luthors don't try to use this against Clark or Lana, Martha," he argued.

"Lex knew before your heart attack. As for Lionel, David warned him yesterday about that. We just need to be more careful is all," she countered.

He nodded taking her point to heart. "Martha, before we leave, I have to apologize." He sighed heavily. "I shouldn't…have gone to Jor-El without talking to you first. I'm sorry."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I know but thank you. Seems we're all learning to include others. Even Clark's gifts don't put him above relying on others once in a while. We all need to be careful though." Just then she saw Clark and Lana approaching the door. "Look who's here!" She squeezed his hand gently before standing to let the two teens in. "You just made it."

"Sorry, Mom, to cut it so close. Is he okay to talk?" Clark wondered.

"I'm fine, Son, despite what the doctors and your mother seem to think," Jonathan interjected albeit with a bit of stubborn humor and a wink for her sake. "You feeling better?"

"Just taking everything in. Lot to deal with. Ready for that big trip?" Clark replied earnestly. He flashed a big grin. "You just relax. We've got the farm under control."

He smiled confidently. "I'm sure you do. Just work through everything. Don't take anything for granted. We're luckier than we realized. We've got more friends than we thought."

Martha smiled but said nothing. She knew both Kent men had realized what she'd meant during Clark's blindness. None of them were super people. Each had gifts in their own right. Still they could rely on each other and the increasing network of trusted allies. "I'll check in with Lana. Remember, Clark, the van will be here in ten minutes."

The farm boy nodded and let his mother leave. Then he turned to his father. "Lex tells me you're going to have the best of everything up there."

Jonathan chuckled. "Son, I _have _the _best _on our farm. Those city folks have no idea about those things. I'm going because it'll make your mother happy."

"Not to mention Lana and me, Dad. You just get better. We'll be up to visit. We just need to be more careful." Clark frowned.

"What is it, Son?" Jonathan worried.

Clark pondered the point for a long minute. "I guess I worry about losing control the way Byron and Miranda's uncle can. Kal was scary. Even if he's gone, I still worry."

"David mentioned that he talked to Lana and you about that yesterday. He would know. Then again, you never met his father either." Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I wanted to take a 2x4 to that man's head back then. He and Lionel Luthor were behind the Talon fiasco you heard us talking about. I still can see David going through the Talon's front window. That day we all learned that good intentions sometimes aren't enough, Son. We also have to deal with the implications of our actions. David's life has been led astray by Lionel and his father. Yes I am protective but I'd never sell you out, Clark." He took his son's hand in his own. "I learned that by watching David when he was your age. He wasn't trying to be overbearing. He has a lot of direct experience."

"Yeah it sounds like it. Maybe Lex can help him get a job closer. I'd love to talk with him some more. I know Miranda would love to have her family around too. And Byron would have a role model of sorts," Clark listed off reasons.

"I told him that the old days aren't so prevalent, Clark. He was nervous about coming back here. I worry that Arighatto will come back to seek out Miranda. I don't want you or Lana in the crossfire. I got a promise this morning that won't happen," the farmer detailed. After letting that point soak in for several lengthy heartbeats, he continued, "I also reminded him that there are those of us in town who would welcome him and his family back with open arms. The Talon and most of downtown still stands as it does because of his sacrifice. Just have patience, Clark. With him, Lana and yourself."

A knock came from the door.

"Sorry, Mr. Kent, just wanted to let you know we're ready to go when you are," Lex announced with a pleasant smile on his face. "Good weather for the trip."

Although the words grated on his tongue, Jonathan managed a smile. "Thanks, Lex. I appreciate your effort." He pulled himself out of the bed with great effort. "Make sure my IV's okay, Son?"

"Sure, Dad," Clark agreed while helping his Dad to the wheelchair.

Jonathan relented to popular pressure and sat down in it. "Sooner I get up there, sooner I get back."

"If I have anything to say about it, you bet and better than ever," Lex affirmed. He eyed Martha and Clark as he said the words. "Clark, anything else you want to say to your Dad before we go?"

"You bet." Clark hugged Jonathan tightly. "Be safe and come back strong. We're counting on you. Love you."

"Just try and stop me, Clark." Jonathan smirked at his son. "Lana?"

"Yes, Mr. Kent?" Lana queried from where she stood discreetly in the hallway.

"Take care of Clark. Thanks for all of your help. I know it's a big deal between school, the Talon and dealing with everything," Jonathan expressed.

Lana smiled warmly. "My pleasure, Mr. Kent. I want to prove that I'm part of the family too."

"You _are _a part of the family, Lana. It's all right." Jonathan embraced her tightly. "Some day—_when the right time comes_—we'll make that official. Meantime separate rooms and boarder status. Okay?"

Even if she knew she and Clark could have done whatever they wanted anyway, she treasured his acceptance. She glanced at her boyfriend and saw him almost roll his eyes. _Behave! _

_Whatever. We can deal with things…for a while. After high school, we'll see…. _He shrugged almost playfully.

She turned back to the patient. "Okay. I really love the arrangements. We'll do you proud, Mr. Kent."

"I know you will, Lana. I know you will," Jonathan agreed. "Walk me down?"

"Sure, Dad." Clark took the wheelchair's handles and pushed his father down the hall. Around him he saw his family, girlfriend and Lex all giving support. _Maybe we are a part of something bigger after all! _He stopped the chair by a grey nondescript van. "This is it."

"We'll be there in about five hours. So we have to get going," Lex indicated. "It's going to be okay, Clark."

"I know, Lex. Thanks," Clark expressed with a smile.

"You're welcome. Anything I can do to help," the billionaire agreed before heading for the front passenger seat. "You can call the mansion tomorrow if you want. I'll be back by then." He got in and shut the door.

"Take care, both of you. Call if you need anything," Martha concluded before giving them each a hug. Then she climbed into the back of the van with Jonathan.

Clark shut the doors slowly wanting to keep his eyes on his Dad as long as possible. He waved with affection and mouthed 'good luck'.

Jonathan returned the wave with a strong one of his own.

Then the van drove out of the parking lot and was out of sight.

"He's gone," Clark lamented.

"He's not dead, Clark. It's going to be okay. Just have faith," Lana urged while rubbing his shoulder. "Come on. I think we can check in at the Talon before heading home."

"A cappuccino would be really great right now," he conceded with a grin. "Especially if it comes with a kiss from a certain co-manager."

"_Oh really?" _She grinned back and pecked him quickly on the lips. Then, after making sure they weren't being watched, she sped off in a super powered burst. _Catch me and we'll see about that! _

He allowed himself a smile for a single heartbeat. Then he rushed off in pursuit of his love.

The race it seemed was afoot….


	58. Talon Talk

Chapter 58 [Talon]

Miranda wiped the refuse and sawdust off of the counter one last time and looked around the café. She saw several empty spots where devastated tables had been cleared away. She took in the damaged booths which would be fixed. A crack in the wall and in the counter underneath herself could be seen too.

But she knew the café would bounce back. She knew everyone was helping. More so though, she knew that the inspiration behind it was rising out of her personal ashes and pulling a certain plaid clothed farm boy with herself.

_Lana, you can pick them all right! _She checked the coffee press and gave it a wipe. Then she heard the locks turn in the door.

"Hi, Miri! Mind some company?" Lana inquired as she and Clark entered the place. "Things are getting cleaned up at least."

"You know us super friends," Miranda sassed. "Have time, will help each other. How's the adjustment going?"

"It's kind of tough but I'm getting there," the co-manager replied. "I have a great teacher though." She squeezed Clark's hand gently.

He blushed. "I wish I could've done more. Between dealing with the whole mess and Dad's heading to KC, I've been tied up."

"You're there, Clark, for me. That's fantastic," Lana assured him while kissing him on the cheek. "How's the coffee press?"

"It's ready to go. Maybe we can get those booths fixed and new tables put in?" Miranda assured them. "I know Mr. Luthor's been wrapped up. I meant to call him today but…" She sighed.

"You're thinking of your family, aren't you?" Lana supposed.

Miranda shrugged as a twinge of guilt shot through herself. "Guilty I guess. Sorry. I should be thinking of everything here first. It's just to know that my aunt and uncle are alive! That I have cousins too! It's so overwhelming."

"But it's great," he assured her. "I hope he listened to my Dad. Another bit of the past comes to life." He grinned in satisfaction. "Meantime you, Byron and the others really outdid yourselves!"

"Other than the two cracks, we could move a few tables closer together and be ready to go tomorrow. I agree with Clark, Miri. It's awesome. Thanks!" Lana expressed as she embraced her friend. "Kind of a relief to know something's under control."

"I'm sorry, Clark, how's your Dad doing?" Miranda queried while mentally slapping herself for not asking before.

"Lex, my Mom and he are on their way to the clinic. We should hear something by tonight. Meantime we're hoping for some great coffee," he informed her.

"I had a weak moment," Lana sassed while letting her eyes twinkle into his. "Must be all of this Kryptonian stuff getting to me."

"Kryptonian stuff?" Miranda turned to face the former cheerleader. "Clark's the only alien, I thought." She glared at him. "What did you do?"

"Hey! Don't look at me! I like this but I had _nothing _to do with it!" he protested.

"Dr. Swann sent me a pink meteor rock. When I picked it up, it did this weird glow thing. That's how my legs were healed and I can do all of these things. This morning we discovered that I'm doing more of the things that Clark's people do." Lana smiled and continued. _Like speak telepathically. You're not the only telepath anymore, Miri. _

_Amazing! _Miranda collected herself after getting that bombshell. _Clark, you can speak like this too? _

_Getting used to it but yeah we all can. Might come in handy, _he agreed. "I still like to talk Earth-normal though." He kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "I didn't cause it but I'm sure liking it."

"Good answer, Clark." She returned the gesture with a kiss on his cheek. "Now let's get that coffee going before we have to head back for chores."

_Back to life. Back to reality. _He shook his head knowing that the chores wouldn't take too long.

Especially with Lana right there, it would be a real pleasure to do. A real pleasure indeed…..


	59. Reflections

Chapter 59 [Several Months Later—Kent Farm]

A warm breeze billowed across the Kansas landscape. The crops grew toward their tall height. The birds sang in the trees. A few wispy clouds chased each other across their robin egg colored backdrop. Teens frolicked to Crater Lake with picnics and swimming fun.

Even if these things seemed normal for Smallville, changes were happening too….

…changes definitely for the better….

Lana sat on the lip of the Loft's door and gazed out onto nature's backdrop underneath herself. She had always loved summer and its warmth. She relished the long horseback rides across these native fields and down forest paths with their sheltering cool oaken canopies. She'd enjoyed watching the water bugs scooting across the liquid surfaces of streams, rivers and Crater Lake itself.

Having the new gifts only served to increase her joy. The telepathy and super hearing allowed her to pick up on the wonders of creation for miles around. She closed her eyes and smelled the simple aromas of the wheat growing, the blooming marigolds and lilacs in the fields below and the bees making their honey in some nest nearby. _If only it could last. _

"If only what can last?" Clark wondered as he climbed the stairs slowly and deliberately. He'd been watching her from the house but didn't want to disturb her meditation. "The farm isn't going anywhere, Lana."

"I hope not. I'm enjoying my concert, Clark." She grinned wistfully at him. "You ever do this? I mean sit up here and simply listen to the sounds of nature?"

"Sometimes. It helps to calm yourself down, doesn't it?" he supposed while sitting down next to her. "I'd do this to clear my head. You've got another of my secrets down, I see."

"As I've said before, you're a great teacher, _Mr. Kent_." Her lips brushed their gently warm strokes across his cheek. "I'm glad we were able to balance catching up with classes and doing our share around here and the Talon."

Clark nodded in agreement. After his father had agreed to stay in KC and get treatment, life had stabilized around the farm and town. Lionel had stayed away. Dr. Swann, while still in contact by email and through Patricia, kept his presence to a minimum. Their friends drifted closer together with each other. Even Sheriff Adams seemed to be in an unnaturally good and open minded mood. With all of this, he and Lana had more than enough opportunity to catch up with the month they missed from school (even if it meant a bit of summer school in the process). "I'm just glad it's finished." He hugged her shoulders with his right arm. "I'd share this view with you any time."

"Glad to hear you thinking like that. I'll definitely second that," she agreed while snuggling closely against him. With him like that, she now was in Paradise.

He sighed and rested his cheek against the crown of her head. He never wanted to let her go. Not ever….

And so they sat and watched the world go by. They enjoyed their concert. They savored the embrace.

Love was definitely in the air…..

[A couple of hours later]

As the sun started its descent toward its evening rest, they walked down the stairs slowly. Each step savored in its own right. Hands held in unison linking them as were their beating hearts and telepathic link. Occasionally they stole a glance at each other offering a smile or eye twinkle as payment.

Their hearts soared on _Amor's _wings….

As they walked out onto the dirt and dust driveway, they spied a blue hatchback coming to a halt by the house.

"Who's that?" he wondered; feeling dejected because of the spell being broken.

"Don't know. We weren't expecting anyone." She tensed hoping it wasn't another threat. As they'd both learned, trouble could come concealed in the most seemingly innocent packages. Then they stopped cold when they saw the duo getting out of the vehicle…..

…it was like looking at a reflection.

"Hi, Kids. Sorry to startle you," Louise greeted with a warm smile while shutting the door. "I knew I should have called first."

"Aunt Louise?" Lana queried in surprise.

"That's right. I was sent back to be around you. I also get to be with my love," the older woman revealed. She turned toward the man at her side.

"Greetings, Kal-El," Jor-El declared. "It's good to see you this way once more."

"Jor-El?" Clark asked. He stared in shock and then looked toward Lana and Louise. "How? You both are dead."

"_Were _dead, Clark," Louise explained. "We were reincarnated in our physical bodies and returned to hold our place in your expanding support community. You both have a lot to be proud of."

"Through you both, we've rediscovered our own love." The older man rubbed his companion's shoulder affectionately. "I had forgotten what the balance between emotion and intellect was…how satisfying it could be." He took a couple of steps toward his son. "Forgive me, my Son. I was only trying to preserve our line."

"Maybe we can all work on that _together_? It's not a bad thing as long as we accept each other?" Lana supposed.

"If you show me more of this emotional control, my Children, I'll help you with your gifts," Jor-El proposed. "Is that satisfactory?" He extended his hand.

Clark considered the gesture apprehensively. He wanted to shake it on faith. However he recalled the former avatar's agendas and didn't necessarily trust his father.

Lana glanced at both men before replying, _Jor-El, can you open your mind to us? I think that would reassure Clark. _

_Of course, _ Jor-El concurred.

The younger woman turned toward the farm boy. _It's okay, Clark. He really means it. _

The farm boy touched the elders' minds and sensed their good intentions. He relaxed and grinned at them. _Thanks, Jor-El and Louise. _He shook the offered hand in acceptance before switching back to normal Earth speech. "So what's going on with you two? You're moving here?"

"We have a small farm on the other side of town, Clark. It isn't much but hopefully we can build something like what your adopted parents have here," Louise noted as she embraced her niece. "You two seem to have a fine future ahead of yourselves."

"We're trying, Aunt Louise. Some day we'll be able to bring that next Kryptonian kid into the picture," Lana declared.

"You are a true Kryptonian in heart as well as mind and body, Lana. I wondered how you acquired the pink kryptonite since it is the rarest shade," Jor-El complimented.

"A friend sent me a piece. At least now we can all be together as a family. That is okay with you?" Lana inquired.

"Both Joe and I want nothing more than that," Louise accepted gratefully.

"In that case, I think Mom's got some chocolate cake in the fridge. We can make some fresh coffee if you'd all like to talk some more," Clark offered.

"That would be most kind, Kal-El. We would appreciate it," Jor-El added with a friendly twinkle of his eye reflecting that of his son's.

"Now that's what we're talking about," Lana cheered as they walked into the house and toward a more solid relationship…..


	60. Talon Resolutions

Conclusion [Two Days Later]

[Talon]

The mood in Smallville continued to improve over the next few days. People swore that everyone had a spring to their step for some reason. Maybe it was the sun shining brightly. Perhaps the tax free shopping weekend's picking up sales improve merchants' attitudes. The general population really had no idea.

Yet within the Talon, a celebration was brewing…..

Clark stood by the coffee bar and gazed out across the packed Talon café. His friends filled every table, ate awesome pastries and drank the smooth caffeinated nectar. Their laughter widened his own grin and lightened his heart. _Instead of making everyone miserable with the Secret, we can all relax together. _He surveyed the room.

To his left, Lex and Patricia sat with Chloe and Jasmine. In particular, a certain glittering bauble on Patricia's hand caught his attention.

Byron scribbled away at the adjacent table. No doubt he labored away on a poem for his lady fair. He exchanged satisfied smiles with his alien friend before returning to the task at hand.

Martha and Jonathan enjoyed their coffee and good fortune. Just two days earlier, he'd returned from the clinic in Kansas City with no sign of cancer. Besides the crop was booming as well. Barring hail, the family would have more than enough reason to celebrate.

Jor-El and Louise shared their own corner table on the room's other side by the stairs. For two resurrected people, they fit in very well and had already familiarized themselves with the drinks of the modern world. They held hands and gazed deeply into each other's eyes over a flickering candle.

Even Dave Dubois seemed relaxed for once. He sipped on the chocolate cherry mocha that Miranda had made for him without what seemed to be the usual tremors or shakes. Beside him an auburn-tressed lady savored her own steaming cup of oolong tea. The waitress in question had her own coffee mug in hand and jabbered away happily with her aunt and uncle.

Best of all, while the professor's darkness remained palpable to him, it seemed almost…dare he say?..._at ease_.

Now there was some food for thought all the way around….

Clark sighed. The previous months had been a rough adjustment all the way around. He'd dealt with crises both internal and external to himself. He'd cleaned up several messes that were related to things he'd caused. He'd seen Lana survive her own close call and deal with her new abilities. He'd coordinated with other superhuman individuals to defend what they all held dear. He'd seen his Dad nearly collapse from heart trouble. His own birth father had been 'downgraded' back to mortal status. Miranda's uncle provided a reminder…albeit a scary one…of what life could be like. _How can I just be a teenager and balance all of this stuff? _

_Hey, no moping now! _Lana set her tray of cappuccinos down on the counter and rubbed his shoulder. _What's bothering you? _

_I'm just worried that I won't be able to deal with things. I've screwed up so many times, _he revealed.

_You've also done a lot of right things too, Clark_, she pointed out before kissing his cheek. "We both have to learn, right? Look out at our friends. None of us are perfect. We all have things to learn. We're building something great here. Let's take pride in that." She took a mug and clanged a spoon against it to get everyone's attention. "Everyone! Everyone, hi! Sorry but Clark and I wanted to thank you again for your support and keeping the Secret."

"It's really great to have this support! Thanks!" Clark added. "I still feel badly about what happened when I went all Kal. At least he's _completely gone_."

That sentiment brought a round of applause.

"Promise that I won't try and do it by myself anymore," Clark vowed.

"We're here for you both, Clark. We're a team!" Lex insisted. "Just ask your other half."

"What he said," Lana concurred. "Think you need another reminder." She planted a fifteen second long lip lock on him. "Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I want him to remember that."

"As long as _you both remember_," Martha urged.

"Don't worry, Mom! We will!" Clark assured her.

"And remember that it's okay to ask questions or for advice," Dave added. "Experience can teach a great deal."

"Indeed," Jor-El agreed from the other side of the room.

Lana nodded. "We will!"

"Great! Now, you two, enough talking! Let's celebrate!" Lex reminded them. "We've got _reasons _to do so!"

The two super teens looked affectionately at each other and then at their friends. They knew they had reasons aplenty to celebrate. They couldn't go back and rewrite the past. They could only move forward….

…And that's what they would do….

…as members of that powerful coalition….

…and truly respecting themselves….

And in that it gave themselves something to build on…as individuals and a couple….

….things that Kal and Alpha Lana couldn't give….

…And that is what truly counts….

THE END


End file.
